


Иду в поход

by Sivilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivilla/pseuds/Sivilla
Summary: Пост-сивил воа.Волей рока Старк вынужден провести несколько дней (и ночей) бок о бок с теми, кого рад бы был не видеть в своей жизни никогда. Мало того, узнать их получше... много лучше, чем был готов.





	1. Падение

**Author's Note:**

> группа Чиж и Ко - "Иду в поход"

Потерявший управление квинджет летел прямо к земле. 

А ведь пять минут назад все было так неплохо, или вернее, терпимо. Сокол беззлобно переругивался с Вдовой, Клинт вставлял свои пять центов. Бледный, но стабильный Брюс кутался в термоодеяло, приходя в себя после «дехалканизации». Не Мстители уже, а жалкая пародия, наспех сорванные с разных концов света, выманенные из укрытий и схронов, бывшие члены одной команды, а сейчас скорее представители (отряда самоубийц-добровольцев) группы по интересам. Заинтересованные, кстати, в не наступлении нового диктатурного режима, плавно переходящего в очередной конец света. 

Вдова была слишком ценна, чтобы спецслужбы списали ее со счетов, тем более, что Старк так и не нашел времени сдать ее Россу. Король Ваканды также умолчал о роли Вдовы в побеге Капитана и Солдата из ловушки в аэропорту. Роджерс условно получил назад свой щит, так сказать, до первого прокола со своей стороны. Позывной «Капитан Америка» он не принял, да и мало кто в ЩИТе предложил бы ему такую любезность. В самом ЩИТе сейчас творился бардак почище, чем в голове у Джеймса Барнса – Зимнего Солдата, хотя Максимофф и Роджерс наперебой утверждали обратное.

Клинт и Вдова за штурвалом отчаянно сражались за управление, стремясь свести ущерб от скорой жесткой посадки к минимуму. Прощальный подарок от бьющегося в агонии неприятеля – две аккуратные бомбы под днищем, не обнаруживаемые устаревшей системой безопасности, только что обеспечили квинджету дыру в полу, а значит, – разгерметизацию, и лишили хвостовой части. 

– Держитесь! – заорал Клинт.

Двое, кто были готовы покинуть квинджет на лету – Сокол и Железный человек, по иронии, успели ухватиться за кресла и удержались на борту. Дезориентированного Беннера удержал Роджерс с его сверх реакцией. 

Без крика Барнс вылетел из квинджета и по наклонной полетел вниз, в темнеющий несколькими милями ниже темный лес. Прошло пять секунд… десять… а его парашют, который Роджерс перед взлетом надел на него почти силой, так и не раскрылся. 

Старк вылетел следом до того как понял, что делает. 

– Пятница, статус? Отсчитывай расстояние до земли, по сотне ярдов за раз!

– Предупреждаю в первую очередь, – отозвалась Пятница прохладным тоном. – После боя уровень оставшегося заряда в броне составляет менее 15 процентов. До столкновения с поверхностью 1800 ярдов…1600…1400… рекомендую скорректировать курс... менее 13 процентов… 120… - синтезированный женский голос прервался помехами. 

Земля приближалась быстро, но падающая фигура в двух слоях бронежилета – еще быстрее. Старк вытянул руку и ухватился за механическую руку Барнса, мечтая смять ее в крошево. Какой черт вообще вынес его из квинжета? Он бы мог протянуть руку там кому угодно… или никому. Халку все было нипочем – чего уж там, падение с самолета, и не такое проходили. Роджерс вообще не признавал парашютов, умудряясь с любой высоты приземлиться на щит – не верите, спросите у любого в ЩИТе. У Сокола есть собственные крылья. 

Захват. 

Сорвать с Барнса заклинивший парашют. Не забыть надавать по рукам некомпетентным идиотам, проверявшим снаряжение перед стартом. 

\- …заряд 10 процентов… сэр, проблемы с пространственным маневрированием…

Небо и земля в глазах пару раз поменялись местами. Тонкая серая полоска горной реки, с двух сторон стиснутой чернеющим лесом, стремительно приближалась.

Да вы шутите…

***

Лежать на спине, и дышать отчего-то было больно, как никогда. Рядом кто-то кашлял так, словно надеялся выкашлять, кроме воды, еще и легкие. Горло продрало болью, и Тони понял, что источник жалких булькающих звуков – он сам. 

Тяжелая рука легла на плечо и Тони слепо отмахнулся. 

– Что, кэп, в героя давненько не играл? – просипел он, разлепляя веки. Старк лежал на берегу из крупной гальки, свободный от заклинившей брони, и чувствовал промокшим многострадальным телом каждый круглый камешек под собой. Перевел глаза на того, кто вытащил его и чуть не задохнулся по-новой. 

На него хмуро и внимательно смотрел насквозь мокрый Барнс. Вода ручьем стекала с его темных волос, капала со слипшихся ресниц. Ему пришлось плыть и бороться с течением за двоих, даже за пятерых, если вспомнить о тяжеленной броне, а он даже не запыхался. 

В двух шагах стоял, отчего-то на коленях, мокрый по пояс Роджерс.

– Тони, твоя броня… – начал он и его извиняющийся тон только усугубил ужас, охвативший Старка при виде искореженной фигуры из металла, парой минут назад бывшей высокотехнологичной броней. 

Старк дополз до обломков, схватил шлем с полу оторванной лицевой пластиной и надел его.

– Сэр, – прошелестела Пятница едва слышно, – мною был задействован протокол открытия брони вручную. Я озвучила инструкции мистеру Роджерсу. Заряд брони на данный момент составляет 7.5 процента. 

– Переходи в режим экономного потребления энергии, мониторь округу в поисках любых сигналов: радио, спутникового, мобильного.

– Задача ясна, – произнесла Пятница, и подсветка в шлеме померкла.  
Тони стащил шлем и повернул голову в сторону Роджерса, присевшего неподалеку с парой нелепых пятнистых рюкзаков.

– Ты должен поскорее переодеться, Тони, – бросил Стив, зарываясь в содержимое одного из рюкзаков. 

Очень хотелось всласть поругаться, сбросить немного напряжения, но Роджерс прав: Старк под броней – в том, в чем был на совете директоров, откуда его спешно сорвали. А именно – алая шелковая рубашка, пиджак он сбросил, облачаясь в броню, зато при галстуке, в черных брюках и в тонких кожаных туфлях. Стильно, неброско, дорого и качественно. Уместно где-то посреди небоскребов, но в глухом лесу Старк явно закоченеет еще до захода солнца. 

Барнс помахал в воздухе парой запасных ботинок, выуженных из своего рюкзака и присоединился к Стиву, подступившему к лязгающими зубами Старку. От холода тот задубел так, что не мог сопротивляться. 

В четыре руки Роджерс и Барнс оперативно стащили с продрогшего Старка мокрую одежду, оставив в одних черных брифах. 

– Я понял, вы это… спасение… затеяли, чтобы меня полапать без палева, да? 

Стив и Баки на пару «скинулись» формой и обувью, больше подходящих для долгого пути. Комментариев от них Старк так и не дождался. Один заставил Тони встать ему на ботинки, чтобы тот не стоял босиком на гальке, а второй растирал руки и ноги, пока к ним не вернулась чувствительность. 

Ему и так было уже достаточно стыдно и неловко. Так что Старк настоял на том, чтобы ему дали самому одеться, а сами занялись своими делами. Занятый собой и спасением от холода он кое-чего не заметил. А заметил - не поверил бы. 

Солдаты смотрели, как Тони, неловко путаясь в чужих вещах, переодевается в их одежду. Вроде бы ничего такого: одолжить товарищу запасные элементы своей формы, но… глаз не отвести. Старк не видит со стороны, не знает, но ему идет. И грубые армейские ботинки (размер Баки), и камуфляжные штаны (немного широковаты и в талии туго стянуты запасным ремнем Стива), простая белая майка (только подчеркивает смуглую кожу)… 

Стив смутился своего же пристального внимания и покраснел, так что и маска-шлем не спас. Баки заметил и понимающе кивнул, но Стив только покачал головой. Ничего между ними не случалось, и теперь точно не случится. После всего, что встало между. 

Взяв себя в руки, Стив подошел к закончившему облачаться Тони.

– Я просто хотел сказать спасибо. Ты спас Баки…

– И угробил броню, – оборвал его Старк. – Ты знаешь, она мне обошлась в 270 миллионов. А сколько стоит твой Солдат?

Судорожно кашляя, (только бы не простуда!) Тони отошел, чтобы проститься с почившей броней «МАРК ХIV». За его спиной остались озадаченный Стив и еще более мрачный Баки. 

 

– Так на что он намекал?..

–…

– В этом времени это?..

– Не преследуется, если есть согласие обеих сторон. Не вздумай, Бак. Это сын Говарда.

– Кому из нас ты о том напоминаешь?

 

*** 

 

Старк присел на рюкзак Роджерса, заново проводя шнуровку на грубых ботинках, бывших ему большими как минимум на один размер. Толстые носки (тоже чужие, да) немного спасали ситуацию, но затянуть шнуровку потуже не помешало бы.

В стороне от него Роджерс и Барнс уткнулись в масштабную карту. Барнс держал карту развернутой, а Кэп водил пальцем по какой-то извилистой траектории. 

– Судя по карте, ближайшее обитаемое поселение в сорока-сорока трех милях восточнее нас. Это скорее деревня, нежели город, но думаю, оттуда можно будет хотя бы позвонить. Думаю, и вторая группа решит так же. 

Барнс молчал, смеривая Старка взглядом. Он так сильно стиснул челюсти, чтобы не рассмеяться, что на них проступили желваки. 

– Что? – буркнул Тони, закатывая рукава выданной кэпом, с широкого плеча, куртки. Она и была широка в плечах, и Старк чувствовал себя в ней как подросток, который надел отцовский пиджак, чтобы выпендриться перед одногодками. Не то, чтобы он такое делал. Не в детстве. 

– Мы идем к ближайшему поселку, недалеко – примерно пятьдесят миль.

Кому – как. 

– Нам туда с неделю топать!

– Чем скорее выйдем, тем скорее доберемся.

– Эй, скоро же закат! 

– Будем идти, пока видно, куда ступать, – непреклонно заявил Роджерс. 

– Я должен закопать броню, – так же упрямо заявил Старк. – И вы мне поможете. Это наименьшее, что вы можете сделать, так как разбил я её из-за вас.

Некстати вспомнилось, что именно кэп и Солдат выудили его со дна реки вместе с броней, которая могла стать ему самым дорогим в истории похорон гробом. Но и у Роджерса и у Барнса хватило совести промолчать.

С собой Старк взял только шлем, в котором «дремала» Пятница и обе перчатки. О том, что в них осталось по одному заряду, он предусмотрительно решил не говорить.

 

***

 

Тони кутался в грубую ткань, мерз и проклинал все на свете. 

Старк не успел порадоваться привалу, который объявил Роджерс, когда стемнело настолько, что Тони начал спотыкаться о свои ноги. Следующая проблема пришла именно с наступлением ночи.

– Мы совсем недалеко ушли от разрушенной базы. И мы точно знаем, что кто-то успел с нее сбежать. Я бы не рисковал заявлять о себе, разжигая огонь. 

Итак, все плохо. Костер нельзя зажигать, чтобы самим не быть обнаруженными. Барнс по-прежнему чувствовал фантомный холод, и потому был затянут в два слоя обмундирования. Роджерс сверхвынослив и терморегуляция у него иная, к тому же оба солдаты и привыкли к неудобствам. Обычный же парень – Тони Старк – мерз даже в куртке и в армейском спальнике, который ему любезно выделил Стив. 

В паре ярдов от него Роджерс и Барнс вместе ютились во втором спальнике, неделимые, как сиамские близнецы, под куском брезента в качестве навеса. 

Старк спал некрепко, вздрагивая от каждого стрекота или шуршания. Между тем, проснулся Тони не от шума шагов, а от того, что почувствовал на себе чужой, давящий взгляд. Над ним кто-то стоял и молча пялился. Сердце зашлось в приступе паники. Кем надо быть, чтобы незамеченным прокрасться мимо двух суперсолдат, спящих чутко, как кошки?

Пока Тони разрывался между порывом ударить неизвестного по ногам, а потом сразу поднять шум, и желанием дальше притворяться спящим, человек наклонился к нему. Накрыл плечи Тони чем-то тяжелым и теплым.

Давящее внимание исчезло, и хотя Старк по-прежнему не улавливал ни звука, наблюдатель растворился в окружающей темноте. После всплеска, адреналин пошел на спад, от чего бросило в жар, а потом пробрало ознобом. Тони судорожно вцепился пальцами в то, что лежало на плечах, слыша скрип выделанной кожи. Куртка! Всего лишь куртка. 

После Сибири, где Старк пережил такой стресс, что сердце едва не остановилось, ему требовалось больше времени, чем раньше, чтобы прийти в себя после каждого нового *стресса*. 

Тони рывком сел и сбросил тяжелую куртку, будто она была сплетена из крапивы и жглась. Не по плечам кэпа – значит, Барнса. 

Отданные вещи, спальник и вот теперь куртка его не впечатлили. И ничего уже не исправили бы. Это теперь эти идейные предатели готовы воспользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы подольститься к нему. Хотя на Базе Стив на него глаза не смел поднять, в отличие от Зимнего Солдата – тот будто бы приглядывался. И то, и то Старка просто выбешивало.

Тони выпутался из жесткого спальника, и с кряхтением поднялся, готовый устроить скандал, но… замер на полушаге. Во сне Роджерс и Барнс крепко обнимали друг друга. Так переплелись, что даже двусмысленно: то ли сберегают тепло, то ли армейский закон «Don't ask, don't tell – Не спрашивай, не говори» от 1993 года про них писан. Ах да, он был отменен в 2010 году. Парни проспали в заморозке такой неконституционный период…

Непонятно, как и когда они успели в первую же ночь разорвать прочный спальник надвое, но теперь использовали его в качестве подстилки, подложив под головы свои рюкзаки. Для солдат это могло быть привычно и удобно, но Старк плохо спал даже в личном спальнике, закинув руки за голову.

Потоптавшись на месте, Тони вернулся в свой спальник, смирившись с тем, что будет коротать ночь в обнимку с курткой, раз уж теплого соседа не досталось.

 

*** 

 

Посреди ночи Тони проснулся и не сразу понял, почему он не на своем месте и почему ему тепло. Кто-то перенес его, крепко спящего, вместе со спальником и уложил… твою ж мать! 

Между супер-солдатами было тесно. Словно будучи разнополярными магнитами, они стремились друг к другу, и ничтожное препятствие в виде тушки гражданского им не мешало. Но зато с ними было тепло. Даже жарко. У обоих ускоренный метаболизм предусматривал и ускоренный кровоток. Тела, прижимающиеся к Тони, были горячими. Так что замерзнуть, даже лежа практически на земле, не грозило. 

Что же ещё было не так. Точно. Старк напрягся, почувствовал у себя на поясе ладонь кэпа: во сне Роджерс мог попутать его с кем-то, кого привык обнимать в своей постели («С Барнсом – услужливо подсказал внутренний голос»), но Стив не подтвердил опасений, так и не сместив ладонь ни выше, ни ниже. 

Широкая грудь ритмично прижималась к его спине на медленных вдохах, и Тони, найдя в этом что-то медитативное, снова заснул. 

Утром Тони проснулся последним, чему был в равной степени недоволен и благодарен. Ему выделили лишние полчаса на сон, пока Роджерс и Барнс занимали рутинными походными обязанностями, освободив от них его, Старка. От которого, наверное, и не ждали прока. 

Барнс и Роджерс как ни в чём ни бывало, болтают вполголоса, распаковывая скудный рацион, сноровисто готовят на слабом огне скудный завтрак: и, - о чудо! - делятся со Старком растворимым кофе из армейских пайков. 

 

*** 

 

Дневной переход ожидаемо стал тяжелым испытанием. Для Старка, конечно. Он устал днем ранее, не успел восстановить силы за время короткого сна. Гадкого дешевого кофе было мало, после сна на почти голой земле у него ломило плечи, спину, поясницу. А может быть, он просто успел застудить все вышеперечисленное, когда искупался в холодной реке. 

Без пяти минут столетние солдаты привычно тащили на себе тяжелые армейские рюкзаки и оружие, Старк плелся следом, лелея в озябших руках шлем и пару репульсорных перчаток. Их суммарного веса ему было вполне достаточно. Одну куртку он отдал Капитану, и шел в куртке Барнса, более подходящей по размеру. 

Роджерс и Барнс никаких явных неудобств не испытывали, бодро вышагивая по непролазным дебрям и общаясь им одним понятными знаками на ходу. Старк истово ненавидел их обоих как ходячее напоминание того, что в отличие от некоторых, он стареет, как и положено. Обладает средней для обычного человека физической подготовкой и не приспособлен для таких изнурительных марш-бросков уже лет …цать. 

Вот и сейчас они без особых усилий перемахнули через поваленную старую, как сам лес, ель, ствол которой обхватили бы только четыре человека, и продолжили путь, сминая под подошвами колючий кустарник. Тони остановился перед препятствием, прикидывая, карабкаться ли ему, рискуя надорваться, или смирить гордость и проползти под поваленным деревом. Обойти не получалось никак: с одной стороны – обрыв, с другой – буйные заросли кустарников с длинными шипами. 

Роджерс и Барнс даже не оглянулись, уходя все дальше и явно не нуждаясь в компании кого-то третьего, кто их только тормозил. 

В этот момент Старк сдался и просто обессилено опустился на приглянувшийся пенек, чтобы перевести дух. Солдаты могли идти дальше без него, хоть с концами, если подумать.

Тони жалел себя меньше минуты, когда понял, что на самом деле остался один. Его остановка оказалась незамеченной, и за ним никто не торопился возвращаться. Между тем, в лесу ничего не остановилось от того, что в нём заплутал выбившийся из сил гений и миллиардер. Мягко шелестела желтеющая листва, потревоженная порывами ветра, где-то в стороне взвились вспугнутые птицы.

Старк заволновался. Если начистоту, заблудиться и сгинуть в лесу он не собирался ни с утра, ни даже сейчас, когда по сотому разу проклинал всех и вся, благодаря кому оказался в таком положении. 

Говорят, в состоянии паники человек видит все более четко, чем обычно – стресс заставляет органы чувств кратковременно работать в усиленном режиме. В стороне, противоположной той, куда ушли Барнс и Роджерс, послышался хруст растительности под ногами и Тони, разворачиваясь, почти рассмеялся от облегчения. Почти.

Из зарослей вышли шестеро вооруженных мужчин в изодранной форме солдат Гидры. Смешок умер на губах Старка. Он вскинул руки в репульсорных перчатках в тот же момент, как на него навели оружие.

Навскидку, без умницы Пятницы с ее системами наведения, он мог постараться и уложить двоих. При очень удачном раскладе – четверых. Но и тогда уцелевшие солдаты превратят его тело в решето. 

Пока Тони лихорадочно просчитывал и прикидывал, четырежды, с промедлениями в доли секунды, раздался сухой треск, после чего четыре тела рухнули в пожелтевшую траву, как подкошенные.

Первый из оставшихся в живых, шедший впереди и, вероятно, лидер, вскинул автомат и открыл беспорядочную стрельбу по верхушкам деревьев, надеясь в последние мгновения жизни «снять» снайпера. Хищно свистнув в воздухе, тяжелый щит из вибраниума снес смельчаку голову. Последний выживший бросился к застывшему на месте Тони. То ли парень думал, что в сторону Старка поостерегутся стрелять, то ли хотел просить у него пощады, но вновь раздался сухой звук выстрела из винтовки с глушителем, и шестой солдат на всем бегу мертвым упал под ноги Тони. 

Красно-синий росчерк – щит – вернулся в руки кэпа, которого Старк пока не научился называть Роджерсом, и Стив подбежал к Старку, за всё время стрельбы так и не сдвинувшемуся с места. 

– Тони, ты не ранен? Если ранен, то скажи куда, я не вижу кро…

Близкий к кататонии, Старк вперил взгляд в щит кэпа. Красно-бело-синий с поперечным росчерком чужой крови. На красном фоне красные же потеки терялись, но на белом и синем выделялись очень ярко.

Роджерс перехватил остановившийся взгляд Тони, взглянул на свой щит. Объяснять ничего не понадобилось. Разжав руку на петлях, Стив уронил щит наземь, и обхватил Старка за окаменевшие плечи, бережно встряхивая. 

_… Кэп так же бросил щит. Нет, не совсем так. Посеченный, исцарапанный когтями Черной пантеры, но без крови на нем. Стив не снёс голову Тони, хотя был миг, когда Старк поверил, что это произойдет._

Отдышавшись, Тони с негодованием понял, что кэп привлек его к себе, вжал лицом в плечо, обтянутое черным кевларом.

– Пусти уже, – Старк начал яростно выгибаться, стремясь уйти от прикосновений. – Я не девица в беде! 

Роджерс смущенно отпустил Тони и поднялся с колен, одновременно подхватывая окровавленный щит. Старк вскочил с облюбованного пенька с самого себя удивившей бодростью. Правда, от резкой смены положения помутилось в глазах и его повело в сторону. 

– Откуда они взялись? – прошипел Тони, указывая на тела.

– Солдаты, успевшие сбежать во время нашей атаки на их базу, – коротко ответил Роджерс, обтирая щит пучком травы. – Старк, я же просил тебя не отставать. 

– Так я еще и виноват? – ощерился Старк. 

Роджерс убрал щит за спину и примиряюще поднял руки. 

– Как они нас выследили?

– Они следовали за нами с самого утра, – осторожно ответил Стив, подбирая слова. – Надеялись, что мы выведем их ко второй группе.

– Так ты знал? – процедил Тони, от слов во рту остался кисловатый привкус оскомины. – Что на этот раз помешало тебе просветить меня?

– Ты от нас второй день шарахаешься, – раздался хриплый голос, и на поляне из гребанного ниоткуда возник Барнс с винтовкой в руках. Старк дернулся. 

– Они хотели обойти нас и устроить впереди засаду, – продолжил Барнс, приближаясь своей крадущейся походкой. – Но передумали, сочтя тебя более легкой добычей.

– Оставил бы одного «языка», – с сожалением заметил Роджерс.

Барнс в ответ мотнул головой и поддел носком ботинка левую руку молодого парня, который бежал к Старку. Из ладони мертвеца выпал узкий стилет.  
Тони отвернулся. Благодарности эти двое от него не дождутся. 

 

*** 

 

Заниматься захоронением, конечно, никто не собирался. Роджерс и Барнс просто отволокли тела с открытой полянки и укрыли в кустах. Ничто теперь, кроме примятой травы да редких брызг крови не указывало на случившийся здесь короткий бой. 

В путь двинулись, идя по-новому. Впереди крался Барнс с винтовкой наперевес, следом ковылял Старк, Роджерс – замыкал. 

За утро от гордости Старка немного осталось. Тони уже вздохнул и начал приседать, чтобы проползти под поваленным лесным гигантом, но замыкающий цепочку Роджерс думал по-своему. Тони опешил, ощутив, как его хватают за пояс, сжимают и поднимают, отрывая от земли. Твердо стоя на почерневшем от времени дереве, среди разлапистых веток с полуосыпавшейся хвоей, Барнс ждал его с распростертыми объятиями, перевесив ремень винтовки на плечо.   
Передавали из рук в руки, как слепого котенка, ей-богу.

– Руки, – велел Барнс коротко.

Тони протянул руки в перчатках, и Барнс цепко за них ухватился, рывком подтягивая того к себе. Следом, словно не чувствуя веса повисшего на нем Старка, развернулся на пятках и собрался спрыгнуть на землю. 

– Нет, – остановил он Барнса, ткнув того металлическим пальцем в грудь. На этот раз был черед сержанта передернуться, но Старка он отпустил.

Тони смерил взглядом расстояние до земли – раз плюнуть, как показалось. Старк спрыгнул. Влетел ботинком в незамеченную ямку. Лодыжку кольнуло болью.

– Уф, – Старк переступил с ноги на ногу. Ныло терпимо.

Рядом пружинисто приземлился Роджерс. Поймал сперва один рюкзак, потом и второй. 

– Отойдем немного и устроим привал.

Получив обратно рюкзак и перевесив винтовку, Барнс все так же уверенно и бодро продолжил путь. Роджерс мягко подтолкнул Тони следовать между ними. Старк мысленно застонал. 

 

*** 

 

«Немного» растянулось на два часа, по истечению которых Тони хотел просто лечь и никогда больше не вставать. Однако Старк был бы не Старк, когда на предложение остановиться и устроить привал, сделал вид, что ему все равно, когда закончится этот марафон.

– Я не устал, – пожал плечами Тони.

Роджерс и Барнс переглянулись. 

– Нам всем стоит передохнуть, – мягко сказал Роджерс, и опустил свой рюкзак на траву. 

Это послужило сигналом к привалу. Тони без сил опустился на землю, в каком-то тупом оцеплении наблюдая. Пока Роджерс перебирал скудный выбор консерв, Барнс занимался костром. Найдя место, где травы было меньше, он уложил там охапку наскоро собранных веток и сухой коры. 

Барнс молча и в считанные секунды добился от полусырых веток слабого огня пополам с густым дымом. Мало-помалу костер разгорелся, и стало теплее. Столб дыма мог бы выдать их за пару миль – но это перестало быть важным – выслеживать их больше некому. 

– Возьми, Тони, – Роджерс подошел и что-то сунул Старку в руки. 

Еще не отойдя от событий трудного дня, Тони на автомате принял из рук и пару секунд не мог поверить в то, что видел. Шоколадный батончик. 

 

*** 

 

Дело было ранним и неласковым утром. Поднимающееся в небо, солнце пряталось под неопрятными серыми облаками, а по холодному лесу полз густой туман. Идти в таком было сплошным мучением. Роджерс вынужденно дал команду выйти из-под охраны непроницаемого леса и выйти к реке, чтобы пополнить запасы питьевой воды. Старк совершенно не стыдился того, что это он выпил львиную долю дистиллированной воды из обоих пайков, вот нисколечко. 

Войдя в воду по щиколотки, Роджерс наполнял фляги, а Барнс по привычке сторожил с оружием в руках. Не было сомнений, что при малейшем шорохе с того берега, он подстрелит в глаз белку в прыжке с дерева на дерево. 

Тони сторожил рюкзаки и остатки своей брони. Занятие было не только скучное, но и почему-то заставляло чувствовать себя не у дел. На самом деле, зверски хотелось помыться. Старк уже больше двух суток ходил в одном и том же, и даже спал в этой одежде. Майка и куртка пропахли потом и дымом. 

Роджерс тем временем вышел на берег, убрал фляжки и махнул Барнсу подойти. Снова раскрыв карту, они углубились в изучение, подсчитывая, сколько уже прошли и сколько еще осталось. Старка они принять участие не пригласили.   
Не давая себе времени подумать и отказаться от затеи, Тони начал раздеваться. В таком тумане его никто не разглядит. А Роджерс и Барнс… Ну пусть отвернутся, если им с их воспитанием стеснительно, что рядом светит голым телом немолодой уже мужик. 

Стиснув зубы, Старк вошел в холодную воду. Кожу как огнем обожгло. Окунувшись пару раз с головой, Тони поспешил на берег пока сердце не остановилось от холода. 

 

*** 

 

Заметив остановившийся взгляд Стива, Баки насторожился и проследил, куда тот уставился. Поняв, усмехнулся и помахал рукой перед лицом Стива. Ноль реакции. Не сдержав хмыканья, Баки толкнул друга локтем.

Тогда только Роджерс очнулся. 

– Нравится? – едва шевеля губами, на пределе слышимости, спросил Барнс полушутя полусерьезно. – Давно у вас?..

Стив сперва вспыхнул, поняв, куда клонит Баки, потянулся закрыть лицо рукой, но передумал, бессильно опустил ее и покачал головой. 

– Ничего не было, – так же тихо, так что слух обычного человека и не уловил бы вовсе, ответил Стив. – И не будет уже. Теперь, когда… После того, как я… В общем, после того, что между нами случилось. 

Стив запинался, нес, что попало, и не мог отвести взгляда от плещущегося в воде Старка. 

Барнс вгляделся в глаза Стива, подмечая в них, кроме глухой тоски и сожаления, темное ожидание, как у зверя, часами терпеливо стерегущего тропу. 

Губы сами собой раздвинулись в хищной улыбке.

– Ты же помнишь, что можешь рассчитывать на меня во всем? Если решишься, я помогу. 

 

*** 

 

Супер-старички негромко беседовали друг с другом о чем-то, до чего Тони не было интереса. Он наконец-то смог освежиться, хотя расплатой за купание в реке был зверский холод и напавший колотун. 

Тело стоном стонало, пока Старк растирался и торопливо натягивал на себя несвежую, но сухую одежду. Пусть чужую, зато целую, теплую и везде чувствовавшуюся удобной. Без шуток. Буквально всё, что было на нем надето сейчас, принадлежало Роджерсу или Барнсу. 

Натянув поверх подштанников из термобелья великоватые штаны, Тони занялся ремнем на них. Он был достаточно сильно занят нехитрым делом, чтобы не сразу заметить, что Роджерс приближается к нему какой-то странной, немного деревянной походкой. 

 

*** 

 

… Старк, чистый и мокрый, выходит из воды, обувается и одевается, дрожа от холода. Штанины облепили стройные ноги, напряженные соски проступают под влажной белой майкой.

Части брони лежат далеко от него. 

Стив не выдерживает. Здесь, сейчас, в сердце нетронутого леса, вдалеке от цивилизации, осуждения людей, политики, изменчивых мнений… 

Стив не выдерживает.

Он подходит к Старку со спины, не уверенный, что выдержит его презрительный, холодный взгляд. Тот занят, затягивая ремень, и реагирует не сразу. Старк оборачивается на шорох гальки под чужими ботинками, но Стив уже подобрался вплотную. 

– Роджерс, чего тебе? – осознав, насколько капитан близко к нему, Старк чувствует себя уязвимым без брони. В том, как Роджерс возвышается над ним, Тони ощущает подспудную угрозу, которую не может для себя сформулировать, и отшатывается, восстанавливая личное пространство. 

Бесполезно, Барнс подкрался, как Зимний Солдат, бесшумно и незаметно, так что Старк, пятясь, налетел спиной на его затянутую в броню грудь. Барнс опускает руки на бедра Старка и крепко фиксирует на месте. Одно мгновение Тони думает, что сейчас его будут бить (а то и убивать). 

Но Капитан не сжимает большие ладони в кулаки. Нет, он срывает полумаску-полушлем, и делает еще шаг вперед, зажимая растерянного Старка между собой и Барнсом. 

Стив ничего не говорит, ничего не делает. Просто стоит впритирку и смотрит так, что Старка начинает колотить. Он, кажется, понимает, в чем дело. Давно подмечал, но отмахивался, как от чего-то надуманного и неважного. Сейчас он столкнулся с дремавшими демонами Роджерса вплотную. Какая ирония, ведь сам хотел увидеть, – вот и получил.

И нет дела до того, что Тони Старк – Железный Человек, гений, миллиардер, филантроп и плейбой. Это все ярлыки. Сейчас он просто человек, мужчина, которого зажали с двух сторон супер-солдаты. И ему не отбиться самому, даже не ранить ни одного из них. Если они (или только свихнувшийся Капитан) решат нагнуть его… Они это осуществят. Боже, и никто не придет на помощь, а после Старк никому не сможет об этом рассказать. Черт, черт, черт! 

Стив медленно поднимает подрагивающие руки и обхватывает побледневшее лицо Тони ладонями. Перчатки мешают ему в полной мере ощутить обветренную кожу и колкую щетину. 

Стив рассматривал Тони, как в первый раз. Немолодое уже, но еще красивое лицо с острыми чертами, темными, влажными глазами в окружении длинных черных ресниц. Яркие, искусанные в волнении губы, сейчас приоткрытые в изумлении. Начинающие седеть виски лишь оттеняют темные волосы, в которые хочется запустить пальцы, сжать, ощутить их жесткость и густоту.

Худощавая, ладная фигура, сильные руки с проработанными мускулами. Стив знает, что лежа Тони жмет около 250-ти фунтов. Для своего возраста (хорошо так за четвертый десяток) он в великолепной форме, привлекателен и прекрасно это осознает. 

Стив провел большим пальцем по виску Тони, стирая выступившую испарину. Седина… Тони одновременно старше и моложе него. Капитан Америка стареет в десять раз медленнее обычного человека, а Тони… отпущен стандартный земной век. 

Стив несмело наклоняется, ловя ободряющий взгляд Баки поверх плеча Старка. Он понимает, что переступает грань и хочет этого. Стив целует пытающегося вырваться Тони. Старк ужом извивается в их руках, хотя это совершенно напрасно. Губы его сухие, потрескавшиеся, крепко сжаты. Он не хочет происходящего с ним, не приемлет его и протестующе мычит. 

Стиву все равно. Стив скользит затянутыми в обрезанные кожаные перчатки ладонями по поджарому телу Тони, не сколько лаская, сколько ощупывая проступающие ребра, твердые мускулы. То, что Тони слабее физически, несмотря на превосходящий интеллект и положение в обществе, заводит темную сторону Роджерса. 

Тони выгибается в хватке Барнса, рискуя сам себе навредить, и Баки отпускает его руку, пока не затрещала кость. Старк хочет ударить, но Барнс вовремя перехватывает руку в замахе и теперь сжимает половчее.

Стив как в трансе скользит руками к узким бедрам Старка, очерчивает на коже линию над полурасстегнутым поясом, там, где майка задралась. Одновременно отрываясь от так и нераскрывшегося рта, чуть прихватывает зубами за подбородок, смотрит в лицо Тони и замирает. 

Старк напуган. Несколько секунд у него обреченное лицо человека, осознавшего свою беспомощность перед превосходящей угрозой. Тони весь напряжен, как пружина в одном из созданных им механизмов. Грудь ходит ходуном, - он задержал дыхание, пока Стив насильно целовал его, и теперь наверстывает недостаток кислорода. 

Когда Стив отстраняется, лицо Тони меняется под влиянием железной воли. Ужас перед возможным сексуальным насилием исчезает, когда Старк берет себя в руки, не позволяя видимому страху сделать его еще «слаще» (в глазах бывших союзников). 

Тони загнал панику поглубже в себя. За свою богатую событиями жизнь ему приходилось вести диалоги и с террористами, и с могущественными богами, и советом директоров…

– Стив, – Тони сознательно выбирает из двух ипостасей человека, а не икону. Роджерса, а не капитана. Пытается воззвать к нему. – Не надо… я не… Не поступай так со мной. 

Стив, вроде бы это Стив, молчит, но слушает, а не грубо лапает, и это добрый знак. Надо продолжать говорить с ним. 

– Стив, то, что ты хочешь сделать… не надо… я не могу так. Серьезно, – Тони неосознанно увлажняет пересохшие губы. – После всего, что навалилось за этот проклятый год… я не переживу, – сознается он. 

Стив все слышит, но воспринимает с опозданием, словно передачу через старое радио. Горячий, запыхавшийся Тони в его руках отключает рациональную часть мозга. Но Стив делает усилие, слушает, и понимает, что Тони умоляет его… умоляет остановиться. 

Стив смаргивает и словно пелена падает с его глаз. Он собирался принудить Тони лечь с ним! Более того, он все еще этого желает. Стив опускает глаза ниже, по груди, к впалому животу, к застежке солдатских штанов… Воображение подкидывало картинку за картинкой, одну непристойней другой.

 

_… Залитое слезами лицо Тони с его ярким ртом, растянутым вокруг возбужденного члена Стива; смуглая грудь с побелевшими шрамами на том месте, где был арк-реактор, в вязких потеках; его худые бедра, разведенные коленом… беззащитные член и яички, темная дырочка между ягодиц… после припухшая и мокрая от вытекающей спермы._

 

Роджерс сглотнул сухим горлом. Баки поверх плеча Старка смотрел выжидающе, не подгоняя и не отговаривая. Бездумно Стив накрыл ладонями ягодицы Старка, сжал их, возбуждаясь до боли, и снова увидел выражение паники на его лице. Он не знал даже, был ли у Тони подобный опыт раньше!

– Ты раньше… – начал Стив, и голос подвел его, сорвавшись. Тони, яркий, сильный Тони в его руках, весь его, мог бы стать его!

– Нет, – выдохнул Тони. 

Стив убрал руки, для верности стиснул кулаки и отступил на шаг.

– Отпусти его, – попросил он Баки. Тот моргнул, без слов спрашивая, уверен ли Стив. В нём оставалось что-то от Зимнего Солдата и его готовности следовать слову сильного. Стив не хотел поощрять то, что видел. Не хотел, падая в бездну, сам, утягивать и Баки. 

– Отпусти, Баки,– повторил Стив, добавляя к словам приказной тон.

Джеймс послушался, разжал пальцы. От его хватки на плечах Старка налились красные пятна. Вскорости они грозили превратиться в синяки. 

Едва его хватка ослабла, Старк предсказуемо рванулся в сторону, толкнул застывшего столбом Стива, и в три прыжка оказался у сегментов оставленной брони. Надеть перчатки оказалось делом в три удара сердца. Старк, уже более уверенный, обернулся к солдатам. Но никто из них не торопился нападать на него.

Стив стоял на том же месте, где Тони оттолкнул его, как живое воплощение стыда и раскаяния. Он даже прижал ладонь к глазам. Барнс стоял рядом, ободряюще положив стальную длань на плечо Капитана.

***

Близилась ночь и перспектива снова лечь спать в неудобном спальнике и продрогнуть в нем до дрожи в костях. Барнс рыскал по округе, собирая хворост, Стив колдовал у обложенного камнями вороха сухих веток и коры, по-бойскаутски разжигая огонь с одной спички. Иными словами, Зимний Солдат бродил где-то подальше, так что кэп и Старк остались тет-а-тет. 

Стив по-братски разделил остатки пайков на трех едоков. Сухие галеты с грибами, мясные консервы с непонятным на вид содержимым, чистую воду.

За целый дневной переход у Тони было полно времени подумать, и сейчас, собрав всю волю в кулак, Старк присел у будущего костра напротив Стива и со всем тактом проникновенно спросил:

– Что это за нахрен было, кэп? Девяносто лет спермотоксикоза дали о себе знать? Почему сейчас и почему меня? Я похож на трепетную девицу, кэп? Так погоди еще денек, пока щетина станет подлиннее. 

Тони понимал, что несет какую-то ерунду, но руки тряслись, и он сжимал ладони в кулаки, чтобы не был так заметен мандраж. Роджерс отвел взгляд от разгорающегося костра, поднял голову, и Старк заткнулся. У несгибаемого капитана были глаза столетнего старца: уставшие, потухшие, полные какого-то болезненного знания, какие дает обычно только очень длинная жизнь. В случае молодого по сути Роджерса – поделенная на до и после жизнь, полная драматичных событий, потерь и разочарований. 

– С первой встречи ты мне не понравился, Тони, – просто, как будто по книжке читая, начал Стив. – Я принял твой образ за чистую монету, и мне не нравилось то, что я видел. Много времени ушло на то, чтобы я начал понимать тебя, а понимая – узнавать. Но все равно, – Стив криво улыбнулся и эта улыбка его не красила. – Стоило мне только подумать, что я знаю, чего от тебя ожидать, ты выдавал что-то, что рушило сложившееся представление. Я был удивлен, потом заинтригован, и, наконец… очарован.

Старк уловил, что разговор стал уходить куда-то не туда. 

– Притормози, капитан. 

– Ты был в отношениях с удивительной женщиной – мисс Поттс. Ты был счастлив. 

– Остановись, кэп. 

– Мне с девушками не везло… Ты бы видел, каким я был до эксперимента. Но они мне нравились, правда… Просто не складывалось, хотя Баки таскал меня с собою на двойные свидания, пытался помочь… Не сразу я понял, что… меня привлекает красота вне зависимости от пола. Ты родился во времена перемен, Тони, ты и сейчас видишь, как стремительно меняется мир, и прикладываешь к этому руки. А я… я… родился в середине двадцатых и оставил привычную жизнь в сороковых. Тони, даже мысли о том, что двое мужчин могут… могут быть вместе, не было места в голове порядочного американского гражданина, каким я себя видел. В мое время таких сажали в тюрьму или запирали в лечебнице. В этом веке ничего такого нет, везде толерантность, борьба за права. Я сделал над собой усилие и принял свою, как сейчас ее называют «бисексуальность». В конце концов, я не собирался ее демонстрировать, просто признал, как часть себя. Хотя иногда, когда ты пристально смотрел, мне казалось, ты тоже… – Роджерс мотнул головой, словно отгоняя что-то мелкое и назойливое. Он смотрел в разгоревшееся пламя, умудряясь редко моргать. 

– Я начал обживаться, нашел Пэгги, но вскорости она умерла. Тихо, во сне, от старости. Так я остался один.

– Зато появился Барнс, – процедил Тони, мало-помалу оправляясь. Горечь в словах кэпа жгла, ощущаясь почти как собственная. 

Роджерс кивнул, по-прежнему глядя в никуда, погруженный в свои мысли. 

– Да, теперь уже он – Джеймс Барнс, а не Зимний Солдат, – легко согласился Роджерс. – Ванда нам очень помогла. 

Старк недоверчиво фыркнул. Он уже некоторое время мог смотреть на Барнса, не снедаемый желанием смять его голову между железных перчаток. Но подспудное чувство, что Зимний Солдат лишь затаился под личиной боевого товарища (друга детства? кого-то большего?) Роджерса и может в любой момент вырваться, бесстрастно ликвидируя всех и вся на пути, ни разу не отпускало. 

На этот раз улыбка Роджерса была искренней, но полной светлой грусти.

– Время не всё отняло у меня, вот как я подумал тогда. Решил если… когда найду Баки, то смогу создать себе… нам место в новом мире. Кусочек прошлой жизни поможет нам найти место в новой. К тому же, без Баки тогда, до сыворотки, я бы, наверное, пропал, забитый в драке до смерти в какой-нибудь подворотне. 

Тони устало потер лицо. Роджерс в который раз подавал ему оправдание, почему он похерил все ради Барнса. Теперь под новым соусом, прогресс.

– А я-то тут каким боком, капитан?

– Я привык поступать, как надо, как правильно. Из-за этого многое откладывал «на потом». Потом закончу школу, потом поживу у Баки, потом приглашу на свидание Пэгги, потом я… – Стив остро взглянул на Тони поверх пляшущего огня, и того передернуло, хотя он и сидел у пылающего костра. – … Я устал жить ожиданием чего-то хорошего, что я хочу получить сейчас. Жизнь редко давала мне возможность добраться до этого «потом». 

– То есть ты, наконец, решился жить как все нормальные эгоистичные люди. И в первую очередь надумал устроить себе праздник жизни за мой счет. Фух, спасибо, хоть не стал втирать про внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь. Барнс бы тебе такого не простил. 

– Причем тут Баки? – резко спросил Стив. 

– Брось ложную скромность, кэп, ты положил… щит на договор еще и потому, что он априори не предусматривал твоего замороженного друга живым и здравствующим. У вас с ним давняя и тесная дружба. Он тебе дорог, верно? Скажешь – нет, не поверю. 

– Я дорожу Баки, – бесхитростно ответил Стив, но не успел Тони хлопнуть себя по колену, как Роджерс продолжил. – Он мне как брат.

– Друг, брат и… прочее, – проворчал Старк себе под нос. – Где-то я это уже слышал. Ладно, вот как мы поступим: ты извиняешься, отдаешь мне весь запас шоколадных батончиков из своего пайка, и я делаю вид, что твои руки на моей гетеросексуальной заднице мне примерещились. Да, и еще вторую куртку. 

– Извиняться не стану, потому что не жалею. Шоколад отдам – мне не жалко. Но дать обещание о не повторении не смогу, не будучи уверенным в том, что смогу его сдержать. 

Старку было все равно, что о нем подумал Роджерс, но он отсел подальше.

 

*** 

 

Тони сидел на сухой коряге, притащенной Барнсом в качестве хвороста для костра, и мерз.

По ощущениям он пролязгал зубами полвечности, на деле – два с половиной часа, если не врали наручные часы. Огонь, который он уже устал поддерживать, грел только половину тела – лицо, руки, грудь… спина и задница мерзли немилосердно. Старк не хотел спать на земле, кутался в спальник, как в плед, но тяжелый, тот норовил выскользнуть из рук и принять исходную форму. Тони засыпал сидя, но холод не давал совсем отключиться. 

К середине ночи Старк смирил гордость и неслышно (он очень старался) подполз к Барнсу. Ложиться под бок к Роджерсу он, по понятной причине, опасался. Прислонившись замерзшей спиной к широкой спине Барнса, Тони с облегчением выдохнул, ощутив, как расходится ровное тепло. 

До того момента мирно сопевший Барнс быстро перевернулся, обхватил Тони за талию и плавно, издевательски без усилий, перекинул через себя, укладывая между собой и Роджерсом, как в прошлую ночь. 

А еще это слишком походило на… утренний инцидент. Тони тревожно завозился, выпутываясь из спальника, и быстро привстал на локте, но… Стив спал, отвернувшись от него. Барнс снова повернулся спиной и, судя по ритму, дыхания, опять уснул. Или хорошо притворялся. 

В тревожной дреме Старк провел где-то с час. Когда Барнс за его спиной сдвинулся, Тони, спавший в пол-уха, мгновенно проснулся в тревоге, готовый бить или бежать. 

– Ты куда?..

– Костер догорает, – коротко ответил Барнс, не глядя на Тони. – Схожу за хворостом.

Ничуть не сонный, Барнс быстро обулся, взял куртку и ушёл в темноту. Что-то было непривычным и Тони прислушался к удаляющимся шагам, пока не понял, что вообще не должен их слышать. Недавний Зимний Солдат крадется, как призрак.   
Это выглядело слишком демонстративно, как знак, и Тони все понимая, прошептал:

– Капитан? Кэп, не придуривайся, знаю, что ты не спишь. «Миссис Роджерс» оставила нас тет-а-тет. Не хочет, видимо, видеть, как ты будешь ему изменять.   
Стив открыл глаза и от его взгляда Тони продрало до печенок. Старк выпутался из спальника и сел. Только сейчас он понял, что был разут во сне – стрекача так скоро не дашь. Барнс, скотина…

– Это другое, – Роджерс плавно сел: в его движениях нет ни капли неуклюжести, скованности от сна на жесткой поверхности. – Мы друзья детства, и ничего такого у нас с ним не было… Позволь тебя поцеловать.

Взгляд Стива – темный, голодный, и становится ясно, что бежать в любом случае поздно. 

– Решился все-таки? – во рту снова сухо и Тони быстро облизывает губы. – А как насчет спросить мое мнение? 

– Позволь, – повторяет Стив и не понять, где в его тоне мольба кончается и начинается приказ. 

Тони борется с желанием оглянуться, поискать взглядом Барнса, проверить, не сверкают ли у него глаза в темноте, как у волка. Ушел ли Барнс по делу, или стережет, готовый в любой момент придти на помощь кэпу (словно тому нужна помощь, чтобы скрутить парня без брони), если несговорчивый Старк будет слишком долго ломаться.

– Стив, – Тони собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не отодвинуться. Горло сжало спазмом. – Я не думаю… не думаю, что смогу.

Признаться, он посматривал на Роджерса. Только посматривал, отмечая и мужественную красоту, скульптурно вылепленную челюсть, разворот плеч, тело, за которое можно убить… Отмечал, как мог бы отметить механизм гоночного автомобиля, точность компьютерного кода, вкус выдержанного вина. Скажем, наслаждался индивидуальными характеристиками, отличающими совершенство от подобной на вид посредственности. Смотрел, оценивал, но не представлял… такого.   
А если бы и представил в пьяном или адреналиновом угаре, ничему не позволил бы случиться после того, как Роджерс с ним поступил. Капитан Америка спасал зад своего друга. Но с ним, со Старком, он _поступил_ совсем не по-дружески.   
После того как Тони от корки до корки прочел досье Зимнего Солдата, ненависть не то, чтобы угасла совсем, но к ней примешались и жалость и брезгливость. Почти восемьдесят лет Барнс не жил – мыкался от криозаморозки к заказному убийству, от обнуления электрическим током к очередному эксперименту. Да за такое время разум мог стать как дуршлаг. Ненавидеть искалеченного физически и душевно Солдата-Барнса получалось все хуже и хуже. А вот Капитана Тони ненавидеть мог всей душой – и ненавидел, о чем не преминул сообщить.

– Ненавижу тебя, – произнес Старк, не зная, впрочем, чего хочет добиться этим очевидным признанием.

Роджерс нежно забрал его лицо в свои большие теплые ладони.

– Знаю, Тони, – легко согласился Стив, наклонился, прикрывая глаза и поцеловал обмершего Тони в губы. 

Отвечать от него не требовалось, хотя, судя по тому, как Стив пару раз прикусил ему нижнюю губу, – было бы желательно. Он прикасался только губами и пальцами оглаживал лицо – не прижимался, не трогал. Нацеловавшись, и положив тяжелую руку Тони на грудь, Стив несильно, тщательно контролируя силу, надавил.

– Ложись, Тони, ложись, не бойся… 

– Как-то слабо успокаивает, – огрызнулся Старк. Ослабить руки и откинуться на спину оказалось едва ли не сложнее, чем провести день на ногах, пробираясь через чащу. 

Роджерс чуть придвинулся, на какие-то сантиметры, пальцами, свободными от перчаток подцепил низ белой майки и самыми подушечками погладил теплую кожу на животе Тони, поджавшемуся от касания, потер жесткие темные волоски, идущие вниз от пупка.

Щеки у Кэпа пылали, как маки, взгляд мутнел. Его грозило вот-вот «повести» и Тони справедливо опасался неконтролирующего своей страсти капитана. 

– Я хочу потрогать тебя, Тони, я просто потрогаю, – Стив шептал эти слова сперва Старку, потом, уже неслышно, – самому себе, – запуская руку под майку, поглаживая и ощупывая плоский мускулистый живот без поднадоевших рельефных кубиков. Огладил гладкую (Тони может забыть поесть, поспать, но успевает следить за собой) грудь. Стало интересно, где еще заслуженный плейбой удаляет волосы и от полезших в голову предположений рука затряслась. Другой Стив крепко стискивал свое бедро, сжимая до боли, чтобы не сорваться и не испугать Тони нетерпением, которое испытывал. 

Тони нервничал, не зная, как далеко кэп хочет зайти. Роджерс намёков не давал, лениво поглаживая далеко от стратегических мест, и никуда не торопился. 

– Роджерс, мать твою, ты до утра меня щупать будешь? Я еще хочу доспать немного. Делай уже то, что ты там хочешь, и я пойду плакать в душ! – высказав всё это, Тони почти пожалел. Роджерс прилег рядом и подгреб к себе за пояс… Старк уже представил, как хлопковая майка расползется под его пальцами, как бумага, но Стив вместо этого задрал на Тони майку до самой шеи… ох.

Стив смущенно поцеловал темные плоские соски на смуглой груди. Затем высунул кончик языка и осторожно попробовал, облизывая губы, словно отведав что-то вкусное.

Это выглядит пошло и мило одновременно, Тони залипает на Капитана-Сомнительная-Невинность, который в свою очередь не может оторваться от облизывания его груди. Изрытой сеткой шрамов на месте дугового реактора. Роджерс их будто не видит, без устали целует соски, прихватывает их губами, легонько тянет. 

Стиву было стыдно с самого себя, но шокированное лицо Тони того стоило. Стив бережно запечатлел его в памяти, продолжая работать языком и губами.   
То, что Стив _видит_ шрамы, стало очевидным, когда Роджерс начал и их покрывать невесомыми изучающими поцелуями. Эротизма тут не было ни на грамм, Стив просто принимал эти рубцы, показывая, что они не отвращают его ни в малейшей степени. 

Тони поспешно обхватил голову капитана, стараясь сдвинуть от своей зацелованной груди, показать, что ему не нравится. 

Кэп понял по-своему попытки Тони направить его, широко и влажно лизнул затвердевшие от прохлады соски, и Тони постарался не хныкать. Ему не слишком удобно лежать, он практически испуган видом «такого» Стива, понимал, что опасно его дразнить, но грудь неприятно холодила, а измученные соски припухли и ныли. 

Тони накрыл грудь ладонями, прикрывая и немного согревая, и Стив посчитал это разрешением двигаться в новом направлении. Он поднял на Старка лицо с яркими влажными губами, коротко хрипло застонал и спустился рукой к поясу чужих штанов. Стив положил ладонь на ширинку, нерешительно потрогал, едва сжимая пальцы, справедливо опасаясь не рассчитать силу.

Тони не мог больше сдерживаться от гримас, поморщился и начал ёрзать. Ему хотелось сбежать, как есть, босиком по голой земле, камням и иголкам, - в чернеющий лес. Там, по крайней мере, никто не будет лапать его за член без согласия. 

Роджерс, чертов тайный телепат, не иначе, схватил его за пояс штанов и уложил на бок, прижимая к себе, затаскивая на себя. Тони вцепился в накачанные предплечья, стискивая в пальцах неуступчивый кевлар, когда Стив накрыл ладонями его зад и начал тискать, мять через грубую ткань камуфляжных штанов и термобелье. Хватка почти болезненная, Стив вжимает Тони пахом в свой пах. То, что вжимается Старку в бедро, кажется каменным. 

Тони, казалось, расслабился, пока Стив, верный слову, просто изучал его тело наощупь. И Стив почти поверил, что все пройдет без заминки, пока не потрогал Тони через штаны. Сомкнув пальцы на члене Тони, Стив ощутил пульсацию крови в собственном. Он просыпался уже наполовину твердым эти ночи, пока спал рядом с Тони, а сейчас стояло так, что становилось больно. 

Хотелось сорвать с Тони штаны и белье, увидеть, наконец, нагим и уязвимым, огладить пальцами, облизать, втиснуться пальцами и членом в узкое и жаркое…   
Словно уловив промелькнувшую в чужой голове мысль, Тони дернулся, словно бы порываясь вскочить и сбежать. Стиву ничего не оставалось, как перехватить запаниковавшего мужчину и уложить поверх себя, надеясь, что так Старк будет чувствовать себя уверенней. 

Порыв дать и себе и Тони передышку, успокоить, угас, едва Стив ухватил Тони пониже поясницы. Как-то само собой получилось обхватить крепкие округлости, сжать, наслаждаясь упругостью. Без одежды было бы еще лучше, но мысль о том, что не осталось запасной одежды, не позволила практичному Стиву разорвать на Тони штаны. 

Сам Тони не оставлял попыток к сопротивлению, упирался руками в плечи Роджерса, но молчал, не падая до мольбы. Ерзая по нему, надавливая бедром на пах, где все налилось и ныло до боли, Тони сам того не зная, делал только хуже. Или лучше, – как посмотреть. 

Всё, на чем сосредоточилось само существо Стива – всё, чего желал сейчас – быть с Тони. Взять его, сделав своим хотя бы раз. Гениальный, несгибаемый и принципиальный, как он сам – Энтони Эдвард Старк, человек вне времени…

И при всем том, Стив себя сдерживал. Сожми он чуть крепче, стисни сильнее – синяками не отделается: у Тони треснут кости. 

Случилось то, чего Стив боялся, давая себе немного воли: ему мало было касаться Тони, тем более, что тот не давал добраться до самого сокровенного. Тони хотелось всего, целиком, без остатка, и вместе с тем не хотелось сломать его, причинить еще больше боли. Противоречивые желания сталкивались в уме и сердце Стива и рвали их надвое.

– Тони, – позвал Роджерс, бережно прижимая к себе Старка за талию. Он подождал, пока Тони прекратит панику, и обратит на него внимание. Погладил по взмокшей спине под задранной майкой. Погладил острые плечи, нежно, поверх синяков, оставленных сильными пальцами Баки. – Я хочу тебя, Тони.

Когда Тони поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза с выражением муки, у Стива едва сердце не остановилось.

– Поверь, я чувствую, – сухо ответил Старк, ни на секунду не прекращая трепыхаться. 

– Но я не хочу покалечить тебя, Тони, – продолжил Стив, чувствуя, как щеки пылают от стыда.

– Это такой завуалированный приказ «не сопротивляйся»? – недобро сощурился Тони. – Я буду сопротивляться, Роджерс, не трать слова. Говорил я тебе уже, я не хочу… 

Тони выглядел чуточку возбужденным, будучи взъерошенным, заласканным и с припухшими губами. Так легко было убедить себя, что, вопреки своим словам, он _хочет_. 

– Не хочешь «так» или не хочешь «со мной»? – прямо спросил Стив. От чистосердечного вопроса и такого ответа очень многое зависело.

– Не хочу, – едва слышно повторил Старк в губы Капитану.

Стив осторожно спустил Тони с себя, и тот предсказуемо отодвинулся, чтобы не лежать вплотную. Одернул майку, повернулся на бок, картинно подпер рукой голову.

– Запал иссяк, кэп? 

– Я уже ответил, – напомнил Стив.

– И отпустить не хочешь, и трахнуть не можешь, – издевательски резюмировал Старк. 

– Разорву, – тихо признал Роджерс. – Боюсь не удержать контроль, а ты без брони. 

И тут у Тони родилась гениальная идея. На самом деле, так себе, но из двух зол…

– Как тебе идея, где я тебе отдрочу? – выбирая между перспективой быть насильно оттраханным превосходящем размерами (везде) парнем и вариантом, где можно обойтись дрочкой, выбор был очевиден. 

– Да, – Роджерс энергично кивнул и придвинулся в нетерпении.

Тони сел перед Роджерсом, и в очередной раз облизал сухие губы, наблюдая, как взгляд кэпа опустился на них. Опустил ладонь на ширинку Стива. От ощущения чужого члена под пальцами тряхануло. Гетеросексуальность начала подавать сигналы уровня желтой тревоги.

– Расстегни, Тони, – хрипло попросил Стив. Тони собрался с духом (не та ситуация, где дразнить или спорить уместно и безопасно), расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку кэпу в штаны. Старк даже пожалел, что обладает хорошим глазомером: оценив то, что натягивало трусы кэпа, сглотнул. Роджерс везде был… большим.

То, что дрогнуло под ладонью, в обхвате было шириной едва ли не с запястье Старка. Да, такого монстра лучше приласкать вручную, нежели позволить впихнуть в себя без смазки. Сжав зубы, Тони скользнул рукой под резинку скромного белья и к определению «большой» добавились другие: «горячий», «каменный». Роджерс и вправду был перевозбужден, так что Тони малодушно порадовался, что долго тот не продержится. 

От первого же уверенного движения кулаком по стволу Стива пробрала дрожь. 

– Тони, Тони, – застонал он просительно.

В этот момент инициатива, наконец, перешла к Старку, что не могло не радовать последнего. Теперь он контролировал ситуацию: быстро дрочил, водя по всей длине, или поддразнивал головку, делая так, как он помнил, было приятно ему самому. 

Будучи близок к оргазму, Стив закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот в беззвучном стоне. И Тони как-то внезапно вспомнил, что бывшему герою Америки, формально, нет и тридцати. А его юность загубили плохое здоровье, война, после анабиоз и, может статься, он, Тони Старк, в самом деле первый, кто…

Стив вдруг привлек Тони к себе, почти испугав того снова. Кончая, Стив приник к Старку, прижался к его губам и стонал в рот, пока толчками изливался в ладонь. Тони вынужденно глотал чужие стоны, не чувствуя впрочем отвращения, будучи скорее польщенным, что смог довести до первого настоящего оргазма самого Капитана Америку.

Стив покрывал слабыми благодарными поцелуями лицо Тони, пока тот растирал сперму по члену кэпа, подхватывая последнее вытекающие полупрозрачные капли. Вытерев мокрую ладонь о подстилку со стороны Барнса, так ему и надо – Тони улегся на спину, по привычке закинул руки за голову.

Рядом полулежал, все еще часто дыша, расхристанный Стив. Отдышавшись, он достал из рюкзака флягу и чистую тряпицу. Оттер форменную куртку от случайно попавших на нее капель и бережно вытер обмякающий член, по-прежнему выглядящий внушительно.

Тони почти позавидовал. Ключевое слово «почти». Не всякая видавшая виды модель или хорошенькая бойкая журналистка рискнули бы связаться с такими габаритами. В порно такие размеры хороши, а в реале можно и навредить партнерше.

Ох, Роджерс правильно опасался, говоря, что может и разорвать, ох, верно-то как… А как пульсировал в ладони, – пальцы едва сходились. 

Тони отмахнулся от мыслей, ушедших куда-то не туда. 

– Роджерс, ты же понимаешь, что к Башне я тебя и на милю теперь не подпущу? Еще не хватало в один чудный день придремать в мастерской, а проснуться с твоим членом в заднице.

Стив попытался улыбнуться хотя бы губами. Не удалось, и он коротко кивнул. 

– Баки скоро вернется, – напомнил Стив, укладываясь на своей половине поудобнее и поворачивая голову к Старку. Раскаяния или вины в голубых глазах не было ни на грамм. 

– И что? – напрягся Тони. Ему вроде как дали понять, что программу максимум он на сегодня выполнил. 

– Я должен был сразу сказать: он оставил нас вдвоем, чтобы я мог… ты понимаешь, – Стив жестоко покраснел. – Но ты ему нравишься тоже.

– Ему мне тоже дрочить?! – Тони аж на локтях привстал. 

– Уже не надо, – в круг света, очерченный прогорающим костром, шагнул Барнс. Бесшумный, внезапный… и не вовремя, – всё, как обычно.

– «Уже»? Баки, ты… – Роджерс подскочил и вспыхнул еще жарче, хоть консервы на нем поджаривай. 

– Извращенец! – высказался Тони.

– Имейте, оба, кроме прочего, еще и совесть. Я битый час бродил вокруг лагеря, дозорил, – не хотел мешать. Продрог и проголодался к тому же. Два раза порывался вернуться, а вы тут… приступили, наконец-таки, к делу.

– Ты смотрел, как Тони?.. – Стив потер щеки, которые, очевидно, кололо от прилившей крови.

– Тебе помогал, – нашелся Баки, нисколько не смущаясь сам, но смилостивившись над другом. – А вот ты его оставил с проблемой.

Старк понял намёк первым и подавил позыв прикрыть пах. Его «проблема» не была такой внушительной, как недавно у Роджерса, но имела место быть.

Давайте объективно смотреть правде в глаза, на смущенного и покорного мистера Совершенство не встало бы только у мертвого. Или кастрата. Он ни тем, ни тем не был. Старк умел из самой неприглядной ситуации извлекать пользу для себя, а в конкретно этой, где ему перестали грозить сексуальным насилием, тело, давно лишенное внимания, как-то воспряло. 

– Твое достоинство, Роджерс, у кого угодно вызовет комплексы, – попробовал отшутиться Старк. – Кроме меня, разумеется. 

Не помогло: Тони перехватил полуулыбку Баки, в которой смеха не было ни на грамм и заволновался. Барнс неотрывно смотрел ему прямо в пах, явно оценивая опытным глазомером снайпера. Старк быстро и возмущенно покосился на Стива – заметил ли. Нет, заметить кэп определенно не заметил, так как сам неотрывно пялился Старку пониже поясного ремня.

– Ладно, парни, пошутили над стариком и хватит! – Тони поперхнулся воздухом, когда Барнс одним движением оказался на свободном месте, «запирая» Старка между собой и Роджерсом. 

– Дрочить вам обоим я не стану, – сразу обозначил границы Старк. 

– Говорю же: и не нужно, – Барнс молниеносно сместился Старку за спину, обхватил сильными руками поперек тела, прижимая руки Тони к торсу. Следом, просунув ступни под его коленями, аккуратно разжал их наподобие рычага. Колени Тони, независимо от желания хозяина, подъехали вверх, держась на коленях Барнса. Тони не мог даже взять опору ступнями, - их удерживал ступнями Барнс. 

Делая раскрытым и беззащитным для Стива. 

Роджерс будто этого и ждал. Благоговейно пустился на колени перед Тони на колени и потянулся руками к его вздыбленной ширинке. Старк вовремя прикрылся и протестующе замотал головой.

– Стив, нет! Я тебе не позволяю! Барнс, отвали!

Не слушая, Стив мягко оттолкнул ладони Тони и медленно, напоказ, не торопясь, расстегнул на нем ремень. Установив зрительный контакт, кэп вытянул ремень из шлевок. Накинув кожаную петлю на запястья Тони, Роджерс осторожно затянул ее, стараясь не травмировать. Руки для Тони – чуткие инструменты, шли вторыми по важности после гениального ума. 

Тони крупно затрясся, напряг бедра, пытаясь свести ноги, ему это не удалось, и Старк заметался. От накатившей паники сердце заполошно заколотилось, а эрекция мигом спала. Барнс успокаивающе погладил того по нежной коже живота, подсунув руку под майку.

– Тихо-тихо-тшш, – шепнул он. 

Глядя в потрясенные глаза Тони, Стив расстегнул «молнию», погладил через белье, приспустил резинку трусов и бережно забрал в ладонь мягкий член. 

– Нет, нет, нет, – продолжал твердить Старк, пока Стив гладил его член, добиваясь твердости. Стив бессистемно ласкал нежную кожу в паху, не прекращая дрочить член по всей длине, большим пальцем обводя закрытую пока головку. 

У Тони давно не было никого, кроме правой руки, – так, по крайней мере он мог оправдать медленно возвращающуюся эрекцию. 

Стив остановился ровно настолько, сколько времени потребовалось, дабы расстегнуть себе штаны. Старк дал себе слово, что если кэп попробует впихнуть в него свой член, живым не дастся. 

Полностью вставший член сухо и почти неприятно терся в пальцах Стива. Тони и хотел бы попросить его хоть сплюнуть в ладонь, но вовремя одернул себя. 

Будто прочтя его мысли, Барнс прекратил дразнить соски и ненадолго убрал ладонь с груди Старка, чтобы положить ее на член уже влажной от слюны.

Старк скривился, но по слюне член заскользил легче. Мешая другу другу, Роджерс и Барнс ласкали его член, и Тони отпустил себя. От него уже ничего не зависело сейчас – чем скорее он кончит, тем скорее… что? Не похоже, чтобы этим все закончилось. 

Тони зацепился взглядом за то, как Стив, алея щеками, запустил левую руку себе в расстегнутые штаны, надрачивая в одном ритме, с которым он дрочил ему, Старку. В какой-то момент Стив пару раз дернулся, толкаясь бедрами в кулак, и его рука на члене Тони замерла.

В ноздри ударил запах спермы. 

– Уже все? – усмехнулся Старк зло. – А сколько было разговоров… 

– Два слова: ускоренный метаболизм, – прошептал Барнс Тони на ухо, в отместку ущипнув мягкий сосок через майку. Взял в ладонь член и продолжил ласкать теперь единолично, пока Стив отходил от оргазма. – Давай, Энтони, Стив хочет посмотреть, как ты кончишь. 

Барнс вовремя убрал руку, когда Стив протянул свою, еще мокрую от спермы. Тони испытал укол отвращения, но толкаться в горячий скользкий кулак было приятнее, чем в сухой. Член упруго толкался в кулак, открывшуюся головку нежили подушечкой большого пальца… 

Старк и сам не заметил, когда успел закрыть глаза, а распахнул их от поощрительного шепота:

– Вот так, Тони, тебе нравится? Скажи мне, как тебе нравится?.. Быстрее? Сильнее?

До боли кусая губы, Тони глотал стоны, беззвучно содрогаясь в хватке Барнса. Роджерс дал ему отдышаться, и удовлетворенно поцеловал искусанные губы, ловя ускользающий рот: Тони слабо уворачивался. Пока Барнс мелко прихватывал ртом влажную кожу на шее, покусывал выступающую косточку на загривке.

– Давайте оботремся и спать, – первым предложил он. 

Находясь в полушоковом состоянии от произошедшего, Тони не сопротивлялся, пока Барнс и Роджерс бережно обтирали его и оправляли на нем одежду.  
Удовлетворенный Стив зарылся носом в его волосы, щекотно дыша в макушку. Барнс в полудреме уложил тяжелую металлическую руку на бедро Тони, лениво поглаживая. 

Лежащему между ними Старку не было противно. Тони не испытывал гнева. Ему было… никак. 

Да, его облапали, даже подрочили, испачкали в сперме. А до того эти же парни его дважды спасли, кормили и одевали из своих запасов. 

Воспользовались слабостью? Да, но… не до самого конца.

Неприятно было признаваться себе, что он так одинок и так устал быть одиноким, что заставлял себя не сопротивляться. Позволить Роджерсу. Позволить Барнсу.

Роджерс прижал теснее, благодарно поцеловал Тони во влажный солоноватый висок, прижался лбом к затылку.

– Спасибо, - пробормотал он негромко. 

***

Ощутив, что на бедро стало давить сильнее, так и не сомкнув глаз, Старк привстал на локте. Стив и Баки спали, положив переплетенные в пальцах ладони поверх его бедра.

 _«Горбатая Гора. Версия 2.0»,_ – подумал Старк, но омерзения в себе не нашел. Только печаль и немного раздражения из-за того, что даже два солдата «за девяносто» нашли друг друга в этом мире, а он… 

Отбросив мысли о жалости к себе, Старк выпутался из объятий, пересел поближе к теплящемуся огню. Костер догорал и Тони подкинул дровишек. Языки пламени радостно лизнули сухие ветки, угли затрещали. Тони пошарил вокруг и нашел завернутые в промасленную бумагу пару безвкусных галет, оставшихся от ужина. 

Галеты остыли, но разве это было проблемой – наколоть на заостренную палочку, немного подержать над огнем – и снова можно есть. 

Тони выудил из того же свертка перочинный ножик, быстро заострил подходящую веточку, с трудом проткнул твердую галету и слегка подогрел. Правда, она еще и подгорела немного, но это житейские мелочи. Жуя последний кусок, Старк перевел взгляд на огонь и чуть не поперхнулся. Поверх огня и дыма на него пристально смотрел Зимний Солдат. 

– Положи нож, – медленно произнес он безо всякого выражения. – Пожалуйста.   
«Все-таки Барнс», – выдохнул про себя Тони.

– Стивен же не прав? – напрягся Барнс. – Ты не собираешься сделать с собой… что-то?

Старк хмыкнул. Отложил нож. Правда, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а то мало ли…

– Нет, я еще слишком многое должен сделать.

– Кому должен?

– Миру. 

Барнс подзавис. 

И Старк неожиданно рассказал свою историю. С самого начала. О коротком детстве, бурной юности, не менее развязной зрелости, о плене, об идее создания железного костюма, о решении свернуть производство оружия и самолично убрать с лица мира тех, кто заслужил такой участи. 

– А не много ли ты уже отдал, Тони? – мягко нарушил их диалог проснувшийся Стив. Старк дернулся от неожиданности. – Мир все берет и берет, а стал ли он лучше?

 _«Иногда я сомневаюсь в ответе»_. 

– Думаю, стал.

– Сколько еще ты готов отрезать от себя, Тони? Сколько еще ты потеряешь во имя идеи, что мир без твоих жертв рухнет?

– Как ты можешь спрашивать такое?

– Я верил, что принесу пользу, вступив в армию, помогу своей стране. Я и помог – лег под вита-лучи и принял сыворотку, хотя гарантий, что я выживу, по правде, мне не давали. Позже я, недолго думая, отказался жить, направив свой самолет во льды. Я думаю, что все сделал, как должен был и не жалею. _Почти_.

Роджерс помедлил, но продолжил: 

– Думаю, я должен был остановиться и зажить простой жизнью сразу после разморозки. Но я уже не имел ничего, за что мог бы цепляться, и вступил в инициативу «Мстители». Когда я задумался о том, чего хочу от жизни, и поступил наперекор своей стране, правительствам еще ста с лишним стран, то я вдруг перестал быть Капитаном Америка. Вернулся Стивен Роджерс. 

– Когда Капитан Америка устал от приносимых им жертв, – произнес Тони, сам себе удивляясь, как легко закончил невысказанную вслух фразу.

Глаза Стива замерцали, когда он кивнул. 

– Я достиг предела, когда мне сказали, что Баки запрут за преступление, которое он не совершал. За те жертвы, которые он вспоминает по ночам. 

Стив перевел взгляд, устанавливая зрительный контакт с Барнсом, лицо которого помертвело. Джеймс поднялся и Старк напрягся, но Барнс лишь покинул их общество и вернулся на свое место ночлега. 

– Кто для тебя Барнс? – в который раз спросил Тони. Он ожидал новой отповеди, но Стив ответил только:

– Моя тихая гавань.

– Хорошая гавань, - желчно усмехнулся Старк. – А я?

– Поле боя. Хоть раз наш с тобой разговор обходился мирно? 

– Ну, я не могу без подколок и сарказма, это же я, - осклабился Тони. 

– Не в том дело, Тони. Мы боролись за одно, но методами, который другой не понимал. И это развело нас по разные стороны.

Старк вспыхнул, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, напомнить про договор и раскол, но вдруг понял, что не скажет ничего нового. И ничего нового уже не услышит. Все сказано, повторено и замусолено. 

– Ложись спать, Тони, - мягко сказал Роджерс. – я еще подежурю. 

И это было лучшее предложение за длинный день.

*** 

На следующее утро небо впервые прояснилось. Косо падающие солнечные лучи кое-как заменяли погасший в предрассветные часы костер. Слабо пахло дымом и влажной прогретой землей.

Тони дремлет в тепле. Ему не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы представить, как они выглядят втроем со стороны. Он сам лежит поперек, устроив голову на могучей груди Стива, и закинув ноги на Барнса. Одной рукой Стив обнимает Тони поперек живота. Немного тяжело.

Барнс дышит с присвистом. Его живая рука у Тони под зад… бедром, наверняка затекла, и ее будет просто зверски покалывать позже. Вторая, металлическая, сжимает колено Старка.

«Два загребущих собственника», – подумал Старк, но ему было слишком лень шевелиться, так что укладываться по-новому он не стал.

Первым на этот раз проснулся Барнс. Осторожно выпростал руку (Тони мстительно сделал вид, что спит как убитый, и не помог), тихо обулся и поднялся, принимаясь за нехитрые бивачные обязанности. 

Повозился у потухшего костра, заново разжег огонь, подвесил греться воду в котелке. Старк подумал о горячем свежем кофе и со вкусом потянулся, сладко вздыхая. 

Стив проснулся в один момент, едва ощутив, как Тони сдвигается.

– Да куда я от вас теперь сбегу, – полушутя-полусерьезно спросил Старк, закатывая глаза. 

Насколько он знал, до пункта назначения оставалось всего семь миль.

***

Время близилось к полудню, когда в поселок пришли трое. Настораживало одно то, что прибыли они пешком и не по единственной дороге, а выбрались из леса. 

Впрочем, полутора десяткам жителей, рассеянным по шести или семи домам, если считать за дом деревянную постройку, в которой в летнее время жил местный лесничий, некогда было глазеть на новоприбывших. 

Пусть посмотреть было на что. Двое – явно солдаты, пусть и одетые в непривычную для военных форму. Их выдавали походка, скупые выверенные движения, военные рюкзаки и, чего уж там, оружие в ременных кобурах. Первый их них – высокий плечистый блондин волок на себе двойную ношу, но изнуренным силач не казался. Другой – настороженный и патлатый, рядом с товарищем выглядел немного мельче, но таким же сильным. Третий мужчина, пусть он и единственный, кто полностью был облачен в форму, на солдата не походил. Слишком шумный, суетливый, ни оружия, ни вещей, да к тому же сидел на закорках у патлатого. И громко этим фактом дразнил. 

К странной троице храбро вышел староста. Светловолосый солдат вежливо поинтересовался, есть ли в поселке узел связи, и староста с облегчением указал на домик лесничего, стоящий на отшибе. На деле, старик-лесничий в силу возраста, отошел от дел, но в своем доме держал в исправности такой же древний радиотелефон – единственный способ связи жителей поселка с внешним миром. 

Староста проводил взглядом странную троицу и степенно направился по своим делам.


	2. Ночевка

Дверь в дом открывалась не полностью, упираясь в канистры с бензином, которые своим нахождением в деревянной постройке попирали все требования техники безопасности. Прихожая, с двух сторон ощерялась ветхими полками, забитыми коробками с патронами, мотками веревок, лампочками, капканами и брикетами с крупами.

На топот трех пар ботинок выглянул единственный хозяин домика. Обрез в его руках хоть и смотрел в пол, но сразу как-то настраивал на вежливый тон.   
Нелюдимый старик-лесничий сперва был не рад гостям, но потом маленько оттаял и с плохо скрываемой радостью уступил свою хибару трем путникам для ночлега. И дело было, конечно, не в обаянии Роджерса, взявшего себя переговоры, а в паре свернутых в трубочку купюр, которые он как раз на такой случай хранил в рюкзаке. 

Взяв плату, старик медленно перестелил кровать. Потом очнулся и начал было рассказывать принцип действия радиотелефона, но Роджерс его остановил, сказав, что сам хорошо знает, как им пользоваться. 

«Кто бы сомневался» - хмыкнул про себя Старк и последовал за лесничим, чтобы тот показал ему, что и где находится в доме. Экскурсия ожидаемо оказалась короткой. Захламленная прихожая, на входе в единственную комнату – умывальник и ведро. 

– А что насчет удобств? – намекнул Старк. – Санузел? Туалет? 

– Во дворе, - коротко ответил дед. – Помыться – воды из колодезя натаскаешь, да на печке согреешь.

От таких условий Старк совсем загрустил. 

– Городской, - закатил глаза противный старик и отбыл. Старк мысленно пожелал ему подавиться стопкой сивухи, которую не могли не гнать в местном аналоге бара, совмещенного с магазином, и вернулся в комнатку. 

Самодельные стол и стул, допотопная железная кровать с сеткой, печь, отапливаемая дровами, плюс исцарапанный комод - вот и все нехитрое убранство. Роджерс предусмотрительно не присел на колченогий стул, и нависал над столом, прислушиваясь к шипению в трубке радиотелефона. 

Позади хлопнула входная дверь: Тони обернулся, заранее недовольный, но это вернулся Барнс. Как всегда лаконичный, он отодвинул Старка плечом, полез в комод, выудил пару полотенец и оставил на комоде. Захватил пустое ведро и снова ушел. 

Вернулся через несколько минут с полным ведром и дровишками. Дрова – в печку, ведро – на печку. 

– В магазин, - односложно пояснил сержант в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Роджерса, взял пару банкнот и ушел. От нечего делать Старк забрался в рюкзак Роджерса в поисках съестного. Ничего не нашел и решил хотя бы подоставать Кэпа в качестве развлечения. 

Роджерс все это время пытался дозвониться до ближайшего крупного поселка, но пока не преуспевал. К этому можно и нужно было прицепиться. 

\- Кэп, а кэп? Как успехи с телефоном? Никак? Странно, я думал, раритеты должны иметь духовное сродство.

\- Радиотелефоны не такие уж и старые, Тони, скорее твои ровесники, чем мои, - не повелся Стив, в десятый раз нажимая на затертые до белизны кнопки на телефонной трубке. – Не отвечают.

\- С чего ты решил, что на том конце еще есть кто-то живой? 

\- Этот телефон связан еще с тремя такими же, расположенными в малонаселенных поселках, в радиусе пятидесяти миль. Кто-то нам да ответит.

\- Я до того момента со скуки свихнусь, - буркнул Старк, поднимаясь со стула и подступая к Роджерсу. – Есть идеи, чем развлечься в этой дыре? 

\- Предлагаешь себя в качестве развлечения? 

Роджерс прижал его к себе, обеими руками провел по телу, щупая и сжимая, жадно накрыл ладонями задницу… 

Тони рванулся назад, отталкивая Стива обеими руками, потерял равновесие и полетел спиной на жалобно скрипнувшую кровать. Кэп имел наглость улыбнуться и вернуться к радиотелефону. 

В прихожей стукнулась о канистры дверь. Вернулся сержант Барнс с провизией.   
Из прихожей вышел с початым пакетом поваренной соли в одной руке и небольшим холщовым мешком в другой. Барнс привычно зачерпнул из ведра с водой ковшиком, поставил на печку рядом. Опустил на стол и стал разбирать содержимое мешка с продуктами. В закипающую воду, рванув пакет, сыпанул купленной гречневой крупы, добавил соли. 

Перед голодным Старком Баки выложил пару пирожков с мясом и плитку шоколада. Тони набросился на нехитрое угощение, как год не евший. Пирожки пошли на ура, шоколад неизвестной марки едва не был съеден вместе с кусочками фольги. Тони, забывшись, стонал так, что оба солдата покраснели. 

Замороженные котлеты не-пойми-из-кого дожидались своей очереди быть подвергнутыми термальной обработке. Холодильника не было, и лоток с яйцами отправился на подоконник, где дуло из-под дверной рамы. Бутылки с минеральной водой выстроились в ряд на кухонном столе. 

После перекуса захотелось отлить. Пришлось покидать теплый домик, уже не казавшийся таким ужасным, и бежать через двор, к деревянной кабинке. Старк скинул крючок, открыл скрипнувшую дверцу… посмотрел, подумал, закрыл обратно. Встал за кабинкой и там быстро спасся. 

Тони вернулся в дом, по пути едва не утопив ботинок в жидкой грязи, радостно расползшейся под последними в году солнечными лучиками. На входе громко ударил дверью канистры, уронил что-то железное с полок. 

Стив как раз заканчивал разговор по ожившему телефону, но Тони застал самое его окончание.

\- Принято. Ждем. 

Положив трубку, Стив обратился к Старку.

\- Я предал наши координаты связному от ЩИТа. Он передаст их непосредственно в ЩИТ. К рассвету за нами пришлют вертолет. 

\- А теперь, то же самое, но поподробнее. Что за связной? Где остальные? Почему только завтра? 

Барнс помешал Стиву сразу ответить, знаками показав, чтобы тот передвинул кухонный стол ближе к кровати: сидячих мест не хватало. 

\- Перед тем как забросить нас вблизи от базы Гидры, расположенной, кстати, недалеко от границы штатов, нам был озвучен алгоритм как раз на случай непредвиденных осложнений. Учитывая, что с базы глушили всякую связь, ни мобильные телефоны, ни рации нам не выдавались. Связь предполагалось осуществлять вот через такие штуки, - Стив ткнул пальцем в блок, на котором заряжалась трубка. 

\- Про все это рассказывали на планерке перед вылетом, - миролюбиво добавил Барнс, помешивая гречку в ковшике. 

\- Это было на планерке? А где был я в тот момент? – задумался Старк, выбирая сесть ему на жесткую кровать или на стул без спинки. 

\- Да кто тебя знает, - так же мирно ответил Барнс, осторожно снимая ковшик с печки. - Ты же на час опоздал и прилетел последним. 

\- Ладно, проехали, а с чего вертолет? 

\- Тони, а как ты думаешь, что привлечет больше внимания? Квинджет с эмблемой ЩИТа или безликий вертолет? 

\- Дай угадаю, без опознавательных знаков, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло, кого тут подбирают? ЩИТ теперь дует на воду, чтобы не дай боже никто не прознал о спецоперациях? 

\- Мстители не могут теперь работать в открытую и потому…

\- Роджерс! Нет больше Мстителей, понял?!

\- Понял он, понял, ешь давай, - и Барнс сунул ему под нос алюминиевую тарелку с кашей. Придвинул открытый брикет масла и взялся за упаковку котлет. Ножом, предназначенным для метания в противника, отрезал кусок сливочного масла, шмякнул на сковородку, поставил ее нагреваться на печку. 

Роджерс нашел и раздал три ложки, ногой придвинул себе стул, сел. Положил себе гречки в другую тарелку, взял батон хлеба, разорвал пополам. Половину предложил Тони, от второй с аппетитом откусил сам. Барнс в это время уже переворачивал котлеты: готовить их нужды не было – только разогреть и готово. Тони без аппетита жевал кашу, разглядывая Барнса и Роджерса, и спрашивал себя, как эти двое еще живы.

Оба прошли войну, одного насильно завербовала Гидра, другого, хитростью, – ЩИТ. Над одним экспериментировали и стирали память электрическим током, второй вмерз в лед на много десятилетий, воскрес и бился с богами, пришельцами… с террористами – надо же и отдыхать.

А теперь вопрос: почему оба еще живы после прошлой ночи? Если разобраться, им, Старком, просто попользовались. К чему сейчас эта забота, приготовленный обед, шоколад лично для него?

Тони помедлил, не донеся алюминиевую ложку до рта. Элементарно, Шерлок! 

Стив и Барнс только-только разлакомились, и на тебе – конец пути, с часу на час их всех подберут. Вернут в цивилизацию (Нью-Йорк, Вашингтон, Малибу - чем черт не шутит), и не будет никакого доступа к телу. 

Тони помешал крупу в тарелке. Что-то он отвлекся. Почему он сидит ровно на заднице и ничего не предпринимает, хотя уже мог бы собрать на коленке функционирующую бомбу? Снести домишко к чертям. Вместе со сверхсолдатами. 

С ужасающим скрежетом Барнс втиснул в дверной проем ржавый бак, до того стоявший во дворе и собиравший дождевую воду.

\- Что он тут делает? – уточнил Тони, заглядывая в бак. Пустой. 

\- Нагреем воды, наполним и искупаемся, раз ни ванны, ни душа здесь нет, - на удивление пространно ответил Барнс.

\- Отлично придумано, - улыбнулся Стив. – И еще постираться не помешало бы. Лохань я нашел, мыло есть, но в холодной воде оно хуже мылится.

\- Иногда я забываю, из какого вы века, - пробормотал Тони, скорее для себя, но был услышан. 

\- Из двадцатого, Старк, как и ты, - буркнул Барнс, устанавливая бак, чтобы не мешал проходить. Стив сноровисто вынимал из рюкзаков грязные вещи.

\- Свое шмотье я сам постираю! – безапелляционно заявил Старк, даже в мыслях не подпуская никого к своему белью.

Второе ведро (взятое из-под умывальника) пришлось как нельзя кстати. На печке вода грелась не так, чтобы быстро, да и браться за раскаленную металлическую ручку можно было, только обмотав ладонь тряпицей. Несмотря на все трудности, затея удалась. За три четверти часа (!) удалось наполнить бак чуть теплой водой.   
Очень хотелось нырнуть в бак прям в одежде, соскрести с кожи слой пыли и грязи, ощутить себя чистым хоть в каком-то смысле. Старк готов был отстаивать право первым опробовать импровизированную «ванну», хоть с репульсорными перчатками наперевес. Но его воинственный настрой пропал втуне, когда и Барнс и Роджерс равнодушно согласились с его притязаниями. Что-то подозрительно. 

И тут Старка, по обыкновению, осенило. Мозг выдал итоговое решение, благополучно свернув все мыслительные выкладки в пару микросекунд.

\- И не вздумайте пялиться! – сурово потребовал Старк, прячась за бак, прежде чем начать разоблачаться. Стиву хватило совести грустно вздохнуть и повернуться лицом к единственному окну. Барнс сделал вид, что не понимает о чем идет речь, не отрываясь от штопки спального мешка.

Сбросив все вещи на пол, Старк осторожно забрался в бак, следя за тем, чтобы вода не перехлестнула через край. 

Было тесно. Вода едва доходила до пояса. Пришлось присесть, обдирая спину о тронутые ржой стенки. Ступни кололи отставшие кусочки ржавчины. 

Было восхитительно. Вода омыла всё жаждущее тело, смывая пыль и пот. На этот раз Тони удержался от провокационного стона, набрал в горсти воды и плеснул в лицо. Стало легче жить, но без мыла он бы много не отмыл.

Привстав (и следя, чтобы вода закрывала хотя бы до паха), Старк дотянулся до стула, специально поставленного рядом с баком, где лежали, дожидаясь, и брусок мыла, и бритва, и чистое полотенце. 

Хозяйственно мыло противно пахло, волосы на голове после промывки им напоминали паклю. Тони с сомнением покосился на новенькую бритву, только что из магазина. Бриться вслепую было не то, чтобы смертельно опасно, но шанс порезаться был велик. Старк вспомнил, что видел маленькое зеркальце на умывальнике и решил отложить бритье ненадолго. 

Тони без посторонней помощи выбрался из бака, наскоро обтерся и замотал бедра ветхим полотенцем с пошлыми фиолетовыми цветочками, кажется, ирисами, которое даже колен не прикрывало. Стив, не слушая ора, сам забрал все его грязные шмотки, но других не принес, так как запасы одежды в рюкзаках иссякли. Пришлось Тони, ежась от прохлады, с головы до ног укутаться в плед с кровати, чувствуя себя гусеницей. 

Барнс без натуги поднял и вынес бак во двор, чтобы вылить грязную воду. Стив бегал с полными ведрами, согревая воду для второго захода. 

Тони придвинулся к подоконнику и прижался носом к оконному стеклу. Из-под деревянной рамы ощутимо дуло. Печь давала тепло, но в нее периодически нужно было докладывать дрова. Как интересно, они будут коротать ночь в холодной хибаре, с одной печкой и одной же кроватью? 

*** 

Старк сидел на кровати, со скукой выглядывая в окно. Стив коротал время на улице, на полном серьезе полоская две формы в металлическом корыте. Увидь работники отдела обеспечения, как Роджерс обращается с любовно созданной ими униформой, в полном составе повесились бы на форменных кожаных ремнях. 

Смотреть назад было запрещено, потому как изволил купаться сержант Барнс. Стив еще пять минут назад популярно объяснил, что Баки перед купанием отстегивает железную руку. Однако без нее он чувствует себя неуклюжим из-за смены центра тяжести. Чувствует себя уязвимым. Не любит показывать даже ему, Стиву, изуродованное плечо. 

Тони показательно утер несуществующие слезы и пообещал не делать глупостей, пока Роджерса не будет поблизости. 

Барнс медленно мылся, плеща водой о края бака. Старк таращился в окно, за которым не происходило ничего интересного. 

Черт, Барнс в паре метров от него, что Медуза Горгона для греков-обывателей – предупрежден, что огребешь на орехи, если посмотришь куда не надо, но чувствуешь, что от любопытства прям трескаешься. 

Ладно с ним, с Барнсом, надо бы побриться, пока в комнате светло. Под потолком торчал один патрон без лампочки – старик явно привык жить при естественном освещении. Можно бочком-бочком дойти до умывальника, по-прежнему оставляя Барнса за спиной, и при том не увидеть ничего компрометирующего. 

Сказано - сделано. Тони отлип от подоконника и направился мимо бака, старательно таращась в стену. Позади что-то громко плеснуло, вода перехлестнула через край бака и плеснула на ноги. 

И Тони машинально обернулся, оказавшись нос к носу с очень недовольным сержантом. 

Взгляд сам собой упал на левое плечо, испещренное шрамами. Ну или то, что от него осталось. Напрасно Старк думал, что толстые шрамы, уходящие под металлические пластины – самое шокирующее, что он видел на теле Барнса. Когда ему довелось делать текущий ремонт руки Баки, то чинил он ее отдельно от носителя. Вдова принесла стальную конечность в мастерскую, там же и оставила с запиской, после ремонта – забрала сама же. Тони всерьез подумывал залить в прошивку руки ИИ и запрограммировать так, чтобы конечность сама придушила владельца. Потом подумал о мини-бомбе. В итоге решил, что рука сама по себе произведение инженерного искусства и починил ее по совести. 

Стык, где протез соединялся с живым плечом, Тони раньше не видел. И хорошо, что не видел. Тогда он не был готов. Огрызок, нисколько не напоминающий человеческую плоть, венчал левое плечо сержанта. 

Сейчас Барнс тяжело смотрел на Тони исподлобья, стиснув зубы. Словно ждал насмешек или жалости. Ни того, ни того Тони ему не дал.

\- У меня свои, как видишь, - Тони распахнул плед и провел рукой по груди, по центру, изрытому сеткой послеоперационных шрамов. 

Барнс машинально опустил глаза, рассматривая. Его челюсть расслабилась, из бугрящихся плеч ушло напряжение. Сержант перестал выглядеть готовым к броску. 

\- Слушай, я возьму с умывальника зеркало? Буду бриться у окна. Не буду на тебя смотреть, раз ты такой трепетный.

Дождавшись кивка, Тони прошел мимо к умывальнику, взял с него прямоугольное зеркальце и вернулся к окну. Поставил зеркало на подоконник, рядом с блюдцем с водой, и бруском мерзкого мыла. Старк намылил щеки и подбородок, и недрогнувшей рукой взялся за бритву.

Напевая, он споро брился, пока не скрипнула дверь.

\- Баки, ты как там? 

\- Управился, подай руку.

«Свою или «свою»?», - подумал Старк без интереса, в последний раз пройдясь бритвенными лезвиями по гладкой щеке. Краем пледа утерев физиономию от остатков мыла, Тони пробурчал:

\- Самому непривычно, - и повернулся к солдатам. 

Стив уронил ведра с холодной водой под ноги. Водичка радостно окатила сложенные в углу наколотые дрова для печи. Металлическая рука с щелчком встала на место и одновременно с этим Барнс громко выматерился. 

\- Баки, ты это тоже видишь? – непривычно высоким голосом поинтересовался Стив, хватаясь за край бака. 

\- Старк, ты сломал Стива, - припечатал Барнс. 

Прекрасно представляя, как это выглядит со стороны, Старк, сияя насмешливой улыбкой на идеально выбритом лице, оперся локтями о подоконник и вытянул ноги, скрещивая их в лодыжках, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. 

\- Тони? - как-то нерадостно спросил Стив. – Зачем ты делаешь… так?

\- Мм?

\- Провоцируешь, - глухо объяснил Барнс. Он выглядел бы еще смертоносней, если бы не стоял голым в баке. 

Тони посмотрел на себя, прикинул, что плед распахнут, а под ним он облачен в маленькое полотенце и быстро запахнулся. 

О его проколе постарались быстро забыть. Барнс искупался и на выходе получил чистые боксеры и куртку. Теперь трясся, сидя у печки. Стив, как реактивный, выбежал на улицу, вбежал с парой мокрых штанов, согнал Барнса со стула, развесил над их над печкой и вылетел вон, громыхая пустыми ведрами. 

Разлитая в прихожей вода сама себя убирать не спешила. Барнс нашел ветошь и принялся за уборку. Тони присел на кровать и медитативно витал в облаках, пока не очнулся и не понял, что тупо пялится на зад сержанта, обтянутый черными боксерами. 

Вошел Стив с ведрами и приказами.

\- Баки, хватит, отдохни, наконец. Тони, ты почему не под одеялом еще? Простудишься. 

\- Не простужусь, - капризно заявил он, поджимая пальцы на ступнях, которые уже сводило от контакта с холодным полом. 

В него полетели шерстяные носки, брошенные Джеймсом. 

***

Любуясь в окно на яркий закат, Тони вспомнил об очень насущной проблеме. Их в домишке трое, а кровать – одна. При условии лечь компактно, можно было устроиться и вдвоем, но фигушки!

\- Чур, я сплю на кровати! Не надо переглядываться, не все тут вечно молодые, а мне уже не стыдно жаловаться на радикулит. 

\- Как скажешь, Тони, - покладисто отозвался Роджерс из своего угла. Разложив на столе разобранный охотничий обрез, он чистил детали и хотел поправить прицел – хоть чем-то руки занять. 

Барнс ничего не сказал, и вышел на улицу. Из окна Тони увидел, что он снимает с бельевых веревок просохшую форму. Все чем-то заняты, кроме него. Пойти что ли умыться перед сном? 

На рукомойнике лежали три упакованные зубные щетки и тюбик самой дешевой мятной пасты. Тони вспомнил вкус той, которую ему выдавали во время внепланового похода и схватил тюбик. 

Шоркая зубной щеткой по белоснежным зубам, Тони рассматривал свой оскал в зеркальце. Не забыть по возвращении в Башню велеть Пятнице послать подарок его личному стоматологу. 

Лицо без усов и бородки казалось чужим. 

Стив собрал ружье и повесил за ремень на гвоздик над столом. Барнс в третий раз закончил перебирать содержимое рюкзаков – наутро ничего нельзя было забыть и оставить в хижине. 

Тони лениво наблюдал за их возней с кровати. Дома он никогда не ложился спать так рано – всегда была работа, встречи, полеты. А сейчас он лежал на застиранной простыне поверх комковатого матраца, и наблюдал за бытом солдат в естественной среде обитания, так сказать. 

Барнс разжился стопкой засаленных карт с погнутыми уголками и предложил Стиву сыграть. К удивлению Старка, Стив с энтузиазмом согласился. Солдаты расселись за обеденным столом – один на стуле, второй на перевернутом кверху дном ведре, и понеслась!

Играли в подкидного дурака – Тони узнал влияние русского агента Романовой. 

\- У меня самые крупные козыри, а у тебя должна была одна мелочевка остаться, - не тяни время, сдавайся. Спальник я зашил – тебе в нем будет удобно. 

\- Сам в нем спи, я заготовил пару шестерок, специально тебе на «погоны», - отозвался Стив, выкладывая на стол карту. Барнс призадумался над причиной такой уверенности. 

В итоге Барнс продул и Стив, ухмыляясь, положил ему на плечи по карте.

\- Четыре – два в мою пользу, - расплылся в улыбке Стив, адресуя ее Тони. – Еще одна победа и кто-то будет спать на полу. 

\- Эй, на кровати я сплю, не забыли? – напомнил об уговоре Тони. Он пригрелся, даже под одеялом скинул колючие носки, выпихнув их на пол. Пусть только попробуют теперь выжить его с койки!

\- Мы помним, - оскалился Барнс, яростно тасуя ни в чем не повинную колоду. – Думаешь, мы так любим в карты играть? Еще с войны осточертели. 

И все стало кристально ясно. 

\- Вы что? – ахнул Старк, уязвленный до глубины души. – Ночь со мной в карты разыгрываете? 

Ответить ему не соизволили, слишком поглощенные игрой, где победитель получал все. Барнс жульничал, почти незаметно возвращая карты из «отбоя». Стив делал вид, что не видит, играя восемью картами вместо шести, как он прятал еще две – Тони мог только гадать. 

Спустя полчаса, когда за окном окончательно стемнело, спор так и не сдвинулся с места. В комнате стало темно – изображений на картах не разглядеть, а в керосиновом фонаре не оказалось керосина. 

\- Ничья, - угрюмо объявил Барнс, бросая карты на стол.

\- Ничья, - смущенно подтвердил Стив, глядя на подобравшегося Старка. 

«Не паникуй, Тони, вспомни про "принцип малой крови"». 

Раз он такой натурал и никогда-никогда, лучше он сам пойдет навстречу и будет худо-бедно контролировать процесс, чем его нежно, но неумолимо натянут на два сразу. 

Главное, не показать слабины. 

\- Так вы идете спать или как? – поинтересовался Старк, упираясь локтем в подушку и вытягиваясь во весь рост. 

Барнс успел первым. Рванул в постель так, словно боялся, что из-за промедления его выкинут за дверь. Тони лишился защиты теплого одеяла, и молча отпихивался, но всерьез не отбивался, ибо бесполезно. Вот Барнс прижал к подушке и навис сверху. Старк интуитивно расслабился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. 

Создавалось впечатление, что сержант не очень хорошо знал, как это делается с мужчиной. Голая теория без практики. Успокаивающе погладил вверх и вниз по бедру, стянул и отбросил полотенце. Задумчиво полапал за зад, потискал мягкий член, взвесил в ладони мошонку. Когда нерешительно, глядя в лицо, пробрался сухими пальцами дальше и потер анус, Тони немедленно сдвинул ноги, с силой зажимая чужую руку бедрами. Хорошо еще, что живую, а не металлическую, такую хрен зажмешь.

Барнс намек понял. 

\- Понял, больше не буду, - покладисто пообещал он. 

Стив скинул сапоги, в два счета разделся догола, и, переступив через спальники, встал перед кроватью. Он уже был возбужден и Старк молился, чтобы пока Барнс держал его, Роджерсу не пришло в голову потребовать взять в рот. 

\- Подвиньтесь, - потребовал Стив. 

Втроем на одноместной койке было… проблематично. В смысле лечь и вытянуться. Так что Тони стоял на ней на коленях, пока его тискали в четыре руки. Как-то получилось, что Барнс оказался спереди, а Роджерс сзади, и такой расклад Тони здорово нервировал. Он не забыл, как у Роджерса большой, а если бы и забыл, святой боже, они в одной кровати и голые!

Стив обстоятельно облапил крепкую задницу. Когда на пробу полез пальцами дальше, Тони дернулся. Барнс молниеносно ухватил Стива за запястье, пережимая. Металлические пластины на руке предостерегающе щелкнули.

\- Не трогай там, ему не нравится. 

Роджерс, к его чести, альфасамцовость демонстрировать не стал. 

\- Извини, Тони.

Но тискать за зад и бедра не перестал. Мял ягодицы, растирал до красноты. Извиняясь за излишне крепкую хватку, быстро касался губами шеи и плеч.  
Барнс временами, казалось, выпадал из реальности. Начать с того, что он до сих пор не был возбужден, в отличие от того же Стива, от которого аж шибало жаром. Целоваться не лез, хотя сидел лицом к лицу к Тони и ему было сподручнее. Он только гладил: грудь, поджимающийся живот, руки с проступившими венами, бедра, волоски на которых встали дыбом. Тогда он сталкивался ладонями с ладонями Стива, но рук ни один не отдергивал. Члена больше не касался, то ли так понял запрет, то ли решил для себя «все самое-самое» оставить Стиву. 

Стив, кстати, тоже за член Тони не хватал. Правда, самого Старка это нисколько не успокаивало, скорее наоборот. Слишком много внимания Роджерс уделял его нетронутой заднице. 

Чувствуя напряжение, сковавшее Тони, Стивен потерся носом за ухом, лизнул выступающую косточку на загривке, подул в затылок.

\- Тони… - прошептал он просительно. Спиной Старк ощущал, как часто колотится сердце в груди Роджерса. Благо, эти выпуклые грудные пласты мышц плотно прижимались к его острым лопаткам. – …Прогнись немного. Пожалуйста. 

Тони не хотел, опасаясь продолжения, которое могло логически последовать за этой сомнительной просьбой. Он не собирался быть насаженным на член. Ни этой ночью, ни в любую другую. 

Стив ласково погладил по пояснице.

\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он. – Я не буду трогать, где тебе неприятно. 

И на том спасибо. 

С ему одному слышным скрежетом, Тони немного наклонился вперед, умудрившись удержать спину ровной. Джеймс с готовностью привлек к себе, обхватил правой рукой. Тони иррационально понадеялся, что Барнс оставил металлическую руку свободной, чтобы придержать Стива, если тот утратит контроль. 

Роджерс намекающе надавил пониже спины.

\- Ну же, Тони, расставь ноги.

Тони переступил по кровати, под нажимом прогнул поясницу. Стив тут же огладил его ягодицы, развел их и уложил между смуглых половинок тяжелый, скользкий от смазки член. 

Старк впился пальцами в живое предплечье Барнса, без стеснения показывая, что ситуация стала опасной, и он боится. Спина вмиг покрылась холодным потом. Вопреки всему, член начал тяжелеть. 

\- Кэп, это слишком, - захлебываясь ужасом, прохрипел он. - Мы так не договаривались.

\- Я только потрусь, - хрипло выговорил Стив, тяжело, но ровно дыша в паузах между словами. - Обещаю, Тони, Баки, я только потрусь. 

\- Блядь, Роджерс, если ты только… - «что» должен был не делать Стив и что ему будет, если попытается, Тони сформулировать не успел. 

Роджерс протянул руку и переложил стальную длань Барнса себе на предплечье. Глаза Джеймса сузились. 

\- Можешь сломать мне кость, если решишь, что я перехожу черту, - решительно предложил Стив, озвучив скорее для замершего в испуге Тони. Баки все понял немного раньше, как всегда, без слов. 

Стив ритмично задвигался, крепко зафиксировав Тони за талию, большими пальцами поглаживая бедренные косточки. К постанываниям над ухом присоединялись звучные шлепки, нос заполнил запах здорового пота и естественной смазки. Роджерс держал его, понарошку брал. Но слишком уж происходящее напоминало полноценный секс. 

Не давал потерять сознание, как ни странно, Барнс. Холодил металлической рукой, на толчках касающейся ребер. Тони то и дело животом касался его рельефного живота, невольно потираясь членом о блядскую дорожку. До оргазма он бы себя этим не довел, но интересно было наблюдать за лицом Барнса, когда Тони не специально тыкал в него членом. Вроде, ничего против тот не имел, только раскраснелся. 

Держа Тони за плечо, Стив опустил другую руку, перехватил член и ткнулся ниже, где было гладко и недоступно. Потерся головкой о закрытую дырочку, чуть надавил…

Тони хныкнул. Баки не дремал и так стиснул пальцы, что Стив ощутил, как у него лопаются мелкие сосудики под кожей и на предплечье проступают синяки. 

Стив отпустил член и тот мягко мазнул влажной головкой по ложбинке.

\- Хорошо, я помню.

Стив в последний раз проехался членом между упругих ягодиц, содрогнулся всем телом, и начать кончать, выстанывая сквозь зубы. Молочно-белые струи обильно ложились на подтянутую загорелую задницу, стекали в ложбинку между ягодиц, текли по бедрам. 

Тони глухо стонал, вжимаясь лицом в шею Барнса. Как много спермы на нем, и так стыдно… Стив так и не вошел, но чувство, что трахнул, осталось. 

Стив расслабленно провел еще не опавшим членом между ягодиц, бездумно похлопал им по каждой, еще больше пачкая в семени, и отвалил, как сытый зверь от добычи. 

Тони все еще вздрагивал и прятал лицо, когда кровать снова прогнулась. Вернулся Стив с влажным полотенцем, смоченным чуть теплой водой из рукомойника. Заботливо обтер махровой тканью задницу и промежность, стер все подтеки семени с бедер. Отбросив полотенце, Стив мягко потянул Тони на себя, отрывая от Баки, слегка развернул к себе. Огладил гладкое лицо с кривящимися губами и влажными глазами.

\- Спасибо, Тони. 

\- Обращайся, - просипел тот, не зная, как реагировать на это незнакомое выражение лица Стива. Это все выброс эндорфинов, точно. Сейчас Роджерс любит весь мир. 

Довольный жизнью Стив, в темноте ловко перелез с кровати на спальники, брошенные прямо на пол, накрылся пледом и почти сразу засопел. Не веря, что сохранил анальную девственность, Тони отдышался и хотел было удалиться к умывальнику, но не тут-то было.

Разгоряченный Барнс растянул его по кровати, всем телом прижался сзади, потираясь вставшим членом. Железную руку просунул под подушку, живой перехватил под животом, задел полувставший член. 

\- Сейчас? – прошипел Старк. – Ты не мог сразу, на пару с кэпом? 

Ляпнул, и только потом подумал, что два солдата после столетнего воздержания, совместив усилия, точно не сдержались бы и натянули его. Если по очереди, так хоть шансы остаются, что задница в целости останется. 

\- Я при Стиве не мог, - зашептал Барнс жарко. – Он мой друг, не могу при нем этим заниматься… и он на тебя глаз положил, если бы я третьим влез, мог… сам понимаешь.

\- Ага, - глубокомысленно изрек Тони, хотя мало что понял. По крайней мере, Барнс себе почти за восемь десятков лет ничего критичного не отморозил, хотя такое подозрение у Старка было. Сейчас в Тони влажно тыкался вполне функциональный член, а сил складываться в кренделя уже не было. 

\- Погоди, я тоже хочу кое-что попробовать. Не бойся, ладно? 

Вот после таких слов обычно и начинаешь бояться. Стив оставался моралистом из сороковых и слово «нет» все еще понимал, как «нет», а не «да, если настоять». Что творилось в голове Барнса тире Зимнего Солдата, с его длинным… послужным списком ликвидатора, можно было только гадать. 

Барнс, не нежничая, правой рукой притянул Старка к себе за бедро, вжал задницей в пах. К ягодицам прижался внушительный член. Кажется, немного уже, чем у Стива, но не уступающий в длине. Везет, как утопленнику. Барнс (дурной пример заразителен) взял его в руку, потерся текущей головкой о начало расщелины.

\- Вот так, приподними, - ухватил Тони за бедро, раскрывая для своего удобства, уложил член. - Теперь сдвинь ноги, - и когда Старк подчинился, не совсем понимая, что происходит, зашипел от тесноты. 

Барнс толкнулся пару раз на пробу, потираясь членом по нежной коже с внутренней стороны бедер, примерился и ускорился. Тони понял, сжал сильнее бедра. Твердый член неритмично толкался между ног, проезжая под мошонкой, оставляя влажные следы. 

Тони распахнул глаза в испуге, когда металлические пальцы левой руки начали медленно смыкаться вокруг его горла. Накатили ужасные воспоминания о записи… 

И были насильно изгнаны, когда пальцы живой горячей ладони сомкнулись на члене. Одновременно Барнс так поддал тазом, что Тони чуть не скинуло с кровати. Лишившись фиксации, он ухватил Барнса за влажное бедро, выгнулся, сам вжимаясь задницей навстречу члену.

Барнс не душил, нет, просто держал за горло, не мешая дышать, умудряясь еще и дрочить. Тони прикрыл глаза, думая о том, что они делают. Что он позволяет с собой делать. 

Даже пойди сейчас что-то не так: металлические пальцы сомкнутся сильнее, член соскользнет, со всей дури ткнется не туда, - в одно мгновение Стива не окликнуть, ни добудиться. 

Ситуация становилась тревожной. И по определению не должна была возбуждать сильнее, чем дрочка. Но истекающий каплями смазки член толкался в кулак Баки, между ягодиц становилось влажно: Барнс разогнался до бешеного темпа, гоняя свой член взад и вперед между его бедер, все так же контролируя каждое движение. Свое и Старка.

Древняя койка ритмично дребезжала, Стив ворочался, Барнс бился бедрами о задницу Тони с такой страстью, что впору было задуматься о синяках, когда Старк ощутил пульсацию между бедер, под мошонкой стало тепло и скользко. Барнс приглушенно зарычал, толкаясь снова и снова, выплескивая остатки спермы, та просачивалась между сомкнутых ног Тони, капала на простынь. 

С удовлетворенным стоном Барнс шлепнул Старка по заднице ладонью, сунул два пальца между ягодиц (рука на горле не дала отдернуться), окуная в сперму и размазывая ее по коже. Втер подсыхающие белесые капли в черную поросль на лобке, задел тяжело качнувшийся член. 

Начиная понемногу уплывать от хватки на горле, Старк не мог поклясться, что удивленный всхлип ему не примерещился. Млея от уверенной хватки скользких пальцев на перевозбужденном члене, Тони нехотя открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми в шоке голубыми глазами. 

Роджерс сидел перед кроватью, облизывая губы и пожирал взглядом распяленного Тони, которого Баки удерживал… за горло?!

Стряхнув марево похоти, Стив напрягся.

\- Баки, стой. Немедленно.

Кулак на члене Тони остановился. Старк разочарованно застонал и дернул бедрами.

\- Все нормально, - выдохнул он, сам не веря в то, что несет. – Имейте же совесть, один я еще не кончал.

Роджерс неуловимо перетек ближе, вставая на колени.

\- Хочешь кончить, Тони?

В очередной раз облизнув сохнущие губы, Стив наклонился к подрагивающему члену.

\- Бак, не смотри, ладно? – застенчиво попросил Стив, заливаясь румянцем.

Барнс с облегчением уткнулся лицом в затылок Тони, лишь бережно придерживая его член для Стива.

\- Стив, ты… - закончить Тони не успел, когда Роджерс, закрыв глаза, разомкнул губы и принял сосредоточие его желания в горячий нежный рот. Сосать Стив не умел, сжимал губы недостаточно сильно, но с энтузиазмом облизывал член языком, не выпуская изо рта. 

Пользуясь некоторой свободой, Старк толкнулся бедрами, пытаясь войти глубже. Стив честно попытался пропустить член в самое горло, подавился и быстро отстранился, выпуская его изо рта.

Когда прохладный воздух ожег мокрую нежную плоть, Тони негодующе хныкнул. Баки, уловив жалобный стон, на всякий случай выглянул, оценивая обстановку. Картинка коленопреклоненного Стива с припухшими губами, и подрагивающий перед его лицом блестящий от слюны член, клеймом отпечаталась в сознании.   
Потеряв терпение, Старк отвел металлическую руку от горла, отпихнул находящегося в прострации Роджерса и сел на кровати, широко разведя ноги. Обхватил себя рукой и начал быстро дрочить. До оргазма ему оставалось совсем немного.

Стив опустил ладони ему на колени, поглаживая и не отрывая жадного взгляда от пунцовой головки, то и дело мелькавшей между ловких пальцев.

Барнс, не желая пропускать ни секунды из действия, свернулся клубком рядом с Тони, положил голову ему на левое бедро, чтобы Старк не задевал его локтем.  
Ощущая подступающий оргазм, Тони длинно и низко застонал. Стив напряженно всматриваясь, наклонился, рискуя получить порцию спермы прямо в лицо, еще ниже…

Барнс выстрелил левой рукой, ухватил Стива сзади за шею и вжал лицом Тони в пах. Наклонился сам и быстро поцеловал в центр головки. 

Вскрикнув, Тони обильно излился. Долгий, продирающий оргазм был еще слаще из-за мести: сперма большей частью таки попала Стиву на лицо. Не успев вовремя отпрянуть, Джеймс перехватил первую струю на приоткрытые губы. 

Барнс утирался, тихо матерясь, но по-настоящему недовольным не выглядел. Стив же не тронулся с места, пока Тони не перестал выгибаться в послеоргазменных волнах. 

Отдышавшись, глядя сверху вниз, Тони стер свою сперму с щеки Стива.

\- Убейте меня.

Солдаты замерли, ошеломленные услышанной просьбой. На лице Стив проступил нескрываемый ужас. Барнс подался вперед, к Тони, губами трогая соленую кожу на виске, поглаживая по спине, извиняясь за все разом. 

\- Я хочу остаться в этом мгновении навечно, - закончил Старк и усмехнулся сдвоенному выдоху облегчения. 

Стив, напоследок огладив влажные от пота бедра, поднялся, продемонстрировав вернувшуюся эрекцию, и нетвердой походкой ушел к умывальнику. Тони попытался встать следом, но ноги подогнулись, и он схватился за кроватную решетку. Мышцы во всем теле неприятно тянули, лечь бы и лежать, но между ног было липко. 

Барнс тоже поднялся, подбросил просушенных дров в печку: в комнатенке ощутимо похолодало. 

Поочередно приведя себя в подобие порядка, мужчины начали по новой укладываться спать. На этот раз Тони приватизировал кровать единолично. Старк хотел выспаться без того, что кто-то лапал его за всякое. А опытным путем было установлено, что ни Барнс, ни Роджерс не могут удержать при себе руки, оказываясь от Старка в непосредственной близости. Короче, спать одному, от греха подальше!

Аргументы были приняты. 

Тони растянулся на тонком матрасе и сбитой простыни, укрылся толстым тяжелым одеялом. Барнс и Роджерс, спина к спине, улеглись на спальниках, под одним пледом в клеточку. 

В печке стреляли угли, комната, наполненная запахами пота и спермы, медленно прогревалась. Закутавшись по самый нос, Тони свернулся калачиком и скользнул в дрему.

*** 

К середине ночи Старк вынужденно проснулся, но не от холода, а от вернувшихся кошмаров. 

Тони свесил ноги с кровати, ощутив ступнями холод. Под одеялом он взмок, но в комнате было прохладно: огонь в печи почти погас. «Солдатики» так и не поменяли своего положения, прижавшись друг к другу, как замерзшие волчата. 

Старк сполз с кровати: каждая натруженная мышца отозвалась ломотой, намекая хозяину, что он сам уже не мальчик по полночи кувыркаться с молодежью. Тони мысленно отмахнулся, спустил ступни на пол, о чем сразу же пожалел. Кутаясь в одеяло, как в тогу, просеменил до печки. Кочергой отодвинул задвижку, открыл заслонку. Аккуратно доложил остатки дровишек и вернул заслонку на место. 

Тони обошел «молодежь» по кругу. Не разберешь, то ли в самом деле так наупражнялись в постели, что теперь и пушкой не добудишься, то ли проснулись, пока он возился, но придуриваются. Старк мстительно потыкал босой холодной ступней в чью-то видневшуюся из-под пледа пятку.

\- Имейте совесть, - проскрипел он сорванным от стонов горлом. Парни сонно зашевелились. Кажется, эта фраза теперь будет чем-то вроде сигнала. 

Тони втиснулся в предложенный промежуток между широкими спинами. Повертелся, выбирая к кому лечь лицом, а кому доверить греть спину, набросил поверх тощего пледа свое одеяло. Начал согреваться, прижав к мускулистым ногам Роджерса свои ледяные ступни. Стоило прекратить ерзать, как Барнс и Роджерс поочередно развернулись к нему, оплетая конечностями. Теплые, тяжелые со сна руки погладили, потянули к себе.

«Хорошо быть молодым – глаза еще не открылись, а мысли уже об одном!»

Стиснутый с двух сторон более сильными мужчинами, Тони больше не паниковал. Согретый теплом двух тел, убаюканных ровным дыханием, Старк снова задремал. Сладких снов не было, правда, но не было и кошмаров.

*** 

Пробуждение было отнесено к разряду «неожиданных, но приятных». Давно оно таким не было. Нет, «таким» - никогда. Кто-то большой, кто лежал позади, лениво нежил его грудь, щипал и тер торчащие соски мозолистыми пальцами. Второй интригующе шебуршал под одеялом, поглаживая ноющий член.

Тони дал понять, что оценил пробуждение, шутливо потершись задницей о твердость в паху любовника. К собственному смущению, движение получилось очень уж естественным. Благодарность вернули, толкнувшись возбужденным членом пониже поясницы, оставляя на коже сохнущий след. Под одеялом тоже не дремали. Чувствительный к утренним ласкам член наполовину вобрали в горячую мокрую глубину. Ох, кто-то делает серьезные успехи. 

Всего через пару минут Тони бурно кончил в ласкающую руку. Хотелось бы в рот, ну ладно, им всем (только ему?) следует привыкать к странной близости постепенно. В этой мысли было что-то не так, но сосредоточиться Старк не смог. В качестве утешения текущую головку почмокали пухлыми губами, снимая последние капли спермы. Тони запустил руку под одеяло и поощрительно погладил «старателя» по спутанным волосам.

\- Делаешь успехи, Стиви.

\- Серьезно? – прошептал Роджерс сзади и Тони чуть богу душу не отдал. И второй раз, когда сообразил, кто расщедрился ему на утренний минет. 

На свет показался хмурый Барнс, демонстративно утирая распухший рот. Он молчал, словно ждал от Старка чего-то. Может, и впрямь ждал, но Тони не чувствовал в себе готовности взять чужой член в рот, нет, увольте. 

\- Меняю минет на омлет? – полушутя-полусерьезно предложил Тони.

Стив расхохотался. Барнс тоже криво усмехнулся. Отсмеявшись, оба уставились на Старка, в какой-то степени выглядя голодными. Не к добру. 

\- Серьезно, самый закоренелый криворукий холостяк должен уметь сделать хотя бы одно-два блюда из яиц! Сэндвичи, наконец… 

Желудок Тони совсем не к месту заурчал. Барнс положил ладонь на живот Тони, скользнул вниз, по дорожке темных волос. Роджерс намекающе опустил руку Тони на бедро. Предплечья у него оказались чистыми – не следа от оставленных ночью багровых синяков. 

Они придвинулись с явными намереньями использовать гениальные руки Тони, да и прочие его части, в неприличных целях. 

Барнс перехватил запястья Тони и несильно сжал, пока Стив, откинув одеяло в сторону, гладил того между ягодиц, подбираясь мокрыми от слюны пальцами к… 

Тони резко свел ноги, изо всех сил стискивая руку Роджерса между бедер.

В дверь решительно постучали. Старк только успел перевести взгляда на дверь, а Барнс уже стоял на одном колене, наведя пистолет на уровне головы стучащего. Под подушкой оружие прятал, что ли? 

\- Тони, в сторону, - прошипел Стив, прикрывая лежащего Старка собой и щитом. Вот ладно пистолет, но щит… где? как? 

Не теряя времени, Тони перекатился к постели. Под ней он прятал отключившийся шлем и еще работающие перчатки. 

\- Не стреляйте, - мурлыкнули из-за двери голосом Вдовы. - Это я, Наташа. 

\- Откуда нам знать, что это ты?

Тяжелый вздох.

\- «Прощай, бикини».

\- О чем она? – не удержался Старк. Барнс не повернул головы, по-прежнему целясь в дверь.

\- Потом скажу, - буркнул Стив, поднимаясь. - Не вздумайте сами у нее спрашивать. 

Он стоял посреди маленькой комнатки, великолепно сложенный и сильный, со щитом, стоимостью в небольшое состояние, в руках. С еще не опавшим стояком, торчащим из-под резинки простых черных боксеров. 

Стив мужественно подошел к двери, прикрылся щитом и отпер. Коротко переговорил с усмехающейся Вдовой, закрыл дверь и вернулся, пряча глаза. Барнс сменил позицию, встал, опуская оружие в пол.

\- Позавтракаем в столовой ЩИТа. Собираемся немедленно – за нами прибыли.

\- А моя яичница? – подразнил с кровати Тони. – Еще поваляться?

\- Немедленно, Старк, - сурово повторил Роджерс.


	3. Башня Старка

В Башне Старка было все для удобства самого мистера Старка. Огромные панорамные окна позволяли любоваться видами никогда не спящего города. А пуленепробиваемые стекла позволяли не волноваться, что этот вид будет испорчен. Жилые этажи, начиненные последними технологиями (довольно часто выходящими из-под станка самого Старка) позволяли хоть обучить тостер говорить, хоть запустить микроволновку в космос, у кого на что хватит фантазии.

Поздравив хозяина с благополучным возвращением домой, Пятница без напоминаний разослала заказы в продуктовые маркеты, в ближайшие кафешки быстрого питания, и в русский ресторан, потакая капризам эксцентричного создателя. Параллельно расконсервировала несколько жилых комнат для нежданных и, с ее точки зрения, нежеланных гостей. 

Старк в глубине души был не так доволен идеей снова пустить бывших Мстителей под свою крышу. Единственный, кого он был готов терпеть – Беннер. Однако к Брюсу прилагался Халк, и Вдова была единственной, кто мог утихомирить громилу без единого выстрела и локальных разрушений. 

Брюс решил по-своему и вежливо отказался от предложения погостить, сославшись на наличие конспиративного домика за чертой города. Вдова по своим причинам решила, тем не менее, остаться в Башне, собираясь раз в два дня мотаться за город, к Беннеру. 

А вот Соколиному глазу некуда было теперь податься. Лору и ее детишек Старк укрыл от ока генерала Росса, создав им новые имена и выделив один из своих бесчисленных домов-убежищ. Жена Бартона еще не прислала документы на развод, но о своем местоположении мужу настоятельно просила не сообщать. 

Соколу хватило чувства самосохранения на то, чтобы по прибытию в город, немедля отчалить на Базу, под отговоркой составления рапорта, не мозоля Старку глаза. Ему, как и кэпу и Барнсу, числящимися сейчас простыми наемниками, были отведены жилые комнаты. Какого черта тогда Роджерс и Барнс сразу не улетели с Уилсоном, Старк разбираться не хотел и не мог. 

Тони закрылся в своей комнате, сорвал с себя чужую одежду и, не мешкая, бросился в душ. Отмылся до скрипа, использовав и душистое жидкое мыло, и скраб для тела, и самую жесткую мочалку, какую смог найти. Наконец привел лицо и волосы в порядок. Обтерся большим пушистым полотенцем и оделся, как привык, собираясь долго работать – в удобные джинсы и футболку с принтом.

Солдатскую форму и обувь Старк велел Пятнице отправить в химчистку, а потом вернуть хозяевам. Благо, «хозяева» расквартировались тремя этажами ниже него. Навестить Старка, они, правда, не торопились. 

Посетив по пути гостиную и взяв из бара непочатую бутылку виски, Тони с тяжелым сердцем и напускным оптимизмом спустился в мастерскую. Кто бы что не говорил, не время, а любимая работа – панацея от всех бед.

*** 

Ладно, работа – средство если не ото всех, то от большинства неурядиц, точно. То, чего Тони по-настоящему не хватало, он не мог ни изобрести, ни купить. Стоило ему забыться коротким сном, в мастерской или в спальне, как кошмары возвращались, а средство от них стало недоступным. 

Небольшой части Старка не хватало посиделок у костра, ненавязчивой грубоватой заботы. Недо-секс тоже был не так уж ужасен, стоило признать. Можно было и потерпеть, а за это он получал… он…

Подбородок зазудел, и Тони с проклятием поскреб щетину. Второй день Старк мучился, так как щетина медленно отрастала и лицо нещадно чесалось. Он решил не менять имидж и вернуть себе аккуратные усы и бородку, а то без них узнавать перестанут. Даже на совете директоров компании могут к черту послать, хе-хе, сам пошутил, сам и посмеялся. 

*** 

Кухня в Башне. Место неодновременного паломничества всех, ныне квартирующихся на жилых этажах. 

Старк мелкими глотками пил горячий кофе, лелея хронический недосып. Стив сидел за столом, напротив Тони, но отмалчивался, пока Наташа находилась рядом. Вдова никуда не торопилась, проводя ревизию в холодильнике на предмет того, чем могла разнообразить выдаваемые ЩИТом пайки. 

Набрав готовой снеди, Наташа недолго разглядывала обоих бывших соратников, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли между ними что-то за те дни, что Старк и Роджерс оказались потерянными для мира посреди таёжных лесов. 

Не ощутив примирения, она тихо вздохнула и покинула кухню, напряжением на которой можно было зажечь иллюминацию на больших буквах «СТАРК» на крыше. 

– Тони, я хотел извиниться за то, что мы…

Старк с такой экспрессией взмахнул кофейной кружкой, что чуть не вылил на себя содержимое. 

– Ладно, Роджерс, актер из тебя, как из меня балерина, больно довольная у тебя была лыба каждый раз после того, как вы с другом меня на спину заваливали, – одной незанятой рукой трудно было изобразить в воздухе кавычки, но Тони попытался. – И ни мое мнение, ни моя ориентация, тогда никого не волновали. Избавь меня от своих лицемерных извинений, они у меня уже в печенках сидят. 

Стив шагнул к Старку. Почти сразу же тот сделал шаг назад, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию.

– Постой, Тони, я лишь хотел… – мягко начал Роджерс и тут же сделал ошибку – резко протянул руку. Старк шарахнулся от него, бросил кружку в раковину, так что отлетела эмалированная ручка, и вылетел вон из кухни. 

Даже краем глаза Тони не заметил притаившегося за углом Барнса. Одно мгновение сержант казался потерянным, даже дезориентированным, но вот в глазах его что-то поменялось и он, расправив плечи, вышел из тени.

*** 

В мастерской Тони опустился за стол, свернул все рабочие выкладки на мониторах и вместо них вывел на все экраны записи с камер скрытого видеонаблюдения. Улучшенная и расширенная система камер была установлена им сразу после… да, сразу после. Это, и режим тревоги, включающий систему круглосуточного слежения за жизненными показателями и отслеживания алгоритмов перемещения по Башне, позволяли ему засыпать ночами. Не то, чтобы спокойно, но хоть ненадолго. 

– Пятница, дорогая, – скрыть раздражение в голосе не удалось. – Найди и запусти мне запись с камер наблюдения в кухне, за последние минут… пятнадцать. 

Сперва ничего такого, чего не видел он сам. Стив, бледный, но спокойный, как статуя из мрамора. Он, Старк, машет рукой, выглядя одновременно злым и раздосадованным. Выбегает из кухни, оставив последнее слова за кэпом, не замечая ничего вокруг, даже затаившегося за углом Барнса. Стоп, откуда здесь взялся Барнс? Он же без кэпа по Башне и шагу не делает! 

На экране Барнс входит на кухню, обращается к понурившемуся Стиву. Слов не разобрать – аудиозаписи нет, руки не дойдут довести до ума, – но и без того понятно, что Барнс раздражен. Стив отвечает, трет шею. Баки внезапно залепляет другу смачный подзатыльник. 

– Пятница, стоп! – выкрикнул Старк и начал аплодировать в тихом пространстве мастерской. Что бы там не поделили Барнс и Роджерс, а леща последний заслужил. И не одного. 

Ладно, шутки шутками, а Растяпа успел прибраться после маленького внепланового возгорания. Пора возвращаться к работе. 

***

– Сэр?

– Пятница?

– Босс.

– Пятница.

– Мистер Старк!

– Да занят я! – вызверился Тони, не отрываясь от паяльника. – У нас кто-то умирает в данный момент? Нет?! Рожает? Опять нет? Так какого…

– В данный момент мистер Роджерс и мистер Барнс состоят в тесном физическом контакте.

– Не передать, как я за них рад! – скривился Тони, обжегшись. 

– Рекомендую отправить к ним два костюма, чтобы разнять, и аптечку. 

– ..? – Старк бросил работающий паяльник в сторону панически взвизгнувшего шарнирами Дубине и подскочил к мониторам. 

На трех экранах бесстрастно транслировалась с разных ракурсов одна и та же запись с разных камер наблюдения, установленных в тренажерном зале. На ринге катались, сцепившись в одно целое, Стив и Джеймс. Тренировочный бой перестал быть таковым, когда от удара ногой в живот Барнс отлетел к стропилам, а Роджерс встал на четвереньки и сплюнул кровь. 

– Твою мать! Пятница! Костюмы мне! Живо!

Тони вбежал в лифт и остервенело вдавил кнопку «вверх». Пока кабина издевательски медленно ползла, взвинченного Старка осенило. 

– Пятница, вруби протокол пожаротушения. Только в спортзале. Пусть немного охладятся. 

Обстановка в тренажерном зале, несмотря на залп сухого льда с потолка, не стала прохладнее 

На футболке Роджерса, издевательски белой, невооруженным глазом видны были брызги красного. Барнс с наливающимся фонарем на небритой физиономии кружил вокруг вставшего в оборонительную стойку Стива, словно волк вокруг оленя. 

Из ближней стены вылетел Вижн. То ли Пятница сочла нужным предупредить и его, то ли он сам мог отслеживать происходящее в Башне (спалил же он как-то Клинта, примчавшегося вызволять Ванду?), – Старк отложил этот вопрос на потом. 

– Не думаете разнять их? – тактично поинтересовался Вижн.

– А должен? – с искренним интересом переспросил Тони.

Вижн счел вопрос риторическим. Как и счел само собой разумеющимся, что Старк в состоянии сам навести порядок в своем доме. Понадобится помощь – она на расстоянии одной стены.

Проследив, как Вижн по привычке игнорирует дверной проем и проходит сквозь стену, Тони перевел взгляд на драчунов. Нет, он сам и эти результаты экспериментов, в разных весовых категориях, без костюма он их разнимать не полезет. Стоп, а это идея!

– Пятница! Еще два… четыре… шесть костюмов мне сюда, в тренажерный зал. Одна нога – здесь, другая – там. 

– Позволю себе напомнить, сэр, но у вас ограниченное количество полностью работоспособных костюмов, одобренных лично вами и готовых к использованию. В двух моделях еще не доработаны наладонные репульсоры.

– Но бегать-то они могут? Пятница, меньше слов, больше послушания! 

– Мечтайте, сэр.

Но костюмы прислала. 

Тони направил два костюма из восьми к рингу, а остальным велел остаться за дверями, и не отсвечивать до получения команды. 

Пара некрашеных костюмов перехватила Барнса еще в броске. Роджерсу не хватило ума понять, что его спасают. Кэп набычился, вскинул руки, перетекая в атакующую стойку. 

– Старк, что это значит? – медленно спросил он. 

– Это ты мне скажи, – преувеличенно равнодушно перевел стрелки Старк. – Я работаю, чиню и подгоняю, никого не трогаю. И тут Пятница докладывает мне, что в моем спортзале вы друг друга убиваете.

Пока Тони убалтывал бдительность кэпа, он не забывал переводить взгляд с Роджерса на обездвиженного Барнса и обратно. Подергавшись в не размыкаемых железных объятиях, Барнс резко как-то обмяк, потом встряхнулся и огляделся с растерянным видом человека, только что разбуженного по тревоге. 

– У нас возникли разногласия, – уклончиво ответил Стив, опуская руки, но так же стараясь держать в поле зрения и Тони и Баки. – Так получилось, слово за слово… 

– И пошло-поехало по накатанной схеме, – усмехнулся Старк. – что нам перегово… ой, простите, беседы, когда можно кулаками помахать. 

Роджерс поджал губы, словно его оскорбили. Потом справился с негодованием и заговорил почти ровным голосом: 

– Разногласия бывают у всех, даже у друзей. Не все, правда, потом могут пожать другу другу руки и признать, что были не правы. 

Даже если кэп насторожился улыбке Тони, было поздно.

– И то верно, – осклабился Старк, делая знак своей небольшой группе поддержки. Костюмы отпустили Барнса и отступили на два шага от него, и от Роджерса. Кэп на уловку не повелся и выглядел все так же настороженно.

– Чего смотрите? Миритесь при мне, чтобы я был уверен, что обойдется без крови. И раз к слову пришлось, из-за чего такой сыр-бор? 

Роджерс и Барнс переглянулись. Тони только усмехнулся тому, как кэп своим патентованным суровым взглядом велит Барнсу молчать и тот, хмурясь, опускает глаза в пол. 

– Не из-за меня, случаем? – наугад «выстрелил» Старк и по тому, как напрягся Роджерс и вздрогнул Барнс, понял, что попал в цель. Делом чести стало выяснить, как перемывание его косточек переросло в драку. 

Барнс поднял голову и уставился на Стива испытующим взглядом. Даже плечом дернул, мол, чего стоишь, кого ждешь, действуй давай. Объясняйся сам, или я помогу. 

– Тони, – Стив сделал маленький шажок в его сторону, не укрывшийся от внимания мужчины. – Насчет наших… – он глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя, и давая время подобрать слова, – … ночевок во время миссии.

Старк постарался не передернуться, услышав это напоминание о днях и ночах, когда он был практически бесполезен и слаб. 

– Ты никому ничего не рассказал, раз мы еще здесь, и не сдал нас ЩИТу. Можно ли воспринимать это как… – Стив облизнул губы и сделал еще шаг к Тони, – ….как предложение продолжать? – и опустил большую ладонь Тони на пояс. 

Сказать, что Старк опешил, означало ничего не сказать. От такой наглости у Тони даже дар речи пропал, чего с ним не случалось лет …цать. 

Ошибочно приняв оцепенение Старка за согласие, Стив порывисто прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине. Барнс шагнул к ним, явно собираясь присоединиться. 

Старк ужом вывернулся из сокрушительных объятий кэпа. Одного оговоренного с Пятницей знака хватило, чтобы столбами стоявшие костюмы молниеносно пришли в движение. 

Секунд через пять Старк смог вздохнуть с облегчением: в этот раз опасность не просто миновала – он сам взял ситуацию под контроль. 

Тони чуть не потер руки. Его детища, его костюмы, надежно зафиксировали суперсолдат, перехватив за руки и ноги. Стив пытался разорвать железные объятия, напрягая рельефные мышцы. Вкупе с мокрой одеждой, обтянувшей каждый выступ идеально созданного тела, смотрелось особенно эффектно. 

– И, для сведения, раз тут кто-то в танке. Клинту – все равно. Вдове – кто знает, о чем думает загадочная русская душа? Вижн ни во что не вмешивается без обоснованной просьбы. Но вы зарубите себе на носу, отныне я – дома, – Тони раскинул руки, словно пытаясь охватить все огромное здание изнутри. – И я круглосуточно вооружен. Вы мне больше не нужны. Захотите потискаться…– он рубанул воздух рукой, – даже не приближайтесь. И к тебе, кэп, – Тони встал перед висящим в воздухе Роджерсом. – Это особо относится. 

Стив напряг бедра, когда Старк добровольно коснулся его в интимном месте, увы, без намека на ласку. Баки не смотрел на Стива, он не сводил глаз со Старка. Жестокого, контролирующего ситуацию. С этой стороны он видел его только в первой и последней их общей миссии. 

Для жестоко израненной, обескровленной самооценки Тони вот так держать кэпа за яйца (фигурально и буквально) было настоящим целебным эликсиром. 

– Скажи, не ожидал?  
Вопреки ожиданию, на лице Стива вместо недовольства проступила печаль.

– Ожидал. Я знаю, что ты не такой человек, Тони, чтобы тебя заставили прогнуться обстоятельства…

На слове «прогнуться» Тони криво ухмыльнулся.

–… значит, за твоими действиями стояло взвешенное решение. И вот оно, Тони? Ты думал, что обязан нам… 

Старк прекратил ухмыляться.

– Вас было двое, – вытолкнул он, не споря и не подтверждая. – И вы были против меня, – к его ужасу, голос ему изменил, становясь все глуше. – Кто бы вам помешал? – прохрипел он едва слышно.

Прежде чем лицо выдало испытываемые им эмоции, и уничтожило созданное впечатление, Тони подал знак костюмам. Железные исполины отшвырнули от себя солдат и, подойдя к Старку, преданно застыли по обе стороны от создателя. 

– Отныне обращайтесь ко мне только по работе. 

В окружении железных тел Старк гордо покинул спортзал. 

– Думаешь, стоит ему говорить, что мы бы смогли завалить по парочке его роботов, если бы захотели?

– Нет. 

*** 

Тони ушел, оставив за собой последнее слово. 

Стив повернулся к Баки, и вытянул руки перед собой, демонстрируя другу, как они подрагивают в легком треморе.

– Заметил? У меня руки порой трясутся, так хочется к нему прикоснуться, – убито и как-то смиренно констатировал он. 

Кто-то, кто серыми глазами смотрел на мускулистые руки Роджерса, моргнул раз, другой. Баки или Солдат?

– Спарринг, – предложил Баки и сразу уточнил:   
– Только с тобой. С тобой одним, чтобы Старк не думал об угрозе. Захочет взять с собой своих роботов – не упорствуй. Намекни, что он слабоват в рукопашной без своей брони. Да и в ней он чаще принимает удары на себя, чем блокирует или уклоняется. Это необходимо исправить. Почему с ним раньше никто не занимался? 

– Вдова попыталась, но потом передумала, так как Тони не тому уделял внимание, – Стив порозовел. – А на мое предложение потренироваться он резко отказал – мы тогда были знакомы только пару недель. Отказался, сославшись как раз на броню, и я не стал давить. Но ты прав, Тони по-прежнему плохо защищается, и сейчас я возьмусь за уговоры с большим рвением, – пообещал Стив, – теперь у меня двойной стимул. 

Баки улыбнулся, будучи рад, что смог предложить если не решение проблемы, то хотя бы сделать первый шаг к тому. Упаси его бог начать ревновать Стива к Старку, и мешать другу восстанавливать тропки на пути к единению? дружбе? прежним приятельским отношениям? Нет, все не то. 

Прежними их отношения уже никогда не будут. Стив и Старк попытались с боем отобрать друг у друга нечто ценное, что-то для каждого свое. Право на месть. Друга детства. 

Похлопав Стива по плечу, Барнс длинно выдохнул через нос. О возращении доверии между его другом и приютившем их бывшем товарищем и речи быть не могло. Немногим ранее Старк допускал их к себе, следуя каким-то своим целям, а может, не прочь был поэкспериментировать. Честно, таким уж страдающим после их кувырканий он ни разу не выглядел. 

Но он никому теперь не доверял, это точно. А на исправление этого могли уйти годы. Может, со временем удастся во всем разобраться, а пока худой мир был лучше доброй ссоры. 

Сейчас план был такой: проследить, чтобы в зале Старк не наговорил Стиву лишнего, а Стив в свою очередь не сорвался. Баки ведь тоже был на базе в Сибири, видел сам, как Стив заносил щит над Старком, и теперь не мог, не покривя душой, отмахнуться и сказать, что Стив не причинит вреда упавшему, если решит, что ему не оставили выбора. Не хотелось на практике выяснять, действует это правило только на поле боя, или новый Стив может применить силу и в мирное время.

Стив стал совсем взрослым и желания его стали «взрослыми», а научиться их контролировать времени у него не было. Во время похода Баки не мешал другу, неуверенный, что без помощи Солдата одолеет Стива в бою, тем более, что их желания совпадали. Он просто удерживал Стива от того, чтобы зайти за черту и осаживал, когда видел, что тот теряет над собой контроль. 

Следовало покараулить у зала и подстраховать. И Стива, и Старка, раз уж на то пошло. 

*** 

Тони, правда, сам не вполне понимал, как Роджерсу удалось вытащить его в спортзал, на спарринг. Точнее, не вытащить, а взять измором. Предложение потренировать его сразу вызвало у Старка подозрение, и он наотрез отказался. Последнее, чем он хотел заняться с Роджерсом – помимо интима с сомнительного согласия – драться. Опять. 

Стив, чертов стратег, отступил без претензий, чтобы позднее вернуться в мастерскую с тем же самым предложением. И горячим ужином на подносе. Позже – с завтраком.

Эти танцы продолжались три дня. Пока Старк не сообразил, что Стиву слишком нужно от него что-то, раз он с маниакальным упорством стоит на своем. Такую бы принципиальность да на пользу Америке. 

Чтобы такое необходимое мог попросить Роджерс? Если дело только в очередной попытке грубого солдатского подката – Старк в последний раз жестко дал понять, что не потерпит такого отношения и был, по своему мнению, довольно доходчив. 

Впрочем, ни что не мешает проверить, пошла ли наука впрок. 

Дожевывая панини с сыром и ветчиной, Тони одобрительным мычанием передал через Пятницу согласие на один спарринг, после которого Стив получит, или не получит просимое. Смотря, как будет просить.

*** 

Само собой выходило, что заработавшись, Тони мог опоздать на любую встречу. Этот раз исключением не стал. Опаздывая на жалкие двадцать семь минут, Тони направил вперед себя два полностью функциональных костюма, и на ходу уточнил у Пятницы местоположение Роджерса и Барса в Башне. 

С секундной заминкой Пятница доложила:

– Мистер Роджерс ждет в зале и заканчивает разминку. Обнаружить мистера Барнса на данный момент не представляется возможным. 

– Неужели соскочил?

– Попытки несанкционированно покинуть периметр Башни не зафиксированы. 

«Найдется» – сказал себе Тони, минуя застывших на входе железных людей, и входя в зал. После побега Роджерса в сторону, предположительно, Ваканды, Тони распорядился заменить усиленные боксерские груши на обычные, чтобы не сбивать руки в кровь. Заново менять их на усиленные, он не стал, не ожидая, что Роджерс еще когда-либо задержится в Башне так надолго. 

Короче, три лопнувшие груши лежали у ближней стены, а направление, откуда их волокли, было отмечено дорожкой просыпавшегося песка. 

– Я приберу, – покаянно пообещал Стив, неверно истолковав досадливую гримасу Тони при виде пришедших в негодность спортивных снарядов. 

– Не заморачивайся, – отмахнулся Старк, снимая со столбика ринга пару боксерских перчаток. Что показательно, красных. – Пятница пригонит роботов-уборщиков после того, как мы тут закончим. Но знаешь, образ тебя в переднике, с пылесосом и метелкой для пыли, бредит душу. 

– Тони, будь серьезней, – попросил Стив, проверяя, в какой стадии заживления находятся недавно рассаженные костяшки. Перчатки ему были малы, а бинтов, которыми он привык обматывать ладони, он на обычном месте не нашел. Создавалось впечатление, что раньше они закупались для него одного. 

– Да я серьезен, как никогда, – деланно оскорбился Тони, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он не выспался, но был сыт. Работа спорилась, но тело устало от сидения на одном месте, да еще в полусогнутом положении. Небольшая разминка и душ стали бы хорошей встряской.

Что бы там себе не думал кэп, а драться Старк умел. Просто в броне трудно было маневрировать и уклоняться, а блоки вообще не были нужны, ибо редко когда (ок, Халку удавалось) кому-то везло подобраться настолько близко, чтобы врезать по…

Сибирь. Капитан и Солдат на раз-два разделали его под орех. На их стороне были сплоченность и огромный опыт боев. На стороне Тони – помятая броня, ноющая боль в руке и бешеное, слепое желание отомстить, убив. Смог бы он, глядя Барнсу в глаза, выбить из него дух –другой вопрос. Сейчас уже не скажешь наверняка. 

Роджерс, склонный все подмечать, не мог не заметить, что Тони, до того лучащийся энтузиазмом, вдруг утратил бравурность и застыл на месте, побледнев и глядя в никуда.

– Может, отложим? – предложил Стив, не желая, чтобы Старк счел его вопрос указанием на проявленную слабость, но готовый отступить, если Тони того захочет.

– Нет, с чего бы? – вскинулся Тони, надевая на лицо новую маску. Только без голливудской улыбки теперь. 

Старк недобро оскалился, вскидывая руки и защищая лицо от возможного удара. Выглядел он решительным и полным злого азарта. Такой Тони нравился Стиву куда больше. Во всех смыслах.

Через десять минут Стив признался себе, что приятно удивлен. Тони быстро перестроился, памятуя, что брони на нем нет, и продемонстрировал среднее умение вести бой. Среднее, в сравнении с тем же Стивом, но все равно вполне приличное. 

Компактный мобильник, выданный в ЩИТе, лежал на стопке сменной одежды, возмущенно вибрируя, но сейчас хозяину до него не было никакого дела.

*** 

Старк следил и оценивал каждое движение Роджерса. Вопреки ожиданиям, лишнего Роджерс себе не позволял: захваты и удержания оставались сугубо профессиональными и выверенными до секунды. Стоило Тони похлопать по руке Роджерса в условленной манере – тот отпускал. 

Сперва Старк вздрагивал, когда Стив касался его – но потом перестал. Адреналин и азарт сделали свое дело и Тони пару раз достал кэпа. Не лелеял себя мыслью, что серьезно – синяки сойдут на нем еще до конца тренировки. 

Бросок, захват, Тони удачно использовал разницу в весе против Роджерса и когда тот по инерции распластался на лопатках, оседлал его. 

Роджерс застыл под ним, тяжело дыша. Его щеки пылали от прилива крови к лицу, к которому Тони был так близко, что мог видеть, как у Стива расширяются зрачки. Вот оно. Если еще чуть-чуть подтолкнуть, Роджерс сорвется? Или он уяснил урок?

Тони опустил руки кэпу на грудь и прогнулся в пояснице. О, кто-то уже во всеоружии. 

– Босс, – громом среди ясного неба раздался голос Пятницы, – я констатирую у вас ускоренное сердцебиение. Вам требуется помощь?

– Нет, все в норме, просто запыхался. 

– В таком случае возьмите паузу. Мистер Роджерс, с вами трижды пытались связаться по закрытой линии ЩИТа, а взяла на себя смелость перевести звонок. Желаете ответить по громкой связи или ответите на звонок с телефона?

– Прослушивается? – с пониманием спросил Стив. 

– Я не уполномочена отвечать.

Роджерс усмехнулся и, подхватив Тони под бедра, снял с себя. 

– Я возьму телефон. 

*** 

Стив был доволен успехами Тони. Как и тем, что смог, во время необходимых прикосновений: подсечек, удержаний, перекатов, в некоторой мере утолить свой тактильный голод. Голод, терзавший его с момента возвращения в Башню. 

В некоторой, но далеко не в полной. Запыхавшийся, растрепанный, с покрасневшими щеками Тони выглядел как будто… как будто только что закончил заниматься сексом. От этой мысли Стив и сам сбился с дыхания. 

Пропустил подсечку, перекатился, чтобы не придавить Тони собой и в итоге оказался разложенным под ним. Тони с дьявольской улыбкой быстро сел на его бедра. Поерзал по медленно натягивающей штаны эрекции, нагло провоцируя. Он не мог не понимать, что делает. 

А что Стив? Стиву оставалось только стиснуть ладони в кулаки и сдерживаться, сдерживаться. Разгоряченный Тони на нем. Дело одной секунды – перевернуться, подмять под себя. Закрыть язвительный рот ладонью. Из футболки сделать кляп и путы для запястий – отсечь возможность призвать помощь. Сорвать или даже просто разорвать джинсы – материал не такой уж прочный – устроиться между разведенных бедер... 

Нельзя. Тони не простит. Баки не поймет. 

Темные мысли пронеслись в голове Стива, пока Тони лукаво заглядывал ему в глаза, оценивая степень выдержки. Пронеслись, да так и остались запертыми, в качестве фантазии перед сном еще сойдут, а реализовывать их ни в коем случае не стоит. 

Бог его знает, что бы еще выкинул Тони, и чем бы это закончилось, как подала голос «Пятница». ЩИТу не терпелось связаться, причем именно с ним, Роджерсом, значит, снова задание. И без Железного человека в союзниках. Значит, несложное, но наверняка требующее стратегического планирования, наблюдения и выжидания. То есть такое, на которое у Тони просто не хватило бы терпения.

Захват ставки террористов или освобождение заложников. Бросить монетку, что ли?

Стив мягко снял с себя Тони и подошел к скамейке, где на одежде лежал, устаревший, по нынешней моде каждый месяц менять средство связи, телефон. 

Тони не остался, чтобы послушать, как Стив будет разговаривать по мобильнику, набросил на плечи полотенце и покинул зал. Стив был уверен, что Пятница после доложит ему каждое слово из разговора, но ничего против не имел. Ему не поручили ничего необычного: миссия по выслеживанию и ликвидации. Такое задание больше понравилось бы Солдату, но именно потому Баки на него и не отправится. 

Стив убрал мобильник и с подозрением воззрился на решетку вентиляции на стене. Он уже полчаса был уверен, что за ним неустанно наблюдают. 

– Баки, я знаю, ты здесь.

– Здорово, кэп, – чересчур радостно отозвался отнюдь не Баки. 

– О, Клинт!

– Привет, Стив, – мрачно отозвался на этот раз Баки. 

– Ребята? 

– Слушай, друг, тут такое дело… – начал Клинт. Его голос звучал как-то сдавленно. – Ты обещаешь не смеяться?.. В общем, ты не мог бы немного помочь и снять решетку с вентиляции? 

Роджерс все понял, и от души расхохотался. 

– Я не виноват, это твой дружбан знатно отъелся на дармовых сливах!

Все еще посмеиваясь, Стив подпрыгнул и уцепился пальцами одной руки за решетку – та легко поддалась. Из прямоугольного проема тут же показалась чья-то нога.

– А что вы там оба забыли? 

– Ну, меня прогулки по вентиляции успокаивают, – наружу по пояс высунулся Клинт. – Как в старые-добрые времена. Мозги прочищают и вообще не все созданы для марафонских пробежек. 

Баки втянул ногу и Стив, догадавшись, что сейчас произойдет, приготовился ловить. От добротного пинка в зад Бартон свечкой вылетел из вентиляции головой вниз, но был подхвачен. 

– Уф, спасибо. Пятница, родная, ты же не расскажешь об этом забавном недоразумении Тони?

– Я информирую мистера Старка обо всех событиях, происходящих в Башне, – отозвалась Пятница и Стив готов был поклясться, что синтезированный женский голос звучал возмущенно. Будто ИИ была оскорблена предположением, что ее работа предполагает исключения, и она может утаить что-то от создателя, предав его доверие.

Вопрос, а что Баки забыл в вентиляции именно у спортзала и именно тогда, когда Стив спарринговал с Тони, он задавать не торопился. И так понятно, что хотел подстраховать, а в открытую появиться не мог.

Стоп. Ладно Баки – он все понял бы правильно, даже самый сомнительный момент. А такой настал, когда Тони …эм… сел ему, Стиву, на бедра. И наклонился к нему. 

Как мог увидеть Клинт? И что он мог подумать?

– И как? – осторожно спросил Стив, наблюдая за Баки. Друг стоял позади, но не выражал беспокойства. 

– Честно? – почесал в затылке Клинт. – Старк не совсем безнадежен: Наташа рассказывала, как натаскивала его. Но против тебя ему не выстоять. Я опасался, что ты можешь вспылить и покалечить Старка.

Стив ощутил, как меняется в лице. Видимо, он стал выглядеть недовольным или даже угрожающим, так что Бартон вскинул руки.

– Но я рад был ошибиться! 

Стив досчитал до семи и выдохнул.

– Собираемся: у нас задание. 

Клинт с облегчением поспешил к выходу. Развернувшегося за ним Баки Стив поймал за капюшон ветровки.

– Не ты. Только я, Клинт и Наташа. 

Баки вывернулся из-под руки Стива и воззрился на товарища так, словно тот отказал ему в последней в жизни просьбе. 

– Группу комплектую не я. Тактику выбираю не я. Много чего я теперь не контролирую, – Стив опустил руку на плечо Баки. – Но на базу я тебя не повезу, останешься в Башне. 

Барнс раздраженно дернул плечом. 

Тони не вышел проводить бывших Мстителей. 

*** 

…Старк трясся со смеху, навалившись всем телом на рабочий стол. 

– Мистер Старк, в связи с открывшимися обстоятельствами, а именно обнаружившимся пробелом в обеспечении безопасности Башни в части, касающейся системы вентиляции, могу я…

Тони не мог успокоиться, веселясь над зацикленным видео того, как лучник ласточкой вылетает из убежища. 

– Мистер Старк?

– Да, Пятница? – отхохотался Тони, утер слезу и распорядился. – Согласен, организуй датчики движения на протяженности всей вентиляции. По всей Башне, конечно. И заново протестируй систему видеонаблюдения. 

Незаметные глазу камеры, натыканные на каждом этаже башни, не в первый раз выручали его. Он мог сколько угодно пересматривать интересующие его записи, раз за разом подмечая что-то, чего не заметил или не придал значения. Вот и сейчас, глядя на свой спарринг с Роджерсом со стороны, Тони заметил его метания, то, как Стив себя осадил и подумал себе, мол, поддается дрессировке. А сейчас он сам сидел в Башне, плевал в потолок, пока великолепная троица наводила порядки в стране третьего мира, и думал, что его тоже пытаются дрессировать. 

Ни в услугах Железного человека, ни сержанта Барнса правительство США нынче не нуждалось. Не то, чтобы Старка это сильно расстроило. Но в Башне внезапно вновь стало тихо и пустынно. 

Старк прослушал запись разговора в спортзале до конца, и веселье улетучилось, как небывало. 

– Пятница, найди мне Барнса, просканируй его. 

Около пятнадцати секунд Пятница потратила на то, чтобы обнаружить сержанта и вывести на экран компьютера данные о его физических показателях. Да, теперь в обязанности ИИ входило круглосуточное наблюдение за жизненными показателями своего хозяина и его опасных гостей. 

Здравствуйте, я Тони и я параноик.

– Сэр, сержант Барнс нестабилен. Недостаток сна плохо сказывается на его физическом и психологическом состояниях, и усугубляет…

– Недостаток сна? – переспросил Старк. 

– Сержант Барнс не спит более 36 часов подряд, сэр, – сухо отозвалась Пятница. 

– И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас, потому что…

– Вы приступили к решающему этапу разработки и запретили докучать вам с иными предупреждениями, кроме скорой смерти или рождения, – подхватила Пятница с легко читаемым негодованием. 

Старк повел плечами и отложил отвертку, которую крутил в руках. Все одно, за последний час он не спаял ни одного контакта, не выкрутил ни одного болтика. После «трудового дня» в полтораста суток на работу не стояло совершенно. 

– Напомним мне, проблемы со сном у Барнса совпали с отъездом Роджерса по заданию?

– Нет, сэр. Сержант Барнс испытывает периодические расстройства сна с момента переезда в Башню. Нынешний период в 39.3 часа – самый длительный. 

Тони побарабанил пальцами в ожогах по грудной пластине.

– Когда вернется Роджерс?

– Неизвестно точное время, сэр. На задание ему отвели от двух до четырех суток.

– Нехилый разброс, – проворчал Старк, почесывая в затылке. – Ладно, сам схожу, разберусь.

– Прислать к вам два костюма, сэр? – обеспокоилась Пятница. 

– Пожалуй, они не будут лишними, только пусть держатся позади. 

*** 

Тони ожидал от комнаты одного из вечных солдат спартанского порядка. Но в спальне, без преувеличения, был бардак. Раскиданная одежда, исписанные листки, выдранные из ежедневника. Личных вещей – безделушек, рамочек с фотографиями – ноль целых, ноль десятых. Разворошенная постель напрягала голым матрасом: простыня была разорвана на длинные полосы, то ли для веревочной лестницы, то ли чтобы вздернуться. На тумбочке когортой стояли бело-оранжевые пластиковые баночки с таблетками. Одну из них Тони узнал, не видя названия – он и сам такие периодически принимал.

Барнс бесшумно набросился из темного угла. Ухватил, скрутил, повалил Старка на пол и уселся сверху. Управился в общей сложности за полторы секунды. За это время не то, что костюмы не позвать, даже и испугаться можно было не успеть. 

Будучи распятым по полу, с зафиксированными руками, Старк признал, что идея оставить костюмы за дверью не была лучшей из посетивших его за неделю.   
– Помнишь меня? 

Удар по половицам, рядом с головой, кстати, пробивший паркет, наверное, и был ответом. Было бы проще, будь лицо Барнса искажено страхом или яростью. Все это – понятные эмоции. Но выражение лица человека, сидящего на бедрах Старка, было пугающе пустым. Как и глаза. Скорее всего, Барнс не только не помнил, кто перед ним, но и не осознавал происходящего.

Солдат медленно отнял левую руку от запястий Старка, опустил к шее. Тони сглотнул, кадык дрогнул под металлическими пальцами. Старк понимал, что рискует, но бездействие тоже могло плохо кончиться. Тони потянул руку Барнса ниже, молясь, чтобы тот не принял касание и движение за сопротивление. Металлические пальцы заскребли по заляпанной машинным маслом майке, цепляя за заскорузлую ткань. Не меняясь в лице, Солдат вдруг вскинулся и одним махом разорвал на Тони майку сверху донизу, обнажая торс.

Положив живую руку на грудь с сеткой шрамов, Зимний Солдат с пустым лицом погладил их пальцами, словно убеждаясь, что они настоящие. Моргнул раз, другой, и в серых глазах появилось что-то, отличное от пустоты. Растерянность. 

«Так, так, – мысленно подбадривал себя Старк, – припоминаешь, солдатик. Что это я чинил твою руку, в памяти не отложилось. Но ты знаешь человека со шрамами на груди. Этот человек не опасен. Ну… если первым не начинать, конечно».

Не рискуя двигаться, Тони только сжал и разжал пальцы, пока освобожденные запястья ломило от недавней хватки. Без синяков назавтра не обойдется. 

С тем же «выразительным» выражением на лице Солдат поднял Старка на руки. Сделал три шага к разворошенной постели и бросил того поверх одеяла. Шлепнувшись на спружинивший матрас, Тони обрел голос. 

– Ладно, я понял, 21 век и все такое. Но прелюдия могла быть и подлинней. Имей же ты совесть.

Солдат сбился с шага, постоял у постели. Забрался на самый край, посидел, то ли раздумывая, то ли давая время к себе привыкнуть, потом полез к Старку. Легко, как куклу, развернул на бок, лицом к двери, прижался грудью к спине. И начал мрачно сопеть в ухо. 

Было стрёмно. Да, точно, вот это самое сленговое молодежное словцо, которые вмещает в себя слова попроще: «странно», «пугающе», «смущающе» и еще какие-то, которые сейчас Старк сформулировать не мог.

Киллер-снайпер, со сбитой программой-триггером в мозгах, отвечающей за заказные убийства, половину времени не отвечающий за свои действия, затащил его в постель и облапил. 

Железная рука неприятно холодила кожу. Старк безуспешно поерзал, поджал голый живот. Смирился, расслабился, подстроился под ритм чужого дыхания. Через пять минут спал, как младенец.

***

У Тони в жизни было много совместных ночевок, читай, секса с прекрасными женщинами. Но с количеством раз, когда он позволял себе проснуться примерно одновременно с кем-то, они не совпадали, вот незадача. Чаще Тони сбегал до того, как пресыщенная партнерша открывала глаза и находила вторую сторону постели пустой и холодной. 

В период, когда Тони встречался с Пеппер, им не всегда удавалось засыпать и просыпаться в одной постели. Или в одной стране, если уж на то пошло. 

Короче, Старк не привык просыпаться тогда, когда его обнимали, пусть ему и нравилось такое пробуждение. Ценишь то, что редко получаешь. Почти всегда. 

Ну, когда тебя, устроившегося в жизни парня, не оплетает смертоносными руками девяностолетний солдат. Холодея, Тони выбрался из объятий – Барнс так разоспался, что не заметил, как его покидают, – сполз с кровати и на цыпочках ушел на выход. 

Только закрыв за собой дверь и удалившись от комнаты метров на тридцать, Тони позволил себе вздох облегчения. 

– Пятница, сколько сейчас времени и есть ли новости для меня? 

– Сейчас девять двадцать утра, сэр. Вам трижды звонил полковник Роудс. Капитан Роджерс, агент Романова и Бартон прибыли в Башню в половине третьего ночи. Сейчас агенты в своих комнатах. Капитан в тренажерном зале.

– С половины третьего?

– С трех часов ночи, сэр. 

– Какая муха его укусила?

– Не могу знать, сэр. Связать вас с полковником Роудсом?

– Сперва душ, потом дела.

– Как вам будет угодно. Я приступлю к разбору почты. И вы просили напомнить о встрече в двенадцать ноль-ноль с…

– Я и сам помню! Приготовь автомобиль и смену одежды. 

– Что бы вы без меня делали.

Старк был не в настроении, чтобы разговаривать с кэпом, но тот, к счастью для них обоих, так и не повстречался. Тони без помех добрался до своей спальни, где смог освежиться и подобрать футболку. Джинсы в потеках машинного масла оставил. 

На кухне обнаружился серый от недосыпа Роджерс. 

– Приветик.

Роджерс пробулькал что-то в кружку. Он как-то странно разглядывал Тони сверху донизу, словно искал что-то (необычное).

Соблазнившись запахом свежего кофе (неужели кэп наконец-то подружился с кофемашиной?), Тони налил себе полную кружку. Выпил в четыре долгих глотка и снова налил доверху. 

Не обращая внимания на молча пялящегося на него Роджерса, Тони открыл дверцу холодильника. Слева – куски мяса в вакуумных упаковках – Барнс и Клинт уминали стейки, как голодающие. Справа – овощи для озабоченного здоровым питанием Кэпа. Для Вдовы Пятница исправно закупала салаты прямиком из ближайшего ресторана, в котором заправляли эмигранты из России. 

Тони рискнул и стащил один, где было поменьше зелени. Сообразив, что он, Старк, будет завтракать и вопреки обыкновению никуда не торопится уходить, Роджерс отвернулся. Интересно, когда они поменялись местами? Выспавшийся умиротворенный он сам, с тарелкой аппетитного салата в руках, и смурной кэп в несвежей одежде, глотающий кофе, как воду.

Старк поковырял вилкой кусочек ветчины в тарелке. Откладывать разговор было нельзя – а как начать, чтобы не устроить скандал, он не знал. Ладно, тут как с пластырем – лучше сорвать сразу, а не тянуть по миллиметру. 

– Спал, как убитый. Почти даже стал им, – Тони не удержался и зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. Спина Стива одеревенела при следующих словах. – Вернулся твой перемороженный дружок. Обошлось без трупов. Я был узнан, – Роджерс резко обернулся и Старк потер грудь под целой футболкой. – Шрамы, наконец, сослужили добрую службу, – пояснил он на недоумевающий взгляд кэпа. – Значит, что я даю ему крышу над головой, кормлю и чиню, Солдат не помнит, а вот шрамы запомнил.

– Солдат, – повторил Стив, меняясь в лице. 

– Ты мне вроде втирал, что Солдат в прошлом, – уколол Тони и закинул в рот маленькую помидорку. Ругаться не хотелось. Хотелось докопаться до сути и понять, о чем на этот раз умолчал Роджерс. По возможности, без скандалов и вызова брони.

– Так и есть, – Роджерсу хватило наглости кивнуть. – Код больше не работает. Но…

– Вот мы и добрались до «но».

– Баки трудно адаптироваться к новому миру, и иногда он отключается от реальности. Это не зависит больше от слов кода. Просто… накрывает. И случается, что на короткое время: минуты, секунды… «приходит» Солдат. Но без команд и приказов, он теряется и снова «уходит». 

– Так вчера он поздороваться пришел? 

– Меня не было рядом больше суток. Баки заволновался и… отключился. 

– Вот не могу я понять. Ты улетел на миссию, не предупредив, что оставил в моей Башне сюрприз в виде доктора Джекилла, который по-прежнему может перекидываться в мистера Хайда. Брюса от Халка хотя бы отличить сразу можно. 

– Я запретил им выходить из их комнаты. Прислал на телефон смс-оповещение, чтобы Баки принял свои… успокоительные.

– Не сильно-то они ему помогли. Он… или второй, почти два дня слонялся по комнате, как заведенный. Пока я его не навестил. И встретил меня не Барнс. 

– Тони… – Стив растер ладонями лицо, вернув ему жалкое подобие прежнего румянца. Он выглядел уставшим и сбитым с толку. 

– «Не делай так больше?» – съязвил Старк, лениво дожевывая салат.

– Мы съедем, – заявил Стив одновременно с ним. 

– ? 

С одной стороны, ура! Свобода от засилья убийц и грязных домогательств от них же. С другой… куда Роджерс потащит недолеченного Барнса? До Ваканды путь неблизкий, на автобусе не доберешься, а на билетах на самолеты разоришься. Снимет им комнатку в родном Бруклине и будет круглосуточно бдеть? А если Барнса «замкнет» на задании? 

Старк притянул за ручку чашку с кофе.

«Уже замкнуло, – сказал он себе. – В домике лесничего, когда для того, чтобы помыться, Барнсу пришлось отстегнуть свою руку. – Старк усмехнулся себе, не видя внимательно взгляда Роджерса. – А я не заметил, полез к Солдату шрамами щеголять». 

– Тони, – продолжил Стив все так же устало, так что и перебивать его не хотелось. – Мы усвоили урок. Ты ясно дал понять, что мы не можем… ничего не получится у нас. Баки это понимает. Большую часть времени, – добавил Роджерс после паузы. – Вчера ты сам пришел, сам предложил помощь. Теперь Баки может подумать, что ты простил его… – он удержал Тони не сколько словом, сколько жестом, когда тот вскинулся, – нет, не за все, хотя бы за наши «ночевки». Мог решить, что теперь сможет положиться на тебя, когда меня снова не будет рядом. Но так ли это, Тони?

– То есть я еще и усугубил ситуацию, и должен взять ответственность за это, ты это хочешь сказать? – ощетинился Старк. Плечи Роджерса опустились, когда он длинно выдохнул. 

– Нет, я не это хотел сказать. Мы съедем.

– Делайте, что хотите! 

Его ждали звонки Роудсу, Пеппер и мелкому Паркеру. Да, именно в такой последовательности. А вечерком можно укрыться в мастерской и бутылку открыть. 

*** 

Только спустившись в мастерскую, Старк вспомнил об одном незаконченном деле. «Дело» занимало пятую долю пространства на одном из столов для тех изобретений, что находились в процессе постоянной доработки. Тони покосился на початую бутылку, стратегически стоящую под столом. Нет, сперва кое-что доделать, представить на суд, а вот пить – нельзя, до обеда выветриться не успеет. 

Пришлось тащиться обратно – туда, откуда только что ушел.

На эмоциональном подъеме Тони вошел на кухню и сразу понял, что людей в ней стало больше, а он пропустил нечто неприятное. Наташа стояла у холодильника, опершись об него спиной и недовольно скрестив руки на груди. Роджерс продолжал гипнотизировать кофейник, словно тот хранил в себе не кофе, а государственную тайну. При виде его физиономии Старк поостыл. Вспомнилось, что кэп изволил выразить намерение съехать и на душе кошки заскребли. 

За кухонным столом, спиной ко всем, сидел сгорбленный Бартон, обхватив голову руками. Он даже не сменил форму на что-то более домашнее. На столешнице перед ним лежал распечатанный конверт и несколько документов, заверенных печатями. Еще не видя текста, Тони догадался, что Лора Бартон решилась оформить развод. 

Старк опустил глаза на три стрелы в своих руках, которые не без гордости нес Леголасу опробовать. Пожалуй, сейчас не лучшее время для представления модификаций. 

Между лопаток стало неуютно, как если бы за спиной кто-то стоял и пялился, не моргая, так что Тони поспешил войти, чуть не запнувшись на пороге. 

Наташа ободряюще коснулась затылка Клинта, но тот вскочил, словно Вдова обожгла касанием. 

– Ничего, с чем бы я ни справился, – отмахнулся он и нервно выдернул из руки Старка одну из стрел, едва не оцарапав тому пальцы наконечником. – Что тут у нас такое? 

Бартон словно очнулся и криво осклабился, рассматривая серо-черную стрелу в своих руках.

– Что в них теперь? Выпрыгивающая сеть? Дымовая завеса?

– Шокер, – ответил Старк коротко и не удержался от пояснений. – Всё новое – хорошо забытое старое. Даже если по каким-то причинам не попадешь в цель, разряд тока, бьющий во все стороны в радиусе двадцати метров, закончит за тебя работу. 

– Смертельный? – хищно поинтересовался Клинт. 

Тони отстраненно заметил, что колчан у него пуст, но лук исправно висит за плечом. Сбоку от него стояла Вдова, снова скрестившая руки на груди. Позади – Роджерс. Вздумай Клинт немедленно сделать пробный выстрел – его скрутят быстрее, чем стрела сорвется с тетивы. 

– Сердечникам лучше не оказываться в зоне поражения, – просто ответил он, опираясь задницей о стол. Роджерс обеспокоенно посмотрел на Старка, но смолчал, весь подобравшись. 

Клинт неуловимо повертел в пальцах стрелу, взвесил на ладони, оценивая баланс. Внимательно изучил каждый отполированный дюйм и в одно мгновение наложил стрелу на сорванный с плеча лук. Черная стрела смотрела в потолок, но это никого не могло обмануть. Роджерс дернулся в сторону безразлично стоящего Тони, но был опережен. 

Вспарывая сбой повисшее напряжение, порог кухни переступил взъерошенный Барнс, даже не переодевшийся со сна. Словно не замечая присутствующих, он целеустремленно направился к столу, где стоял забытый (и остывший) Старком кофе. Чтобы дотянуться до чашки, оказавшейся за спиной Тони, Барнс приобнял его, закрывая собой от возможной траектории полета стрелы. 

Старк растерянно таращился на Барнса. Растрепанные отросшие волосы, прищуренные серые глаза и лукавая улыбка вообще никак не накладывались на ночной образ полувменяемого Солдата. 

Кое-что Тони успел заметить, прежде чем Барнс отстранился. Одной рукой он тянулся за керамической кружкой, а в другой вертел лезвие. Полоска метала без ярко выраженной рукояти, чтобы уменьшить вес. Там, где было положено быть деревянной рукоятки, были только прорези для пальцев. 

Получив вожделенную кружку, Барнс повернулся к Тони спиной, и словно бы только тогда приметил Бартона с луком. 

Барнс лениво попивал из кружки, поверх нее поглядывая на Клинта. Ловкие пальцы крутили метательное лезвие с такой скоростью, что оно казалось расплывчатым. Вот круговерть прекратилась, и Барнс перехватил лезвие двумя пальцами. 

Клинт спустил стрелу с тетивы. Стрела вонзилась точно в искусно спрятанную видеокамеру, и Бартон опустил лук. Заряд тока вызвал замыкание в энергосистеме, отчего погас свет, и кухня погрузилась в полумрак. Тони мысленно чертыхнулся, сообразив, что для кого-кого, а уж для Вдовы и Леголаса его тайная система видеонаблюдения совсем даже не тайная. 

Бартон, ни на кого не глядя, быстрым шагом покинул кухню. Бросив Старку извиняющийся взгляд, за лучником поспешила уйти Вдова. 

Тони растер лицо руками и задрал голову к потолку. 

– Пятница, деактивируй код допуска агента Бартона в Башню. Доступ Романовой пока под вопросом. 

– Тони, это не слишком?.. – Роджерс только заикнулся, а в ответ получил такой взгляд, что рот сам захлопнулся. Критиковать Старка сейчас – прямой путь к страшному скандалу. А ему очень хотелось провести оставшийся день в компании Тони как можно более мирно. 

– Пятница, что у нас со светом? 

– Работаю над этим. Включаю дублирующую энергосеть. 

Мигнув пару раз, лампы вспыхнули с прежней силой. 

Тони обратил внимание на руку Барнса. Несколько блестящих пластин на ней при последнем сокращении не улеглись, продолжая некрасиво торчать. Старк ухватил Барнса за руку и потыкал пальцем в одну из таких пластин – не поддалась. 

– Давно так? – взбудораженный отдохнувший мозг радостно ухватился за новую задачку. Да и невозможно было, видя неисправность такого изощренного изобретения, не задуматься о ремонте. 

– С прошлого дня, – расплывчато ответил Барнс, скрывая неловкость. Тони держал его металлическую конечность за запястье и самозабвенно, почти ласково гладил торчащие пластины. 

– Сможешь починить? – почти умоляюще спросил Роджерс. 

– У меня днем запланированы пара встреч, но к пяти вечера жду тебя в мастерской, – Тони указал на Барнса, опасавшегося пошевелиться, пока к нему прикасались. Старк был поглощен вниманием к протезу, чтобы заметить взгляд Роджерса. Немного раздосадованный и смирившийся. 

– Ты пойдешь один? Тебе не нужна… подстраховка? – запинаясь, спросил Стив.

Тони закатил глаза. 

– Я должен встретиться с одним юным дарованием. Вы должны его помнить: чувачок-паук. Обещаю без вас с ним не обниматься! 

*** 

Только к семи вечера, утомившийся и отвратно трезвый на свой взгляд, Старк смог вернуться в Башню. Не переодеваясь, он сразу направился в мастерскую и велел Пятнице поторопить «ископаемых». 

Роджерс уговорами привел Барнса в мастерскую, где Тони специально держал дверь разблокированной. Сложности начались, когда Барнс увидел кресло с ремнями, над которым нависали непонятные конструкции с экранами, и едва-едва не «перекинулся» в Солдата. Стив смог усадить друга в кресло и быстро обездвижить, только обещаниями оставаться поблизости. 

У Тони был свой план по проведению ремонтных работ и стоящий над его душой Роджерс в них не вписывался. Ремни и кресло конструировались с учетом силы суперсолдата, так что обращения Барнса в Зимнего Тони мог не опасаться. Секунд пятнадцать так.

Старк с ходу выставил ультиматум, Роджерс с ходу его отмел. Стив и Тони ударились в жаркий спор, результатом которого стал консенсус. Стив покидает мастерскую, но может стоять под дверью и сколько угодно любоваться через стекло. В случае возникновения опасной ситуации, Пятница отопрет дверь. 

Тони ногой придвинул стул поближе к креслу, на котором Барнс лежал, затаив дыхание, и приступил к кропотливой работе. 

Следуя инструкции, созданной техниками ГИДРЫ, Тони со всей осторожностью начал отсоединять протез. Одному богу ведомо, как с этой филигранной работой обычно справлялись Роджерс и Барнс, у которых стальные лезвия в пальцах гнулись.

Барнс часто задышал, откинулся в кресле, вопреки просьбе не двигаться содрогнулся всем телом, мешая процессу, и открыл глаза. Старк только плечами повел, прогоняя продравший вдоль позвоночника озноб. На него зло и настороженно смотрел Солдат. 

– Утречка, – поприветствовал очнувшуюся машину для убийств Старк. 

– Ты не куратор, – обвиняюще произнес Солдат. – Ты не Стив.

Солдат сжал так и не отсоединенную руку в кулак. Металлические пластины сократились, да так и застыли. Солдат перевел недоумевающий взгляд на свою руку.

– Ремонт, – значительно воздев отвертку в воздух, пояснил Тони в ответ на подозревающий взгляд. 

– Ты техник, – полуутвердительно-полувопросительно обозначил Солдат. 

– А ты разговорчив, как никогда, – похвалил Старк, сообразив, что убивать его прямо сейчас не будут. 

Солдат, не зная, что еще спросить, рассеянно блуждал взглядом по мастерской Тони, пока не остановился взглядом на нем самом. Жилет Старка и рубашка, еще утром чистые и отутюженные, а сейчас мятые, были полурасстегнуты, отрывая вид на самое начало сетки шрамов на груди.

Солдат с видимым усилием поднял закоротившую левую руку, но не дотянулся и только указал направление. 

– У тебя тоже забрали что-то?

«Кусочки шрапнели, угрожающие сердцу, да мини-реактор, питающий магнит, ничего особенного», – мысленно ответил Старк, но вслух не произнес ни слова. Солдату, впрочем, не очень-то нужен был озвученный ответ. Ему было достаточно каких-то своих выводов. 

Пока Старк работал, Солдат смотрел на него. Кусал губы, если было больно, но молчал.

Под конец ремонтных работ, занявших ни много ни мало четыре часа, Солдат отрубился, и Барнс не пришел его сменить. 

*** 

– Тони?

Старк вскинулся и протер глаза, в которые словно песку сыпанули. Он, что, придремал сидя? 

В последний раз Тони отрубился в мастерской… позавчера? Да, когда позволил себе стаканчик (или четыре) в молчаливой компании Дубины – идеальный собутыльник: не перебивает, а только слушает и все услышанное остается при нем. Приступы «работун плюс запой» все тяжелее давались с возрастом. Хотелось помыться, поесть и поспать. Хотя, пункты помыться и поесть можно было отложить. 

– Готово, – отрывисто бросил Старк, преувеличенно бодро глядя на Роджерса, - можешь забирать свою бронированную Спящую красавицу, я продиагностировал его протез, снял и перепроверил механизм крепления, исправил баг, коротить больше не должно. Ах да, его клешня теперь поддерживает температуру, приближенную к температуре его тела. Знаешь, когда он касается этой холодной железякой, прям передергивает… – Старк осекся, но ляпнутого было не вернуть. 

Стив сделал пару неуверенных шагов.

– Все в порядке? – уточнил кэп, глядя почему-то на него, Старка, а не на своего ненаглядного Баки.

Тони опустил глаза и осознал, что держит ладонь на макушке Барнса. 

– Просто забирай его и уходи.

– Ты идешь с нами, Тони, – заявил Роджерс, подхватывая спящего Барнса на руки. 

– Черта с два, – любезно сообщил Тони о своем мнении. 

– Тони, ты же понимаешь, что мне нетрудно унести Баки и вернуться за тобой. И даже вынести.

Роджерс, что, флиртовал?

– Я заблокирую дверь и ты не пробьешь ее даже тараном из вибраниума, – быстро ответил Старк, отступая к креслу, за которым можно было и спрятаться, если что. 

– На самом деле, сэр… – вмешалась Пятница, - в число моих приоритетов входит и обязанность следить за вашими психофизическими показателями. Я вынуждена доложить, что поскольку вы проявляете признаки переутомления и отказываетесь от отдыха и пищи, то для обеспечения исполнения своей задачи я самовольно разблокирую для мистера Роджерса дверь в мастерскую по первому требованию, если ваши показатели ухудшатся еще хотя бы на 10%. 

– Я создал мать Скайнета, – грустно сказал Старк, и ляпнул, не задумываясь. – Кругом предатели.

Роджерс потемнел лицом, помедлил, поудобнее перехватывая Баки и направился к открытой двери. 

Тони с раздражением пнул кресло и выругался. Он ведь не сказал ни слова неправды, отчего же на душе стало так паршиво? 

*** 

В гостиной не было ни души. Бартон и Вдова оперативно собрали вещички и уехали – куда, Старк не допытывался. Вижн улетел на конспиративную квартиру, повидаться с Вандой. Все, кто об этом знал, понимали, что это не что иное, как свидание. Но сам Вижн на подколку сухо пояснил, что все могут ошибаться и отбыл через панорамное окно. 

Проще говоря, гостиная, наконец, пустовала, и Старк позволить себе расслабиться, лежа на диване. Он снял жилет, поставил на журнальный столик бутылку и бокал, устроился поудобнее, и громко хлопнул в ладоши. 

– Пятница, просыпайся! Выведи мне записи с камер в комнатах Роджерса и Барнса. Только те, что за последнюю ночь, и где есть я. Посмотрю их – и сразу перемести в архив на моем личном сервере, не забудь предварительно зашифровать. Впрочем, более ранние тоже перемести.

– Сэр, у вас появилась странная привычка учить меня моей работе.

– Выполняй, у меня еще полно других забот. 

– Вывожу, сэр. 

Широкоэкранная панель на стене ожила. Тони откинулся на диване и отпил из бокала. Через пять минут однообразное видео ему надоело. 

– Стоп, – мотнул головой Тони. Он не собирался просматривать многочасовое видео собственного сна поминутно и искал только интересные моменты. – Теперь ускорь запись. 

Спустят несколько часов в записи и пару секунд на экране, дверь в спальню открылась и закрылась. Мелькнул чей-то силуэт. 

– Останови, отмотай назад и воспроизведи. 

На фоновой темной картинке – чуть более светлый прямоугольник – кровать. На ней два спящих человека. Дверь в комнату медленно открывается – на постель падает полоска света из коридора. На постели – ноль движения.

Стив собирается войти, но фокусируется, и застывает на пороге.

– Пятница, стоп, крупный план. 

На открытом лице Роджерса – болезненно-огорченное выражение лица человека, которого не пригласили на семейный праздник. 

– Продолжи воспроизведение. 

Стив попятился, отступая в коридор, и притворил за собой дверь. В комнате вновь повисли густые сумерки. 

– Наведи резкость. 

На кровати Тони начал метаться, стискивая в руке угол подушки, засучил ногами и даже ударил Солдата ступней в голень. 

«Или уже не Солдата», – подумал Старк, когда на экране спящий рядом с ним человек очнулся и принялся тормошить мечущегося в кошмарах Тони. Барнс развернул к себе Старка в тот момент, когда последний открыл глаза, но еще не осознал, где находится и что происходит. 

Старк только скривился, когда на записи его двойник вскинул дрожащие руки, собираясь невербально призвать броню в спальню. Повторялась история с Пеппер и случайно вызванным ночью «Марком». 

Мгновенно сориентировавшись, Барнс применил силу, чтобы прижать обе руки Тони у него над головой и не дал наделать глупостей. Тони ожидаемо запаниковал еще больше, вынырнув из сна в темноте, в чьих-то сильных руках, не дававших брыкаться и дальше. Тони ударил нависшего над ним Барнса головой, но спросонья не рассчитал, и удар пришелся в подбородок. Сержант дернулся, но не отпустил, вместо этого зафиксировав Тони еще и ногами. 

Тони на экране нападения не оценил, задергался всем телом, пытаясь выползти из-под тяжелого мужика, пришпилившего его к постели, но вскоре затих, понемногу вспомнив, где он и с кем. Убедившись, что паническая атака начала спадать, Барнс сразу отпустил руки Тони. Тот испуганно оттолкнул от себя Барнса и пополз спиной к краю постели. Окончательно приходя в себя, сел и закрыл лицо руками. 

Барнс склонился со своего края, пошарил под кроватью и выудил бутылку с водой. Подлез к Тони и протянул ему воду. Когда тот не отреагировал, сел рядом, отвинтил крышку, поставил на пол. Тони дотянулся до бутылки и приложился к горлышку, жадно глотая и проливая на себя. Утолив жажду, он утер рот ладонью и отставил бутылку на пол, рядом с кроватью. Снял с себя обрывки майки и обтерся. 

Когда Барнс пружинисто поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой Тони, Старк на мгновение подумал, что тот выставил его за дверь или решил уйти самому, оставив его двойника досыпать в одиночестве. Но разве они не проснулись вдвоем? 

Барнс сноровисто выудил из тумбочки свежую простыню взамен разорванной, постелил поверх матраса и тщательно разровнял все складки на ткани. Шлепнулся на свою сторону и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Уходить он и не думал и Тони прогонять не торопился.   
«А чего ему уходить? Спальня-то его», – хмыкнул себе Старк, наблюдая как другой Тони несмело ложится и притягивает к себе подушку. Обнимает ее и поворачивается на бок, поджимая ноги. Барнс подкатился со спины, обнял двойника и затих.

– Пятница, останови. 

Запись замерла. Старк наклонил бутылку, подливая себе виски. 

– Вернись к началу, запусти по новой. 

Услышав над собой командный голос Роджерса, Тони дернул рукой, и струя пролилась мимо бокала. 

– Черт подери, кэп, на черта так подкрадываться?! – Тони потряс рукой, и с пальцев сорвалось несколько капель виски. 

– Я не хотел тебя пугать, Тони, – Стив обошел диван и сел на другой его край, максимально далеко от взвинченного Старка. 

Пятница тем временем обработала запрос и запустила видео по второму разу. Отнекиваться от камер в жилых комнатах, круглые сутки записывающих видео, было поздно и глупо. Но оправдываться Старк не собирался вовсе.   
Роджерс, в свою очередь, не торопился обличать Старка и требовать с него ответа за нарушение конфиденциальности личной жизни. Его, кажется, видео интересовало не меньше. 

– А звука не будет?

– Не будет, – буркнул Тони, облизывая пальцы. – Не нравится, не смотри. Тебе-то чего не спится?

– Собираю вещи. 

Стив поднялся и ушел куда-то в сторону бара. Тони не успел укорить себя за испорченный в самом начале последний разговор и ощутить тоску, как Стив вернулся. Со вторым бокалом в руке, в котором уже что-то плескалось. 

Тони демонстративно поиграл бровями, на что Стив только пожал плечами и сел на то же место. Отпил немножко из бокала и продолжил смотреть мутноватое видео. 

Попивая из бокала, Тони какое-то время рассматривал профиль Роджерса. 

– А вы после разморозок не очень-то постарели, да что там, почти не изменились. Вон ты, кэп, сменил стрижку, да слегка потемнел шевелюрой. Барнс… откормился, что есть, то есть. Ты когда предложишь ему подстричься? Он за своими патлами света белого видеть не должен. 

– Дашь номер своего стилиста?

– Ты язвишь или серьезно? – удивился Тони. – Ого. Признайся, что ты там такое пьешь?

Стив смущенно показал маленькую фляжку, покрытую рунами.

– Это нашего небожителя? Ах ты, шифрующийся алкоголик, – захихикал Тони и подавился воздухом, когда Стив, не поняв шутки, кивнул. 

Плазменный экран вместо фильма по третьему кругу транслировал заезженную запись из комнаты Барнса. Стив смотрел, но от комментариев воздерживался. А Старк в кои-то веки очень хотел эти комментарии услышать. 

– Объясни-ка мне вот это, – Тони неопределенно обвел рукой с бокалом картинку на мониторе.

– Орудуя ножом, Зимний Солдат целит всегда в шею или живот, – медленно начал Стив, - грудь… 

Стив не следил за тем, что говорил. Он смотрел запись и вспоминал, что почувствовал, когда торопясь найти и успокоить Баки, увидел, что тот уже нашел себе поддержку. 

Выбоина в полу настораживала, но других разрушений в комнате Роджерс не углядел.

Навскидку Стиву трудно было понять, случилось ли что-то у этих двоих, когда они оказались в постели. Баки был по-домашнему, но одет, зато майка Тони была разорвана надвое, и Баки… ох, Баки… 

Орудуя ножом, Зимний Солдат целит всегда в шею или живот. Грудь… если не пронзить сразу сердце, или не перерубить аорту, то в принципе, удар в нее не обязательно станет смертельным. А сейчас, во сне Баки бережно накрыл металлической ладонью живот Тони, словно оберегая. 

В детстве, когда в не отапливаемых квартирках семейства Барнсов или Роджерсов у жильцов зуб на зуб не попадал, Стив и Джеймс, если им случалось ночевать друг у друга, забирались вдвоем в одну кровать. Зимой Стив часто бывал простужен, нос и горло закладывало и ему становилось трудно дышать, словно не хватало одной астмы. Баки обнимал младшего друга и, не рискуя класть руку на его без того с трудом вздымающуюся грудь, устраивал ее на животе. Когда ночами Стив начинал заходиться в приступе кашля, сгибаясь пополам, Баки просыпался первым и давал сонному Стиву лекарство, которое мама Стива ставила для него на тумбочке. 

Если подобное случалось, когда Стив гостил у Баки, то, не желая будить никого из домашних, он закусывал край подушки и давился кашлем, пока Баки быстро заваривал для него травяной чай. 

Стив, после недолгого перерыва, снова ощутил себя за бортом.

Стив сам не сказал бы себе, чем думал, когда сбивчиво рассказывал о своих детских воспоминаниях Тони. 

Старк слушал, не перебивая, рассматривая на дне бокала что-то, видимое ему одному. 

Иссякнув, Стив перевел взгляд на экран, где продолжала транслироваться запись. Когда Тони на ней начал испуганно метаться, Стив не на шутку обеспокоился. Он слишком часто видел, как так же мечется Баки, Стив был тем, кто рисковал его будить и кто потом сталкивался с последствиями таких кошмаров.

Сам этого не заметив, Стив немного придвинулся на диване к Тони. 

– Тони, что тебе снится?

– Как акции Старк Индастриз в одночасье падают в цене на 75%, – тщательно контролируя голос, ответил Старк, не отрывая взгляда от бокала, словно от его самоконтроля зависело, не наступит ли энтропия вселенной. 

– Тони.

– Портал, – выдавил Старк, махом опрокидывая в себе остатки виски и хватаясь за бутылку, чтобы наполнить бокал доверху. 

– Портал в другую вселенную? – интонация прозвучала вопросительно, но Стив был уверен, что знает ответ. На экране Баки успокаивал паникующего Тони. 

– Портал открыт и из него лезет неописуемое, а вы все, все Мстители – мертвы. И я один жив и стою над вашими растерзанными телами. Твой щит расколот надвое. Я падаю на колени и пытаюсь нащупать пульс на твоей шее. Ты вдруг хватаешь меня за руку и говоришь, что это я во всем виноват. Что я мог все исправить, не допустить. Ты спрашиваешь… Каждый раз спрашиваешь, почему я не пошел до конца? Стив, – Старк поднял глаза, и Стив поразился тому, каким беззащитным выглядел Тони сейчас. – Я всегда иду до конца. Почему получается только хуже? 

Стив не мог не любоваться влажными бархатными глазами Тони в окружении темных ресниц, слипшихся от выступивших слез. Но Тони не собирался устраивать сцен и рыдать, хотя только что раскрыл душу, в которую Стив, он это признавал, однажды уже плюнул.

Сам Стив плакал в последний раз еще в сороковых, цепляясь за стену несущегося на всех парах товарного вагона. 

Стив вынул из пальцев Тони полный бокал и осторожно отставил на стеклянный столик. Тони не противился, безучастно наблюдая за его действиями. Притянув Старка за плечи, Стив прижался губами к его губам. Без напора, просто обозначая свое присутствие и желание поддержать. 

– Минет был бы эффективней, – слабо пошутил Тони, когда Стив отстранился, не дождавшись отклика. Не то, чтобы он его ждал, но лелеял надежду. 

Неловко улыбнувшись, Стив собирался отсесть, когда Тони без слов вцепился в его свитер, отказываясь отпустить от себя.

– Пятница, вруби какое-нибудь старье из шестидесятых, но только не сопливую романтику, найди какой-нибудь гангстерский фильм, – приказал Тони, забираясь на диван с ногами. 

Стив удивленно таращился в экран, пока шла заставка. Тони, еще не вполне успокоившись, сопел ему в шею и охлопывал по груди. Ну, как охлопывал...

– Всегда хотел спросить, какой у тебя номер? 

*** 

Середину ночи Тони встретил в гостиной на диване, накрытый пледом из комнаты Роджерса. Во рту был странный привкус, в горле была сушь, а в голове кто-то бил в литавры. Смутно вспоминалось, что он сидя задремал на плече Роджерса. Потом вроде пришел кто-то третий, сел сбоку, Тони прижал озябшие ступни к его бедру и грел их, пока не уснул окончательно. 

На журнальном столе кто-то милосердный оставил стакан воды и упаковку таблеток. Растворив парочку кругляшков в воде, Тони осушил живительный раствор. По мере того, как уходила боль, воспоминания о прошлой ночи становились все подробнее и объемнее. 

Тони со стоном откинулся на подлокотник и натянул плед на лицо. С ужасом он начал припоминать, что допытывал у солдат, куда и какого хера они пойдут? Кому они нужны? Так пускай сидят ровно на задницах и не сношают никому мозг. Проще говоря, отбой переезду. 

– Пятница, скажи, что я этого не делал?

– Смотря, что именно вы не делали, сэр.

– Скажи, что я не уговаривал их остаться! – литавры в голове грянули с новой силой и Тони сжал виски. На лбу выступила испарина, и он стер ее полой футболки. 

– Нет, сэр, вы предпочли слова действиям.

– Каким еще действиям? – взвыл Старк в ужасе. – Видео, Пятница, скажи, что я по пьяни не велел тебе стереть видео!

– Оно доступно, сэр, в вашем архиве, но вам лучше присесть. И я, пожалуй, ограничу доступ к гостиной. 

– Переведи на компьютеры в мастерской, – велел Тони, пытаясь вспомнить хоть какие-то подробности и боясь, что вспомнит до того, как закроется в мастерской за кодовой дверью, где никто не увидит его реакции. – Хватит с меня гостиной. У меня чувство, что на этом диване произошло нечто непотребное.

– Да, сэр.

– В смысле, «да, сэр»?! – похолодел Старк и прислушался к себе. Задница не болела, да и проснулся он одетым, но паранойя уже транслировала видеоряд, где он делал глупости, за которые даже Роджерс и Барнс не могли посмотреть ему в глаза этим утром. 

О боже, вечером он был одет в совсем другие шмотки! 

До мастерской Тони бежал зигзагами, насухую жуя таблетки от головной боли. Пятница без дополнительных комментариев заблокировала дверь и затемнила стекла. 

Дождавшись, когда босс рухнет на компьютерный стул, Пятница запустила запись с видеокамер. 

Широкоэкранный телевизор транслирует черно-белый фильм, изобилующий сценами погонь на автомобилях и поцелуями со старлетками. Стив с интересом пялится в экран. Устроив голову на его коленях, сопит Старк. Да, тот самый, который помешан на безопасности, в особенности от выше указанного капитана. 

Их идиллию не нарушает даже явившийся сержант Барнс. Он садится на свободный уголок дивана и Тони вжимает босые ноги ему в бедро. Барнс отвлеченно похлопывает Тони по лодыжке и шепотом спрашивает у Стива, что они смотрят. 

То ли голос, отличный от экранных, то ли прикосновение, вырывают Старка из дремы, и он озвучивает мысль, не дававшую ему покоя во сне: 

– Куда вы нахрен, денетесь, съедете? ЩИТ бдит за вами в оба глаза, а правительство – во все три. Не выкручивайте мне мозги, оставайтесь в Башне. К черту ваш дурацкий переезд!

– Ловлю на слове, Тони, – улыбнулся Стив, подтягивая Тони повыше и укладывая сонного гения спиной себе на грудь. Тот ерзает, ложится поудобнее, и поджимает под себя ноги. Барнс, до того вжатый в подлокотник, садится вполоборота, закидывает одну ногу на диван. Словно того и дожидаясь, Старк (Почему «словно»? Тони сам себя знает достаточно хорошо, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что и пьяным умудрится остаться гением), одну ногу спускает на ковер, а другую вытягивает, упираясь ступней Барнсу в ширинку. Тот опускает глаза на ступню, но убрать не требует, переводит взгляд на экран. 

Тони не до старого кинофильма. Он еще пьян и лениво массирует ступней член Барнса через джинсы. Сержант стоически не реагирует, но Старк не сдается. Что по этому поводу думает Стив, знает только сам Стив. Наконец Барнс отмирает, накрывает (широкой и теплой – Тони помнит) ладонью ступню Тони и сильнее вжимает в пах, где все уже вздыбилось. 

Судя по коварной улыбке, Тони своего добился, и ему наскучила игра, но тут Стив вступает третьим. Он кладет ладонь Тони на живот и начинает медленно поглаживать круговыми движениями, не отрываясь от экрана, где гангстер в своем кабинете обхватывает руками тонкую талию своей пассии, вольготно сидящей на его рабочем столе. 

Тони не против. Он закидывает руки назад, треплет Стива по затылку, выгибается всем телом как довольный жизнью кот. Ступня под рукой Баки движется в том же неспешном ритме, что и рука на животе Старка.   
Убедившись, что Тони его не оттолкнет, Стив накрывает ладонью ширинку самого Старка, гладит и сжимает. Тони неожиданно для всех стонет и раздвигает ноги шире, рискуя вовсе свалиться. Стив убирает руку и садится, как и Барнс, вполоборота. Одной рукой он поддерживает Тони под бедро, второй ласкает, не пересекая впрочем, невидимой черты. 

Ее пересекает Старк. Берет безвольную ладонь Стива и тянет себе под пояс ладно скроенных фирменных брюк. Когда Роджерс добирается до цели и сжимает пальцы – понятно без слов. Тони снова стонет и выгибается, подаваясь бедрами вперед, навстречу ласке. Не оставаясь неблагодарным, не забывает массировать член Барнса, усиливая нажим и амплитуду. 

Стив одной рукой воюет с молнией в брюках Старка, приспускает ниже, доставая полутвердый член. Барнс облизывает губы, наблюдая, как Стив нежно удерживает в большой ладони самую нежную часть тела Старка. Роджерсу неудобно, но он справляется: бережно придерживая член, спускает резинку белья под мошонку, мнет яички. Тони сплевывает в ладонь, обхватывает свой оставшийся без внимания член и начинает дрочить.

Не будь Старку так хорошо, он мог бы ненадолго напрячься из-за того, что его член не остался единственно обнаженным в комнате. Барнс расстегивает ширинку и со вздохом освобождает член от неприятного давления. Прижимает его к ступне Старка и трет об нее. 

Стив занят тем же: расстегивает пуговицу и «молнию», приспускает белье – член приятно упирается во взмокшую поясницу Тони, оставляет влагу. Тони выгибается, трется полуобнаженной задницей, и стонет, ускоряя руку на члене. 

Стиву не хочется, чтобы все так быстро кончилось, и он снимает ладонь Тони с члена, заменяя своей. Он медленно гладит по всей длине, щекочет под уздечкой, опускает руку вниз, к поджавшимся яичкам, перебирает их пальцами. Тони снова тянет руку к члену, Стив не позволяет, обхватывает ствол, большим пальцем снимает капли смазки с головки. Подносит ко рту и пробует на вкус.

Баки пытается устроиться поближе – места на диване мало и он довольно узкий. Стиву и Тони и так пришлось спустить по одной ноге на пол, чтобы удерживать равновесие. Тони при этом устроил ступню на ступне Стива и давит, но последнему это никак не мешает. Барнс неловко стаскивает с Тони брюки, садится между ног Старка, одну ногу поджимает под себя, другую спускает с дивана. Зато теперь они с Тони прижаты друг другу почти вплотную.

До Тони начинает доходить, что в комнате многовато обнаженных членов – прямо перед ним и позади. Стив отвлекает, прижимает Тони к себе, запускает обе руки под застегнутую рубашку, находит и трет соски. Баки прижимает член к члену Старка, и дрочит их. Старк обхватывает его за шею, тянет к себе, Барнс не упускает шанса и лезет целоваться. Стив рычит, когда Баки впивается губами в губы Тони, другого слова для всего этого не подобрать. Один словно боится, что сейчас все кончится, второй недоволен, что не может сделать того же. 

Стив дрочит себе в рваном ритме – левой рукой неудобно. Подлезает под стиснутыми пальцами Тони и Баки, вскользь оглаживает Старка по внутренней стороне бедра, пробирается пальцами ниже, под мошонку, надавливает там… 

Тони охает, и еще раз, когда начинает изливаться. Сперма выплескивается толчками, заливая их с Баки пальцы, облегчая скольжение. Рука Стива не позволяет ему свести бедра, хоть он и пытается. Стив кусает Тони, прихватывает за лопатку, когда подходит к финалу. Одной рукой он сжимает свой член, выдаивая последние капли. Он кончил Тони на спину и сперма медленно затекает между ягодиц

Стив откидывается на подлокотник, подхватывает Тони под бедра, раскрывает, дает Баки посмотреть, как блестит его пах, влажный от свежей спермы. Ниже все тоже мокрое – уже от спермы Стива. Барнс ласкает себя правой рукой, левой, металлической, тянется туда же, под расслабленные яички, гладит и трет там, где нежно и туго. Скользко и горячо.

– Тони, можно? – шепчет кто-то.

Тони не отвечает. Он все еще немного пьян, очень устал и, получив свой оргазм, со спокойной душой отключается. 

Стив целует его в щеку.

– Хочешь? Заканчивай. 

Барнс гладит Тони между ног, зажимает член в кулаке и кончает, брызгая спермой на оголившийся смуглый живот под задравшейся рубашкой. Окунает пальцы в лужицу спермы и коротко мажет по губам спящего.

– Кто сходит ему за сменной одеждой?

Тони за компьютерным столом вынул руку из домашних штанов, немного не дойдя до разрядки. Он дважды идиот: первый, когда нажрался, и вывалил все, что у него было на уме, и второй когда пошел на поводу у члена. Спасибо, его пьяного и сонного не отымели, все к тому и шло. 

– Пятница, вопрос. Я напился и полез в штаны тем, кому запрещал лезть в штаны ко мне, вот кто я после этого? 

– Мистер Старк, босс. 

– Звучит, как приговор. 

– Как признание.

– Допустим. Это все, что мне следует увидеть? Продолжения не будет?

– Это все. Мистер Роджерс и Барнс привели вас в порядок, почистили диван, оставили воды и лекарства, после чего разошлись по отведенным им комнатам. А чего бы вы хотели, мм?

– Пятница, деактивирую, – с тихой угрозой пообещал Тони. 

– Вы только угрожаете. Согласно истории браузера, мистер Барнс имеет склонность к различного рода сексуальным девиациям, в которых сомнофилия, однако, не стоит в числе приоритетных. 

– А какие видео просматривает Роджерс? 

– Преимущественно, исторические хроники либо передачи об окружающей среде, природоохра…

– Пятница, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я имел в виду! 

– Мистер Барнс ради шутки пытался ознакомить мистера Роджерса с идеей хоум-видео. К несчастью, им попалось одно из ваших любительских порно-видео времен студенчества. Это закончилось разбитым планшетом.

– Им не понравилась моя первая работа в качества порноактера-любителя? 

– Полагаю, сэр, главным образом потому, что в ней вы были облачены в нацистскую форму*. Мистер Барнс успел сделать комплимент груди вашей партнерши, затем вашим ягодицам, прокомментировав, цитирую: «Такими не каждая девица похвастаться может», прежде чем мистер Роджерс надвое разломил планшет голыми руками. 

– Это он может, – ухмыльнулся Старк. – Умеет, практикует. Где сейчас оба?

– В тренажерном зале.

– Опять дерутся?

– Спаррингуют. 

– Выведи мне на центральный экран.

Тони чуть-чуть не успел к окончанию спарринга. На экране голый по пояс Стив как раз протянул руку, помогая такому же полуобнаженному Барнсу подняться с матов. Освежившись водой из бутылок, кэп и сержант перешли к следующему упражнению.

Стив вернулся к планомерному уничтожению боксерских груш из запасов Старка. Барнс встал позади груши, фиксируя и не давая соскочить с крюка, пока Стив наносил мощные удары ногой. 

– Не присоединится ли мне к ним? Это риторический вопрос, можешь не отвечать. 

– Напомню, хоть вы и отмахнетесь, что примерно в двадцати пяти процентах случаях столкновении вас, капитана и сержанта в одном помещении заканчивается интимным взаимодействием. Чуть меньшая вероятность – та, где ваше столкновение закончится физическим противостоянием. Ваше открытое появление может спровоцировать их.

Тем временем Роджерс и Барнс поменялись местами. Сержант наносил удары яростнее, бил так, что груша грозила лопнуть прямо в руках Стива. Коротко и зло вскрикивал, когда удары приходились точно в центр груши.

– На драку или на секс? – уточнил Старк и повел лопатками. Ему вдруг стало жарко в футболке.

– Вы, сэр, довольно трудно просчитываемая переменная, так, что полагаю, решать вам. 

Поднявшись из-за стола, Тони решительно ушел в душ. 

*** 

Тони, не скрываясь, вошел в зал и оперся спиной о дверной косяк, оценивая виды.

Груша, лопнувшая поперек себя, траурно висела на крюке. Она слабо покачивалась, извергая из себя остатки песка на пол под собой. 

Стив неторопливо выполнял сложное гимнастическое упражнение на растяжку, пока Барнс быстро и ритмично качал пресс, разложившись на матах.

– Я присоединюсь, – бросил Тони, не требуя ответа, и расположился напротив Барнса. – Ты не против? Подержишь меня? 

Откинувшись на локтях, взмокший Барнс кивнул. Встал на колени и сжал ногами лодыжки Тони, прихватил за голени, не давая скользить во время упражнения. 

Старк честно отсчитал четыре раза по десять, прежде чем распластаться на спине, тяжело дыша. Он не восстановился во время короткого сна и потому был не в лучшей форме. Да и к черту, он сюда не рекорды устанавливать пришел. 

– Принести воды? – привстал Баки, но Старк отмахнулся.

По тому, как прогнулись маты, Тони безошибочно поймал момент, когда Стив решил к ним присоединиться. 

Тони с довольным выдохом откинулся на широкую грудь кэпа, устроив голову на его плече, и развел ноги, когда Стив не тратя больше времени, без прелюдий запустил большую ладонь в его домашние штаны. Баки сидел перед ними на корточках, руки не тянул, но смотрел во все глаза. Потом опасливо потянулся вперед, вставая на колени, запустил металлическую конечность под футболку с принтом, дразня теплую кожу и заставляя Тони втягивать живот из-за контраста температур. 

С Барнсом, Тони заметил, все разы было так: он медленно расходился, неуверенно трогал, словно боялся, что ему врежут и прогонят, а потом в нем словно щелкало что-то, и он набрасывался, как оголодавший по близости. Впрочем, почему это «как»?

Тони задрал на себе футболку и зажал край в зубах, чтобы не спадал обратно. Перехватил живую руку Барнса и вкруговую провел по своей груди, так чтобы специально задеть возбужденные соски. На лице Баки проступило то самое жадное выражение. Повторного разрешения ему не требовалось. 

Барнс и Роджерс напряженно уставились друг на друга поверх плеча Старка. 

– Так, все, мне надоело это ваше противостояние! – Тони встал над незадачливыми собственниками. – Поднимайтесь, оба!

Дождавшись, пока Стив и Баки поднимутся с матов, Тони взял каждого из них за руку и потащил за собой на выход. 

– Куда мы идем? – Стив рискнул подать голос, только после того, как Тони завел всех в лифт и кабина тронулась. 

– Ко мне, – напряженно ответил Старк, но был понят. Роджерс и Барнс переглянулись. Стив облизнул нижнюю губу и закусил ее. Баки переступил с ноги на ногу и незаметно для Старка поправил ширинку. 

Ногой открыв дверь в свою спальню, и дождавшись, пока Барнс подтолкнет Роджерса, Тони начал раздавать указания. 

– Пятница, запри двери в мою спальню. А лучше – на моем этаже. Нас нет дома до завтра. Будут искать – отпирайся, будут ломиться – отстреливайся. Все ясно?

– Более чем, сэр. Постарайтесь ограничиться одним проникновением.

– Удалю! – орнул Старк, явно пребывая на грани нервного срыва и развернулся к солдатам, выжидающе подпиравшим дизайнерскую мебель в спальне. – Скажу сразу – задницу подставить не готов и никогда не горел желанием. Чем заниматься с вами сейчас – не знаю.

– Я бы хотел принять душ и лечь спать, – предложил Барнс внезапно и Стив, в кои-то веки не споря, поддержал его кивком. 

Старк уже и сам был не рад, поддавшись импульсу провести суперсолдат в свою обитель.

Знал бы, что так припрет, и он сам, после долгого перерыва, притащит в спальню гостей, хоть прибрался бы. То тут, то там лежат стопками чертежи, набросанные в момент озарения и не всегда на чертежной бумаге. Не всегда даже на бумаге. На доступных горизонтальных поверхностях россыпью лежат тупые карандаши, циркули и полузасохшие цветные маркеры. 

Ладно, и так сойдет. Он не домохозяйка какая-то, а миллиардер, гений и изобретатель. Спальня – второй кабинет, а если кому-то не нравится рабочий беспорядок, на хер – вон туда. 

Так, где в комнате хранится запасное постельное белье? Полотенца на всех. Презе… рано еще. 

Стоит еще незаметно так убрать с тумбы рисунок. Рисунок Роджерса, который Тони за каким-то чертом забрал из комнат Стива, когда тот рванул в Ваканду, и который руки не дошли просто выкинуть. 

*** 

Тони выдал им по большому мягкому полотенцу, велел в комнате ничего руками не трогать, если очень захочется – спросить разрешения у Пятницы, и сбежал в ванную. 

Баки нет-нет да поглядывал на широкое ложе, застеленное белоснежным хлопком, и укрытое темным покрывалом. Он заметил, как что-то завладело вниманием Стива, и подошел к другу.

– Это мой рисунок, - Стив вытянул руку и указал Баки на прямоугольный лист бумаги, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке. Рядом с кипой чертежей, погребенный под карандашами, он не сразу попадался на глаза, – я нарисовал и оставил в своей комнате… давно. Я и думать о нем забыл. 

– А он сохранил, – озвучил очевидное Джеймс. 

– А он сохранил, – эхом откликнулся Стив. За стеной зашумел душ.

– Иди к нему, – Баки кивнул на дверь, за которой находилась ванная комната. 

– Как можно? – замахал руками Стив. 

– Сейчас расскажу. А лучше покажу… Мисс Пятница? 

*** 

Тони чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, когда в кабинку вежливо постучали. Проморгавшись от воды, мокрый Старк наощупь открыл дверцу и выглянул. У душевой кабинки стоял смущенный Роджерс. Совершенно голый. Полотенце, которое он держал у паха, определенно не могло считаться за одежду.

– Ты что-то срочно хотел? – светски поинтересовался Старк, как будто голые парни с телом, за которое (не устанет повторять) можно и убить, были в его ванной комнате обычным делом. 

– Можно к тебе присоединиться?

– Тут слишком узко для такого большого парня, – ответил Тони и Стив залился румянцем. – И что это тебе в голову пришло? 

– Ну, я видел по… видео, которое начиналось точно так же.

– Тебя Пятница надоумила или Барнс? Зачем я только велел ей научить его серфингу в Интернете? 

Стив пожал широкими плечами, отчего его грудные мышцы пришли в движение. Определенно, можно убить. Тони шагнул в кабинку и приглашающе махнул рукой. 

– Брусок мыла не уроню по причине отсутствия такового. Жидкое мыло в дозаторе слева. Мочалка – на дверце, на крючке. Раз уж пришел, сделай доброе дело. 

Стив нажал на дозатор, набрал полные руки оранжевого геля и неловко провел скользкими ладонями по спине Тони. Подумал, что сглупил и схватился за мочалку, выдавил на нее еще мыла. 

– Ты мыться забрался или меня лапать?.. А, ладно, не отвечай. 

По кабине поплыл запах шоколада и бренди, если верить надписи на дозаторе. Памятуя о своей силе, Стив бережно водил мочалкой по телу Тони, распределяя мыльную пену. Слишком щедро налитое на мочалку, жидкое мыло стекло по спине, потекло между ягодиц. Тони на мгновение напрягся, но никак не прокомментировал. 

От намыливания рук и плечей Стив перешел к спине с едва заметным искривлением позвонков, намылил и бедра, не забыл про ягодицы. Не удержавшись, провел пальцами по скользкой дорожке, углубился, потрогал. Собственный член, полутвердый с момента, как Стив увидел Тони под душем, дрогнул, быстро наливаясь и вставая полностью. 

– Стив.

Тони не окликнул в панике, не осадил. Только напомнил, что они условились не экспериментировать сегодня. 

– Я ведь мою тебя всего, Тони.

Тони насмешливо хмыкнул и, вопреки себе, оперся руками о стенку кабинки. Стив не глядя, кинул мочалку на полочку и обеими руками проскользил по мокрому телу Тони, повторяя все изгибы. Мелькнула горячечная мысль перехватить посильнее и насадить на себя, пока Тони уязвимый, скользкий и расслабленный. Мелькнула, отдалась тугим жаром в напряженном до боли паху – и была задавлена усилием воли. 

Стив мягко направил Тони под работающий душ, чтобы струи воды смыли мыло. Промыл ему волосы, смахнул остатки пены с лопаток. Еще раз скользнул между ягодиц, проверяя, смыл ли все мыло. Вроде, готово. Вот только у Стива наметилась проблема, в которую Тони, в его нынешнем состоянии, лучше не посвящать, и потому он покинет кабинку под любым надуманным предлогом. Старк умный, он поймет. 

– Я выйду первым, ладно? – неловко предложил Стив, прикидывая, успеет ли дотянуться до оставленного на батарее полотенца. – Действительно маловато места для двоих. 

Тони развернулся быстрее, чем Стив успел прикрыться, и уставился на его «полную боевую готовность», покачивающуюся в паре дюймов от его паха. Пару секунд Тони оценивал вид, длину и объем, затем сглотнул.

– Ты меня вымыл только наполовину, – укорил он. 

Тони прекрасно осознавал, кого и на что провоцирует, но должен был убедиться, что Стив научился себя сдерживать и не передавать единоличное управлении собой нижней голове, когда кровь отходит от верхней. 

Стив покосился на него, засопел, но выбрался из кабинки, давая выйти. Старк наскоро ополоснулся, вытерся поданным полотенцем, обернул его вокруг бедер и вышел из ванной. 

Распаренная комната, пропахшая шоколадом, и пышущий жаром и желанием Стив остались позади. В спальне поджидал еще не остывший после спарринга Барнс. 

Он вырос перед Старком, как призрак, обхватил, притиснул к себе – мокрого и продрогшего, пробрался руками под влажное полотенце, накрыл ладонями задницу. 

– Мы вроде договорились только поспать вместе, – шепотом напомнил Тони. С Роджерса достало бы вынести дверь ванной и броситься бороться за честь Старка. Чтобы без его непосредственного участия не улетучилась. 

От своих мыслей Тони пробрало на смех. Но он удержал улыбку, когда Барнс, не выпуская из рук, серьезно на него посмотрел. 

– До тебя я был только по девочкам, так что мне сложно, сам понимаешь. Но он, Солдат, тебя хочет. Очень хочет. Его трудно удерживать и я не всегда осознаю, где он, а где я. Но, с тобой он хотя бы не ищет, кого бы убить. 

– Я тронут, – прифигел Тони. Что же, вот и решился вопрос и с Барнсом и его внезапной бисексуальностью. После восьмидесяти лет криозаморозок и выжигания мозгов током неудивительно утратить интерес к противоположному полу. Да и к сексу в целом. Тут будешь рад хоть какой-то реакции, а на кого – дело второе. Но в нагрузку идет заново приспосабливающийся Солдат, который не прочь пробовать новое и которому пришелся по душе тот, кто обеспечивает его функциональность, при том не причиняя боли.

Утолив тактильный голод, Барнс отпустил Тони и вовремя: шум воды стих, значит, Стив вот-вот выйдет. Старк юркнул в постель, под теплое одеяло и с наслаждением вытянулся под ним. 

Стив вышел из ванной в чем мать родила, и сразу окинул обоих цепким взглядом. Лицо Барнса было не выразительнее кирпичной стены, а Тони ответил отработанным невинным взором. 

Оба проследили взглядом, как Тони высовывает руку из-под одеяла и бросает ненужное полотенце на пол. 

– Поросенок, – буркнул Баки, поднял полотенце с пола и исчез в ванной комнате, осуждающе качая головой. 

Недолго думая, Стив забрался под одеяло со стороны, ближней к ванной. Тони было все равно: он хотел спать и, наконец, добрался до нормальной кровати. Спать на диванчике в мастерской он больше не мог себе позволить: ныли суставы. 

Только Тони отвернулся, и устроил голову на подушке, его притянуло под бок сильное тело, пахнущее лимонным гелем для душа. Стив уткнулся носом ему в макушку, прижимаясь все теснее. Впечатляющей эрекции, свидетелем которой Тони был в душе, он сейчас не чувствовал, но льнул к нему Роджерс весьма недвусмысленно. 

«Передернул, пока мылся, мальчик растет над собой!». 

Впрочем, он рано обрадовался, что его не будут домогаться. Прошло минут пять – Барнс еще не успел домыться – а Стив снова был воодушевлен. 

– Ты позволишь? – интимно шепнул ему на ухо кэп. Одновременно с этим Тони оценил деликатную попытку перевернуть его, Старка, на спину. Учитывая, что в последний раз, когда Роджерс и Барнс разложили его между собой, они намеревались «углубить» их постельную возню до уровня полноценного акта, следовало поскорее расставить все точки над «i».

Для начала Тони отодвинулся и привстал на локтях.

– А почему не Баки? – получилось не так возмущенно как хотелось, потому как, уже выговаривая прозвище Барнса, Тони понял, что впервые его так называет. 

Тот вышел из ванной комнаты как раз вовремя, чтобы дать ответ. 

– Солдат, – коротко ответил Баки, окаменев лицом, и дополнительных комментариев ни для кого не потребовалось. Хотя Тони и сделал в памяти зарубку осторожно вызнать у Барнса, с чего бы Зимнему являться, когда его альтер эго предлагают «нижний» секс. 

– А почему мы никогда не укладываем на спину тебя? – не унимался Тони, садясь на постели и тыкая Стива пальцем в широкую грудь. 

– Я не готов.

– А я готов?!

– Потому я и спрашиваю, – терпеливо пояснил Стив, оставив попытки ненавязчиво уложить Тони как ему хотелось. – Что именно ты готов позволить? 

– Минет, – не задумываясь, выпалил Старк воодушевлено. – Получить, а не сделать, – так же быстро уточнил он, косясь на Барнса. Тот усмехнулся и подмигнул, показывая, что намек понят. А раз Тони выбрал его, значит, его первые шаги на поприще однополого секса были высоко оценены и затмили потуги Стива.

– И раз уж мы впервые заговорили о моих желаниях, напомню, раз вы забыли – пусть я и уступаю вам в физической силе, но остаюсь мужчиной. А вы меня тащите на колени, потом укладывает на лопатки, и лезете в трусы. Мне остается только визжать, как целке. 

Высказавшись, Старк не сразу понял, отчего в спальне повисла тишина.   
Барнс и Роджерс таращились на него и имели наглость выглядеть ошарашенными.

– Тони, ты полагаешь… – Стив подумал и переформулировал: 

– Наши действия заставили тебя ощущать себя… менее муж… мужественным? Нет, постой, что мы тебя используем как женщину?

\- Для бабы ты слишком щетинистый, - добавил Баки, то ли имея ввиду отросшие усы и бородку, то ли привычку Тони разбрасывать направо и налево подколки и остроты. 

– Давайте без мозгоебства, – устало попросил Старк, поднимая руку в упреждающем жесте. Глаза слипались, а он сам виноват, раз начал разговор по душам. – Но по сути, один из вас, или оба сразу волочите меня в койку, – «и делаете, что хотите» он умолчал и закончил: 

– Инициатива всегда и во всем с вами. 

– Справедливо, – Стив откинул с себя одеяло и предстал, так сказать, во всей красе. – Делай со мной, что захочешь. 

– Повтори? – попросил Тони, даже руку к уху потянул, – прочистить мизинцем ушную раковину, но опомнился и просто пощекотал мочку. 

– Я вверяю тебе инициативу, – спокойно подтвердил Стив. – Делай, что захочешь. 

Старк с подозрением покосился на Баки: тот не выглядел так уж удивленным или возмущенным предложением Стива. Может статься, вопрос о том, чтобы давать ему, Старку больше воли, уже поднимался между ними. А может, Барнсу просто привычно, что Роджерса хлебом не корми, дай лечь накаченной грудью на очередную амбразуру. Стив был тем, кто дал начало их странным тройственным отношениям, он их и поддерживал как считал нужным.

Тони перебрался на свое остывшее место (посередине, кто бы сомневался) и вытянулся во весь рост, который, как ни крути, уступал росту Роджерса. 

Вот что, скажите на милость, делать с этой широкоплечей орясиной? Тони велел себе успокоиться и подойти к делу с практической точки зрения. Как к трудоемкому в своей сложности, но в будущем перспективному проекту. Инструкции, если бы таковые имелись, созданы идиотами и для идиотов, придется довольствоваться характеристиками и внешним осмотром, прежде чем натягивать защиту и пихать руки в… стоп, мысль что-то не туда завела… Следует понять, что из себя представляет механизм, прежде чем браться твердой рукой за отвертку и… кто-то тут уработался в край. 

Стивен Грант Роджерс, американец, родом из сороковых годов, закостенелый девственник. В своем роде не единственный – вон, сбоку лежит версия 2.0 – но наиболее удачный вариант. 

Пик человеческих физических параметров. Малочувствителен к боли. Высокая выносливость и быстрое восстановление. Очень интересно последнее… во все той же отдаленной перспективе. Еще он статичный и быстрый – как же, мастер боевых практик, перечисление которых займет время до завтрака.

«Так что я там упоминал о невысокой чувствительности к боли? – Тони протянул руку и, исполняя хулиганскую мечту последних лет (в том он отдавал себе полный отчет), накрыл ладонью левую грудь Роджерса. Сжать в горсти, конечно, не получилось – никакого жира, сплошная неуступчивая мышца, но выпуклость идеально легла в ладонь.

На пробу Тони помял грудную мышцу, на волне нездорового энтузиазма захватил двумя пальцами мягкий сосок, потер его и ущипнул, с интересом отмечая, как тот затвердел едва ли не в ту же секунду. И только уловил неровных вдох, и поймав слегка поплывший взгляд Стива, понял, как тот кайфует когда ласкают его грудь.

– А я ничего не хочу, – нагло заявил Тони, отстраняясь от почти сомлевшего Роджерса. – Я весь день просидел в мастерской, не разгибаясь, и очень устал. Всем спокойной ночи, солдатики. 

Демонстративно игнорируя возмущенно засопевшего Роджерса, Тони снова укутался в одеяло, заграбастав себе львиную его часть, и уткнулся в мягкую подушку. Он специально лег спиной к Стиву, так что удостоился зрелища того, как Барнс зажимает себе рот рукой, чтобы не загоготать, по-дружески веселясь над обманутым в своих ожиданиях Стивом. 

Баки мог сказать, но не хотел обидеть подколкой, мол, это дамочки на Стива с прошлого века (а парни – с нынешнего) гроздьями вешаются, а Старк (язва еще та) и «продинамить» может.

*** 

Старк раскинул руки и ноги, чувствуя себя сонной морской звездой. Сладко зевнув, он повернулся на бок и его правая рука соскользнула с края постели, повиснув воздухе. Какого?..

«Что-то не так, – подумал Тони, не открывая глаза. – Мне не должно быть так вольготно лежать. С вечера нас в кровати было трое». 

Безуспешно пошарив рукой слева от себя, Старк вынужден был открыть глаза, и был раздосадован отсутствием в его постели двух суперсолдат, которых лично уложил в нее прошлым вечером. Простыни уже успели остыть, сброшенной чужой одежды поблизости не наблюдалось. 

«Все было так плохо? Стоп, ничего ведь и не было. Они потому и свалили, что ничего не обломилось?».

Часть Старка была оскорблена побегом без объяснений и даже без прощальной записки. Он сам, конечно, когда был невоздержанным плейбоем, в лучшем случае оставлял пассиям визитку с начерканными тремя «иксами», и после крупных вечеринок никогда не отвечал незнакомым номерам. Но чтобы вот так исчезнуть… 

Другая часть вздыхала с облегчением, что «солдатикам» не пришла с утра идея полапать его спящего и беззащитного. Учеными давно и прочно доказано то, что «джентльменам» чаще «хочется» в утренние часы, а «леди» – в вечерние. Впрочем, эта «другая» часть вздыхала как-то слабо, было больше досады. Досады оскорбленного самолюбия. Вот раньше, стоило кэпу и сержанту оказаться в полуметре от него, Старка, как следовали грязные домогательства… А сейчас: утро, кровать, он в их руках… и оба свалили в неизвестном направлении. 

Не то, чтобы Старк жаждал с утра «новых гомосексуальных впечатлений», но был уязвлен, что ему их не предложили *испытать*. 

Кстати, о «хочется». Тони перевернулся на спину и лениво сжал полувозбужденный член. Дрочить было лень, да и велик был шанс, что по закону подлости, едва он приступит к процессу, как кого-то из солдат принесет обратно. 

Уговорив себя встать, Тони пошлепал в ванную. Однако ни теплый душ, ни ядреная мятная паста не разогнали утренней сонливости. Старк поглядел в зеркале на свою помятую физиономию, плюнул на все и сказал себе:

– Я, что, права не имею раз в неделю выспаться, как человек? Свой долг перед советом директоров исполнил еще вчера. После обеда обязательно съезжу в компанию и представлю или к черту, почтой отошлю. А пока еще немножко подремлю…

Посвежевший и голый, Тони задернул шторы и вернулся в разворошенную постель. Было слишком тепло, чтобы забираться под одеяло, и он скользнул под покрывало, укрыв им только бедра. Уткнулся в одну из трех подушек, от которой исходил приятный цитрусовый запах. И с этой мыслью Старк придремал.

*** 

Стив промокнул влажное лицо полотенцем и повесил его на поручень. Час занятий на беговой дорожке частично помог ему сбросить напряжение. Вызванное тем, что всего полтора часа назад он проснулся в постели Тони, а сам Тони во сне терся о его бедро эрекцией. 

Вполне логичный порыв схватить разнеженного (а в определенном месте бодрого и твердого) Старка и удовлетворить любым способом: хоть рукой, хоть ртом (с намеком на ответную услугу, а может и на большее) был на корню задавлен одним взглядом Баки, обнимавшим Тони со спины и устроившим живую и теплую руку на его животе. Баки весь, от макушки до пяток, олицетворял собой иллюстрацию к термину «собственничество». Но Стив был слишком возбужден, чтобы отступиться от Тони по первому требованию. 

Как и вчера, в их состоянии, Стив и Баки могли передраться. Будить хронически недосыпающего Старка, в кои-то веки забывшегося крепким сном, ни один не хотел. Тихо и быстро одевшись, Роджерс и Барнс покинули спальню и разошлись по своим комнатам. 

Стив наскоро принял душ и подумал над тем, чем мог бы отвлечься от мыслей о Тони, вчера впустившем его и Баки в свою постель. Такой жест доверия нельзя было испортить только из-за похоти. 

Баки принял прохладный душ, который худо-бедно помог унять возбуждение и поплелся на кухню. Напившись молока прямо из пакета, он поставил его на дверцу и решил, что неплохо бы размяться. 

Не сговариваясь, друзья-соперники встретились в спортзале. Стив врубил на беговой дорожке максимальную скорость и приступил к марафону. Баки облюбовал практически неподъемные обычным человеком гири, собираясь позже отрапортовать Старку, какой предельный вес смог поднять железной рукой. 

По истечению часа Стив выключил беговую дорожку и направился в сторону душевой. Уже раздеваясь, Стив с досадой понял, что все его мысли с утра настолько заняты Старком, что он забыл взять с собой из комнаты больше, чем одну футболку в качестве сменной одежды. Футболка полетела в корзину для грязного белья, а штаны пришлось оставить дождаться хозяина на лавке. 

Контрастный душ вернул уму ясность, а телу добавил бодрости. В момент, когда Стив с трудом натянул спортивные штаны на влажную кожу, Баки вошел в душевую. Походя кинул в друга одной из принесенных с собой маек, и принялся стягивать пропитанную потом одежду. 

*** 

Баки быстро управился и, выйдя из примыкавшей к спортзалу душевой комнаты, практически налетел на топтавшегося взад-вперед Стива. Роджерс специально ждал его, чтобы Баки не пришло в голову, что он, Стив, мог без него сбежать обратно в спальню к Старку. И чтобы самому подстраховать на случай, если «явится» Солдат и, не видя преград, пойдет туда, где чувствует себя в относительной безопасности. 

Раньше такое чувство мог внушить один только Стив. А теперь и Тони.   
Ступая в ногу с Баки, Стив задумался над несколькими вещами сразу. Чем еще заняться до пробуждения Тони? Как не дать снова поселиться в мастерской, где он забывал есть и спать?

Очнувшись, Стив понял, что непостижимым образом свернул не туда, пропустил поездку на лифте, и в итоге оказался не на своем этаже, а на этаже, где были комнаты Тони. До спальни оставалось рукой подать.   
Роджерс даже остановился и растерянно развернулся к следовавшему за ним по пятам Баки.

– Я не собирался… я машинально. 

Баки открыто улыбнулся и подмигнул:

– Даааа-а... я тоже.

Стив снова забуксовал, уже перед самой дверью. Может, не стоит входить без приглашения? Вдруг Тони уже проснулся и ушел? 

Баки безошибочно уловил метания Стива. 

– Мисс Пятница, не подскажете, Старк в своей комнате или?..

– Мистер Старк не покидал своей комнаты, – обтекаемо ответила Пятница. 

Мысленно вознеся молитву, чтобы Тони не счел вчерашнее ошибкой, и не прогнал их обоих, Стив нажал на дверную ручку.

Увиденное ударило одновременно в душу, сердце и в пах. 

Тони лежал в постели, едва прикрывшись покрывалом. Стив зацепился взглядом за растрепанную шевелюру, выступающие лопатки, соблазнительную линию спины с чуть искривленным позвоночником, и округлую линию крепких ягодиц, дразнивших своими очертаниями под тонким мягким покрывалом. В паху мигом потяжелело.

Баки обошел столбом замершего Стивена, постаравшись не толкнуть плечом, сделал шаг к постели и остановился. Стив помедлил, осматривая комнату и выясняя, что насторожило друга, и вдруг понял.

Тони не спал. Он ждал. 

Не сговариваясь, мужчины обошли постель с разных сторон и опустились по бокам от Старка, лежащего неподвижно с закрытыми глазами. Вблизи стало заметно, что волосы Тони влажные на концах – очевидно, он совсем недавно принял душ. Это подтверждал и слабый запах геля для душа, исходящий от его чистой кожи. 

Несколько минут прошли в напряженной тишине. Ни Стив, ни Баки не могли решиться прикоснуться к Тони, начать то, к чему все давно шло. 

Первым не сдержался Баки. Он склонился над Тони, провел губами по шее, раздул ноздри, втягивая запахи: парфюмированный – геля и естественный – самого Тони. Огладил живой рукой вдоль всего расслабленного тела, задержав ладонь на смуглом плече, пробежался пальцами по позвонкам до самой поясницы, запустил руку под покрывало…

Стив сглотнул. Рука сама дернулась к паху - поправить в штанах наливающийся член. Они еще не начали толком, а он уже был готов. 

Баки откинул мешающееся покрывало и накрыл растопыренной пятерней бесстыдно выставленный округлый зад. Тони отчетливо напрягся, но продолжил притворяться спящим, невербально давая разрешение продолжать. А потом повел бедрами, слегка раздвигая. 

У Стива перехватило дыхание от накатившей волны желания. В паху все было твердо и ныло – Стив порадовался, что на нем не джинсы с металлической молнией, а простые тренировочные штаны, которые не мешали члену встать полностью. Баки же был упакован в джинсы (столь любимые ими в этом веке) и ширинка в них заметно вздулась. 

Захотелось оттолкнуть руку Баки, притянуть Тони к себе, дать ощутить как сильно ему, Стиву, хочется овладеть им. Баки может перекинуться в Солдата, может сделать больно, сам того не желая. А он будет себя контролировать, будет терпеливым, ласковым с Тони, он… 

«Начнем опять выяснять, у кого больше… прав?» – вопросил темный взгляд Баки. 

Стив усилием воли осадил себя: на самом деле он не хотел выяснять, кто больше хочет и кто первый получит. Они оба заслуживают немного близости. Они начнут вместе, а там как пойдет… как Тони захочет. Позволит. Надо сделать так, чтобы позволил. 

– Доверяешь мне? – спросил Баки, не убирая ладони с облюбованного места. 

Стив ждал этот вопрос и опустил глаза. Он мог вынести Солдата с десяти ударов. Солдат мог то же. 

Шоком для обоих стало то, что Тони отнес вопрос к себе и ответил. 

– Не во всем, – невнятно произнес он в подушку. – Но это… стоит попробовать. 

Пока Баки растерянно моргал, Стив мягко потянул Тони за плечо. Тот лениво перевернулся на спину и предстал во всей нагой красоте. Стив неосознанно облизнулся, видя, как полувозбужденный член Тони уютно лег на загорелое бедро. Губы защекотало от желания взять в рот, доставить удовольствие.

Тони расслабленно закинул руку за голову, другую положил на грудь, всем собой выказывая расположение как к ситуации, так и к партнерам. Медленно он сдвинул ладонь, прикрывая шрамы. Стив собирался доказать Тони, что в них нет ничего неприятного. 

Он начал с поцелуев в губы. В те разы, когда Стив силой брал поцелуи, Тони не выказывал энтузиазма, мешая целовать себя, но Стив не терял надежды получить отклик. Губы у Тони были тонкими, с привкусом мятной пасты. Он не использовал язык, сам мягко уклонился, когда Стив попытался втолкнуть свой, но в целом…

Стив продолжил целовать неуступчивый рот, поглаживая Тони по щеке и линии нижней челюсти, – пальцы покалывала отросшая бородка. Цепочкой поцелуев спустился к груди, обхватил ртом заманчиво темневший сосок, сжал, и скорее ощутил, чем услышал, как Тони застонал, принимая ласку. Стив в шоке и благоговении смотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Баки в паре дюймов от собственного, пока его друг так же ублажал их общего партнера.

Не сдержавшись, Тони выгнулся всем телом, когда оба продолжили стимуляцию, но уже сильнее и жестче. Оттягивая губами твердый сосок, Стив, не в силах дольше держать при себе руки, провел одной вниз по чужому животу, исподволь ощупывая пресс, и сжал в ладони член Тони, лаская по всей длине. Старк на это подкинул бедра вверх, вбиваясь в кулак, извиваясь под лаской двух жадных ртов. 

Баки перехватил мечтательный взгляд Стива и, нагло ему улыбнувшись, решительно сполз от груди Тони к его бедрам. Тот, едва ощутив легкие касания губами к члену, просительно застонал. Баки лизнул головку, выглядывающую из пальцев Стива, обхватывающих член.

Стив нехотя отпустил и Баки слитным движением всосал член практически до основания. Досада ушла, сменившись удивлением. Стив заинтересованно наблюдал, как Баки двигает головой, следил, как он расслабляет горло, чтобы взять глубже и доставить Тони больше удовольствия. 

У Баки хорошо получалось и он, кажется, не испытывал отвращения к тому что делал. По крайней мере, именно пока он сосал, то свободной рукой расстегнул свои джинсы, высвобождая член. Темная от прилившей крови, головка выпирала из трусов, пачкая белый живот смазкой. 

Баки втянул щеки, туго обхватывая член. Резинка, удерживающая его волосы, сползла, и темные прядки на каждом движении головой щекотали нежную кожу бедер. Тони поджимал пальцы на ступнях и тяжело дышал, закусив губу и не давая вырываться стонам. 

У Стива пылали щеки, а в горле пересохло. Спросить о таком было стыдно, а не спросить невозможно.

– Баки, Боже, где ты такому научился?

Баки приподнял уголки губ в намеке на веселье, не отрываясь от основного занятия, он скользнул рукой между ног Тони, ощупывая на пробу.

Запрокинув голову, Тони дернул бедрами, собираясь их свести, не позволить – Баки принял в горло полностью, – и Тони снова выгнулся, развел дрожащие бедра, подставляясь под ласкающую руку. Баки наполовину выпустил член, продышался, и с новыми силами принялся работать ртом. 

Стив вспомнил, с какой готовностью искин Тони предоставляла Баки информацию о различных непристойностях, и решил, что никогда с ним об этом не заговорит. 

Стив поцеловал Тони в центр груди, очертил языком полоски шрамов, и поспешно перебрался пониже, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Баки, не нежничая, помассировал поджавшуюся мошонку, и пробрался мокрыми от слюны пальцами дальше. 

Тони заметно напрягся и коснулся плеча Стива кончиками пальцев в безмолвной мольбе о поддержке. 

– Постой. В смысле, да, Баки, но ты забыл о… Тони, обещаю, он не будет торопиться, все будет хорошо. Баки, нужна, эта… смазка…. у меня в комнате аптечка, там есть вазелин…

К его облегчению и смущению, Тони захихикал. Привстал на локтях и кивнул в сторону прикроватной тумбы, заваленной чертежами внутренностей протеза, которую гордо венчал рисунок от руки. 

– В тумбочке есть флакон смазки. Не скупитесь, ладно?

Стива как огнем ожгло от этих слов. Тони думает, что готов. А вот ему самому стало немного страшно. Он, по сути, почти ничего и не умел… только в теории знал, как это происходит между мужчинами. 

«Тони подскажет, – успокоил он сам себя. – Да и Баки кажется, подтянул матчасть в интернете».

Стив убедился, что Баки притормозил, и потянулся к Тони. Поцеловал, стараясь вложить в поцелуй обещание позаботиться и не навредить. На какую-то долю секунды Тони ответил ему, приоткрыв рот и позволив скользнуть языком по нижней губе. 

Стив отстранился, раздираемый восторгом, страхом сделать что-то не так и желанием. Найдя в тумбочке флакон с дозатором, он передал его Баки. Тот отвлекся от оральных ласк, благодарно кивнул и нанес на пальцы немного прозрачной массы. 

Закусив костяшку пальца, Тони не отрывал глаз от Баки, пока тот увлажнял смазкой его анус. Молчал, пока он кружил пальцами по кругу, поглаживая и разминая. Но не сдержал вздоха облегчения, когда Барнс вдруг недовольно засопел и вытер пальцы о простыню. 

Баки сгреб Стива за майку и притянул к себе, горячо зашептав:

– Ничего не получится, если он и дальше будет так зажиматься. Надо его отвлечь, Стиви, так отвлечь, чтобы он и думать не мог. Объединим силы?   
Стива не нужно было спрашивать дважды.

***

Это, чему нет названия, началось с самого утра, серьезно.

Барнс и Роджерс неожиданно свалили по-тихому, пока он спал, устав от трудов праведных, а потом так же внезапно вернулись, когда их никто уже не ждал. Старк из вредности прикинулся крепко спящим, надеясь, что это охладит их пыл и суперсолдаты уйдут. Нет и нет.

Роджерс и Барнс с двух сторон окружили его и приступили к предварительным ласкам. Барнс предпочитал трогать, мять, сжимать. Стив, как оказалось, не мог прожить без поцелуев. Не важно, куда приходились поцелуи – в губы, в шею, грудь… Роджерс не отпустил, пока губы у Тони не распухли, а кожа не покрылась красноватыми отметинами. 

Роджерс, садист, запомнил, что у Тони чувствительные соски, и на пару с Барнсом стимулировал их, пока Старк не начать стонать только от этой ласки. Минет в исполнении сержанта был выше всяких похвал. Для того, кто делал его второй раз. Для небритого мужика, если конкретнее. Крепкие пальцы и грубоватая ладонь, уверенно обхватывающие именно так, как нужно. Горячий рот, расслабленное горло, впускающее так глубоко… 

Вцепившись немеющими пальцами в подушку, Тони ритмично вскидывал бедра, толкаясь членом в талантливый рот. Барнс слегка придерживал потерявшегося в ощущениях Старка, чтобы не подавиться, но принимал послушно, понимая, что это плата за его последующие действия. 

Кончить Тони не успел. Сухие пальцы, слегка царапая мозолями, погладили такой же сухой анус. Пришлось указать на необходимость нормальной смазки. Все было хорошо еще с минуту, пока Барнс гладил его под мошонкой скользкими пальцами, увлажняя дырку, но когда надавил средним пальцем, Тони опять запаниковал. 

Имел, в конце концов, право! Он больше сорока лет прожил убежденным гетеросексуалом. В его возрасте трудно (да и поздновато!) раздвигать границы собственной сексуальности.

Был удивлен, когда Барнс вот так просто отступился.

Был заинтригован, когда оба быстро разделись, покидав одежду прямо на пол. 

Был ошеломлен, когда Баки и Стив начали все с самого начала, лаская его и отвлекая. Тони-то уже приготовился, что его отлюбят, невзирая на трепыхания. Хотел ли он, чтобы все произошло именно так? Перекинуть ответственность за собственное развращение на двоих парней, сказать себе, что не мог с ними совладать, вот и поддался…

Тони сказал себе, что нельзя и четвертый раз (боже, уже в четвертый! а отмазка «не такой» действует только единожды) лежать как морская звезда, и стоит проявить хоть чуть-чуть заинтересованности в процессе. 

Грудь Роджерса тоже была чувствительной. Во всяком случае, когда Стив притиснул Старка к себе и его рот оказался в непосредственной близости от розового соска, Тони не удержал себя и прикусил напряженную горошину. Стив вскрикнул, но боли в его возгласе Старк не услышал, только удивление и поощрение. Присосался к безволосому соску и пощекотал языком, не без самодовольства выслушав литанию из стонов и подбадриваний от благодарного Роджерса. 

Забыть о себе Барнс не давал ни на минуту. Пока Тони терся бородкой о разнеженные соски кэпа, раздразнивая нежные комочки, Баки притерся со спины, голый, горячий, распаленный, и чувствительно укусил за лопатку, правда, тут же зализал укус, извиняясь. Протиснул руку, левую, металлическую, между Стивом и Тони и забрал в ладонь оба члена. 

Стив дернулся, невольно отстраняясь, и железные пальцы медленно сомкнулись на члене Тони. Старк на секунду забыл как дышать, самой нежной частью себя ощущая тепло и гладкость металла. Металла, пробивающего стены и крошащего кости в труху. Ладонь бережно обернулась, гладкий большой палец огладил головку, и Барнс начал медленно дрочить, слегка потираясь собственным членом о ягодицы Старка. Зубами он прихватывал тонкую кожу на шее Тони, но сдерживался, не делая больно. Впрочем, совсем отказаться от укусов не мог.

Итак, Барнс любил кусаться. Или это у него от Солдата? Стоило это запомнить и давать укорот, пока не прокусил что-нибудь до крови. 

По ощущениям, они мучили его не меньше часа. Немного грубовато, но с энтузиазмом ласкали, каждый на свой лад. Стив наставил ему засосов на шее и плечах, по-вампирски присасываясь к чувствительной коже. Кстати, надо будет позже и член проверить на наличие засосов, так Барнс его обхаживал. 

Его изучали в четыре руки, намеренно больше не касаясь там, где Старк этого хотел. Стоило Тони попытаться сместить любую руку поближе к члену, как его перехватывали за запястье, с тем, чтобы уложить ладонь на чужой возбужденный член. 

Кончить ему не давали. Вот ни разу. Хотя сами себе солдатики в чем не отказывали. Тони пока не мог понять, можно ли к такому вообще привыкнуть, но стерпелся с тем, что ему в бедро и в зад тычутся члены. Он сам сделал свой выбор и пригласил в постель их обладателей. Ему показалось, он задел коленом мокрое пятно, мельком подумал о забытой смазке, и сразу же забыл, как о неважном. 

С реальностью его связал недовольный шепот Барнса, обращающегося к Стиву, подгребшего к себе дезориентированного Тони. 

– Подвинься, дружище, всю простынь под себя смял.

– Зачем она тебе? – без интереса спросил Роджерс, лапая Старка за задницу. Последний почти привык к такому повышенному интересу и уже даже не напрягался. Сил на это попросту не было. Вот что значит ускоренный сывороткой метаболизм – час валяли его по всей постели, и почти не запыхались. 

– Мне не вся нужна, только краешек… обтереться.

– Ты тоже?.. уже..? – вдруг засмущался кэп. 

– Вы о чем сейчас?.. – обморочно поинтересовался Тони, обнимаемый Стивом так крепко, что впору было запросить пощады. 

– Да так, о своем…

Стоп. Влажные пятна под бедрами… 

– Вы когда только успели, скорострелы? – распахнул глаза Старк. – Я и не заметил. 

– А мы уже, – вкрадчиво признался Роджерс. – И не по разу. Понимаешь, что ты с нами делаешь, Тони? 

Тони и рад был уже дать им в руки карт-бланш, только бы позволили излить напряжение. И когда обнаженный Стив играючи уложил его на себя, Тони был слишком измучен, чтобы задуматься, что это, черт подери, значит. 

Роджерс целовал его, пока Барнс поглаживал по взмокшей спине и шептал на ухо, щекоча длинными прядями. 

– У тебя раньше было… так?

– Никогда, ох…

Роджерс плотный и мускулистый, лежать на нем – экзотическое удовольствие, но Старку скорее нравится, хотя он все же старается не наваливаться всем весом. Стив бережно (не стоит забывать о его силе) мнет его бока, поясницу, оставляет в покое затисканные ягодицы, оставляя ладони на бедрах. 

Тони не вздрагивает, а только тихо стонет, когда Баки ведет скользкую дорожку между его ягодиц и трет анус. Но не проникает. Пока нет.

– Значит, мы будем первыми? Твоими первыми?..

– «Мы»?

Вместо ответа Стив тянет его выше, чтобы Тони уткнулся лицом ему в шею, шепотом уговаривает расслабиться и лечь, как ему хочется, не боясь, что кому-то будет тяжело. 

– Вот так, ложись на Стива, он крепкий теперь – выдюжит.

– Тебе удобно, Тони? 

– Твой стояк сейчас проткнет мне живот, а в остальном – все отлично. 

– Стиви бы кое-что другое им проткнул, верно? – насмешливо намекнул Барнс и Тони передернулся, вспомнив, по какой тоненькой проволоке ходит. Он не отключил Пятницу, – солдатам это знать не обязательно, – костюмы в мастерской наготове, если бы что-то пошло не так, но…

– Тшш, Тони, – Стив привлек его голову себе на плечо и поцеловал в лоб. – Баки пошутил, не пугайся так. Он не со зла, а по скудоумию. 

– Сглупил, признаю. Я – только пальцами, хорошо? Только пальцами… 

Кончик чего-то прохладного и скользкого ткнулся в дырку, потер и надавил, проникая. Инстинктивно Тони зажался. Едва-едва, скорее от страха, чем от не наступившей боли. 

– По одному, по одному!

– Я и делаю это одним.

– Тони? – обеспокоенно переспросил Стив. 

– Черт, черт! Еще и металлическим… 

«Это не должно так возбуждать, не должно возбуждать». 

– Бак, может, не будем…

– Не вздумайте, раз уж начали… ох… давайте, пока я не передумал.

«Черт, что же он позволяет с собой творить?»

– Я протолкну второй? Можешь постараться меня вытолкнуть? Вот так, хорошо. Их два теперь, чувствуешь? 

Да, он мог вытолкнуть. Но вместо того, чтобы дать освобождение, два засранца только глубже вошли внутрь.

Черт, это было реально непривычно. Одно дело кончать от нежной хватки на члене, овладевая, другое – ловить кайф, когда впускаешь постороннее в себя. Непривычно, странно, неестественно… тело не распознавало способ, которым ему доставляли удовольствие, но жадно стремилось к нему. 

Трение – вот что было знакомо в творимом хаосе, и Тони терся ноющим членом о совершенный живот Стива – рельефный и совершенно безволосый. Под головкой было мокро, и тереться о скользкую кожу было легко и приятно. 

– Тони, посмотри на меня. Ты течешь, – ласково указал Стив.

Тони был уверен, что разучился краснеть лет двадцать назад.

– Это из тебя течет. Думаешь, я не чувствую, как ты пытаешь трахнуть мой пупок?

– А если под таким углом? Как тебе? – Баки был недоволен, что его усилия оставались неоцененными. Пальцы в заднице нажали на простату, и одновременно с этим Тони потерся членом о напряженный член Стива. 

– Господи! 

И движение как по сигналу прекратилось. Пальцы по-прежнему уверенно давили, куда нужно, но теперь этого было недостаточно. 

– Еще, Тони, хочешь еще «так»? – Стив видел, что он хочет, но этого было мало. Он хотел услышать. И знал, что Баки этого тоже хочет. 

– Не заставляйте меня просить, – Тони хотя бы мог отдышаться во время передышки, и даже пригрозить, показывая, что все держит под контролем. – Серьезно, я вам припомню. 

Стив осторожно сдвинулся, так чтобы член Тони лег вдоль его члена. Ему понравилось, как они соприкасались. Он хотел большего. Но сейчас была не его очередь. 

– Расслабься, я хочу ускориться, – предупредил Баки и Тони поспешил исполнить приказ.

Пальцы задвигались в нем так быстро, что проникновение казалось непрерывным, горячим, сладким давлением на набухшую простату. 

– !...!...! да, блядь!

Стив мял его задницу, раскрывая для металлических пальцев Барнса. Без устали и без напряга вжимал в себя, притираясь текущим смазкой членом, практически дроча им. 

– Я могу так хоть целый день.

– Уже… слышал… такое!.. 

Стало больше, стало… глубже. Добавление лубриканта ознаменовалась влажными чавкающими звуками. Барнс сместился, начав вгонять три пальца почти грубо, каждый раз стимулируя простату. 

– Черт, – простонал Баки с оттенком нездорового восхищения. – Он так сжимается, я чувствую каждое сокращение. 

«Сенсорика в протезе настолько чувствительна?» – и это было последней связной мыслью. 

Тони ничего не мог поделать. Оргазм исказил его лицо, заставляя рот беспомощно округлиться в долгом восторженном вопле. Тони кричал, изливая удовольствие зажатым между животами членом. 

И Стив видел всю смену эмоций на его лице. Не мог не чувствовать, как Тони трясет на нем, пока он испытывал свой первый анальный оргазм. И Стив открыто наслаждался тем, что видел.

– Тони, ты такой красивый сейчас. 

Тони расслабленно растекся на Роджерсе и поерзал на мокром. Спермы было непривычно много, так что она просачивалась между потными телами и стекала по бедрам Стива на простыни.

– Я скоро приклеюсь. Это все… я один сделал?

– Мне было очень приятно, когда ты терся об меня, – с непередаваемой смесью восторга и смущения признался Стив. 

– Тогда тебе и перестилать, целое озеро тут развел. Чувствую себя персонажем буккаке… – пальцы мягко выскользнули, оставив после себя дискомфортную раскрытость. – Твою ж мать!

Железные пальцы впились в его ягодицы, словно им было мало хватки Роджерса. 

– Я как бы тоже на пределе, – буркнул Барнс. 

– Вы мне задницу пополам разорвете, если будете вдвоем так над ней трудиться. 

«Господи, пусть не сочтут это намеком на будущее!». Но мысль уже отдалась пульсацией в паху.

– …

С негодованием Тони ощутил теплые струйки, косо ложащиеся на его взмокшую спину и огнем горящие ягодицы. 

– Ты, что, кончил на меня?

Ответ последовал в виде хриплых стонов. 

Стив с любопытством пробежался кончиками пальцев по заляпанной спермой заднице загнанно дышащего Тони, погладил скользкую от лубриканта ложбинку, подразнил краешки раскрытого ануса. Не давая себе время подумать, а Тони – возмутиться, скользнул в него двумя пальцами. 

Проникновение обожгло, отдалось одновременно в грудь, где заполошно застучало сердце, и в член, толчками наливающийся кровью. Узко, влажно, тесно, горячо и гладко – Стив мог подобрать еще пяток определений, но и все вместе эти слова не могли отразить испытываемых им ощущений. А когда Тони сжался на его пальцах, стискивая в себе…

– Черт подери, Тони, – прошипел Стив, медленно двигая пальцами взад и вперед, представляя, как делает то же членом. Раскрывает Тони сильнее и глубже. – Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. 

Тони поморщился.

– Я только что кончил и мне уже становится неприятно. Стив, вынь, в другой раз поиграешься. 

– Стив, – Баки вырос сбоку, глядя на Стива неотрывно и предупреждающе. Он балансировал между собой и явлением Солдата. 

Стив заставил себя остановиться и вынул пальцы из тесного тепла. Он не собирался причинять боль и не хотел, чтобы Тони возненавидел его за принуждение к близости. Правильнее было дождаться, когда Тони решит что готов на полноценное проникновение и сам предложит. 

Но отпустить от себя Тони Стив был не готов. Хотя тот был прав: сперма подсыхала, грозя склеить их. Баки спас положение, вернувшись из ванной с полотенцем, смоченным теплой водой, которое он швырнул Стиву в голову. 

*** 

Стив собрал в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы не тревожить спящего Старка. Он едва мог держать руки при себе, пока Тони был у него под боком – разморенный и податливый. Баки такой проблемы не имел: закинув руки за голову, он изучал потолок спальни. 

Тони только обнял подушку и сразу отрубился, не найдя сил даже забраться под покрывало, за которым пришлось бы тянуться, поднимать с пола. Стив со вздохом натянул на него мягкое покрывало до самой шеи, не давая замерзнуть и избавляя себя самого от искушения. 

Не удержавшись, Стив все же провел рукой по затылку Тони. Их с Баки (это следовало признать и принять) гений нуждался в отдыхе – Тони многое делал для них: работал над оружием, чинил протез, покрывал перед правительством, договаривался с Советом безопасности и лично с генералом Россом. Он мало спал, пытаясь все успеть, и двадцати четырех часов в сутках ему было мало. 

Решив, что Тони заснул достаточно крепко, Стив шепотом позвал Баки. Друг повернулся к нему, привстав на локте.

– Может, нам стоит уйти? Тони должен еще отдохнуть, а я почти не устал и не хочу спать. 

– Загоняли мы его, – с оттенком вины отозвался Баки едва слышно. – Нас двое, он один. 

– Нас трудно утомить, а Тони медленно восстанавливает силы. – Поддержал Стив, медленно подводя к интересующей его теме. Он понимал, что не совсем хорошо – обсуждать Тони, который был совсем рядом, крепко спал, доверяя. Но стоит хотя бы выйти в коридор – и у Стива пропадет решимость. Пятница может подслушать… да еще десять причин не откладывать. 

– Мы – другие, – кивнул Баки, подбираясь. 

– Думаю, стоит показать Тони наработки о сыворотке, которые мы захватили с последней базы Гидры. Не знаю, насколько стабильна новая формула, но Тони очень умный, если кто и сможет разобраться, так это он. Т`Чалла и Беннер могут помочь – один своими технологиями, второй – собственными наработками. 

– Думаешь, он захочет измениться? – Баки перевел помрачневший взгляд на темноволосого мужчину рядом с собой. – Я бы отказался от сыворотки, если бы мог. 

– Стоит рискнуть. Но если ты против – я пойму. Но я бы хотел…

– Предложить ему долгую жизнь?

– Стать, ну… сильней, выносливей…

– Совершенней, - перебил его Баки задумчиво. 

*** 

Тони лежал с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь теплом сильных тел и сытой усталостью. 

Стать Совершенным Железным человеком? Как ни крути, а предложение интригующее… Он только вздремнет немного и расспросит поподробнее...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылка к фильму "Губы напрокат" 1988г. с Р. Дауни-младшим в ролях.
> 
> https://vk.com/photo228011963_456239302


	4. Башня Старка -2

Из дремы Стива вырвал дребезжащий звон будильника. Не открывая глаз, он пошарил по тумбочке рядом с кроватью, но источника противного звука не нашел.

\- С пробуждением, мистер Роджерс, - прозвучал женский голос с потолка и тогда только Стив проснулся настолько, чтобы вспомнить, что будильника у него нет, и механический звук синтезирован лично для него Пятницей. 

Стив поднялся с постели и пошлепал в ванную комнату. Скорее по привычке, нежели от большого желания, он вставал раньше всех и уходил на пробежку. Теперь, правда, постоянное наблюдение со стороны правительства умаляло очарование пробежки в парке, так что Стив удовлетворялся часом занятий на беговой дорожке в тренажерном зале. 

\- Тони и Баки еще спят? 

Скажи кто Стиву хоть месяц назад, что он будет использовать в одной вербальной конструкции имена двух самых близких друзей и не испытывать при этом ужаса или вины, он бы только тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Мистер Старк вчера не ложился спать, – с неодобрением ответила Пятница, то ли виня Стива в том, что он не мог организовать режим Тони, то ли просто выражая свою отрицательную позицию. В любом случае, в ее словах оставался намек на то, что кто-то из партнеров создателя обязан озаботиться этим вопросом. – Предпочтя провести ночные часы в мастерской, улучшая костюм для Человека-Паука. В данный момент мистер Старк и сержант Барнс находятся в гостиной и заняты просмотром утренних новостей. 

Стив сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и пробормотал слова благодарности. Пожалуй, силовые нагрузки сегодня начнутся с того, что ему придется отнести сопротивляющегося Тони в спальню и проследить, чтобы он разделся и лег в постель просто немного поспать. Один. Иначе никакого «просто поспать» не получится. 

Стив и Баки по-прежнему держали немногочисленные личные вещи в своих комнатах, а ночевали, как получиться. После их первого общего опыта Тони никого не позвал к себе на следующую ночь. А Стив ждал, правда. Не зная, что и думать, он промаялся весь вечер и половину ночи. А потом просто прокрался в спальню к Тони и, заглянув, обнаружил в ней не только его самого, но и сладко сопящего Баки. Сбросив майку и штаны, Стив, не медля больше, забрался к ним под большое одеяло, прижался спиной к спине Баки и уснул.   
Всю ночь Баки бился и пинался, атакуя невидимого врага, и Стив только и успевал, что удерживать его смертоносные руки подальше от спящего Тони. Утро невыспавшиеся солдаты встретили без своего гения, сорвавшегося по срочному делу в свою компанию.   
В таком ключе и прошла вся неделя. Вчера Баки проявил силу воли, принял все рекомендованные психиатрами ЩИТа таблетки и завалился спать у себя. Стив без него решил не навязываться и спал тоже в своей комнате. А Тони, как оказалось, сном вовсе пренебрег. И ведь ни за что не скажет, действительно, ли была такая срочная работа или он не смог уснуть в одиночестве. 

По-хорошему, стоило пройтись до кухни и приготовить завтрак. Наверняка, ни Тони, ни Баки не удосужились подкрепиться чем-то серьезнее чашки кофе либо стакана молока. Старк в жизни не готовил ничего, кроме алкогольных коктейлей, а Баки за долгую жизнь приучил себя только к самым простым блюдам. Но готовить в окружении сложной техники, которая могла и заговорить с незадачливым поваром, он пока остерегался. И Стив его понимал: когда-то тоже шугался от микроволновки и гасил пожар на плите с восемью термо-комфорками, под которыми даже не было огня. 

Зато с телефонами, планшетам, ноутбуками, нетбуками и серфингом в Интернете у Баки проблем не было. Пятница, найдя благодарного слушателя, часами с удовольствием обучала Барнса всем премудростям. 

В гостиную Стива привлекли тихие благодарные стоны Баки, заглушавшие монотонный голос диктора с экрана панели. 

Чувствуя, как щеки заливает стыдный жар, Стив заглянул в комнату, заранее смущенный, но не менее заинтригованный. До войны Баки был шумным и не стеснялся выражать свое удовольствие от чего-либо: теплой погоды, горячей еды, улыбки хорошенькой леди. После всего Баки стал тихим, снайпер не должен быть шумным. И даже когда они оказывались втроем в постели, Баки не шумел. Когда ночами мучился от кошмаров – не шумел, кусая подушку.

Что такое случилось, что Баки снова начал показывать, когда ему хорошо? 

Тони сидел на диване, поджав под себя ногу, и неотрывно смотрел на экран телевизора, где транслировали интервью с модной, на этой неделе так уж точно, певицей. Баки сидел на теплом полу (Стив годы назад благословил задумку полов с подогревом), привалившись спиной к дивану. Тони, не отвлекаясь от интервью, массировал Баки голову, запустив ловкие пальцы в длинные темные пряди. Джеймс пребывал в полнейшем блаженстве, издавая странные звуки: помесь сладострастных стонов и довольного кряхтения. 

Сцедив некапитанский смешок в кулак, Стив вышел из укрытия. 

\- Нашел ахиллесову пяту? – весело спросил он у Тони, вздрогнувшего от неожиданности. 

\- Черт подери, Стив! – Тони случайно, но несильно потянул Баки за волосы, на что тот отозвался совершенно неприличным стоном. На Стива он внимания не обратил, погруженный в свой личный рай. 

\- Что же будет, когда доберешься до ушей, - словно бы задумавшись, пробормотал Стив и пошел на кухню. Закинув удочку, он сделал пару шагов и остановился, напряженно прислушиваясь. Дождавшись порнографического по своей чувственности полустона-полувскрика, Стив заторопился на кухню. 

Если по какой-то причине он не справится с сенсорной плитой, то сможет запросто поджарить омлет на собственном лице. 

*** 

Стив потягивал свежевыжатый вручную апельсиновый сок, смотрел как Баки и Тони с аппетитом уминают его простую стряпню, и хотел довольно жмуриться, как кот на солнце.   
Тони кушает, как утка, то есть глотает, не жуя. За завтраком он торопится заглотить еду и отправиться по делам, у него целый день впереди, но и этого мало. Обед он и вовсе пропускал, если бы Стив не вылавливал его по жилым этажам и не приносил ему горячего. Зато ужин (чаще приходящийся на ночное время) сонный Тони вкушает так медленно, что куски могут лежать в тарелке до завтрака. И лежали бы, не уноси Стив остатки на кухню, чаще в мусорное ведро. Еще он умудряется есть, не выпуская из руки телефон или планшет, просматривая на нем новости или котировку акций компании. 

Баки ест медленно, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком, даже если на тарелке перед ним простая яичница. Гидра кормила Солдата одними питательными смесями и основательно подорвала ему пищеварение. Во время реабилитации в Ваканде Баки приучился к твердой, подчас экзотической пище, и всегда хотел пробовать что-то новое. Ему не скучно было есть в тишине, пока он полностью сосредотачивался на вкусной еде, но пожелай он, всегда мог обратиться к Стиву.

Вот и сегодня пока Баки вдумчиво жевал, наслаждаясь яичницей и тостами с малиновым джемом, Тони быстро заглотил завтрак, запил двумя чашками кофе и изготовился сбежать. Куда, вариантов была масса, будь за окном день или вечер: совет директоров, брифинг в ЩИТе, встреча с прессой, благотворительный прием, да хотя бы премьера пропиаренного кинофильма. Но на часах было около девяти утра, а Тони уже был в деловом черном костюме. Стив ненадолго почувствовал себя неловко, сидя за столом в футболке и мягких домашних штанах мышиного цвета. А вот Баки одинаково комфортно себя чувствовал в ветровке и джинсах; в халате, не сходившемся на груди; в одном полотенце (дело было в полночь, у открытого холодильника, и он не ждал зрителей). 

\- Я в город, у менятамважноедело, - скороговоркой выдал Старк, быстро закрыл на телефоне органайзер и покинул кухню. 

Баки неторопливо прожевал, проглотил, и тогда только смерил Стива взглядом. 

*** 

У мистера Старка, гендиректора «Старк Индастриз», консультанта неправительственной организации ЩИТ, действительно намечалось важное и неотложное дело, в которое он, однако, не мог посвятить ни одного человека. 

Тони решился уделить время на подготовку себя любимого и - записался на эпиляцию - и нет, комментариев он не стерпел даже от Пятницы. Раньше, перед большими вечеринками, он регулярно удалял с себя все лишнее – дамочкам ведь нравятся ухоженные мужчины, а когда ушел из большого секса, то подзапустил все, что пониже пояса. Волосы на груди большей частью исчезли вместе с куском грудной клетки, потом не выросли, потому что шрамы. А Пеппер и вовсе не заморачивалась волосатостью Старка, выгодно отличаясь от девиц-однодневок. 

И вот Тони снова озаботился собой, потому как в нем росла уверенность, что в ближайшее время его задницей основательно займутся. Прошло дней десять с момента, как он и солдаты в последний раз развлекались. То есть в кровати, да. Дневные-то часы им всем было чем занять. 

Днем Тони колесил по городу, вечером сбегал в мастерскую, если только его на подходе не успевал перехватить Роджерс. Или Барнс. Стив мягко, но непреклонно уводил с собой, тогда как Барнс мог просто закинуть на плечо и унести. Дислокация перемещалась в кухню, где его кормили, - Стив, кстати, готовить мог и неполезную пищу, но всегда вкусную, - а потом отпускали в спальню. Если побег удавался, Стив приносил тарелки с ужином и подсовывал Тони на рабочий стол. Вроде бы Стив, но Тони не мог быть уверен на сто процентов, просто он работал, не отвлекаясь по сторонам, а еда вдруг возникала из воздуха. 

В целом, получалось пятьдесят на пятьдесят. 

Пару раз Тони подвозил Стива до ЩИТа – Роджерс, тактик со столетним стажем, давал уроки молодого бойца новичкам. Договаривался по поводу новых заданий с агентом Хилл. Навещал Сокола, который по-прежнему предпочитал казенную квартиру на Базе. Тони один раз видел комнату, отведенную для Роджерса. Светлые стены, узкая кровать, шкаф, тумба, лампа. Стойте, было кое-что – масштабные карты города и мира в качестве украшений, подколотые к обоям кнопками. Второй раз Тони предпочел бы такого минимализма не видеть. Его душа миллиардера рыдала при виде постельного белья из ситца и мебели из опилок. Думается, в комнате Барнса все обстояло еще хуже. 

Кроме того, бывший Капитан Америка отмечался дважды в неделю. Да, как вышедший по условно-досрочному. 

Барнс отмечался тоже, но у мозгоправов. И не лично, а посредством конференц-связи. Хоть за эту поблажку Роджерсу биться не пришлось. Психологи ЩИТа не хотели сами себе усложнять работу, подвергая частому стрессу человека, который не мог находиться в отдельной закрытой комнате, полной незнакомых людей, минут пятнадцать. Час, если рядом с ним находился Роджерс. 

Иными словами Барнс спокойно отправлялся с Базы или из Башни на миссии, поскольку рядом был кэп и условно «свои», а многоликую толпу долго выносить не мог. Исключением были рынки, где Барнс мог в любой момент скрыться из виду. К слову, заставить его пройтись по магазинам одежды, с этим его бзиком, стало непосильно задачей даже для Роджерса. Тот и сам совершал походы за новой одеждой раз в пару месяцев, покупая приглянувшиеся вещи в нескольких экземплярах (про запас), а потом мог не заморачиваться одежкой еще сезон. 

В свое свободное время Баки занимался в спортзале и тире. Не раз и не два Тони заставал его, сидящего на полу по-турецки, сжимающим в руках старкфон или нетбук, а Пятница начитывала ему целые лекции по истории за последние восемьдесят лет. К ним, по возможности, присоединялся Стив и разъяснял Баки непонятные моменты. Тони смотрел на них краем глаза и думал, что вот так же Роджерс привыкал к новому миру после разморозки. Вот только из собеседников у него были архивные папки, интернет с «безопасным контентом», да психологи ЩИТа. Унылая компашка, Тони бы с ними не протянул долго. 

Под вечер Стив и Баки приходили в гостиную и смотрели кинофильмы. Какие – они заранее оговаривали днем, мало-помалу приобщаясь к современному синематографу, но так же и наверстывая более ранние фильмы. Если Тони был доволен их выбором, то присоединялся.   
Стив в свободное время любил посидеть и почиркать карандашом в скетчбуке. Или кусочком уголька (бог весть, где он его доставал). Он мог сидеть на продуваемом всеми ветрами балконе. Мог найтись на веранде. Как-то ночью Тони проснулся на диване в гостиной, потому что захотел вытянуть ноги и не смог. Стив сидел рядом, устроив локоть на подлокотнике, и рисовал. Свет, оставленный всего-то на двадцати процентах, его не смущал. 

Короче говоря, статичный и громкий на заданиях, в личное время Кэп становился тихим и мог уйти в себя, не замечая ничего вокруг. Растормошить его мог только Барнс. Тот, кстати, перестал затыкаться совсем. 

Тони в жизни бы не поверил, что молчаливый Барнс на самом деле такой отчаянный пиздабол. Стив разводил руками и объяснял, что до войны Баки был любителем поболтать. После Азанно он стал немного скупее на слова. А вот после пробуждения в новом веке… Солдат так и вовсе цедил слова, словно каждое причиняло боль горлу. Так что скорее хорошо, что Баки снова становится собой и говорит, говорит… К этому можно привыкнуть. Он, Стив, ведь приучил себя к болтовне Старка, когда они только узнавали друг друга, и речь Тони изобиловала непонятными отсылками, сложными терминами и просто обидными остротами. 

Тут уже Тони приготовился обидеться, но Пятница вовремя вмешалась, напомнив создателю, что Рим строился на руинах и если он сейчас не спустится в мастерскую, и не отрегулирует мощность эксперимента, то увидит начало процесса воочию. 

Итак, потратив день на себя, Тони вернулся в Башню, чтобы застукать Роджерса и Барнса под пиво играющими в приставку. Пиво Тони не пил, просто не любил, потому и не держал, а откуда целой упаковке взяться в холодильнике, понял не сразу. Понадеявшись, что Бартону не раз икнется, он пообещал присоединиться позже, и ушел к себе.  
Провозившись в мастерской три часа, вплоть до вечерних новостей, испортив дорогую рубашку маслом и проделав дыру в пиджаке, Тони сказал себе, что заслужил вечер ничегонеделания. А ночь… как пойдет. 

*** 

Увидев Старка, отмытого и в домашней одежде, входящим в гостиную, Баки оторвался от игры, и похлопал по полу рядом с собой. 

\- Садись, Тони, пиво как раз оттаяло. Стив, дурак, две бутылки в морозилке забыл, оно чуть льдом не взялось. Мы заказали четыре пиццы с салями и ананасами, очень после пива есть захотелось. 

\- Не люблю такую, - закапризничал Тони. 

\- А тебе - одну с курицей и грибами, - подхватил Стив. Давая команду персонажу отбежать в сторону, он сам по инерции он завалился вбок, на плечо Барнсу. – И шесть порций яичной лапши. И столько же порций свинины в кисло-сладком соусе. 

\- Надо же, сами управились с заказом. Пятница, это ты помогла?

\- Я порекомендовала заказать для вас рамен, - уклончиво ответила та. 

\- Хорошо, что я прилично зарабатываю, - возвел глаза к потолку Тони и на пол садиться не стал, предпочтя мягкий диван. С собой он захватил колу в стеклянной бутылке, собираясь оставаться трезвым весь вечер. 

\- Тони, все хорошо? – спросил Стив, отводя глаза от экрана, где его персонаж искал тайники в заброшенных катакомбах. Вот интересно, сколько тысяч игровых вариаций войн, апокалипсисов, уличных разборок для развлечения гражданских. А во что поиграть тем, для кого стрельба, взрывающиеся гранаты, падающие города – обычное дело? В Симсов? Или в Ферму? 

\- Вполне, - легко ответил Старк, откидываясь на диванные подушки и разводя ноги в мягких домашних штанах. Взгляд Стива сам собой опустился на его пах. 

«Интересно, кэп заметил, что я без нижнего белья?» 

Несмотря на румянец смущения, Роджерс как-то подобрался. Несильно пихнул локтем Баки и наклонился к его уху, нашептывая что-то через занавесь темных волос. Барнс перестал пытаться продавить кнопки насквозь, и его персонаж на экране замер. 

\- Я тут сижу, если хотите спросить, спрашивайте у меня.

\- Тони, ты хочешь… - начал Стив, первым разворачиваясь к нему. 

\- Хочу. Поедим и пойдем ко мне.

\- Кого? – жадно выпалил Барнс невпопад. 

\- Эм?

\- Кого ты… - Барнс запнулся, но не заткнулся, не давая Стиву перебить -… Кого выбираешь?   
Старк позволил себе выразить удивление, подняв брови. На него с одинаковым выражением умеренной обеспокоенности на лицах взирали две пары глаз. Серые – с голодом и предвкушением, голубые – с желанием и легкой неуверенностью. 

\- А я должен? 

*** 

Пропуск Наташи в Башню был аннулирован злопамятным Старком, но это не стало преградой для той, для кого проникновения туда, где ей не были рады, было рутиной работой. 

Впереди послышался шум: смесь приглушенных выстрелов, коротких команд, зловещего хохота и ругани на русском. Наташа сбавила шаг, пригнулась и коснулась кобуры на бедре. 

Из гостиной доносились интригующие и пугающие крики хозяина Башни:

\- Ребята, парни, эй! Так не честно, двое на одного, я не мальчик уже! И понежнее со мной, я уже и забыл, когда на троих соображал!

Наташа одним плавным прыжком с перекатом оказалась у проема и осторожно заглянула в комнату. От вида идиллической картины захотелось протереть глаза. 

Солдаты и Старк увлеченно рубились в игровую приставку. На широком экране персонаж Старка кое-как поспевал за персонажами Барнса и Роджерса, профессионально зачищающими игровой периметр. Сноровку, как и талант, не пропьешь. И если бы солдаты не путали кнопки и не заставляли своих персонажей иногда бежать не в те стороны, Старк бы уже наверняка продул. 

На отставленном в сторону журнальном столике теснились четыре пустых бело-красных пакета из-под китайской лапши, пластиковые тарелки с остатками соуса, и неисчислимое количество пустых пакетиков из-под чипсов. Под столом выстроились бутылки из-под пива и колы. 

Пятница фоном проигрывала старую аудио-трансляцию первых сезонов Доктора Кто. 

\- Верните в кока-колу героин! – ни с того ни с сего воскликнул Старк, возможно, продолжая спор из разряда: «а в мое время было вкуснее». 

В общем и целом обстановка выглядела мирно. Даже ненатурально мирно, учитывая сложные отношения между каждым из них. Не то, чтобы Наташа действительно ждала, но обнаружь она локальные разрушения по всем жилым этажам, Солдата без протеза, а Тони, забаррикадировавшегося в мастерской, то не удивилась бы. 

Чего бы ни добивался Старк, делал он это оригинально. И действенно. Капитан и Зимний Солдат явно чувствовали себя с ним в безопасности. Стив с головой ушел в игру. Барнс не отставал, параллельно потроша железной рукой пакет чипсов. Наташа отметила для себя, как легко Солдат управляется протезом с мелкими манипуляциями, и шагнула назад, в тень. Старк, конечно, ее засек, но раз не велел искину ее обнаружить, значит, не разозлился. И помощь в приручении ему не нужна. 

Отсчитав по внутренним часам порядка трехсот секунд, которые потребовались вторженцу, чтобы покинуть здание, Пятница прервала аудиозапись, чтобы отчитаться: 

\- Сэр, горизонт чист. Агент Черная Вдова покинула жилые этажи Башни. 

Стараясь не выдать легкую дрожь страха и предвкушения, Тони отложил контроллер в сторонку и сказал, ни к кому не обращаясь:

\- Лишних глаз нет, пойдемте уже. 

Стив поставил игру на паузу и повернулся к Старку. Баки продолжал смотреть на экран, сжимая джойстик, но по тому, как напряглась его спина, было ясно: он напряженно ловит каждое слово. 

\- Тони, ты уверен? Тебя никто не торопит. 

\- Стив, бери пример с Барнса. Он мне весь вечер нашептывал, что хочет со мной попробовать, выяснял предпочтения. 

Стив глотнул, но не дал смущению сбить себя с мысли.

\- И что ты ответил? Как тебе нравится? 

Тони пожал плечами, поднимаясь с дивана.

\- Буду выяснять с вашей помощью. 

*** 

В спальне каждый раздевался сам. Стив аккуратно складывал свои вещи, посматривая на обнажающегося Тони. От одного предвкушения, что скоро он его коснется, у него встал. Баки наскоро разоблачился, покидал вещи в кучу и смылся в ванную, пообещав, что скоро присоединится. 

Тони замялся у постели, не зная где ему лечь – посередине или сбоку, - и сразу ли на живот. Стив отвлек его, развернув к себе и прижав. Эрекция Стива ткнулась Тони в бедро – шелковая нежность и вибраниумная твердость. Старк велел себе не трястись – не школьница после выпускного, и приласкал член Стива ладонью. Он слегка запаниковал, когда его руку отвели, но оказалось, кэп просто не желал сегодня торопиться.   
Стив притянул к себе Тони с тем, чтобы поцеловать и успокоить. Обычно они спешили с близостью, но сегодня Тони дал согласие на все, вверил себя, и Стив хотел сделать все медленно. 

Он широкими движениями гладил Тони по спине, целовал в губы и щеки, пока не поймал момент, когда Тони в его объятиях расслабился. Тогда только Стив отступил, прилег на постели и протянул руку: 

\- Ложись, Тони, все будет хорошо. 

Одну секунду Старка раздирали противоречивые желания: попятиться и свалить к черту, или же сделать последний шаг и дать двоим мужчинам… впрочем, точка тут уместней. 

Тони сделал шаг вперед и растянулся на прохладных простынях подле Стива. 

Втянув носом воздух с запахом клубники, Тони запоздало понял, что смазки без запаха не осталось еще в прошлый раз. Пальцы в розовой смазке обхватили член, растирая ее по всей длине, бережно массируя, помяли яички, потерли между ягодиц и… отступили. 

Стив обнимал его, целовал, отвлекая, как мог, от грядущего. Тони стонал, чувствуя себя вымотанной, заласканной… массой, требующей больше удовольствия. Он хотел кончить, хоть и понимал, что за так ему этого не позволят, и он должен что-то позволить в обмен. Что-то большее, чем все, что было у них до сегодня. 

На ходу стягивая волосы в куцый хвостик, из ванной вышел голый Барнс. 

Баки опустился сбоку, - Стив отпустил Тони - и сразу притянул Старка в жаркий поцелуй. От Барнса пахло бальзамом после бритья, которым пользовался он сам, и Тони, не веря, пробежался чувствительными кончиками пальцев по непривычно гладкой щеке.

\- Побрился, - указал он, сдерживая улыбку. - Дурной пример заразителен? 

\- Не хочу оцарапать, - низким, предвкушающим голосом ответил Баки. - Когда буду тебя радовать, - добавил он, с дразнящим намеком проводя языком по ярким губам.

Тони вспомнилось, как увлеченно Баки орудовал языком, ртом и пальцами над его членом и готов был поклясться, что у него выделилась смазка в этот момент. 

-… С другой стороны радовать, - огорошил оставивший стыд в том веке сержант, и потрепал Старка по загорелому бедру. – Переворачивайся.

В животе будто кто-то затрепетал крылышками, рождая щекотку. Тони перевернулся на спину, не слишком быстро, но и не медля, чтобы не показать сомнения. Стив, наивная душа, не понял, что задумал его друг, потому как не отодвинулся, с интересом наблюдая. 

Барнс вдумчиво мял ладонями задницу Тони, оценивая поле деятельности. Стив лежал поперек постели, поглаживая твердый член, длинный и толстый. Мечта юных девственниц, полагающих, что больше всегда лучше. Сам Старк не был уверен, что в нем хватит места принять Роджерса-младшего до последнего дюйма.

Баки на пробу прижался губами к местечку чуть пониже поясницы. Оказалось на удивление приятно. Теплая кожа с белыми ниточками-шрамами пахла фруктовым гелем для душа. Он не удержался и слегка укусил Тони. 

Старк был до неприличия ухожен в самых неожиданных местах. Он начал начисто выбривать подмышечные впадины. В паху все было аккуратно подстрижено. Задница была гладкой, чистой от волосков и цветом ни на тон не отличалась от остальной кожи. Голым что ли загорал, бесстыдник? 

Тут он ощутил, что мужчина под ним дрожит. Не той дрожью предвкушения, которая сопровождает желание, а мелкой трясучкой, вызванной страхом. Где-то на периферии сознания заворочался заинтересованный Солдат. Созданный выслеживать и убивать, с усиленными органами чувств, он знал, каков страх на запах. Сейчас Тони пах в равной степени страхом и возбуждением. 

\- Эй, - позвал Барнс хрипло. Ему трудно было озвучить мысли, и он выталкивал по слову, – если тебя в принципе не устраивает… что мы вдвоем, то я могу оставить тебя со Стивом. Только ты и он, идет? 

\- Все нор… - начал Старк, но Барнс позволил себе его перебить.

\- Не нормально, - отрезал он. - Ты боишься.

Тони испытал облегчение, когда Баки всего лишь ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Он все понимал, и зла не держал, что в последний момент Старк пошел на попятный. 

Стив разрывался между желанием утешить друга и уделить внимание Тони, который был расстроен и немного напуган. 

Баки покачал головой, чтобы его не вздумали жалеть.

\- Никаких обид, это мое решение. 

Барнс наклонился и поцеловал Старка – сильно, почти больно, вкладывая обещание, что когда доберется до него – Тони мало не покажется. Скользнул ладонью по боку, опустил на ягодицу и сильно сжал. 

\- Но в следующий раз – ты мой, понятно тебе? 

Барнс поднялся с постели, собрал по полу свои вещи и, как был голым, пошел к двери. Обернулся, уже стоя в светлом проеме и кивнул Стиву.

\- Позаботься о нем. 

И вышел, плотно притворив за собой дверь. 

Стив ощутил подъем. Наверное, и он был в душе тем еще эгоистом, но не мог не благодарить небо, что остался с Тони один. Обнаженный и ждущий, Тони весь для него одного. Он справится, он приложит вдвое больше усилий и Тони не пожалеет, что для первого раза с мужчиной выбрал его. Ну или, во всяком случае, не стал возражать. 

Баки ушел, но полностью напряжение не отпустило Тони. По его душу оставался еще один крупногабаритный девственник. Чуть ли не против воли Тони залюбовался совершенным телом, подбирающимся к нему. 

Как ни крути, физически Роджерс был идеален. Тони своими глазами видел архивную запись проекта «перерождение» и знал, каким щуплым Роджерс был до эксперимента. Про таких говорят «в чем душа только держится». И каким вышел из капсулы – видел тоже. На месте Говарда Тони тоже бы пощупал пресс кэпа, объяснившись потом необходимостью поддержать едва стоящий на ногах символ твердолобого упорства и самоубийственной веры. То есть символ нации, он разве не так сказал?

Даже в паху у Стива все идеально: вьющиеся, светло-русые волоски обрамляли ровный крупный член. Так и просилась шутка-самосмейка: «Стив, а сыворотка тебе везде прибавила?», но Тони сдержался. Не хотелось ранить ромашковую душу Роджерса, собравшегося по полной лишаться невинности. А еще ему, Тони, придется принимать в себя эту мечту режиссера-порнографа. Полностью вряд ли получится, нужно будет попросить кэпа не вгонять целиком, так что любовника лучше не раздражать. 

\- Ты точно знаешь, что делаешь? – переспросил Тони, надрачивая полутвердый член. Запоздало, если учесть, что он уже лежал на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами, и его колени лежали на мускулистых бедрах Роджерса. 

\- Да, Тони, - с подбадривающей улыбкой подтвердил Стив. - Я много читал и смотрел обучающие видео. Расслабься, я не буду торопиться. 

Смазки, определенно, было больше, чем нужно. Густыми каплями она щекотно текла между ягодиц, пачкая и впитываясь в простыни. Скользкий палец лаская, погладил по кругу его закрытую дырку, надавил. Инстинктивно Тони зажался, не пуская его.

\- Все хорошо, Тони, - Стив оперся на одну руку, целуя Старка в нервно поджимающийся живот, и попробовал еще раз. Неопытный в плане анального секса Тони был очень узким, и палец удалось протолкнуть на одну фалангу. Медленно очерчивая пальцем окружность, Стив старался раскрыть вход пошире. Тони отозвался дрожащим стоном на полностью вошедший палец. Сжал его в себе так сильно, что Стив ощутил возбужденную пульсацию в члене. Если Тони и его будет так обхватывать… Изнутри «железный» Старк был нежным, скользким от пахнущей клубникой смазки, которой Стив для него не жалел. 

Подумав, что Тони нервничает еще и от того, что Стив горой нависает над ним, он переместился пониже, лег между раскинутыми ногами Тони. Отсюда все было видно намного лучше. 

Когда Тони в очередной раз сильно сжался, а потом смог расслабиться, Стив, не вынимая пальца, протиснул второй, смелее растягивая узкий канал. Тони сладко сжимался на пальцах, постанывая на низкой ноте. Стиву нравилось, как он дрожал, стискивая вокруг пальцев и привыкая к ним, как поджимал пальцы на ступнях и кусал губы. Стив едва ли не благоговейно наблюдал, как два его пальца, под чавканье розоватой смазки, туго входят в тело Тони, раз за разом преодолевая сопротивление. Тони терпит, старается для него, хочет этого. 

Принимать пальцы по-прежнему было непривычно, но Тони с первого раза помнил, что нужно перетерпеть и не зажиматься, тогда будет терпимо, а потом даже приятно. Старк честно хотел поскорее приступить к основному, старался успокоиться и впустить пальцы Стива поглубже, но нутряной страх не отпускал. Сперва он ощущал только неприятие, но потом к дискомфорту от первого вторжения начало примешиваться извращенное удовольствие. Вопреки его не озвученным опасениям, Роджерс был ласковым и очень терпеливым. Расслабившись, Тони впустил вслед за первым пальцем и второй. Это был его личный предел – большего в нем еще не было. 

Отвлекая Тони влажными поцелуями по всей длине члена, Стив втиснул и третий палец, растягивая сильнее. Он должен быть терпеливым сейчас, подготовить Тони под себя, не сделать ему больно. 

\- Я вспомнил, что давно этого хотел, Тони. Разделить с тобой кровать, хотел сделать тебе хорошо. Но всегда находилось что-то, от чего я оставлял свои мысли при себе. 

\- Часто представлял?

\- Иногда, - под смущающий чавк смазки Стив глубоко втолкнул пальцы, и Тони выгнулся на постели, шире разводя дрожащие от напряжения бедра. Роджерс подождал, пока Тони разомкнется и вынул, добавив смазки. 

\- Тебе нравится? – Стив медленно ввел пальцы, сложив их щепотью и Тони почти спазматично сжался, начиная понимать, что подготовка окончена. Он подождал, пока Стив оставит его пустым и перевернулся на живот, поправил член и лег, раздвинув бедра. Подумал, подгреб под грудь подушку и покрутил задницей, показывая, что готов продолжать. 

Стив погладил Старка по ягодицам горячей ладонью. Так вид был еще лучше: рельефная спина с выгнутыми в волнении лопатками, изящный прогиб поясницы, поджарые смуглые половинки с приоткрытым розовым входом между ними. Стив до боли сжал себя, чтобы унять возбуждение. Он должен удостовериться, что Тони готов к его размеру. 

По-прежнему входило с небольшим сопротивлением, но Тони принял три пальца, не всхлипнув и не попросив притормозить. 

\- Вот так, Тони, ты хорошо принимаешь.

\- В порно услышал? – усмехнулся Тони, пряча волнение за смехом и от этого сжимаясь на твердых пальцах, которые не двигались больше взад-вперед, а только в стороны.

\- Но ты правда хорошо справляешься, - слукавил Стив. Тони не стал ему указывать, что Роджерс за один раз извел полфлакона смазки, чтобы только подготовить его. Повинуясь порыву, Стив подхватил ойкнувшего Тони под бедра и поставил на колени, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший обзор. 

Тони затих, обняв подушку, а Стив все не мог остановиться, трахая его тесный канал пальцами. Когда Стив услышал, что Тони уже тихо скулит в подушку на каждый толчок по чувствительной простате, то решил, что хватит с них перестраховки. 

А еще он понял, что ему до смерти хочется видеть лицо Тони и его выразительные темные глаза, когда будет впервые брать его. 

Три пальца вошли в его тело, раскрывая вход посильнее, провернулись, отступили и снова втиснулись, глубоко и сильно. 

Старк отстраненно подумал, что его состояние сродни медитативному. Усилием воли он отключился от внешнего мира и сосредоточился на внутреннем. Отринул дискомфорт, страх, стыд. Старался дышать ровно и неглубоко, отстраненно принимая то, что делали с его телом.

Жарко, смущающе, ново, больно – все это Тони пропустил через себя, постаравшись сосредоточиться на слабых вспышках удовольствия, неотделимых от легкой боли.

Если Роджерс и заметил, что Старк притих, ему хватило ума не выдергивать Тони из созданного им кокона. Тони было хорошо в нем, это был его щит от боли и неприятия. Он не хотел из него выбираться и встречаться с надвигающейся реальностью лицом к лицу.   
Его возьмут. Его поимеют. Выебут. Пометят. Сделают собственностью. Сделают чьим-то. Нужным кому-то.

Вот твердые скользкие пальцы выскользнули из его тела, оставляя раскрытым и готовым принять кое-что повнушительнее трех пальцев. Вот перевернули на спину, и Тони блаженно вытянул дрожащие от напряжения ноги. Стив нежно огладил бока Тони, опустил руки на пояс, притягивая к себе, под себя. 

Роджерс, благослови боже, все так же не торопился придавить Старка своим тяжелым телом и вставить ему. Стив встал над Тони на колени и локти, жарко поцеловал в шею, привлекая внимание. 

Это простое касание, другое, вывело Тони из транса, и он судорожно вдохнул от мгновенной сенсорной перегрузки. Влажная от пота простыня под спиной, жаркое тело над ним, жгучие поцелуи, саднящие следы на покрытой пленкой пота коже, болезненно ноющий член, горячее и влажное ощущение между бедер – все обрушилось разом. Боже, Стив еще даже не вошел, а Тони уже чувствовал себя основательно оттраханным. 

\- Прости, Тони, - прошептал Стив, в паузах щекоча кончиком языка ушную раковину. - Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной сейчас. 

Он неловко рванул липкими от смазки пальцами фольгированную упаковку. Со второго раза получилось? и Стив, выудив скользкий кружок латекса, неловко раскатал его по члену, старательно придерживаясь инструкции.

Убедившись, что не задавит Тони своим весом, Стив приставил головку к открытому припухшему входу и стал давить, проталкивая головку. Он чудом удержался от ругани, когда не вошел так легко, как думал. Будто и не было подготовки, таким Старк показался тесным. 

На Тони вмиг накатила паника: он казался себе слишком узким, недостаточно подготовленным для такого большого, как у Стива, ему больно, туго и конечно, он сейчас порвется…

Стив над ним - огромный как скала, сильный, властный, удерживал не руками, но тяжелым взглядом, - вот головка уже протолкнулась через кольцо мышц, - Тони практически насажен, никуда не денется теперь… 

Старк впился неровно обкусанными ногтями Стиву в плечи, зажался внизу, что было сил. Роджерс поморщился, но давить членом не перестал, проталкиваясь через судорожно сжимающиеся стенки. Тони заскреб ногтями по коже, расцарапывая, бормоча литанию из ругательств и «Стив, погоди, не надо больше, я передумал, ты слишком крупный, не вздумай резко выходить, хуже сделаешь, я стараюсь, Стив, дай мне минуточку расслабиться, остановись, Стив!» - пока не осознал, что Роджерс замер над ним, частично в нем, не двигаясь, и только длинно вдыхает и выдыхает в потную шею, удерживая себя от движений. 

Самоконтроль у Роджерса был воистину нечеловеческим. Ему-то наверняка было хорошо сейчас – не у него же все внизу распирает и пульсирует. Пользуясь передышкой, Тони часто и мелко сжимался, привыкая к чувству вторжения. Он хотел совсем сняться с члена и выбраться из-под Роджерса, но и хотел скорее расслабиться и принять его в себя – Стиву ведь так хочется, у него первый раз. Обхватив Роджерса за крепкую шею, Тони чуть-чуть подмахнул бедрами, насаживаясь на какие-то жалкие полдюйма твердой обжигающей плоти. 

Стив поймал движение, толкнулся сам, раскрывая Тони членом, как и хотел – сильнее и глубже, чем мог пальцами. Старк под ним царапался, кусал израненные губы, болезненно жмурился и ругался, одновременно сжимая нежным и гладким там, внизу, и от этого контраста Стива вело. 

\- Как ты, Тони?

«Больно, очень объемно, горячо».

\- Нор-мально. 

\- Не нормально, - тихо ответил Стив, больше не двигая бедрами. – Тебя трясет, и ты так сильно сжимаешься, что мне самому больно, а я не хочу тебя повредить. Не бойся, Тони, все уже случилось, и я буду ждать, сколько тебе понадобится. 

Все уже случилось. Тони распахнул глаза, вглядываясь в лицо Стива. Горящее румянцем, потрясенное и чуточку обеспокоенное. Опустив руку между ними, Тони потрогал себя под мошонкой, запутался пальцами в жестких волосках на лобке Роджерса – тот въехал в него по самое основание, плотно прижавшись бедрами к задранной заднице. Не сдержался, загнал полностью. 

\- Он весь вошел, - теряя самообладание, Стив пошло слизнул капельку пота, стекавшую по щеке мимо рта. – Так хорошо в тебе, Тони. Я никогда… - смутился, осекся и ткнулся лбом Тони в плечо. 

«Ну конечно, ты никогда, - ошарашенно подумал Старк, опуская ладонь Стиву на стриженный затылок. – Никогда и ни с кем. Правильный мальчик из Бруклина, берег себя для единственной целый век. Для кого, спрашивается, сберегся?» 

Так они замерли на какое-то время, сцепившись в одно единое, - вспотевшие, дрожащие, неделимые. А потом Стив дождался от Тони хлопка по лопатке и двинулся в нем. 

Стив задвигался с размеренностью метронома и силой сваезабивочной машины. Тони давно бы съехал к изголовью, не придерживай его Стив за плечи.

Мир сузился по бокам, и Тони видел перед собой только потрясенное, красивое лицо Стива, его сжатые губы, складку между нахмуренных бровей, глаза – голубые, неидеальные, потому как с зеленцой. И этими неидеальными глазами Стив впился в его лицо, смотрел, как Тони выгибается в удовольствии на его члене, как ему нравится быть взятым – и вместе это стало почти невыносимым. Стало казаться, что между ними продолжается бой и только теперь каждый яростный удар приходится не щитом в грудь, а твердым членом в нежное пульсирующее нутро, и Стив готов сладко-болезненно наказывать его, пока с обоими не случится маленькая смерть. 

Кажется, Старк кричал, подходя к краю. Кажется, потому, как он совершено точно надрывал горло, вопя, но себя не слышал. Зато слышал над собой и сорванное дыхание Роджерса и, наконец, его гортанные вскрики, плавно сошедшие в протяжные удовлетворенные стоны. Роджерс толкнулся еще дважды, вдвигаясь через сжимающие стенки, пока давление вокруг члена не заставило его кончить, выплеснув сперму в презерватив. 

Мышцы рук и ног подрагивали, как после изнурительной тренировки. Тони тяжело дышал, слабо сжимаясь внутри вокруг неопавшего члена. Насилу просунув руку между собой и Стивом, он растер вязкую влагу по члену. Ритмичное давление на простату сделало свое черное дело – он умудрился кончить от одной ее стимуляции, не коснувшись себя, излив сперму зажатым между животами членом. 

В полуобмороке отвечая на благодарные поцелуи, Тони не сразу понял, что не только засосал Стива, но и запихнул язык ему в рот и, судя по тому, с каким пылом Стив играл с его языком в ответ, Роджерсу это очень понравилось. 

Совсем взрослым стал мальчик из Бруклина.

Черт, он же не заплакал во время поцелуя. Нет, конечно, нет. Просто глаза пощипывало от пота, и ресницы слиплись от него же. Откуда взяться слезам? Он чертов плейбой, его женщинами можно населить небольшой городок. У него всего лишь случился второй первый раз.

\- Тони?

\- Молчи, Стив, просто молчи, ты ничего не видел. 

Стив еще раз поцеловал его, мокро и лениво, и выскользнул из него, чтобы встать и избавиться от презерватива, полного спермы до угрозы лопнуть. Вернувшись, Стив подтянул Тони к себе, обнимая, не заботясь, что сперма с живота Старка останется на нем, а может, даже склеит. 

Пот на теле начал остывать, а Тони соответственно, ежиться от прохлады. Он был мокрым как снаружи, так и изнутри, и из него по капле вытекал щедро залитый любрикант. Хотелось свернуться калачиком и уснуть до следующего лета. 

«Шутки про замшелую невинность больше не актуальны» - успел подумать Старк, опуская налитые свинцом веки. Вроде бы он еще чувствовал обтирания мягким полотенцем и то, как его накрывали одеялом, но слишком крепко придремал, чтобы просыпаться. 

*** 

Наутро Тони был невыносим даже по собственным меркам. Выгнал Стива из постели спозаранку (а нечего самому вставать ни свет ни заря, и по второму кругу приставать с непристойностями к сонному человеку). Спуститься до кухни оказалось непосильной задачей и, чтобы проснуться, Тони заказал Пятнице кофе в постель. Имел полное право – задница болела, бедра пестрели мелкими синяками, колени были как ватные. Кэп большой мальчик, куда ни глянь.

Дубина принес из мастерской чашку с засохшими потеками кофе, а Пятница отрапортовала, что капитан и сержант дислоцируются на кухне, готовя завтрак. Стеная и злясь на себя, что рано прогнал Стива, тот мог бы помочь дойти до душа, Тони по стенке добрался до душевой комнаты и забрался в душевую кабинку. 

На сонное тело обрушился поток теплой воды. Поморщившись от тянущей боли, Старк провел ладонью там, где ныло. Между ягодиц было скользко, но не от спермы. Тони помахал пальцами перед носом и ощутил слабый запах трав. Щеки вспыхнули: Стив смазал его заживляющей мазью, когда он отрубился.

Истратив на душ минут пятнадцать, еще пять Тони провел, придирчиво рассматривая себя: шея и плечи багровели засосами, плюс всего пяток мелких синяков на бедрах – легко отделался, можно сказать. На раковине его ждал початый бело-зеленый тюбик с мазью. Старк повертел его в руках и положил на место. Он пока был не готов даже сам себя трогать там. Он, по-хорошему, нуждался в паре дней, чтобы уложить случившееся в голове, спросить себя и решить, готов ли повторить. 

Своей очереди ждал Джеймс Барнс. Под тонким слоем человечности из частично вернувшихся воспоминаний, самосознания и контроля, спал до поры до времени Зимний Солдат. И Барнс четко дал понять, что из-за Солдата «снизу» не будет. Что делать с двуликим? Просить Стива подержать над ними свечку? 

Тони поскреб щетину и отмахнулся от неприятных мыслей. Еще будет время поразмыслить, а пока приятно утомленный организм просигнализировал, что голоден, как волк. 

Найдя на полу вчерашние штаны и выудив из платяного шкафа футболку, Старк, одеваясь на ходу, поплелся в сторону кухни, собираясь поискать холодные остатки вчерашней пиццы, да хоть бы и с ананасами. 

На кухне царил Стив, заканчивая с готовкой. Барнс сухо кивнул, жуя, утер непристойно яркие губы от масла с поджаренных на сковороде тостов. Поздоровался с Тони и просканировал Старка испытующим взглядом на предмет повреждений после первой бурной ночи с суперсолдатом. 

На стуле, предназначенном для себя, Тони с негодованием обнаружил мягкую подушку с дивана в гостиной. Закатив глаза, он спихнул ее на пол, сел. Охнул и тут же зажал себе рот под парой взоров с другой стороны стола. Взволнованного и виноватого.

\- Да ладно, еще причитать тут надо мной начните. Подумаешь, зад болит – пройдет. 

Стив поставил перед ним большую чашку кофе, от которого пахло корицей. Тони уставился на кружку, припоминая, зачем она ему и что в ней налито. Потом обхватил обеим руками и сделал из нее большой глоток. Кофеин начал всасываться в стенки желудка, откуда по кровеносным сосудам домчал до мозга, давая энергию для полного пробуждения.

К кофе Старк получил тарелку с пышным омлетом и тосты. Баки придвинул к нему банку с джемом. Только съев кусочек, Тони понял, как на самом деле проголодался, так что и омлет и тосты пошли на ура. Стив с довольной улыбкой положил ему на тарелку добавки. Вообще он был непривычно внимательным и предупредительным, но спасибо небесам, молчаливым.   
Слава богу, Стиву в голову не пришла идея после всего сюсюкать с ним и называть дурацкими ласкательными прозвищами – Тони бы в один миг упаковался в броню и покинул территорию Штатов или организовал самому кэпу ностальгическую экскурсию в Арктику - остудить пыл. По настроению.

К слову о настроении, кэп сиял, как новенький доллар. Барнс поглядывал на него с доброй насмешкой, но от комментариев в присутствии Тони воздерживался. 

Доев омлет до крошки, Тони нацелился переместить тарелку поближе к раковине. Не то чтобы комплектация кухни не предусматривала посудомоечной машины, но Роджерс по старинке любил мыть посуду в раковине, по локти в мыльной воде. Чтобы передать пустую тарелку, Тони даже привстал… и сел обратно. Чертовы ноги все еще подрагивали в коленках, и собственная слабость начала раздражать. 

Барнс молча взял тарелку со стола, поставил поверх своей и отдал их Стиву. Тот принял и отвернулся к раковине, чуть заметно притоптывая в такт крутящейся в голове песне. 

После сытного завтрака Тони снялся со стула и откочевал обратно в спальню. Он выспался в достаточной мере, но не чувствовал в себе готовности вернуться в мастерскую, чтобы провести в ней ближайшие полусуток или больше. Вместо этого он провел время за разбором электронной почты, отвечая на приглашения, принимая уведомления, передавая указания. Не уработался как обычно, но вроде и день не совсем зря прожил. 

Старк был признателен, что вечером никто не постучал в дверь его спальни с вопросом «Не прогонишь?». Он сам попросил Пятницу озвучить режим «не беспокоить», но с парней могло статься и проигнорировать.

Тони не утопал в жалости по себе и не скорбел по утраченной мужественности. У Старка просто побаливал зад и он хотел поспать без того, чтобы в него ночью или поутру что-нибудь запихнули. Учитывая темперамент Стива и то, что один раз он уже «прокатил» Баки с близостью, опасения имели место быть. 

*** 

На третий день Тони с удовлетворением отметил, что практически пришел в норму. Синяки посветлели, мышцы больше не тянуло, и пятая точка перестала напоминать о себе. Старк снова был готов к постельным экспериментам, пусть и побаивался немножко. Стив был с ним ласковым, хоть и властным партнером. Барнс с его любовью к укусам и контролируемой асфиксии, обещал незабываемый опыт жесткого секса. 

Сам Барнс, что удивительно, все это время не домогался Старка от слова «совсем». Хотя мог бы. Даже должен. Семьдесят с лишком лет целибата! 

Тони ждал, обманывался в ожиданиях, и от того медленно раздражался и искал, на чем бы сорваться. И нашел. 

Если Стив придерживался стиля а-ля дровосек американо, то Барнс не мог отпустить от себя войну и Гидру. И все еще одевался так, словно готов был в любой момент дать деру, взяв с собой то, что есть у него в карманах, и с линялым рюкзаком с одной оторванной лямкой в руке. Когда Барнс в очередной раз продефилировал мимо него в своем прикиде бездомного, терпение Тони лопнуло. 

Стив предпочитал одежду, эхом отдававшуюся с модой 40-х. Но и ему удалось привить немного вкуса. Хотя бы в плане цветных свитеров и легких брюк. Тогда как Барнс в магазины был не ходок и Тони, частично чтобы позлить, частично от отчаяния, взял и оформил через Пятницу заказ на пару комплектов одежды. Штаны под «камуфляж», рубашки песочного цвета и цвета хаки. Темно-фиолетовую толстовку с капюшоном, но без принта – как реверанс в сторону нынешних предпочтений Барнса. 

Заказ был сделан и отправлен часа в три ночи. Через шесть часов все заказы из магазинов прибыли. Тони не опустился до того чтобы втихаря распихать шмотки по полкам в шкафу, и Дубина в два захода отвез и сгрузил коробки и пакеты под дверь спальни Барнса. Чуть погодя Стив пронесся по трем жилым этажам башни. Всего по трем, но заглянув во все комнаты, в поисках Тони. 

Сам Старк в это время сидел на кухне. Устроившись на барном стуле и закинув ноги на край стола, пока никто не видит, он ложкой ел мороженое вместо попкорна.

Зрелище ищущего его кэпа забавляло. Неужели он думает, что кроме треугольника мастерская-спальня-кухня Тони и податься некуда? Была гостиная. Спортзал. Веранда. Крыша башни, если на то пошло. Восемь гостевых комнат, минус те, где дрыхли Барнс и Роджерс. 

То есть, при желании Тони мог прятаться на жилых этажах с неделю, без перерывов на еду и сон. А если присовокупить промышленные этажи, и гараж – то и пару месяцев. 

Глубокая пиала с фисташковым мороженым и карамельным сиропом опустела раньше, чем Стив догадался спуститься в мастерскую. Конечно, Пятница могла помочь в поисках, и Роджерс стопроцентно к ней обращался, но Тони загодя запретил ей разглашать информацию о его местонахождении. 

Бросив пиалу в раковину, Тони направился к выходу из кухни. Одновременно с этим порог переступил Барнс. Босоногий, в старых джинсах, зато в новой толстовке, надетой на голое тело. 

\- Обновка? – ненатурально удивленно спросил Тони, отмечая, что едва-едва угадал с размером. Барнс был широк в плечах – не так, как Стив, но все же шире, чем сам Старк. Ветровка не натягивалась на его плечах, зато обрисовывала рельефную грудь. Кто-то, кто не являлся Старком, мог подхватить не один комплекс, но Тони не раз убедился, что два образчика физического человеческого совершенства хотят его таким, каким он им достался. 

\- Мне нравится, - уронил Барнс в качестве признательности и, не теряя времени, прижал Тони к стене. Черт, сейчас только утро и Стив потерянно рыщет по этажам, может их застукать! Правильная мысль ничуть не помогла. 

\- Пятница, прекратить запись с камер, - успел приказать ей Старк, пока ловкие пальцы возились с ширинкой. Тони запрокинул голову, когда эти же пальцы скользнули под резинку белья и накрыли член. Барнс прихватил зубами подставленную шею, и Старка пробрало дрожью. Баки не прекращал слабо покусывать его и лизать укусы, пока Тони вцепился пальцами, комкая ткань новенькой ветровки, и рвано толкался бедрами в его руку. 

Барнс теснее прижал Тони к себе, заглядывая в лицо, и не замедлил движения кулака, пока он кончал, и потом не отстранился, лениво растирая остывающую сперму по всей длине члена. 

*** 

Стив нашел Старка к обеду, вернее, выманил из укрытия вкусными запахами готовящейся еды. Поставил перед ним тарелку с легким куриным супом и овощами и сдержанно поблагодарил за помощь. Немного испортил впечатление попытками вернуть часть потраченных денег, но Старк стоял намертво, отказываясь озвучить сумму затрат. 

Баки не благодарил больше, но довольно расхаживал в одних штанах «карго» камуфляжной расцветки, с множеством карманов и лучшим для него было не узнать, сколько такие стоят. Тони заказал две пары «сезонных» оттенков, строго-настрого запретив Пятнице называть расценки. 

Остаток дня Тони провел в мастерской, неторопливо устраняя неисправности в паре репульсорных сапог и составляя расписание на несколько дней вперед. Раньше расписанием занималась Пеппер, она же и зорко следила, чтобы Старк не слишком отклонялся от него и пореже опаздывал на встречи. Теперь же Тони помогала Пятница, а пинки он себе отвешивал сам. 

Хватаясь за поясницу, которая нещадно ныла от долгого неудобного положения – сгорбившись над столом, – Тони добрел от мастерской до спальни. Наскоро принял душ и завалился в постель. Сил не было даже натянуть на бренное тело теплое одеяло, укрыл краешком ноги до коленок и хорошо, можно отрубаться, не боясь, что во сне ступни сведет.

Тони мог поклясться, что дверь не открывалась, и по полу не ступали чужие ноги, но постель прогнулась с одного края. Слишком сонный, чтобы реагировать на вторжение, он продолжал лежать, пока кто-то сноровисто выпростал из-под него одеяло, укрыл от шеи до пят, и забрался следом. Кто-то голый и пахнущий сигаретами. 

\- Бак, я устал… - едва шевеля языком, признался Тони. - … Не смогу сегодня, не обессудь…

\- Ничего, ничего, - Барнс сзади ткнулся губами в загривок и с намеком провел тяжелой рукой по бедру Старка. Тони вздохнул сокрушенно, но согнул ногу в колене, давая доступ. Раз Барнсу так невтерпеж, мог и на часок раньше прийти, а сейчас пусть все сам делает.   
Чуть шероховатые пальцы огладил линию поясницы, скользнули к ложбинке, и замерли так. Затем горячая сухая ладонь еще раз огладила бедро, скользнула повыше и остановилась на животе. 

Барнс притерся всем телом, устроил живую, чувствующую ладонь на животе Тони, уткнулся носом в затылок и на полном серьезе умиротворенно засопел. Крепкий стояк, упирающийся Старку в зад, его будто не беспокоил. 

«Это какой-то новый уровень динамо», - успел подумать Тони, и усталость смежила ему веки. 

*** 

Прошло еще дней десять, но к самому Старку с предложением уединиться, Барнс так и не подошел.

Роджерс кружил вокруг с неловкой заботой, но не настаивал на повторении. 

На второй неделе совместных ночевок без продолжения, Тони психанул и выделил ночь для реализации заброшенных проектов – благо, отоспался на месяц вперед. Пятница, следуя пожеланиям и имеющимся наработкам, пятый час конструировала броню для полетов в открытый космос. Полет в мир читаури указал Тони, что ему есть куда стремиться в улучшении брони. 

Старк немного разгреб хлам в мастерской и обнаружил под ним любимую продавленную кушетку, потерянную в прошлом месяце. Старая, поцарапанная, она давно приняла форму под спину и задницу своего хозяина. 

Тони самолично доволок кушетку поближе к рабочим столам, чтобы если заработаться, далеко от них не отходить и спать тут же. 

Умница Пятница подала беззвучный, но заметный сигнал на центральный монитор, сигнализируя, что мастерскую посетил гость. Гость, у которого не было кода доступа, но которого такие мелочи никогда не останавливали. 

Перехватив очередной тяжелый взгляд из темноты за спиной, Тони вызверился:

\- Сколько еще ты будешь молча таращиться, неодобрительно поджимать губки и отворачиваться? Не целкой я не интересен больше? 

Он прекрасно знал, кого и на что провоцирует и хотел этого. Это как дергать тигра за усы. Как впервые тестировать летные качества недоделанной брони. И то, и то, грозило последствиями, но адреналин в крови зашкаливал. 

Барнс поднялся с продавленной кушетки (Тони спал на ней годами, отказываясь менять из-за удобства) и надвинулся, неотвратимый и смертельный, как девятый вал. 

Не уверенный, кто именно идет по его больную душу, Барнс или же Солдат, Тони развернулся лицом, пряча в ладони отвертку. Замаскированная под часы, перчатка на левой руке могла быть активирована в любой момент. Мощность оглушающей волны Тони проверил на Солдате еще с полгода назад. 

Барнс замедлился в двух шагах от Старка, медленно, стараясь не напугать, протянул к нему обе руки и сгреб в сокрушительное объятие, стиснул из всех нерастраченных сил. Тони стало трудно дышать. 

\- Ты не думай, что с мужиками не очень-то умею… Я читал и смотрел в Интернете всякое. Столько было придумано за целый век! Столько таких новых штучек хочу с тобой сделать. Всю голову сломал, не мог решить, что хочу попробовать сильнее и как хоть десятую долю успеть за один раз. 

«Почему же за один? – хотел уточнить Старк, и не смог: рот оказался занят языком Джеймса. Не давая приноровиться, он вталкивая язык, словно трахал им. Такой бодрый старт подтверждал опасения Тони на счет чисто символической прелюдии. Жадно целуя, Барнс не терял времени даром, сдирая одежду с Тони. Последний успел порадоваться, что пришел сегодня в застиранных, потерявших начальный цвет джинсах и вытянутой майке, хотя, конечно, выглядел он в них далеко не как миллиардер и плейбой. 

Впрочем, Барнса как раз и не волновало, был ли Старк запакован в неприлично дорогой костюм или шмотки, словно выуженные со дна мусорного бака. Обнаженное, горячее тело под слоями одежды – вот что его интересовало. 

\- Не могу, - проскрипел Барнс, толкая Старка к рабочему столу.

\- Мм? – только и смог промычать Тони, едва успев выставить локти, чтобы не налететь спиной на металлический край столешницы. Барнс играючи забрал у него отвертку и выкинул подальше. 

\- Не могу быть как Стив, нежным, терпеливым, хочу тебя, Тони, не могу дольше ждать. 

«Потому и не стал настаивать, чтобы быть первым», - сказал себе Тони, пока Барнс двумя пальцами раздирал невовремя заевшую молнию на его джинах. Такой напор кого угодно мог напугать. Кроме Старка. Тони уже говорил про адреналин? В мастерской бесперебойно работали кондиционеры, но Тони казалось, что ему жарко. Сердце часто билось в груди. Член начал вставать еще во время голодных, кусачих поцелуев и сейчас, когда молния поддалась, не стесненных ничем, он ткнулся в ладонь Барнса, когда тот запустил руку Тони в штаны. В лучших традициях порно на Старке не было трусов. Лучше бы Барнса сорвало вчера: вчера, чисто для смеха, были стринги. 

Резко прекратив пытаться выпрыгнуть из одежды, Барнс бережно вынул член Тони, постаравшись не задеть нежной плотью края металлических зубчиков, обхватил ладонью и пару раз провел от яиц до головки, то ли наслаждаясь, то ли приноравливаясь. 

Когда Старку началось казаться, что Барнс выжмет из него оргазм, не отходя от стола, заваленного рабочими деталями, Джеймс отпустил. Тяжело дыша, Тони отлип от столешницы, вставая на подгибающиеся ногах, когда Барнс подхватил его под задницу, легко поднял и отнес к кушетке. Усадил, суетливо стащил мешающиеся джинсы, оставив совсем голым. Тони сел поудобнее, свел ноги, наблюдая, как Барнс снимает футболку, обнажая мускулистый торс. Что интересно, и у Роджерса и Барнса на груди и пониже живота практически не росли волосы. Последствие облучения, идущего в довесок к сыворотке? Выглядело аккуратно и сексуально, хотя в сороковые никто, наверное, о таком и не задумывался. 

Барнс присел на корточки перед кушеткой, провел обеими руками телу Старка, пощипал соски, подрочил чуть опавший член. Тони ощущал себя особенно неловко, сидя голым перед не полностью раздевшимся Барнсом. Последний избавился только от толстовки и футболки, но оставался обутым и в маскировочных штанах, на которых грозили вылететь пуговицы, так они натянулись в паху.

\- Повернись. Встань на колени. Прогнись.

Короткие команды падали тяжеловесно, как булыжники. Идея потрахаться с Барнсом без держащего над ними свечку Роджерса, нравилась Старку все меньше. Но он послушно перевернулся, вставая на колени и расставляя ноги, насколько позволяла ширина кушетки. Оперся о единственный подлокотник и прогнулся в пояснице, выставляя зад.   
По которому сразу же ощутимо шлепнули. Дважды. 

\- Ты что творишь?! – возмутился Тони, оборачиваясь на потерявшего стыд Барнса. И тут же заткнулся и отвернулся, утыкаясь вспыхнувшим лицом в сгиб локтя, едва юркий горячий язык влажными мазками обласкал огнем горящие отпечатки пятерни. Широкие ладони сжали его бедра, чуть потянули назад, заставляя сильнее прогнуться и подставиться. По мере того, как язык Барнса смещался к… центру, Тони все сильнее поджимал ягодицы и в сотый раз думал, как докатился до такого момента. Не то, чтобы за его насыщенную сексуальную жизнь ему ни разу не делали римминг – женщины подчас попадись темпераментные и искушенные, и умудрялись удивить. Но никогда еще бархатное мокрое скольжение по расселине не сопровождалось царапаньем щетины. Никогда еще крепкие руки не притягивали поближе одним рывком, если он ненароком отстранялся.   
Когда Барнс обвел языком его дырку, Старк забыл, как надо дышать. Дорвавшийся до него Барнс был увлечен процессом и ничего не стеснялся: водил языком по кругу, толкался внутрь, не жалея, цедил слюну, так что она текла вниз, к мошонке, капала на кушетку. Тони поймал себя на том, что качает бедрами, то подставляясь под неутомимый язык, то трахает возбужденным членом прохладный воздух. Он попытался облегчить томление, подрочив себе, но Барнс был начеку и снова шлепнул Старка по заднице. 

Тони охнул, когда, сменив нежный язык, в его отверстие начали входить пальцы. Он как смог, расслабился, кусая губы, думая, что не достаточно опытен, чтобы так быстро и без нормального любриканта. 

\- Постой, смазку возьми, пакетик у меня в кар… агх, - Тони сбился, почти зажался, но кольцо мышц поддалось вторжению, два пальца раскрыли его, вызвав волну мурашек вверх по позвоночнику. И немного боли, да. 

\- Тугой, - так же коротко, как приказывал, обронил Баки. – Очень тугой. 

\- Роджерс ко мне две недели не подходил, вздохнуть надо мной боялся, - укорил Тони, по мизерному опыту зная, что если начнет насаживаться сам, станет легче. Едва он подался назад, впуская пальцы до костяшек, Барнс привстал, прижал его задницей к бедру, перехватив под животом, зафиксировал, и начал вгонять пальцы быстрее и глубже. По слюне пальцы скользили не то, чтобы очень, но Тони был благодарен и за малые милости: хоть какая-то смазка. И Барнс держит его крепко, не давая метаться, навредить себе случайно. 

\- Еще один, Тони, ладно? Расслабься. 

Самая нежная фраза от Барнса с начала подготовки, и, видимо, итоговая. Минута-другая и он вставит. И вряд ли будет, как Стив, толкаться по миллиметру, постоянно останавливаясь, давая привыкнуть и переспрашивая, не больно ли. Возьмет и натянет. От этой, как и от всякой плохой мысли в желудке расцвел горячий ком. У Старка затряслись руки, на которые он все это время опирался и, отчего-то, колени. 

Барнс отчетливо сплюнул в ладонь, растер слюну Старку между ягодиц, еще раз сплюнул – на пальцы и надавил ими на мягкую, раздразненную языком дырку. Вот так сурово, по-походному. Можно закрыть глаза и представить что они в сороковых, когда за связь с партнером своего пола можно угодить в тюрьму. О смазке никто слыхом не слыхивал, да и вазелин не у всех был. Война, нехватка элементарных медикаментов. Попробуй выпросить баночку во время длинного, в пару месяцев, перехода. Но сержанту Барнсу так хочется, так невыносимо хочется… И все происходит так: быстро, неаккуратно, по слюне. 

Тони вынырнул из бессвязной фантазии, когда Барнс за его спиной сместился, перехватил за бедра обеими руками и начал толкаться уже не пальцами. Баки оперся коленом о кушетку, перенес вес и одним слитным движением вдвинулся до половины, вырвав у Старка крик испуга, дискомфорта и почти истеричного восторга. Он справился. Стива он принимал тяжело, очень медленно, не мог никак расслабиться. А сейчас, вылизанный, размякший, пойманный врасплох, опомнился, когда все самое страшное осталось позади.   
Все еще больно, как же без этого. Член Барнса распирал изнутри и жутко даже подумать, что будет, когда он войдет на всю длину. Но и облегчение было тоже. Мышцы расслаблялись, привыкая к вторжению. Тони думал о том, как хорошо ему станет, когда Баки дотянется до простаты – когда он был под Стивом, то орал. 

Барнс оправдал все ожидания, вторым нетерпеливым толчком раскрывая сильнее и утыкаясь головкой в маленькую, чувствительную железу. Тони выгнулся, без слов демонстрируя, что готов терпеть грубые толчки, если все они будут бить в цель. 

Тони упал на локти и ухватил себя за член, быстро дроча и подходя к краю. Он чувствовал, как внутри спазматически сжимается на члене раз, другой… 

Барнс, сука такая, вынул, оставив Тони неприятно раскрытым, с ноющим членом и не дав кончить, перевернул того на спину. Мокрая спина тут же прилипла к обивке, головой Тони неудобно прижался к высокому подлокотнику, его лодыжки были слишком сильно сжаты стальной хваткой, но вид Барнса над ним заставил притормозить с бранью. Джеймс в кои-то веки вспотел. Серьезно, обычно он жаловался на фантомный холод, кутался в слои одежды, часами тягал железо в тренажерном зале, добиваясь испарины, а сейчас пот выступил у него на лбу, так что липли волосы, над верхней губой, тек по рельефной груди. Тони не льстил себе, думая, что так завел Барнса. Скорее Барнс из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не втрахать его грубо в старенькую кушетку.

\- Хочу все видеть. 

Вдвинул вновь, и ритмично задвигал бедрами, все ускоряясь. Несчастная кушетка сдвинулась с места, грянулась о стену и теперь билась скошенной спинкой на каждом толчке. Тони честно держался с полминуты, и готов был попросить пощады, когда скалящийся Барнс над ним сам замедлился. Ритм дыхания изменился, и Джеймс поморщился, словно от головной боли. Старк и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Барнс наклонился, подхватил его под мокрую от пота поясницу, вздергивая с кушетки. Рывком повернулся, не снимая Тони с члена, и вот теперь он лежит на спине, а Старк сидит на его бедрах. 

Старк задохнулся, когда длинный член распер его задницу, протолкнувшись до упора. Инстинктивно он изо всех сил стиснул коленями чужие бока, вцепился в накаченную грудь, сохраняя равновесие, поймал взгляд льдисто-серых глаз и выгнулся, насаженный на член Зимнего Солдата. 

Пару секунд никто не шевелился. Тони заново привыкал к размеру в новой позиции, дрожал от шока, а Солдат поочередно осознавал, где он, с кем, что с ним происходит. Наконец, взгляд Зимнего сфокусировался на лице Тони. Без проблеска узнавания. 

Не обращая внимания на Старка, насаженного как бабочка на довольно толстую иголку, Зимний поднял левую руку, сжал и разжал пальцы, проверяя функциональность протеза. Внешний осмотр, очевидно, удовлетворил, так как Солдат переключился. Слабое выражение растерянности на его лице сменило удивление, удивление сменила похоть.

\- Функциональность восстановлена. 

\- Я так рад за тебя, - просипел Старк, пытаясь приноровиться к ощущениям. Член внутри него и не думал опадать.

\- Ты техник, - сообщил Солдат, словно для самого Тони это могло быть тайной. Оглядел снизу вверх и его будто осенило. – Задание прошло с отличием. Ты мое поощрение.

\- ??? 

Солдат вдумчиво, знакомясь, прощупал живот и бедра Старка железной рукой. Следом скользнул рукой Тони между ягодиц, нащупывая, где его член до мошонки был погружен в тело Старка, убеждаясь, что Тони весь его, и никуда так просто не денется. И поддал сильными бедрами вверх, не спрашивая, готов ли Старк, нравится ли ему. Он сразу взял предельный для нормального человека темп, вбиваясь глубоко и сильно. На каждом чертовом толчке Тони так подбрасывало, что он несколько раз чуть ли не снимался с члена. 

Ослабшие руки начали соскальзывать с мокрой от пота груди. Тони неоткуда было взять точку опоры, и он опустил руки на широкие плечи Солдата. Издав недовольное рычание, Зимний перехватил его руки за запястья и стиснул, не позволяя касаться себя. И при всем том не забывая двигать бедрами. 

Солдат удовлетворялся им, ничего не делая для его удобства, не говоря про удовольствие. 

Тони никак не мог контролировать процесс, пусть технически находился сверху. Солдат удерживал его, вел, будучи снизу, таранил не теряющим твердость членом. Оставленный без толики внимания, покрасневший от притока крови, член Старка безуспешно пытался излиться, подрагивая на животе Солдата. Солдат пялился на член, изредка облизывая губы, решился, обхватил его живой рукой, поглаживая. Тони отозвался благодарным стоном, которой был задавлен в глотке, когда металлическая ладонь обернулась вокруг его горла. В глазах начало темнеть, и Тони сильно зажался. Будь проклят Солдат-Барнс с их маленькими общими фетишами, и будь проклят он сам, раз ему такое нравится. 

Зимний и не подумал замедлиться, все так же поддавая тазом, чтобы Тони давился криками. Он намертво прихватил Солдата за живую руку, опасаясь, что на таких скачках может шею себе сломать, а Солдат и не заметит. 

\- Я ведь сдохну на тебе, да? 

Понял ли Солдат, что его партнер долго не протянет при таком обращении, но протез убрал, прижав ладонь к животу Старка. И он все еще надрачивал ему, смотря в глаза, черт бы побрал их с Роджерсом супер концентрацию. 

Старк сдвинулся вбок, оперся о спинку кушетки, не рискуя больше хватать Солдата за плечи, и, сотрясаясь от толчков, склонился и мазнул пересохшими губами по приоткрытому рту. Солдат сбился с ритма, замедлился, растерянно облизывая губы, будто пробуя поцелуй на вкус, и голову Старка прошила мозгодробительная мысль, что за долгий период существования (жизнью такое не назовешь) Зимнего не баловали поцелуями. Им вообще не было места. 

Зимний дал Тони передышку, перестав вколачиваться, как одержимый. Старк перевел дух, лениво поглаживая потерявший твердость член, но убрал руку, когда Солдат очнулся, протянул к нему свою, крепко обхватил. Тони выдохнул через нос и сам двинул бедрами, толкаясь в кулак. Зимний неотрывно таращился на то, как в сжатых в кольцо пальцах показывается влажная головка, словно новое зрелище его заворожило.

\- Поощрение подобного рода мне раньше не полагалось. Дестабилизация разрешалась гормональными инъекциями. Стив – хороший куратор. Хочу…

От того, кто десятилетиями был бесправным, бессловесным оружием, услышать слово «хочу» - гигантский шаг. Видя, как Солдат «подвисает» от несоответствия внутренних желаний узким целям программ-триггеров, Тони несильно похлопал того по груди, привлекая к себе внимание. 

\- Эй, парень, чего ты там хотел, м?

\- Больше поощрений, - выдавил Солдат. 

Он поднял руку, которой дрочил, и мазнул Тони по губам, надавил, без слов требуя открыть рот. Старк открыл и теплые пальцы со вкусом металла и соли погладили язык. Солдат снова облизнулся, втолкнул пальцы поглубже и Тони позволил, только туже обхватил ртом, всосал. Зимний зашипел, начав дрочить Старку левой, не давая эрекции опасть. Тони быстро приближался к оргазму, но по Солдату трудно было сказать, насколько он близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Возобновлять движение он, вроде, не собирался, чего-то выжидая.   
Тони рискнул сам приподняться и медленно скользнуть вниз. Поднялся – опустился, еще раз и еще. Солдат довольно оскалился и на очередном «вниз», поддал вверх бедрами, начиная размеренно трахать Старка членом в задницу, и пальцами в рот. Тони не льстил себе, думая, что с Барнсом сможет кончить только от стимуляции простаты и возобновил движения ладони на члене. В паху начал закручиваться горячий узел. Он застонал вокруг распиравших рот пальцев, из последних сил ускорился, двигая тазом, насаживаясь быстрее, водя кулаком по болезненно стоящему члену. Солдат не сводил глаз с Тони, пока тот содрогаясь, кончал, запрокинув голову и глухо выстанывая. В оргазме Старк сильно укусил Солдата за пальцы, но тот даже не поморщился, отвлеченный тем, как он сильно сжимался на члене. Опустошенный, Тони упал на грудь Зимнего, мокрую от спермы и их общего пота.   
Выждав, пока Тони затихнет, Солдат ухватил Старка под задницу и без напряга поднял на члене, опустил. Тони недовольно хныкнул: после сильного оргазма, по чувствительному нутру все ощущалось неприятно. Солдату такое не волновало: он хотел кончить тоже, вот и крутил Старка на своем члене, как хотел, быстро и глубоко всаживая до конца.

В отместку Тони вонзил короткие ногти Зимнему в грудь, искреннее желая расцарапать в кровь. Солдата выгнуло на кушетке, так он сам мог скинуть с себя Тони, если бы не удерживал за бедра, впиваясь до синяков. Стиснув зубы, чтобы не шуметь, Зимний издал несколько глухих стонов и расслабился на кушетке. Тони еще крупно вздрагивал, отходя от своего оргазма, пока не понял, что так Солдат переживает свой. И кончает в него. 

\- Ты… ты…

В ноющей заднице стало мокро. Пока Тони охреневал, не в силах подобрать слова, кроме «за каким хером» и «блядство», Солдат очухался, и поднял того, снимая с себя. Так и не опавший, член выскользнул по теплой еще сперме, и та начала щекотно вытекать. Без нежности Солдат швырнул Старка на крошечный свободный участок кушетки и пружинисто поднялся. 

Самого Тони ноги не держали, он растекся по кушетке, восстанавливая дыхание, задыхаясь от усталости и потрясения. Жалея отшлепанные ягодицы, тяжело лег на бок и развел ноги, чувствуя, как между бедер все тянет и пульсирует. И вытекает, да, никаких прикрас (без приукрашиваний). Собственный член опадал, а сперма на животе начала подсыхать, стягивая кожу.

Солдат стоял в трех шагах, демонстрируя круглую задницу в сползших до лодыжек штанах. Тони оценивал вид, параллельно делая заметку в памяти, когда Барнс вернется, в отместку сказать ему, сколько сотен баксов стоили изгвазданные им спермой штаны. 

Зимний деловито подтянул белье, затянул завязку на штанах и прошелся по мастерской, шоркая тяжелыми армейскими ботинками. Изучая новую территорию, сделал круг вокруг всех столов, простучал пуленепробиваемое стекло на входе. Вернувшись, жадно оглядел вытраханного, покрытого проступающими синяками и спермой Старка, так и не нашедшего в себе сил сдвинуться с кушетки, и намекающе погладил себя по вздыбленной ширинке. 

Подойдя вплотную, Солдат взял Тони за плечи, сдавил, плохо контролируя силу, и заставил сесть. Погладил пальцами по искусанным, распухшим губам.

\- Вот точно нет! – возмутился Старк, отшатываясь, хотя в нем зрел сладкий ужас «дааа, а восстановительный период у них обоих вообще есть? Или приапизм наше все?». Солдату ожидаемо отказ не понравился. Он нахмурился у, ухватив Тони сзади за шею, и ткнул лицом себе в пах. Старка посетило «дежа вю». Он в ответ хлопнул Зимнего по упругой заднице – ладонь ажно спружинила и… остался жив, и с целой шеей.

\- Я не буду… не умею… и не стану, пока ты не примешь душ или не оботрешься!

Солдата такой ответ успокоил и он, оставив Старка в покое, продолжил ознакомительный поход по мастерской. Через пару минут блужданий в потемках наткнулся на мини-холодильник и назад вернулся уже с двумя пластиковыми бутылочками, в которых плескалась обычная вода. Открутил крышку у одной, понюхал, отпил, покатав по языку, проглотил и отдал не ожидавшему Тони. 

Старк схватил бутылку и присосался к горлышку, краем глаза следя за Солдатом. Тот открыл вторую, плеснул воды в ладонь и стер сперму с груди и живота. Достал член из штанов и тут же обмыл, налив лужу воды на полу. Вода из холодильника совершенно точная была холодной, и Старка сперва даже сочувственно передернуло. Сперва. 

\- Ну заебись, - недовольно поморщился Тони. Замашки у Солдата остались чисто солдафонскими. Никакого уважения к… труду обсуживающего персонала. 

Дубина рванул к источнику беспорядка с ветошью в клешне. Солдат, не ожидавший нападения возмущенно гудящего робота, размахивавшего тряпкой, отскочил с дороги и врезался задом в стол. Тони захохотал и следом выругался, потому, как от смеха с новой силой заныло все то, что было натружено. 

Долго веселиться над собой Солдат не дал. Убедившись, что робот занят исключительно ликвидацией лужи воды и не представляет угрозу, он подступился к Старку. Последний с сомнением покосился на восемь дюймов перед своим лицом. Прохладная, темная головка ткнулась ему в губы. Тони отдернулся было, но Солдат был начеку и схватил его за голое плечо металлической рукой, не давая отстраниться, а второй надавил на подбородок, заставляя приоткрыть капризный рот. В принципе можно было укусить, но зачем? Тони лизнул пальцы, показывая, что готов сотрудничать. 

Солдат поудобнее перехватил член за основание и подвел ко рту Тони, поводил нежной головкой по нижней губы, обвел рот по кругу. На вкус… никак. Вода смыла соль и горечь. Текстура очень нежная – рукой ощущается не так. 

Зимнему быстро надоело дразнить себя и он ввел член Тони в рот. Сразу же обхватил за затылок, фиксируя, и толкнулся в глотку. Старк ожидаемо подавился, рискуя оцарапать нежную плоть зубами, но Солдат отреагировал мгновенно и спасся. 

\- Черт, - Старк недовольно потер ноющее горло. – Понимаю, говорить бесполезно, но это мой первый минет, будь со мной помягче. 

Солдат покрутился, подумал, но от задумки не отступился. Расшнуровал ботинки, спустил штаны до лодыжек и выступил из них, вставая на пол в носках. Против воли Старк залип на его накачанных ногах и перестал удивляться, как и почему Зимний смог так долго его «катать» на себе. 

Покончив с разоблачением, Солдат сел на кушетку, удобно оперся о скошенную спинку, развел бедра и поманил Тони к себе, указывая на гордо торчащий член. 

Становится на колени перед Зимним Старк не собирался. И дело было не только в гордости, сколько в элементарном неудобстве. А постойте голыми коленками на холодном, ничем не укрытом полу! 

Тони лег на бок, на оставшемся пространстве кушетки, перекинул руку через мощное бедро Солдата и наклонился к члену. Ладно, надо же начинать учиться. Стив, вот, очень хотел дать ему в рот, но стеснялся попросить. И что, что Старк не умел в минете, так когда-то он впервые оказался между ног девчонки и тоже ничего не умел, а потом так наловчился, что мог за семь минут довести до оргазма любую!

А тут все более знакомое, привычное, чуть ли не родное. Тони лизнул ствол, примериваясь, открыл рот пошире и принял в рот головку. Нежная, теплая плоть с едва уловимым привкусом соли. Тони закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, и попытался пососать, как делал раньше с пальцами. Солдат очень тихо, но довольно застонал, потрепал Старка по плечу, где наливались синяки, повел рукой дальше, по ребрам, дотянулся до поясницы и зачем-то побарабанил по ней металлическими пальцами. 

Не отдавая себе отчета, зачем, Тони придвинулся ближе и прижал колени к груди, чтобы Зимний мог дотянуться… ну, куда он там тянулся. Экспериментально посасывая головку, Тони чувствовал, как Солдат дразнит твердыми пальцами его дырку, еще открытую и влажную от его невытекшей спермы. Когда же Старк несмело забрал в рот поглубже, готовый к новому спазму, сразу два пальца втиснулись в его попользованную задницу, безошибочно находя и продавливая простату. 

Старк взвыл с полным ртом и перестал насаживаться. Давление на простату ослабло, возвращая ему способность думать верхней головой. Солдат трахал его пальцами, только пока ему отсасывали. Тони попробовал сжульничать и перестал сосать, наглаживая погруженный в него член языком. Опершись на локоть, Старк свободной рукой нерешительно погладил тяжелую, будто все еще полную семенем, мошонку. Солдат поощрительно подвигал рукой, намекая, что Старку стоит быть посмелее, и он будет вознагражден. 

Тони стонал, создавая горлом вибрацию. Оказалось, недостаточно только держать член во рту и не забывать прохаживаться языком по нежной кожице, чтобы Солдат оставался доволен и не прекращал работу пальцами. Плотное и солоноватое тяжело давило на язык, проезжаясь по нему, и билось о заднюю стенку горла. Густая слюна, которую он не успевал глотать, вытекала из уголков губ, стекала по темному стволу и оседала в густых волосках в паху. 

Солдат, не сбиваясь с ритма, толкался в него пальцами, не давая передышки. Член Тони, снова возбужденный, лежал на бедре, но тот не мог себя коснуться. Неспособный и дальше выдерживать такую пытку, Тони повел задницей, поставляясь, чтобы пальцы входили под другим углом. 

Старк заподозрил неладное, когда член в его рту сильно запульсировал, а яички под ладонью подтянулись. Он подался назад, выпуская ствол изо рта. Серьезно, челюсть уже сводило. Солдат не позволил. Надавил на затылок, пригибая голову Тони к паху и поддал бедрами вверх, толкаясь текущим предсеменем членом до глотки. И кончил. Часть спермы Старк от шока сглотнул, но большая часть все равно потекла у него изо рта. Желудок негодующе сократился, пытаясь вытолкнуть содержимое. 

Солдат убрал тяжелую руку и Тони выпустил склизкий от спермы член, кашляя и задыхаясь. Собрав остатки во рту, он, не заботясь больше о чистоте, сплюнул на пол смесь из слюны и семени. 

\- Тебе никто не научил вовремя вынимать?! – кривясь от непривычного мерзкого вкуса, спросил Старк и утерся. – Приличные люди хотя бы предупреждают, прежде чем финишировать! 

Странно глядя на недовольного Тони, Зимний собрал потеки спермы с члена и втер ее Старку в центр груди.

\- Дались они тебе, - буркнул Тони, которому стало неловко. И обидно. Солдат свое получил, вон сколько вышло, а сам Старк… Зимний на славу раздразнил его задницу, но кончить не дал. Полутвердый член ныл и Тони, с трудом разогнувшись, отсел, собираясь, наконец, передернуть по-человечески, раз уж никому до него дела не было. 

\- Что ты на этот раз удумал? – измученно спросил Старк, когда Солдат потянул его на себя, усаживая на бедра, спиной к себе. – Хоть бы подрочил мне, не будь неблагодарной скотиной. 

И внезапно Солдат отозвался.

\- Ты хорошо заботишься обо мне, - выговорил он все тем же лишенным эмоций голосом. Сил держать спину прямо не осталось, и Тони откинулся на грудь Солдата. Тот не возражал, обхватил Старка под солнечным сплетением, чтобы тот не упал, и продолжил говорить. – Ты чинишь мою руку. Куратор приказал поощрить меня, и ты хорошо справился. Ты получишь то, чего просишь. 

Оценка профессиональным убийцей его таланта инженера, конечно, приятна, но «приказал» и «справился»? Солдат думает, что Старка к нему прислал «куратор Стив» исключительно для?.. И как, скажите, объяснить, что давно нет ни кураторов, ни сумасшедших ученых, ни спецзаказов на убийства и некому проводить эксперименты… Роджерс полгода жизни потратил, прячась в Ваканде и пытаясь втолковать все это Солдату. Не очень-то получилось, выходит. 

Зимний быстро обучался новому, но старые установки из прошлого века оказались впаяны в его голову намертво. Но оставить Солдата думать, что он, Старк, нечто среднее между мальчиком на побегушках и полковой шлюшкой… Он обязан донести до Зимнего мысль, что Гидра больше не контролирует все сферы его существования и он Тони, свободный человек, сам к нему пришел. 

На самом деле пришел не он, а к нему, и не Солдат, а сержант Барнс, но это уже проза жизни. 

\- Я «поощрил» тебя не по приказу. Мне не приказывают. Это было только мое решение. 

Старк почти слышал, с каким Солдат подвис, осмысляя его слова и так и эдак прикладывая к своим установкам. Затем стиснул Тони в своих руках покрепче. 

\- Куратор Стив знает?

\- Знает, - выдохнул Старк. Сердце ровно билось под ладонью Солдата. – И я мог вызвать его в любой момент. Но пришел я сам. 

Вести жизнеутверждающие беседы, сидя голым и растраханным на коленях у зомбированного солдата, его отымевшего, сто баллов тебе, Старк! 

\- Будешь еще приходить? – неуверенно спросил Зимний, после тяжелого молчания, когда Тони уже подумывал звать на помощь Пятницу. 

\- Да, - а что еще он мог сказать? 

Когда Солдат молча передвинул Старка, нащупывая еще не закрывшийся вход, Тони понял, что сейчас его самого будут «поощрять». Он постарался не зажиматься, но все равно затаил дыхание, пока Зимний непривычно медленно насаживал его задницей на всю длину. 

Какое-то время, показавшееся Тони очень долгим, Солдат задумчиво водил мозолистыми ладонями по его взмокшему телу, пощипывал соски, широко гладил разведенные бедра, но начинать движения внутри не торопился. В принципе, полулежать на горячем мускулистом Солдате было не так уж плохо, но его член до мошонки был заправлен в растянутый, пытающийся сжаться зад Старка, и с этим нужно было что-то делать. 

Памятуя о прежних попытках инициативы, Тони неторопливо положил ладонь на свой мягкий член. Его не шлепнули и не нарычали. Приняв пассивность Солдата за разрешение, Старк с облегчением принялся поглаживать член, добиваясь прежней твердости. Наверное, приапизм Солдата (да и Роджерса тоже, чего греха таить?) был заразен. Тони бурно кончил менее получаса назад, так, что едва ноги не отнялись, но все время оставался в состоянии перманентного возбуждения. И сейчас, стоило немного приласкать себя и слабое томление превратилось в потребность. Огладив член по всей длине и потерев уздечку, Тони скользнул рукой ниже, потеребил подтянувшиеся яички, а следом, закусив губу, еще пониже, натыкаясь пальцами на распиравшего скользкую дырку основание члена, и покрытую жесткими волосками мошонку Солдата. Тот оставался в нем твердым, возбужденным. Сжавшись на члене посильнее, Тони нутром ощутил в нем пульсацию.  
Почувствовав, видимо, где его трогают, Солдат покинул состояние прострации, и подвигал Старка. В сравнении с бешеными скачками «до», Тони едва ощутил первые движения внутри себя. Прислушавшись к бормотанию Солдата, Тони расслышал, что тот негромко цедит слова, повторяя одно и то же:

\- Крепкий, выносливый, умелый, послушный, полезный, нужный. 

Слова лились Тони в уши в темпе, в котором член терся о простату. Прогнувшись в пояснице, Тони забился в удовольствии, орошая кулак спермой. После чего, совершенно изнуренный, откинулся Солдату на грудь, продолжая слабо сжиматься.

Вроде бы Тони отключился после вымученного оргазма, потому как пришел в себя, лежащим на своем рабочем столе, уткнутым лицом в холодную, полированную поверхность. Крепкие руки, неуловимо несовпадающие по температуре, держали его за бедра, но не впивались до боли. Он был заполнен, но его не трахали на износ. Грубоватые подушечки больших пальцев поглаживали его по мокрой пояснице.

\- Тони.

Барнс. Это наконец-таки Баки Барнс, не Зимний Солдат. Сил заговорить в измученном теле не нашлось, и Старк вопросительно застонал. Баки наклонился к самому уху, щекоча скулу отросшими волосами. 

\- Тони, пожалуйста, ты можешь еще разочек? Со мной, Тони, только со мной, пожалуйста.   
Вместо ответа Старк сжал внутренние мышцы, исподволь удивляясь, почему их больше не тянет и не жжет. Он практически ничего не чувствовал, кроме наполненности. Барнс двигался в нем, а все что мог Тони – периодически сжиматься и ждать, пока все кончится. Вот сержант ускорился и затрясся, выплескиваясь. Кому, спрашивается, Старк неделю таскал собой по дому ленту презиков?

Когда, Барнс, хрипя, отстранился и вынул, у Старка потекло по внутренней стороне бедер. Понадеявшись, что это не кровь, Тони с чувством дважды исполненного долга отрубился. 

*** 

От подушек под головой слабо пахло порошком и лимонами. Тони очнулся, раскинувшись звездой на приятных к коже простынях, на ортопедическом матрасе, гарантировавшем покой его перетружденной спине, под легким, но теплым покрывалом. В своей спальне, для разнообразия. Очень кстати, его истерзанное тело оказалось обработано в стратегических местах чуть пощипывающей мазью.

\- Босс, - раздался голос Пятницы. – Я только что уведомила мистера Роджерса о вашем пробуждении. В противном случае, он бы продолжил сменное дежурство под дверью вашей спальни. 

В дверь постучали. В приоткрывшую щелочку пробрался влекущий запах свежего кофе и яичницы. Подкормленный неизвестно какое время назад сомнительным протеиновым коктейлем, желудок Старка требовательно заурчал. 

\- Тони, можно? – не дождавшись ответа, Стив открыл дверь пошире и осторожно заглянул в комнату. Убедившись, что Тони проснулся, он вошел с небольшим раскладным столиком, на котором стоял поднос с тарелками и чашкой. Оценив вид лежащего пластом Тони, Стив притормозил, явно думая, куда ему девать поднос, пока он поможет Тони принять сидячее положение, и жалел, что у него только пара рук. 

Отмахнувшись от метаний Роджерса, совладав со слабыми спросонья конечностями, Старк кое-как приподнял подушку и оперся об нее. 

Установив столик на постели, Стив составил на него все с подноса и с робкой улыбкой обвел рукой тарелки, предлагая Тони восстановить силы. Старк оценил и стопку толстых, как оладьи, блинов, и яичницу с крупно нарезанными помидорами, и жареные сосиски, и тосты с джемом. С трудом втиснутые между тарелок, высились стакан апельсинового сока и чашка кофе. 

Обидно, но пить хотелось больше, чем есть. Первым Тони ухватил с подноса стакан с соком. Холодный, он ожег пересохшее горло, но Старк осушил его в шесть огромных глотков. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Стив, когда Тони перестал булькать. 

\- Как будто меня всю ночь имели в разных позах, перекинув то через кушетку, то через стол, - съязвил Тони, но мягче, чем хотел, потому что нельзя действительно злиться на человека, который напек тебе кривобоких блинчиков. Кэп полон скрытых талантов. – Как давно я отлеживаюсь? И как я, кстати? 

\- Четырнадцать часов, сэр, - удивила Пятница. Тони честно думал, что после такого секс-марафона будет без сознания не меньше суток. – Критичных для жизни и здоровья повреждений не наблюдается. Однако наличествуют множественные синяки на плечах, запястьях и внутрен… - Тони подавился кусочком сосиски и замахал руками, невербально сигнализируя Пятнице, что ее доклад можно считать оконченным. 

\- Спасибо, я и сам знаю, где у меня могут быть синяки! – рявкнул Тони и запил новости половиной чашки кофе. – Когда ты меня вытащил? – обратился он уже к Стиву. 

\- Пятница вызвала меня вниз, в мастерскую, как раз после вечерних новостей. К тому моменту Баки затащил тебя в душ… вымыл и… обработал повреждения. 

\- Синяки? – отмахнулся Тони. – Дай угадаю, ты из-за них надавал ему по лицу? Молчишь. Так, где сам герой дня? Только не говори, что он усовестился, отстегнул протез и ушел в закат! 

\- Нет, я здесь, - в дверном проеме нарисовался Барнс, и Тони сразу вспомнил слова Пятницы «о сменном дежурстве». Сержант переступил порог, но дальше не пошел, врос ногами в пол, развел напряженные массивные плечи, будто стоял перед трибуналом. – Извини, Старк, я вчера пытался сдержать его. Больше двух недель Солдат не проявлялся. Я думал, лекарства усыпили его. 

\- По правде, я его ожидал, - огорошил Барнса Тони. Баки даже сдулся немного и помрачнел, будто Старк признался в лояльности Гидре. – И специально тебя дразнил. Зимний вернулся бы рано или поздно, а меня он вроде как запомнил на пару с «куратором Стивом», и я для разнообразия оценил риски. Кэп был на расстоянии одной команды Пятнице. У меня была группа поддержки, не загоняйся. 

\- Он мог тебя убить, - медленно проговорил Барнс, словно Тони был слабоумным. – И я бы очнулся с твоим трупом на руках. 

\- Роджерс был на стреме. И ты мне ничего не оторвал и не повредил. Пятница, повтори для тех, кто в льдине.

Роджерс молчал подозрительно долго. 

\- Сотрясений мозга нет. Микро-разрывы в прямой кишке минимальны и залечатся в течение семидесяти двух часов. 

\- Пятница, я же ем!

\- Вы сами попросили озвучить, босс, а потом велели молчать. Определитесь с командами. 

\- Старк. – тяжело уронил Роджерс, и Тони передернуло от тона кэпа и его вида. Он был белым, как мел, и нервно смял пустой поднос в трубочку. – Ты мне не сказал, что ставишь эксперимент. 

\- Ну, не эксперимент, а поведенческую ситуацию, - уточнил Тони. – Солдат прилагается в комплекте к сержанту, так? Я должен был узнать, как он отнесется к тому, что может очнуться в постели с мужиком. Не обязательно, что со мной одним, - так, а вот это он рановато ляпнул. 

\- Я прямо тут стою, - мрачно отозвался Барнс

\- Тони, это было безответственно и опасно для вас двоих, - припечатал Стив, на глазах обрастая броней прежнего Капитана. –Ты обязан был меня предупредить. Мы бы поговорили.

\- И ты отказался и продолжал отгонять от меня Барнса еще пару недель. 

\- Я ждал, пока ты восстановишься. Думал, может, Стив тебя напугал! - влез Барнс. 

\- Да, я бы отказался, но нашел другое решение, - не уступил Стив. – Такое обсуждается. Ты должен нам больше…

\- Доверять? – нервно усмехнутся Старк. – У меня с этим большие сложности, кэп. 

Стив стиснул зубы, но промолчал. Зато отвел душу на двери, хлопнув ей так, уходя, что она соскочила с петли. Тогда заговорил Барнс. 

\- В отличие от Солдата, Старк, я – свободный человек. Мне не приказывают сторониться или прибегать по команде. Это было только мое решение.

И тоже вышел.

Никто, кто знал бы Старка больше часа, не обвинил бы его в том, что у него нет яиц. С этой мыслью Тони соскреб себя в кучу и поднялся с постели. Дважды накренившись вправо-влево, он – слабый, голый, растрепанный, выпал в коридор. Прямо в руки подскочившего к нему Барнса.

\- Старк, ты куда направился без штанов? 

\- Ты запомнил! Я про эти твои последние фразочки. Я их сказал Солдату, но повторил их ты! – Он вроде, за другим делом подскочил, нет? – И да, может, быть я перегнул немного, но ты только вслушайся! Вы с Солдатом не разные личности, в смысле, нет никакого раздвоения, может, оно существовало раньше, но теперь-то вы спаялись вместе! – Тони был настолько воодушевлен, пусть и стоял только силами Баки, на руках которого повис, что не сразу заметил горькие складки у губ сержанта. 

\- Не стану спорить, - он подхватил Старка на руки и занес обратно в спальню. – Я и раньше помнил немного из того, что происходило с другим. Ты спрашивал… - голос у Барнса пресекся, но он бережно опустил Тони поверх покрывала, – … Ты спросил, а я ответил, что помню. Помню их всех. 

\- Я лажанул, да? 

\- Ну со Стивом бы я помирился. Ты не смотри, он хоть и вспыльчивый, но отходчивый. 

\- И он принес твой телефон, Тони, - раздался от двери недовольный голос Роджерса. – Генерал Росс в третий раз обрывает провода. 

В три шага преодолев расстояние до постели, он вложил разрывающийся телефон в протянутую руку Старка. Тони нажал на кнопку «сброс вызова» и закинул телефон в угол. 

\- Здравствуйте, я Тони Старк и нет ничего важнее моих личных проблем. 

\- А если что-то важное?

\- Перезвонит. Генерал помнит, с кем связался. 

\- И я помню, я ведь с вами живу, - чуть веселее ответил Баки, садясь на краешек постели.

Телефон продолжал визгливо разрываться – Тони поставил на входящий от Росса самую неприятную мелодию, которую смог найти в мировом чарте попсы. Стив не выдержал на четвертом повторе, нашел завалившийся телефон и протянул Тони. Тот с недовольным вздохом взял его и нажал на кнопку с зеленой трубочкой. 

Росс с ходу оглоушил потоком слов. Если убрать солдатскую брань, политические лозунги, и обещания взгреть так называемых бывших Мстителей за то, что они не являются, когда нужны стране, то в сухом остатке – жалоба на тайное проникновение на военную базу армии США, кражу оборудования и требование немедленно предоставить информацию о текущем местоположении капитана Роджерса и сержанта Барнса. 

\- Генерал, вы понимаете, надеюсь, что я не с ними в одной кроватке сейчас лежу? – съязвил Тони и дернул пяткой, которую вознамерился пощекотать Стив. Барнс чуть не заржал и поспешно прижал ладонь ко рту. Его округлившиеся щеки заметно покраснели. 

\- Шляются по Башне. Точно. Шаг за периметр и я буду знать. 

Вполуха слушая Росса, Тони сполз по постели так чтобы положить ноги Стиву на колени, а голову устроить на коленях Барнса. Поза получилась не такая удобная, как он себе представлял, но от мысли, что Росс на том конце провода рвет и мечет, разыскивая тех, кого еще полгода назад видеть не желал в стране, на душе похорошело. 

Не сказать, что команда дружно в сборе, как в прежние времена, но все ее участники хотя бы в пределах одного материка. А особо выдающиеся ее члены рядом с ним – только руку протяни. И Тони протянул.

Бормотнув в трубку что-то утвердительное, Тони прервал звонок. 

\- На чем мы там остановились? – бодрясь, спросил он, бессильно раскидывая руки в стороны. 

\- Ты признавал, что ошибся, провоцируя Солдата без моего присутствия, и обещал больше такого не делать.

\- Даже ты не можешь прилипнуть к Барнсу на семь дней в неделю и не оставлять со мной одного. Признай, Стив, Солдат теперь альтер эго, свободный от кодов, и он будет являться без условий и тогда, когда мы этого ждать не будем. Стресс, боль, плохое воспоминание о Гидре и вот тебе, пожалуйста. 

\- Больше не подпустишь ко мне? – ровно спросил Барнс у Стива. Чересчур ровно для того, кто живыми пальцами гладил Старка по седеющему виску.

\- Но теперь только в паре со мной, - твердо выдвинул единственное условие Стив. – Если, конечно, ты хочешь продолжать, Тони.

Старк дотянулся до чашки с кофе, выжидая паузу, вспомнил свои вымученные оргазмы в железных объятиях. Свое обещание изголодавшемуся по людскому теплу Зимнему: «Будешь еще приходить? – Да». 

\- Продолжим. 

*** 

Как бы ни было хорошо дома, а Тони приучил себя реагировать на проблемы, если только не личные, не откладывая их решения в долгий ящик. К слову о ящиках – Росс подтвердил, что со склада военной базы был похищен контейнер с ЭМП. В двух словах, пушка продуцировала и испускала мощный электромагнитных заряд, отключавший всю вражескую технику. Системы наведения, управления техникой, магнитные затворы, даже средства связи. Стан противника буквально обесточивался, оставляя неприятелей слепыми, глухими и немыми. 

Ответственность за кражу взяла на себя экстремистская группировка, сформировавшаяся после Акта о регистрации. Состояла, как легко было понять, преимущественно из людей со способностями, отрицавших идею постановки на учет и внесению их имен в открытый список. Либо тех, кто открылся, и пострадал от людской глупости и трусости. 

Росс с неудовольствием продемонстрировал Старку видео-обращение, снятое членами группировки на цифровую камеру и с еще меньшим удовольствием попросил заняться поисками. 

\- Пятница, - утомленно позвал Старк, садясь за руль и захлопывая за собой дверь. Ключ скользнул в замок зажигания и мотор тихо заурчал, как сытый зверь. 

\- Да, босс? – отозвалась та. 

\- Росс мне весь мозг вынес – проедусь, проветрю голову. 

\- Босс, уведомляю, что за вами следуют два автомобиля: стандартные машины для тайного сопровождения.

\- Так уж и тайного? – усмехнулся Старк, нажимая на педаль газа. – Не утруждайся, я сам от них оторвусь. 

\- Предупредить о смене маршрута капитана Роджерса и сержанта Барнса? 

\- Зачем? 

Пятница не ответила, что показалось Старку подозрительным, но игра в догонялки с агентами Росса заняла все его внимание. Тони сам чинил и улучшал машины из своей коллекции, так что даже ретромобили давали фору современным моделям. У сопровождающих не было шансов нагнать его. 

\- Босс, я нашла несколько совпадений с людьми на видеообращении и…

Путь ему перегородили две видавшие виды машины, одна из которых была поржавевшим пикапом, выехавшие на дорогу и вставшие нос к носу. Возможности объехать они не оставляли. Тони едва успел ударить по тормозам, чтобы не влететь на полной скорости. Все внутренности своих авто он любовно перебирал сам и автомобиль не подвел, послушно затормозив, не доехав до глупой и простейшей засады. 

Поражаясь людской глупости, Тони опустил руку к тайнику с броней. Крепкие парни в пикапе сбросили брезент с чего-то, что металлически блеснуло на солнце, и навели неопознанный механизм в виде огромной трубы прямо на машину Старка. 

«ЭМП!» - успел подумать Тони, давая задний ход. Каким бы быстрым не был его автомобиль, но выйти из радиуса поражения он не успевал. 

Мощный импульс накрыл автомобиль, вырубив броню еще до того, как она раскрылась. Автоматика в автомобиле вырубилась одновременно с ней. То же, и проверять не стоило, произошло с телефоном. Потеряв управление, Тони всей скорости задом наехал на внезапно подкатившийся «Рено» с заляпанными грязью номерами. Багажник «Рено» он разбил в хлам, но на такой скорости его автомобиль перевернулся. 

Чудом он не был ранен: подушка безопасности, ремень и стекла усиленной прочности защитили его при опрокидывании. Повиснув на ремне безопасности, через треснувшее лобовое окно, Тони вверх ногами смотрел на приближающихся людей. Компания подобралась разношерстная: шесть взрослых мужчин и пара подростков. 

Внезапно, как по команде, люди подались в стороны, некоторые так и вовсе бросились наутек. Машина, на которую налетел автомобиль Старка, чихая, тронулась с места. Кто бы ни сидел за рулем, он первым понял, что дело запахло керосином и плевать он хотел на оставшихся. 

Перепрыгивая с крыш на крышу припаркованных авто, к месту аварии большими прыжками приближалась массивная фигура. Вот левая кисть поймала солнечный блик, и Тони понял, кто идет по его душу. 

Это был именно Солдат. Не было больше черной формы, не было и маски. Зато на нем были надеты темные фирменные джинсы, с которых перед отправкой в Башню срезались лейблы и темно-серая ветровка, давно купленная Стивом на рынке. Солдат настолько не выделялся, что успел подойти со спины и столкнуть головами двоих, вырубая, прежде чем остальные поняли, что их собственно, атакуют. 

Да, он был одет как Баки, но что-то неестественное было в его размеренной выверенной походке, что отличало от быстрой, иногда нервной поступи Барнса, хоть Старк и не смог навскидку сказать, что именно ему виделось другим. Вот Стив мог и увидеть и найти слова.   
Мужчины постарше, явно не умнее, не бросились бежать, а дали дорогу молодежи. Мутанты, не очень уверенно, попытались пустить в ход способности. Очень уж близко они были к цели, и азарт добавлял им храбрости. Один парень с рваной челкой хлопком ладоней создал небольшую импульсную волну. Солдата откинуло метров на шесть, впрочем, не принеся урона. Солдат затормозил, вонзив стальные пальцы в крошащийся асфальт, и невозмутимо выпрямился. Оторвал дверцу от пикапа и швырнул в ответ. Парень не успел свести ладони, и его снесло как вафельный стаканчик. 

Второй мутант не стал полагаться на способности и навел на Солдата пистолет. Выронил сразу же, как в его руку воткнулся метательный нож. Не замедляя шага, Солдат ударил его подошвой ботинка в лоб. С оставшейся четверкой Солдат разобрался играючи, даже дыхание наверняка не сорвал. 

В опрокинутой перспективе Тони видел, как Солдат скупыми ударами отправляет невооруженных нападавших в небытие. В желудке что-то сжалось от дозированной, неумолимой жесткости. Солдат бил наверняка, чтобы противник больше никогда не поднялся. Барнс – снайпер, тоже привык укладывать наверняка, но ведь мог и просто подстрелить. Стив, несмотря на огромную силу, контролировал себя, мог просто оглушить щитом, оставив в живых. 

Только не Солдат. Жертвы Зимнего падали, чтобы никогда больше не подняться. Ему даже не понадобилось вынимать из кобуры пистолет. Мрачный Жнец с железной рукой вместо косы прошелся по трассе, оставив за собой недвижимые тела. Подойдя к машине, наклонился и вырвал левой рукой дверь со стороны водителя. Сорвал ремень и выволок Старка из машины, сграбастав за ворот пиджака. 

Разложил на асфальте, не дал подняться и, оттянув веки, заглянул в глаза. Споро и сноровисто прощупал ребра на проверку переломов. Не нашел ничего тревожащего и закинул на плечо, как мешок с картошкой. От дикости ситуации Тони не сразу нашел слов, а Зимний уже перешел на бег трусцой, перепрыгивая через лежащих. 

Солдат обошел пикап и поставил Тони на ноги. Тот повернулся и угодил в руки Роджерса. В гражданском, но со щитом, спрятанным в рюкзак для литавр. Рядом с ним обнаружились два байка. Первый, немного старомодный, с одной большой фарой – кэпа, второй – черный с едва видимой эмблемой ЩИТа на боку – сержанта. 

Пройдя мимо Стива, Солдат молча перекинул ногу через байк, и опустился на сидение, прямой и безмолвный, будто сросся с ним. ЭМП, за которые страны могли передраться между собой, он положил на колени. 

\- Стив, боже, когда это попадет в Интернет…

\- Уже попало. Тони, - Стив потянулся, чтобы… приобнять? но вовремя одернул себя: неизвестно, сколько камер телефонов из ближайших домов направлено на них сейчас, - жертв нет. Я запретил Солдату убивать. Они всего лишь без сознания. Плюс минус пара переломов на всех. Садись.

«Куда?» - собирался спросить Старк, но Стив указал ему на неподвижного Зимнего. Предложение кэпа сесть за спину зомбированного солдата и умчать с ним в закат, Тони отчего-то не оценил. 

\- Я с тобой, - быстро сказал он и добавил еще скорее, не дав Роджерсу возможности возразить, - я бы предпочел, чтобы Солдат и дальше страховал. Желательно, едя впереди.

\- Разумно, - согласился Роджерс и повернулся вполоборота к выжидающему Солдату. Тот своего мнения не имел, ожидая четких инструкций. Тони стало больно смотреть на него, ведь глаза говорили, что перед ним Баки, только не оживленный и дерзкий, а невозможно смирный и будто потухший. Даже глаза у него будто выцвели. – Солдат, держаться за нами. Увидишь, что сбавляем скорость, остановиться позади, осмотреть территорию, тогда входить в здание. 

\- Постой! – вспомнил Старк и попятился в сторону искореженного автомобиля. - Там, в чемодане, осталась моя броня! 

\- Не сходи с места, я принесу, - Стив в два счета сбегал до машины и обратно, не сбавляя скорости запрыгнул на мотоцикл, и поставил чемодан перед собой. Старк не мешкая, забрался следом. Вдали зазвучали полицейские сирены. 

\- Куда мы едем?

\- Не знаю, но зная тебя, предположу, что не в Башню.

\- Молодец, - Тони подумал поощрительно потрепать Стива по затылку, как хорошего пса, но обеими руками обнимал его за пояс. Холодный осенний ветер трепал волосы, гнал по серому небу низкие бело-сизые облака. 

\- А какими судьбами вы оказались недалеко от меня? Я сам не знал, каким маршрутом буду возвращаться. 

\- Пятница, - ответил Стив громко и ничего не добавил. Ветер сносил его слова в сторону. Тони обнял Стива сильнее. 

*** 

Подобное кафе, а точнее забегаловку, Тони еще вчера не посетил бы и на спор. Грязноватый пол с отпечатками подошв, четыре пластиковых стола с круглыми кофейными следами, старый шипящий телевизор где-то под потолком. Узкая потертая временем деревянная стойка и виднеющаяся за ней облупленная дверь в кухню завершали антураж.   
Тони сел за ближайший стол, спиной к стойке, и положил на него руки. Те сразу неприятно пристали к липкой столешнице. Не меняясь в лице, Тони отстраненно вытащил из кармана пиджака носовой платок и обтер ладони и пальцы, лишь бы чем-то себя занять в ожидании, пока медлительная официантка обратит на них внимание. Расположившись боком к двери, Стив, тем не менее, мог видеть все маленькое помещение целиком. 

\- Слушаю вас, - усталым голосом произнесла женщина неопределенно возраста, втиснутая в джинсы и футболку. На работницу кафе указывали только фартук и блокнот с огрызком карандаша. Меню она с собой не принесла. 

\- Три кофе. Черных. Больших, - протараторил Старк, нервно постукивая пальцами по краю столика. – И пять порций чего-нибудь настолько жирного и неполезного, чтобы мои кровеносные сосуды пришли в ужас. 

Официантка задумчиво обернулась к стойке. Стив, не прищурившись, взглядом скользнул по простым графитным доскам на уровне телевизора, где мелом были крупно написаны наименования нехитрых блюд и стал зачитывать для Тони вслух. 

\- У них есть гамбургеры, сосиски в тесте, томатный суп, яичница, ростбифы, жареный картофель. 

\- Гамбургеры, - сразу вычленил Старк, - и сосиски. Ростбифы с картошкой. Пять порций всего, не забыли? Кофе в первую очередь.

Официантка, не переставая черкать карандашом в блокноте, кивала, как китайский болванчик.

\- А не многовато будет? – тихо спросил Стив, когда женщина удалилась в сторону кухни.

\- А что, - удивился Тони, не прекращая отстукивать ритм, - Джеймс тебе не поможет?   
Вернувшаяся официантка неторопливо расставила большие кружки, разложила на блюдцах чистые ложки и пакетики с сахаром. 

Дрянной кофе ожег горло горечью. Тони схватил с блюдца пакетик с сахаром. Рука тряслась, и он просыпал сахар мимо чашки, на стол. Стив протянул руку и уверенно накрыл большой теплой ладонью дрожащую ладонь Старка. Прямо посреди маленькой забегаловки. За спиной сонной официантки, на фоне потрескивания древнего телевизора, освещающего спец-новости о попытке теракта в городе.

На пустой стул опустился Солдат. Пластиковый стул под его весом угрожающе скрипнул. Тони стал привыкать к бесшумности и внезапности Зимнего, так что даже не вздрогнул. Или так, или это Роджерс сразил его наповал нетипичным публичный проявлением… Стоп, не думать об этом, не сметь развивать мысль. 

\- Периметр чист. «Хвоста» нет. Жду указаний. 

Тони ещё отходил от покушения и даже не дернулся. 

\- Указаний не будет, - ответил Стив.

\- Вольно, Солдат, - добавил Старк шутливо.

Зимний Солдат уставился в одну точку, моргнул раз, другой. Сел прямее, расправив плечи.   
Баки залпом выпил чашку почти кипящего кофе и кивнул обоим. 

\- Ого, - только и сказал Стив.

\- Сам в шоке, - ответил Тони, даже забывая на миг о мандраже. – Кэп, напомни-ка мне потом побеседовать с тобой, как ты наловчился «усыплять» Солдата. Я чувствую, как упускаю важную информацию. 

Стив слегка нахмурился, но кивнул, признавая справедливость притязаний. Ему понадобились недели, чтобы Солдат запомнил его, и месяцы, чтобы научить его без обнулений «сдавать пост» Баки. Точкой фокуса всегда оставался Стив, и он не заглядывал так далеко в будущее, чтобы приручить Солдата к кому-то еще. Кажется он облажался, но в данном случае это скорее хорошо, чем плохо. 

Усмехнувшись зависшему Стиву, Тони осторожно отпил из чашки, поморщившись, когда жидкость защипала обожженный язык. Подошла официантка с заказанными блюдами. Нисколько не удивившись наплыву посетителей, она составила с подноса большую тарелку гамбургеров и пять тарелок с глазуньей, засыпанной вялой зеленью. Баки вежливо попросил подлить ему еще кофе, и женщина вынесла им из кухни полный кофейник. 

\- Он вернется, если возникнет хотя бы намек на угрозу. Но он не подошел бы к вам, не проверив всю прилегающую территорию, - пояснил Барнс, словно продолжая начатую беседу, и вгрызся в свой гамбургер, одновременно рассматривая жалкую кафешку. 

Официантка, делая третий круг стол-кухня-стол, подошла с порциями картофеля и мяса. Одну тарелку она понятливо поставила перед Старком, по две перед Роджерсом и Барнсом. Ростбиф, не ростбиф – одно название, мясо пережаренное, жесткое, как подошва. Солдаты, едавшие и не такое, жевали молча, передавая друг другу солонку и перечницу. Тони тыкал вилкой в мясо, подумывая выкупить забегаловку, просто чтобы после этого закрыть. 

Есть больше не хотелось, да и требовалось кое-что прояснить. 

\- Так почему вы решили проследить за мной?

Стив от неожиданности подавился, и Барнс хлопнул его по спине левой рукой. 

\- Ты оставил Пятнице указания мониторить новостные сети, - начал Стив, после того, как прокашлялся. - И уведомлять о происшествиях определенного типа. Баки поинтересовался у нее, есть ли что-то интересное за сегодня. И Пятница выдала нам статью о похищении ЭМП. 

\- Не в привычке Росса позволять утечку информации, - сам себе сказал Тони, и с усилием вернулся к теме. – И вы сразу поняли, что ее заряда хватит, чтобы обездвижить броню?

\- Нет, сперва нам позвонил Сэм, сказал, что его с утра держат на базе, где ранее хранилась ЭМП, толку от него там немного, и он понятия не имеет, сколько еще там проторчит. Потом Пятница почти одновременно доложила о серьезных волнениях в городе, на которые бросили силы нескольких патрульных машин полиции. А затем – что ты покинул Базу и сменил маршрут, которым обычно возвращаешься. Мы сложили два и два и выдвинулись. 

\- Сразу с Солдатом?

\- Нет, он появился, когда я увидел, как твою опрокинутую машину окружают молодчики с оружием. Дальше я мог наблюдать только со стороны. Хорошо еще, что Стив сразу понял, когда произошла замена, и дал четкие инструкции. Зимний был заинтересован в правильном выполнении задания. Ему понравились поощрения от тебя, - на этих словах Барнс понизил голос и толкнул Старка коленом по колену. Тут пришла очередь Тони поперхнуться. 

Не подозревая о настроениях клиентов, подошла официантка, и Барнс преобразился. Откинул волосы, падающие на глаза, блеснул белыми зубами в улыбке. 

\- У вас готовят картошку, как у моей мамы. Мы бы еще заказали, но думаю, лопнем. Принесите пока счет, пожалуйста. 

Женщина смущенно порозовела, и Тони с внезапной ясностью понял, что ей на самом деле нет и тридцати, просто монотонная работа шесть дней в неделю и отсутствие перспектив в жизни ввергнули ее в тоску, рано состарив. Молодая биологически, но постаревшая душой женщина перед ним и перед ним же два столетних солдата, не устающие жить и бороться.

Когда Барнс и Роджерс состарятся, а состарятся ли вообще? Успеют ли? Они сильные, выносливые, живучие, но все же уязвимые и не бессмертные. Он сам, имея на руках рабочую броню, чуть не отправился прямиком в морг, просто потому что день был не его, и каким-то придуркам захотелось поиграть в борцов за справедливость.   
Тони понял, что вот-вот накатит приступ паники и заставил себя дышать нечасто и глубоко. Изменившийся ритм дыхания не укрылся от ушей суперсолдат. 

\- Тебе плохо, Тони? В больницу? 

\- В Башню. Немедленно. Всем троим. К черту Росса, ЩИТ, репортеров…

\- Я сейчас, - кивнул Стив, будто только ждал команды действовать. Быстро поднялся, доставая из кармана джинсов потертый бумажник. Барнс закинул в рот последний кусок картофеля, отер губы салфеткой и жестом велел Тони не мчаться стремглав на улицу, к мотоциклам. 

\- Проверю обстановку. 

*** 

Слова были лишними сейчас – каждый знал, чего хотел и в кои-то веки желания всех троих совпадали. Раздевались на ходу. От кабинки лифта, по коридору, к двери спальни Старка – путь был отмечен разнообразными элементами мужской одежды. 

Стив сбросил в коридоре кроссовки, оставил на пороге ремень, - дверь открыл спиной, рубашка застряла на локтях, но терпение иссякло – он потянулся к Тони и прижался губами к его губам. Это не принесло спокойствия, даже не начало. Баки оторвал Тони от Стива и привлек к себе, впиваясь в рот больше укусом, чем поцелуем, попутно сдирая с него оставшуюся одежду, нимало не беспокоясь о ее сохранности, оставляя голым выше пояса. Стив прекрасно понимал его жажду – хотелось поскорее притереться кожа к коже, убедиться, что все целы и в безопасности. 

Меньше десяти минут прошло с момента, как они оказались на подземной парковке и поднялись на верхние этажи Башни. Меньше трех минут, как ввалились в спальню, а Стив и Баки уже толкнули обнаженного Тони на неразобранную постель. Забрались следом, попутно избавляясь от носков и нижнего белья. 

Барнс успел первым: бросил трусы на пол и подмял под себя Тони. Старк не стал сопротивляться как обычно, даже в шутку. Развел ноги, позволяя Баки удобно устроиться сверху, обхватил руками шею, прижимаясь еще теснее. Джеймс одобрительно урчал, оставляя темнеющие метки под острой ключицей. Пользуясь возможностью, Стив подкатился обоим под бок и отвлек на себя внимание Тони поцелуями. 

Сам Старк с гремучей смесью удовольствия и стеснения отдался поцелуям сразу двух жадных ртов, ласкам четырех крепких рук. Даже обычная борьба за доминирование не показалась ему в этот момент смешной или раздражающей. Нет, до него дорвались сейчас и справедливо хотели ухватить побольше. 

Тони взял на себя всю ответственность за происходящее и похлопал Барнса по бедру, прося отпустить ненадолго. Мягко, но настойчиво он развел Стива и Джеймса по разным сторонам постели и потянулся к тумбочке, за смазкой. Перебросил флакончик Стиву и решительно кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. В этот раз он не нуждался в долгой прелюдии от Роджерса, но и быстрый жесткий секс от Барнса не привлекал. 

Стив смочил пальцы в смазке, подумал и плеснул немного в ладонь, согревая. Барнс оперся о подушки в изголовье, наблюдая и поглаживая член. Вспомнив свой второй опыт случившийся в маленьком деревянном домишке, Тони развернулся спиной к Стиву, вставая на колени и прогибаясь. Для равновесия он оперся на Баки. Тот расцвел улыбкой, привлек Тони ближе, успокаивая, погладил по спине, опустил ладони на ягодицы, сжал их и развел, открывая для Стива. 

Беззащитный, оставшийся без брони, раскрытый, Тони вжался в Джеймса, уткнулся лицом в шею, повисая на нем всем весом, зная, что он выдержит, поддержит его. Стив подполз и прижался сзади, накрыл собой, поцеловал в затылок и в шею, положил чистую ладонь на грудь Тони, над сердцем. Баки повторил жест.

От глупой сентиментальности и пафоса этого жеста, в горле сдавило. Баки с тревогой наблюдал за лицом Тони, пока Стив нежно растягивал, нашептывая какие-то глупости на ухо. Он не торопился добавлять пальцы и Тони стал насаживаться сам, помогая скорее себя подготовить. Стало легче, когда Баки догадался ему подрочить. Тони то толкался назад, на растягивающие пальцы, то подавался вперед, в полусжатый кулак. 

Какое-то время тишину в спальне нарушали тяжелое дыхание, почти жалобные постанывания, да хлюпанье щедро налитого любриканта. Когда Тони окончательно повело от точечных вспышек удовольствия, он потерся щекой о шею Баки, царапая, и шепнул:

\- Хочу тебе отсосать. 

Барнс хрипло простонал на такое предложение. Стив тоже услышал, конечно, услышал, с его модифицированным слухом, и ему понравилось тоже. Что Старк не стесняется, не забывает об удовольствии для обоих своих партнеров. Он особенно удачно втолкнул пальцы, заставляя Тони выгнуться и проехаться членом по члену Баки.

Роджерс вынул пальцы, давая Тони время сползти пониже и лечь удобней. Он все еще не был настолько опытным, чтобы принимать сразу два, стоя на коленях и локтях. Барнс устроился полулежа, раздвинул бедра, давая Тони больше места для маневров. Старк обхватил возбужденный член у основания, а остальное попытался забрать поглубже в рот, поглаживая языком. Знакомая тяжесть на языке не вызывала протеста, а только подогревала собственное желание. Почувствовав, как в него проникают сложенные щепотью три пальца, Тони застонал вокруг распирающего рот ствола. Барнс благодарно гладил его по голове и ушам, поощряя не останавливаться. 

\- Тони, думаю, я хорошо тебя растянул. Ты сам готов? – переспросил такой правильный Стив. – Не хочу сделать больно. 

\- Все нормально, - Тони дал отдых горлу и положил голову на бедро Барнса, дразня подрагивающий член дыханием. – Я смогу… Хочу, чтобы было немного больно, - и хорошо, что он не видел лица Стива в этот момент. Если бы Роджерс начнет выказывать недовольство и нудеть, что в постели всем должно быть комфортно, Тони пообещал себе встать и уйти.

Никто и не думал с ним спорить.

Все то время, пока Стив понемногу толкался в него, неумолимо раскрывая, Тони не рисковал снова брать в рот, боясь царапнуть зубами, предпочтя жалобно постанывать, уткнувшись лицом в плоский живот Баки. Вот Роджерс вошел целиком, вздернул Тони под разъезжающиеся бедра, насаживая на себя, с пошлым шлепком плотно прижимаясь пахом к заднице Старка. После него с подушек приподнялся Барнс, вставая на колени, и притянул голову Тони к своему паху.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Баки и Тони, опуская ресницы, открыл рот, принимая сперва влажно поблескивающую головку, а затем твердый ствол. Взяв второй, Тони простонал от шквала ощущений и мыслей. Он так быстро дал случиться тому, от чего отнекивался. В своей постели, по доброй воле он удовлетворяет своим телом двоих мужчин одновременно.   
Тони открыл глаза, в которых почему-то мутилось – то ли слезы, то ли сознание было перегружено. Барнс крепко придерживал его за плечи, давая поддержку, не позволяя рухнуть. Баки входил совсем неглубоко и спасибо ему за это, - в такой позе Тони никак не мог приноровиться сосать, потому просто держал рот открытым, позволяя в него толкаться. 

Сзади в него глубоко и жгуче входил Стив, двигаясь в неторопливом размеренном темпе поршневого двигателя. Руки Роджерса дрожали, выдавая, как тяжело ему дается контроль. Как он хочет ускориться, довести Старка до крика, но осаживает себя.

«Господи, хоть кто-то помнит про защиту?!» 

На очередном толчке в рот Тони протестующе простонал и Баки сразу остановился, вынул член и бережно помассировал ему челюсть. Прикосновения были так приятны, что Тони на пару секунду забыл, что такого важного собирался сказать. 

\- Парни, постойте, нельзя так, нужна защита.

Да, Барнс-Солдат в свою очередь презервативами не озаботился, но это не должно входить в привычку. Баки и Стив индифферентны к любым существующим болячкам, но Старк не расстается с защитой лет с шестнадцати, привычка – вторая натура, и… они его игнорируют, что ли? 

\- Мне не нравится, как он ощущается, - честно сказал Стив, не прекращая возвратно-поступательных движений по чувствительному, от которых у Старка то и дело слабели колени и Роджерсу приходилось снова и снова его подтаскивать под себя. – Мы с Баки совершенно здоровы, ты, уверен, тоже, Тони. Мне нравится чувствовать тебя напрямую. А тебе разве не нравится? – Стив огладил его уверенную эрекцию. – Ты такой твердый здесь, Тони. 

Пока они беседовали, Баки поглаживал себя, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока Тони обратит внимание на его очевидную потребность в горячем, трогательно неумелом рте. 

\- Стив, ты… - прошипел Старк. Роджерс бросил его в паре толчков от первой волны оргазма, в послевкусии которого Тони собирался забыть весь этот плохой день.

\- Скажи, что тебе нужно, Тони, - попросил Стив, учащенно дыша. – Скажи, я должен это услышать. 

\- Пошел к черту, мы тут не в постановочном порно, чтобы я умолял засунуть в себя член!

\- Или два, - напомнил о себе Барнс, грубее надрачивая член перед лицом Тони. Судя по мечтательной улыбке, он таких видео пересмотрел немало. 

\- Я не эти слова хотел услышать, Тони, - мягко пожурил того Стив. Баки нежно погладил Тони по ноющей челюсти. 

Старк не подчинился. Ненавидя себя, покрутил задницей, попытавшись насадиться, но Стив не позволил себя отвлечь. Он уверенно удерживал Тони на месте, не давая надвинуться на твердый член, оставив внутри только головку, держа раскрытым и жаждущим. 

Напряжение сковало всех троих. Баки пришлось прекратить мастурбировать и пережать член, предотвращая слишком ранний оргазм, потому как от вида такого Старка: взмокшего, покрытого, но строптивого, у него в паху все поджималось. Стив, которого он видел перед собой, выглядел почти страдающим: лихорадочно румяный, с капельками пота на лбу, с венами, проступившими на руках, он будто из последних сил нес неподъемную тяжесть. 

Тони упал на локти, закусил уголок простыни, еще раз попытался продавить контроль Стива и – сознался.

\- Да… боже...- прохрипел он, глуша рыдания. –… Да, я принимаю все, что происходит. Слышите? Ненавижу вас. Я даю согласие на то, чтобы вы меня оба взяли, ясно? Хочу вас. 

Старк был готов сказать и не такое, откровенное и уничижительное. Только бы снова ощутить себя в центре двух вселенных. Быть частью чего-то. Неправильного, пусть так.  
Ему не пришлось. 

Когда его оперативно перевернули на спину, Тони мысленно вознес благодарственную мольбу, что не успел ляпнуть лишнего. И за отдых для колен и локтей. Стив длинно втиснулся, обжигая быстрым проникновением, и быстро задвигался, не мучая больше. Барнс, оставив стыд в прошлом столетии, перекинул ногу через грудь Тони и осторожно сел, постаравшись не придавить. Чтобы не лежать бревнышком, Старк потрепал Барнса по густо заросшей темными волосками голени, шлепнул по бедру, так, что в руке отдалось.

Стив продолжал трудиться над тем, чтобы довести Тони до невменяемого состояния, так что тому понадобилось время, чтобы понять, почему Баки дрочит над его лицом, но не дает в рот. 

\- Ты собираешься мне на лицо финишировать? – с ними точно Баки или Солдат явился под шумок? 

\- Ты против? – для приличия спросил Барнс, очевидно, не думая останавливаться. Слишком шалый у него был взгляд. 

\- Против.

На самом деле, от фантомного ощущения вязких струек на щеках и подбородке, в желудке поселилась щекотка. Солдату и Барнсу нравились одинаковые вещи, такие, которых им долго не додавали. Тони дал Зимнему все, когда тот потребовал, отчего не дать Баки, когда тот просит? 

\- Ох, Тони, потише, - взмолился Стив, почти останавливаясь, чтобы не травмировать изнутри резко зажавшегося Тони. - Расслабься, ты так сжал меня.

\- А ты точно против? – промурлыкал Барнс. Такого голоса Старк у него никогда не слышал. – Мне кажется, что за, - он нажал на губы Тони пальцами и раскрыв, погладил язык. – Вот, оближи. Ты стал почти послушным, начал учиться делать хорошо, а не только принимать. Позволяешь нам всякое… только мне и Стиву, да?.. – Баки вплел металлические пальцы в растрепанные волосы Тони, мокрые от пота. Оставленный без внимания член влажно шлепнулся Старку на грудь. – Чего бы тебе хотелось? Кончить? Ты получишь столько оргазмов, сколько сможешь вынести, не отрубившись, я прослежу. 

\- Баки, что ты говоришь такое? – простонал Стив, впрочем, не прекращая работать бедрами. – Такое пошлое. 

\- Не пошлее, чем случается тебе. Он такой твердый от того, что чувствует себя принадлежащим. Мне ли не знать. Нам очень хорошо с тобой, Тони. И в койке тоже. У тебя рабочий рот, и Стиву нравится твоя аккуратная, узкая дырка.

Тони открыл рот, чтобы послать Барнса на хер с его грязными разговорчиками, подсмотренными в плохом порно, но Джеймс воспользовался моментом, и протолкнул член ему в горло, поддав порезче бедрами. 

В отместку Старк впился ногтями ему в бедра, чертя вспухающие полосы. Забывшись, Баки на мгновение стиснул ему ребра смертоносными коленями. 

\- Ох, да… очень хороший рот. Ты не против, чтобы я кончил в него или все-таки на лицо? Вот Стив специально «забыл» о кондомах – он хочет спустить тебе в задницу. Можно? 

Тони понадеялся, будто его ответный взгляд пообещал Барнсу неописуемую кару. Но понял, что от сдвоенных ударов в простату и глотку, от почти оскорбительных разговоров его натурально ведет. Он мог только слушать, принимать, но не отвечать. 

\- Я помню, как долго трудился над тобой, Тони, таким ты был для меня узким и неподатливым. Мы… я взял тебя трижды, и все равно ты пытался сжаться после каждого раза. Думаешь, смогли бы мы растянуть тебя для нас двоих? Ты подумывал, чтобы принять нас одновременно в свою дырку? Которую Стиви сейчас так самозабвенно оприходует? 

Контраст грубых слов и ласковых взглядов, которыми его одаривал Джеймс, сносили крышу. Тони вонзил ногти в плоть бедер, уже не чтобы наказать, а чтобы как-то зацепиться за реальность. Сознание плыло. Сразу двое на него одного – много. Пока много. Позже, когда он научится, он будет… он сможет… делать хорошо им двоим сразу. И не погибать немножко сам всякий раз, когда они будут основательно браться за него. 

\- Думал, мм? – Баки подвигался взад - вперед и погладил Тони по колкой щеке, и ниже, исподволь прощупывая, как движется кадык в такт частым сглатываниям. – Будь уверен, мы сможем удержать тебя на весу. Или хочешь наоборот? 

Тони не мог держать глаза открытыми. Он зажмурился сильнее и застонал горлом. 

\- Хочешь трахнуть кого-то из нас? Нет, каждого, конечно. Это будет справедливо. А ты в курсе, что Стиви не знал близко ни одной дамочки? Он бы мне рассказал. Парней он тем более к себе не подпускал, хотя ваш век и такое предлагал. Хочешь стать у него первым? Тебе он позволит. Узнаешь сам, такой ли он узенький, как ты. 

И Тони стал кончать, не в силах коснуться себя, не способный подвинуться с места ни на дюйм. Его член брызгал спермой на поджимающийся живот, тяжело вздрагивая, избавляясь от последних капель. Запрокинув голову, но не видя потолка, Старк хрипел, широко открыв рот, все еще полный члена. Тони сотрясало в сильном оргазме, и он хорошо ощущал, как Стив, не притормозив ни на секунду, протискиваясь пульсирующим членом через туго сжимающиеся стенки, кончает тоже. Сперма текла и текла внутрь и, если вспомнить, сколько ее было в их понарошку первый раз, из его задницы вот-вот потечет, как из крана. 

Тони представлял, как выглядит сейчас: затраханный, с распухшим ртом, мокрыми ресницами и остановившимся взглядом. Но Барнс не сводил с него глаз, надрачивая покрасневший уже член, водил головкой по губам. Совладав с дыханием, Тони лизнул ее, но на большее оказался не способен. Закусив губу, Баки додрочил и кончил, залив обильными струйками шею и грудь Старка. Пересел рядом и, вместо того, чтобы собственнически растереть сперму по его коже, невесомо провел губами по измученному рту Тони. 

Стив все еще оставался в нем. Не двигаясь, просто наслаждаясь тем, что его член медленно опадает, не покидая тесного местечка, над которым чуть раньше так трудился. 

Старк отметил, что тот делает так уже второй раз. Из-за долгого воздержания, а может и благодаря ему, солдаты стали вместилищем кинков. 

Баки нашел в себе силы встать первым, поплелся в ванную, включил свет, разобрался с душем и пустил воду. 

\- Донесу, ладно? – на ухо спросил Стив, сдвигаясь вместе со Старком к краю постели. Что именно он задумал, Тони понял, когда кэп подхватил его под ягодицы и поднял. Не снимая с члена. Так и донес, стервец. Только оказавшись в ванной, Тони запоздало подумал, что все верно: вынь Стив сразу, из него бы натекло на постель. Или просто Стиви действительно тащится от контроля в постели и немного после. 

В кабине уже хозяйничал Баки: регулировал температуру, искал среди гелей для душа понравившийся ранее. Тони наконец опустили на пол. Он гордо уклонился от попытки передать его из рук в руки – он не флаг, и в кабинку вошел сам, потеснив Барнса. Волосы у того намокли и расплелись, вода текла с них в рот, и Барнс фыркал, как злой еж. Стив пожал плечами и смылся в спальню. Ему третьим места никак не хватало. 

Подумав, что немного переоценил силы, Тони развернулся и прижался спиной к кабинке, наблюдая за ополаскивающимся Баки. Тот с явным удовольствием растирался ягодным гелем и сразу смывал ароматную пену под теплой водой. Оглядев Барнса с головы до пят, Тони машинально устремил взгляд тому в пах. Барнс кончил пару минут назад, но у него так и не опал полностью. 

Черт, нет, у него не опадет. Потому что уже снова стоит. Создатели сывороток задумывались о таком сопутствующем эффекте для потенциальной армии супер солдат? 

О боже, храни Америку!.. Барнс несильно прижал его к прозрачной стене кабины, придерживая поперек живота, и медленно ввел два пальца в зад, раскрывая и давая сперме вытечь. 

\- Понимаю, не самое удачное время, но что вы оба имеете в виду под поощрением? – спросил Стив, стоя у кабины, с большим пушистым полотенцем наготове. Тони его появления как-то не заметил, не до того было, а когда попытался дернуться и сняться с пальцев, Барнс не отпустил. 

\- Секс, - без обиняков ответил Баки, бесстыдно вымывая из Старка сперму Стива, - Зимний решил, что Старк – его поощрение от тебя, куратора, за хорошее поведение. 

Тони очень хотел съязвить, что он вот прямо тут находится, но натруженное горло было против. И Барнс так приятно обмывал его под горячей водой, успевая лапать, не теряя нити разговора. Он оперся руками о стенку, заставляя себя не забывать дышать, пусть воздух был влажным, тяжелым и с трудом проходил в легкие. 

\- Он не поверил, - тихо сообщил Баки на ухо Старку, поглаживая мыльными руками его бедра. - Тебе придется повторять снова и снова, пока будешь поощрять, что хочешь его сам, без приказа. 

Стив, красный то ли от услышанных откровений, то ли от горячего воздуха, мирно воспринял слова Баки и подхватил их: 

\- Ему важно напоминать, что окружен свободными людьми и сам свободен. От приказов, инструкций по эксплуатации, от Гидры. Для него, в его мире, остался… Был только я. Теперь у нас есть и ты, Тони. Тони?

Тони услышал, но не ответил, занятый тем, как оказавшийся ненасытным Барнс поглаживал его снаружи и внутри. Баки уже был готов, очень готов к продолжению, а Тони требовались еще немного времени и дразнящей стимуляции. Что уж говорить о Стиве, который, редко моргая, смотрел, как Баки ласкает Старка, не дает полностью остыть, возбуждает по-новой. Для себя, для них. 

Оперевшись о стену кабинки Тони дрожал, елозил бедрами, так чтобы пальцы в нем упирались точно в простату. Потирался встающим членом о прозрачный материал и глухо стонал в такт частым выдохам Баки. Тони не сразу понял, что Барнс зафиксировал руку на месте, а поняв, бесстыдно начал подаваться назад и вперед сам, принимая в себя пальцы и выталкивая, забирая свое удовольствие. Металлической рукой Баки гладил его по бедру, поощряя. 

Заведенный зрелищем, Стив таращился своими синими глазищами, кусая и облизывая пухлые губы. Для него места в кабинке не осталось, и он мог только наблюдать, как Тони рушит свои последние барьеры, позволяет себе наслаждаться ласками настолько, чтобы теряться в них. 

Второй раунд был не за горами. 

На выходе сомлевшего от удовольствия и жары Тони принял Стив, обернул безвольного гения в полотенце и на руках доставил из ванной в спальню. Уложил на постель с перестеленными простынями, развернул края полотенца и, не желая сдерживаться, жадно накрыл ртом твердый темный член. Тони в голос охнул от неожиданности, сильно стиснул бедрами голову Стива. Тот подбодрил, погладив по бедру, мол, не хрустальный, но Тони развел бедра, не желая даже случайно придушить старательного партнера. 

Барнс появился как раз вовремя, чтобы в полной мере оценить вид стонущего Старка, и Стива, трудящегося между его раскинутых ног. Тони красиво выгибался, поджимал живот и слабо толкался бедрами, всякий раз осаживая себя от глубоких толчков. Стив старался от души, но немного бестолково, обхватил член двумя пальцами у основания и отсасывал, громко и пошло хлюпая слюной. Баки перехватил внезапно два молящих взгляда и решил помочь. 

\- Сожми губы сильнее. И погладь яйца, подразни его как следует. 

Лучше бы молчал. Стив от таких советов сперва заглотнул глубже, чем наловчился, сразу же подавился и выпустил член изо рта. Лишившись горячей тесноты узкой глотки, Тони недовольно застонал. Баки встал на колени сбоку от Стива и погладил рукой крепкое бедро, покрывшееся мурашками. Тони всегда забавно реагировал на ласку левой рукой. 

Проще было показать, чем комментировать. Убедившись, что Стив смотрит, Баки бережно взял в горсть мягкие яички, помассировал. Наклоном головы указал Стиву подползти ближе. 

\- Оближи. Не всем мужикам приятно, но ему нравится. 

Стив сперва дернулся, склонил голову, потом залился стыдливым румянцем и покосился на Баки виновато. Не может при нем, ничего, потом как-нибудь в частном порядке сделает, главное, чтобы сейчас запомнил, как и куда. 

Смотреть как Барнс, сам обучавшийся под надзором Пятницы, поучает Стива непристойностям, оказалось возбуждающим почти до удара. Робость кэпа сержанта не смутила, к большой радости Старка. Подразнив его, Баки ввел в него два металлических пальца и провернул, нащупывая гладкий выступ. Вошли они очень легко – Тони был распаренным, податливым и почти не сжимался.

\- Уже не такой тесный, да? Так что надумал насчет сразу двух? 

Тони подкинул бедра раньше, чем понял вопрос. Это был не ответ, совсем не ответ. Они двое еще плохо себя контролируют, страхуют друг друга. Он им такое не позволит, не сейчас так уж точно… 

Металл скользил в его теле, приятно дразня и чувствительные стенки прохода, и простату. Тони забылся, простонал, почти сразу вскинулся, сжал губы, чтобы не охать на каждое грубое проникновение. До скрипа стиснул между пальцев неповинную простыню. Бедра дрожали от усилий, которые он прилагал, чтобы больше не подмахивать на каждый толчок. И тут Стив решился, наклонился и обвел нежным языком текущую головку. 

Это была погибель. Тони с криком выломало в пояснице, бедра сами собой раскинулись, призывая входить поглубже да посильнее, хоть порвать к чертям. Стив крепко ухватил его за бедра, стиснул, не давая биться себе в горло, сам взял глубже, еще раз и еще. И Барнс не снижал ритма, терзал внутри снова и снова. Тони чувствовал только горячечное удовольствие, и грязные мысли только подогревали его. Что пронеслось в его голове – лучше никому из живущих не знать. Самой приличной мыслью было умолять трахнуть его так, как предлагал Баки – насадив на два. 

Истекая потом, надеясь, что влага на лице тот же пот, Тони привстал и подумал, что умереть от желания не есть метафора. Барнс размеренно долбил его металлическими пальцами, чертов амбидекстр, обжигая многообещающим и жадным взглядом, словно намереваясь через минуту выебать уже членом, а Стив, скромный в постели Стив, закрыв глаза для большей сосредоточенности, с энтузиазмом принимал его член, обхватив ствол покрасневшими распухшими губами. Вот дрогнули золотистые ресницы и кэп пьяно воззрился на Старка. Взгляд у Роджерса был натурально поплывший. Потому что Тони ему позволил. Потому что Тони было хорошо с ним, хорошо, от того, что он делал, учился для него. 

Сил хватило только на жалобный стон, и Тони излился Стиву в рот. Тот хмурился, но глотал: Тони видел, как сокращалось его горло. Спазмы прошивали тело, сердце колотилось, как безумное, будто билось изнутри о ребра, и впору было подумать об их сохранности.   
И этот момент вселенная выбрала, чтобы насмехнуться: заиграла мелодия на телефоне Старка. Та, которую он установил для полковника Росса. 

\- Немедля я никуда не поеду: у меня шок, вот на мне одеяло, хоть вам меня и не видно. Нет. Нет. Нет, я сказал. Нет. Да. – Тони нажал на «отбой» и сунул телефон под подушку. 

\- Тони, если не секрет, а на что ты «да» ответил? – хрипловато спросил Стив, пока Баки ржал. Тони не смог ответить сразу, залипнув на мокрые разводы вокруг потерявших всякий приличный вид губ Роджерса. 

\- Росс спросил, хорошо ли я его слышу. 

К гоготу Барнса примешался скромный смешок Роджерса. 

*** 

Сон с парочкой сверхлюдей не всегда означал лишь горячую во всех смыслах компанию. Тепло, крепкие объятия, чувство не одиночества. Стив норовил забрать себе по две подушки, Барнс мерз в отапливаемой комнате и кутался в одеяло, словно гусеница в кокон. Со временем парни приучились приходить в общую спальню со своей подушкой или сразу с одеялом. Иногда Барнс начинал ни с того, ни с сего говорить во сне на русском. Стив, разоспавшись, лягался. 

Но сегодня было по-другому. Тони с трудом выплыл из дремы, заезженный быстро восстанавливающимися любовниками. Он бы наплевал и спал дальше, даже под сигнал тревоги, даже под рокот правительственных вертолетов над Башней, но его разбудили всхлипы. 

Тони резво повернулся на бок и привстал на локте до того, как проснулся полностью и открыл глаза. Ничего, впрочем, он ими не рассмотрел в темноте. Темный прямоугольник – постель, прямоугольники посветлее – стены. Два почти черных пятна сбоку… 

И тут Тони услышал голос Баки. Тихий, ласковый, увещевающий, но отчего-то тревожно звучащий сейчас, в темноте, когда он еще и отвернулся от спящего рядом с ним Старка. Расслышал, что тот шептал и передернулся, словно от стылого воздуха: 

\- Стив, Стив, эй, приятель, все хорошо, я с тобой… ты не один, слышишь? … - Тони слышал и энергичные звуки растирания, будто у Стива свело мышцы и требовались вернуть им подвижность. – Тебе дать попить? Тебе не холодно? Может, принести еще одно одеяло?   
Тони не выбрал момента получше, чтобы потыкать Барнса в живое плечо. 

\- Что снится?

\- Лед, - односложно ответил Баки, и Тони подавился следующим уточняющим вопросом, мол, это тебя регулярно погружали в крио, чего Роджерсу-то льда бояться… 

Солдату кололи химию, замедляющую ток крови в жилах, только потом замораживали. Будили по инструкции, минимально вредящей ослабленному телу. Раз за разом. Он привык и криосну и к «побудкам». Он забывал смерти и убитых людей, и привык ничего о себе не знать. 

Роджерс сознательно направил самолет во льды Арктики, думая, что в них останется навсегда, и принимал это. Ударится на всей скорости об воду или врежется в твердый лед – потеряет сознание и уснет насовсем. 

Тони никогда не думал, помнил ли капитан Роджерс как тонул, захлебывался ледяной водой, пропитывался ею и замерзал. У него бы дерьма не достало о таком спросить, ни тогда, при знакомстве, ни тем более, сейчас. А сейчас чего спрашивать? И так понятно.   
Стив скорчился на постели, прижав колени к груди, а Барнс обнимал его, гладил по голове и плечам, похлопывал по спине и растирал предплечья и ладони. При этом бормотал что-то успокаивающее, называя двухметрового парня глупыми прозвищами, простительными только для двух старых друзей. 

Вот это плевок в дипломы психологов ЩИТа – лечили от постравмата одного ветерана, а проморгали другого. Того, который несколько лет назад был всеми инстанциями признан «годен». 

Тони вспомнил тумбу, заставленную пластмассовыми баночками. Барнс жевал прописанные ему таблеточки горстями. Интересно, Стив имел привычку перехватывать у него штучку-другую? А если предложить ему свои и посмотреть на реакцию? Все одно, он, Старк, стал принимать меньше, когда… когда… 

Тони сел и сдернул с себя покрывало. Одеяло лежало в ногах Стива, наполовину сброшенное на пол. Пошарив впотьмах, Тони нашел на полу трусы, по форме и размеру вроде свои, и надел. Быть голым отчего-то доставляло дискомфорт. 

\- Куда ты? – спросил Барнс, не отворачиваясь от Стива, который только начал успокаиваться. Презрев вопрос, Тони обошел постели и встал над Стивом. В темноте нащупал крепкое влажное плечо и сжал. 

\- Двигайтесь, оба. 

Под шорох и скрип Барнс и Роджерс сдвинулись, освобождая место. Тони поднял одеяло, расправил и накрыл Стива. Баки ухватил за край и потянул на себя, помогая укрыть друга полностью. Перетянув поближе покрывало, Тони прилег на место Роджерса. Подушка и простыня оказались чуть влажными от пота, Тони этого ожидал и все равно вяло удивился, что его это не оттолкнуло. 

Повернулся на бок, как привык спать, учитывая ограниченное пространство, положил руку на талию Стиву. Поверх дрогнувшей руки Баки. 

\- Пнешь меня – спать будешь в коридоре. 

Ткнулся носом куда-то повыше лопаток и попытался поскорее уснуть. Последнее, что запомнил – шепот «спасибо за все», но уже не разобрал, от кого.

*** 

Полгода спустя. Башня Старка. 

Гений и миллиардер, человек, разрушивший свою репутацию и собравший ее по кускам, быстрым шагом хаотично перемещался по гостиной комнате, потрясая полным бокалом в руке. Пятница, предательница, не отстоявшая запертый паролем бар, разумеется, подала тревожный сигнал капитану Роджерсу, но Тони эта угроза была по барабану. 

Он давно решил свою проблему с алкоголем. На собрания и советы являлся кристально трезвым. И не считал сегодняшний утренний бокальчик виски сигналом о переходе на темную сторону. 

Кэп примчался из тренажерки менее чем за сто восемьдесят секунд. А вообще он проводил в нем часы, без шуток. Идеальные пресс и зад он в свое время заимел за пару минут, а на поддержку этого великолепия отныне вынужден был тратить до четверти дня. 

\- Тони, нет!

\- Тони, да! – передразнил Старк, отбегая с уже не таким полным стаканом на безопасное расстояние. Впрочем, взгляд Кэпа «я был лучшего мнения о тебе, солдат» поражал, проникая, подобно радиации, через любые преграды и на огромные расстояния. 

Не давая объяснения своему состоянию, Тони сбежал от него в мастерскую. Но был найден и там. Аккурат перед тремя мониторами с заезженной записью о первом появлении Роджерса после сыворотки и облучения. 

\- Тони, не рановато ли для выпивки? – недовольно спросил Стив прямо над ухом. Засмотревшись на центральный экран и пропустив момент потери уединения, Старк подскочил и пролил виски на рубашку. 

\- Мать-перемать, ну что вы за два американских ниндзя?! Неужели нельзя просто ходить, а не подкрадываться?

\- Военная привычка, не раз спасала жизнь, – коротко ответил Стив, не отрывая взгляда от экранов. Запись прервалась в момент взрыва, так что смерть Эрскина в нее не попала. – Так что стряслось, Тони?

\- Фух, ладно… Мне в голову намедни закралась мысль, и чтобы она там уложилась, мне нужно много выпить. Это было так до смешного очевидно, и я просто идиот, что раньше не додумался… - Тони ополовинил стакан и воззрился на Стива немного поплывшим взглядом. Крепкий алкоголь на голодный желудок – плохая идея. – Только не бесись сразу, а ответь на вопрос. Честно до зубовного скрежета, как ты любишь.

\- Слушаю.

\- Роджерс… ты - мутант? 

Стив растерянно моргнул.

\- Прости? 

Тони с раздражением всплеснул руками, проливая на себя новую порцию коллекционного виски.

\- У тебя улучшенный слух, в жизни не поверю, что ты не расслышал! Стив Роджерс, ты – мутант? 

\- С чего такой вопрос? В смысле, нет, Тони, я не мутант. Но я о них читал, если что, - быстро добавил он, чтобы не быть обвиненным в том, что упустил еще что-то важное о изменившемся мире. 

\- Уверен?

\- Тони.

\- Да что «Тони»? Послушай, это же все объясняет. Я в руках держал твое личное дело и видел фото до сыворотки. Ну, как фото… позаимствовал из архивов ЩИТа единственную видеозапись по проекту «Возрождение». Извини, но ты на ней дохляк, в чем только душа держится. Астма, плоскостопие, артрит… список недугов на пол-листа, верно? Потом ты получаешь инъекцию сыворотки, без гарантии, что она приживется, да еще и облучают к тому же, для ускорения реакции организма. Вита-лучи – катализатор для химической реакции.

\- Я не понимаю.

\- Стив! Ты усвоил сыворотку, ты преобразился, но почему? В армии без тебя было полно физически развитых и выносливых парней, а взяли тебя – болезного дрыща, без обид. Значит, дело было не в массовой доле мускулов. Что-то нашлось в тебе самом, что делало тебя предрасположенным к мутации, ведь сыворотка по большому счету, чертов мутаген! 

\- Тони, остановись, пожалуйста.

\- И Барнс тоже! В хрониках того времени упоминали, что Капитан Америка доблестно вынес своего товарища из лаборатории нацистов, где над пленными ставили негуманные эксперименты. Ты улавливаешь? Подопытных было много, счет шел на сотни! И сыворотка – не чисто доктора Эрскина, а за авторством Арнима Золы по оставшимся наработкам Эрскина. То есть она… не хуже, не лучше, но она была другой! И все равно Барнс не только выжил, но и показал значительные результаты. После дней на столе он просто встал и пошел за тобой. Не разбился насмерть, упав с поезда на скалы. А этот его протез? Он технологичен для сороковых и немного апгрейдился по мере усложнения технологий, но дело не только в технике, не верю, что говорю это. Он буквально сросся с плечом. Нервная ткань сама себя так перестроила, чтобы синхронизироваться с «начинкой» протеза. Регенерация у вас обоих – это один результат для разных видов сыворотки или все же проявления Х-гена?

Роджерс мягко остановил бегающего вокруг него Тони и закрыл ему рот ладонью.

\- Довольно. Если ты хотел поругаться, мог найти тему посвежее, не вспоминать, через что мы с Баки прошли. 

Старк раздраженно отпихнул его руку. 

\- Да причем тут желание поругаться? Ты меня слушаешь вообще?! 

\- Тони, прошу, успокойся. Я очень хочу выслушать тебя и очень стараюсь не разозлиться. Выдохни и повтори. 

Тони залпом допил виски и поставил бокал на стол, в опасной близости от края. 

\- Вы с Барнсом говорили, что у вас есть наработки Золы и Эрскина. Да, я все слышал, и нет, я не спал. Так вот, если моя теория верна, и для того, чтобы усвоить сыворотку необходимо быть носителем Х-гена, то я - пас. Беннер и Уэйд Уилсон не имели его, и сам знаешь, что с ними стало. 

\- Уилсон? 

\- Болтливый Наемник, он же Дэдпул, слышал о таком? Получил экспериментальную сыворотку и подвергался пыткам, пока мутация не проявилась насильно. У него лицо, как у Фредди Крюгера, потому он пожизненно в маске и при костюме. Эту лавочку давно прикрыли, кэп, не ершись. Беннер отжигал опыты с гамма-облучением, и теперь «халканится» всякий раз, стоит его надпочечникам выбросить в кровь адреналин. Я себе ничего такого не хочу. Лучше буду тихо дряхлеть и помру в доме престарелых, то есть я хотел сказать, на яхте, в обнимку с моделями, во время вечеринки в честь моего столетия. Вы с сержантом заранее приглашены, потом я могу и не вспомнить вас. А может, я и не доживу до маразма и недержания – тут как повезет… 

Стив попытался притянуть Тони для ободряющих объятий – тот успел увернуться. В противном случае, он бы надолго отвлекся и потерял запал.

\- Тони, я не мутант, точно. И Баки – нет. Я читал, мутантов сразу видно: они управляют погодой, выпускают лазеры из глаз. У некоторых этот ген меняет внешность – вырастают когти, даже крылья. У меня ничего такого в 40-х не было. И сейчас нет.

\- Мог и не проявиться, - не повелся Старк. – У 90% мутантов Х-ген проявляется в пубертатном периоде, верно. Но иногда, в оставшихся 10% - много позже, в зрелости. Ты мог не дорасти, или твои болячки отложили проявление, но сыворотка и лучи стали тем стрессом для организма, который заставил ген активизироваться, чтобы спасти носителя. Или нет, ты мог быть носителем доминантного Х-гена, находящегося в твоем случае, в подавленном состоянии. Будь у тебя дети, ведь ген передается только по мужской линии, в них Х-ген мог проявиться, но ты же детишек так и не заделал? 

Тони начал заговариваться. Не давая себе снова вспыхнуть, Стив сделал что мог – отобрал у Тони пустой стакан и привлек к себе, разрешая спрятать покрасневшее лицо на груди. 

\- Короче, - прогудел Тони в грудь Стиву. - Мой ответ на щедрое предложение «нет». Тони – нет.

\- Тони – да, - мягко передразнил Стив и, наклонившись немного, поцеловал Тони в лоб. А когда тот отстранился, недовольный – в губы. Рот Старка горчил виски и кофе, но был мягким. Тони отвечал без энтузиазма, находясь мыслями далеко, но и не отпихивал, значит, начал успокаиваться. 

Стив подсадил Тони на стол и встал между его разведенных колен. Без намека, просто концентрируя на себе все внимание беспокойного гения. 

\- У меня брали кровь на анализы. До эксперимента с сывороткой и после него, много раз. Как в том веке, так и в этом, Тони. Будь с моей кровью что-то не так, мне бы сообщили.

\- Не сообщили, - Старк не мог прекратить удивляться наивности Роджерса. – в 40-х годах не то, что понятия «мутант» не придумали, такие сами себя боялись и прятались от людей. Первые официально задокументированные упоминания о людях с необычными способностями появились в 60-х. До широкой общественности ничего так и не дошло во избежание паники. Мир открыл мутантов или они себя открыли миру в 2000-х. Ты уже спал во льдах, а твоей крови, ни «до», ни «после», у ЩИТа не осталось. 

\- Но сейчас ученые могут выявить Х-ген?

\- Конечно. Ты забыл, что ли, про Пьетро и Ванду? Штрукер их взял не из-за красивых глаз. Выявить-то можно, пусть это долго, кропотливо и затратно. Правительствам и террористам по карману. Но кто бы посмел сказать тебе о мутации? 

«Стивен Роджерс – первый человек, принявший сыворотку суперсолдата или Стивен Роджерс – первый мутант?.. – осознал Стив. – Замена в одно слово, а как меняется смысл. И вот, за него выступает не вся Америка, а избранная ее часть. Люди будут бояться, зато мутанты по всей стране, да что по стране, по всему миру станут за него горой».

Захотелось выпить. Не чего-нибудь, а асгардского эля, чтобы наверняка. 

\- Дошло, да? – без издевки, с пониманием, спросил у него Тони. – Будь ты носителем Х-гена, ГИДРА в ЩИТе давно бы положила всех биологов, генетиков и медиков, лишь бы не допустить утечки информации. Да и от самого ЩИТа я жду не меньше. А может, сыворотка настолько изменила твою цепочку ДНК, что Х-ген мутировал в нечто неподдающееся обнаружению, и никаким современным анализам его не выявить. А может статься, я просто себя накручиваю и ищу теорию заговора, потому что мне… - Старк удержал себя от того, чтобы уткнуться в широкую грудь кэпа и упрямо закончил, –… Мне страшно. Видишь, я уже не стыжусь признаваться в слабости. Шанс усвоить сыворотку и обрести долголетие очень привлекателен, но и очень мал, а вероятность все запороть по-особенному или сразу сдохнуть – куда как больше. 

Стив отмер и погладил Тони по плечам. 

\- Записи по сыворотке Золы у меня здесь, в Башне. ЩИТу мы их доверить не могли. Я принесу, Тони, ты только не пей больше, ладно? 

Опустив голову, чтобы скрыть расползшуюся улыбку, Старк кивнул. Он только вывалил на Роджерса теорию на миллион, а тот беспокоится, что его стареющий любовник снова ищет истину в вине. И готов отвлечь другим проектом, могущим опрокинуть мир. Нет, таких ребят уже никто не делает. 

Яркие мониторы компьютеров, на которые Тони смотрел, не видя, отчего-то еще сильнее размылись. 

*** 

Стив обернулся туда-обратно так быстро, будто сам заимел репульсоры. Молча вручил Тони пухлую, чуть порченную огнем папку с выпадающими из нее неподшитыми документами. Выглядело так, словно ее собирались сжечь с концами: даже подпалили с одного края, но потом отдернули от пламени. Или передумали и затушили. 

Проводив Стива взглядом и убедившись, что тот не только вошел в лифт, но и стал подниматься, Тони сбросил апатию и развернулся, вскидывая руки.

\- Пятница! Я дал тебе свою кровь для анализа, верни мне расчеты, это раз. Отсканируй все рукописные записи Золы и переведи в цифровой формат, это два. Как закончишь, рассчитай вероятность того, что я не загнусь, если рискну, это три. Работай. 

Говоря это, Тони быстро раскладывал по рабочему столу исписанные бумаги, подставляя под сканер. Заметки, схемы, выкладки, инструкции – стоило Пятнице отсканировать одну часть, как Тони смахивал бумаги на пол и выкладывал для нее следующие. Получив данные, Пятница уложилась в семь минут

\- Вероятного удачного усвоения сыворотки порядка 5,2%.

\- Неплохо. То есть на самом деле, очень мало, но откуда?

\- Босс, вы регулярно получаете и усваиваете мизерные доли нечистой сыворотки. Проведу аналогию с древнейшим методом борьбы с ядом приемом яда: начни с центриграмма, привыкни, закончи миллиграммом. 

\- Пятница! Если бы я употреблял сыворотку в любом виде, то заметил это, но ничего подобного я не делаю. Или меня доконали встречи с пришельцами и богами, и я мутирую сам того не ведая?

\- Позволю настоять, босс, вы получали не регулярные дозы последние полгода. Регулярными дозировки стали пять с половиной месяцев назад. Поступления происходит как орально, так и анально. И полностью вами усваиваются.

\- Погоди-ка, Пятница… ПОГОДИ-КА…

\- Так точно, босс. 

Ебаный стыд. С начала осени он начал трахаться с Роджерсом и Барнсом – носителями двух вариаций сыворотки суперсолдата. И места, через которые в него попадали «дозы», так же наличествовали в двух вариациях. Особенно в этом деле преуспел Барнс тире Зимний Солдат. Барнс любил одаривать оральными ласками, Солдат – их принимать.   
А сегодня с утра ему «вкатили» двойную дозировку. 

\- Босс… Босс? Босс?!

\- Так, убери пока наработки по сыворотке в дальнюю папочку. Зашифруй и сохрани на отдельном сервере, рядом с эскизами для нового «Марка» с его возможностями полета в космос. Открой для меня папку с наделками для проекта «Экстремис». Олдтрич Киллиан, помнишь такого? Нет, конечно. Так вот, он поработал хорошо, но недостаточно. Риск взорваться меня не прельщает. Но, думаю, мне хватит ума разобраться и доработать… вирус.


End file.
